Gem Love and Adventure
by King Spike Rules
Summary: "In the city that's known as Beach City live a team known as the Crystal Gems who are Guardians of Planet Earth, join them all as they will go through adventures, missions, meeting new and old allies, battle against Corruptions and Homeworld Gems, and also most of all romance, dates and love. Rated M.
1. Lost Love

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is a request I'm going to be writing it with the help of my friend's Lexboss and Dante Watterson. Anyway, here is the first chapter with Jewel belonging to Lexboss, Onyx belongs to me, and Dante has one too. It is also a little AU**

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost Love.

It was a bright and sunny day in the town of Beach City as most of the citizens were going on their daily routines, but for one of the group known as The Crystal Gems, this day brought nothing but sorrow. For the member named Pearl was busy laying on her bed in the temple. the temple.

"Why can't you be here?" she asked herself as tears ran down her face and she hug a large buster sword as she continuingly releasing her sadness to the world. She continued to do this for awhile before a figure appeared behind her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Pearl turned to see another pearl, but she was a bit taller then her, along with a white skin tone, and was wearing a white shirt that has three Star markings, one big Silver Star on the front of the shirt and one Yellow Star on each shoulder of her shirt, a skirt would have a Sliver line around it, a pair of leggings will be a stripe pattern of white, light blue and blue, and the shoes would be like Pearls, but completely silver with small three Gold Stars on them Her gem was a silver pearl located in the center of her chest.

"Oh, Jewel Sweetie, mommy's just fine." Pearl said as she wrapped the tears from her eyes as the one known as Jewel slowly walked towards her. Pearl quickly rolled over to allow her daughter to join her in sitting on the bed and smiled a small, weak smile at her.

"Mom, were you thinking of dad again?" she asked as she looked over at her mother with a concern look on her face as Pearl looked at her in shock for a moment before turning away nervously. She refused to look at her daughter as she thought it over for a few second and then let out a long as she turned to face her.

"I can't help it. He was a great warrior and helped me in many battles. And he gave me you." she explained as she hung her head and let out a loud sigh as they sat there in forced silence when suddenly Jewel broke it.

"Maybe it's time to let him go?" she said as Pearl looked at her in shock from what her daughter had just said as Jewel continued, "He's been gone over 1000 years ago and has not even once gave any sign that he is still out there." As Jewel finished, Pearl just stared at her daughter as she could not believe what she had just said, and suddenly felt mad as she stood up.

"How dare you?" she asked as tears ran down her face at a faster rate as she lookeddown at her daughter and then continued, "You never knew what we shared. He was so kind and strong. He helped me come out of my shell and gave me the courage to become leader of the Crystal Gems. I can't just forget about him. I WILL NEVER FORGET MY LOVE!" She then jumped from the bed, running through her door into the house, and then ran to the portal, teleporting away. As she did that, the other three Crystal Gem where just watching from the couch and were left shocked as they watched Jewel walk out of Pearl's room.

"So, what happened?" Steven asked as they all looked at her and wondered what happened between the two just moments ago.

"I kind of told her to get over dad." Jewel said as she looked at them nerves and this shocked the other trio as they looked at her for a few minutes, before the youngest of the Crystal Gem, Steven, leaped from the couch and ran to the portal.

"I'll go get her." he said as he stepped on the portal and teleported away after from them. Jewel was about to follow when Garnet placed her hand up and spoke up.

"Wait, let him do his thing." she said as Jewel stopped in her tracks and just looked at the portal as she wondered where they were heading, and hoped they were alright.

* * *

The warped pad glowed as Steven appeared in the field with floating island on the sky. As he stepped of the pad, Steven looked around for any sign of Pearl and got worried when he did her anywhere. But he suddenly heard crying coming from behind him and as he turned around, he saw Pearl hugging a large sword.

"Pearl?" he called out to her and she quickly turned around to see him, and then she lifted the large sword and began to run with it, away from Steven. Shocked and confused, he followed behind her as she ran off through the field. "Pearl, wait up." he called out to her as he could not keep up, even with her carrying a sword larger then herself. She simply turned back and looked at Steven as she began to jump onto the floating islands.

"Leave me alone." she yelled still in tears as she ran and jumped up the floating islands with Steven following closely behind her, but he was having trouble keeping up with her as she continued to go up the islands. This continued on for a few minutes until she reached the top island and ran off tot he other side as Steven leaped to the island. But he missed the ledge and fell a few feet until her caught a root. Breathing heavily as he looked down at the ground, Steven slowly climbed up to the ledge and saw Pearl sitting at the other end of the island, holding onto the giant sword she had carried up to the island.

"Pearl." Steven called out to her as he slowly walked towards her as she held onto the sword, crying heavily on it.

"W-why Steven." she said as she cried out loud and hugged the sword tighter as she continued,. "Why did he have to leave me?" This question made Steven stop as he knew about Pearl's husband, who was lost in the Great Gem War. He thought for a moment before walking up to her and wrapping her up into a hug.

"Pearl, I still love you." he said as Pearl looked up into the sky and began to tear up again before smiling as she turned, to give him a tight hug back. They hugged for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of each other in their arms before she pulled away and smiled at him as she said,

"Come on Steven, I need to show you something." she then helped him down to the ground and had him sit against a wall as she placed the large sword in the ground before saying, "Let me tell you my first battle along side my husband." And so, she and Steven spent the next few hours of her showing him how the battle went, the things she did, and the things her husband did a great battle that was a victory for the Crystal Gems. As they finished, they hugged and shared a quick kiss on the lips before heading to the warp pad.

* * *

When they arrived home, it was dark outside and the other gems seam to have went to their room, all except for Jewel, who was sitting on Steven's bed and she perked up as she saw them appear on the warp pad.

"Mom." she called out as she jumped from the bred and landed in front of the pad before pulled Pearl into a loving hug as she said, "IU am so sorry mom. I didn't mean to tell you to..." Jewel was cut off by placing her into a tender kiss on the lips before pulling away as she smiled at her.

"It's alright Jewel, It's just hard to think of him around this time." she said smiling as Jewel looked at before smiling and kissed her on the lips back. This continued for a few minutes before they pulled away from each other and turned to see Steven grinning at them. They grinned back and pulled him into a three-way loving kiss as they moved their way to the temple door. Once they got to it, Pearl's door opened and the trio kissed their way through the water based room before landing onto a large bed. As they landed, they continued to make out with each other as Steven was pinned between their lovely bodies and he was enjoying it as he used both his hands to massage either of their chests at the same time. As he did this, they both screamed out loud from feeling him massage their bodies with his tender hands.

"Oh Steven." they moaned out loud as he pulled away from their kisses and turned to look at them smiling as he reached down, and began to finger both of their pussy's at the same time. This made both girls to moan in pleasure as they felt his fingers to enter their pussy's. Hearing them moan made Steven smile as he leaned forward and kissed both of them on their lips before moving down to their clothed chests.

"Oh, is th-that in your way?" Pearl asked smiling as she and Jewel used their powers to make their clothes vanish, appearing completely naked in front of Steven. They were smiling as they see him smile back at them as he pressed his fingers against their g-spots and gained even louder moans of pleasure from them as they arched their back while screaming from Steven's fingers pleasuring them. This went on for a few minutes until he pressed against their g-spots harder and they were both sent over the edge at the same time.

"OH, STEVEN!" they both cried out as they came harder around his fingers at the same time. He smiled as he pulled his fingers away, and licked them clean as Jewel and Pearl panted heavily as they came down from their highs. Once she was finished catching her breath, Pearl sat up and crawled towards him smiling as she began to remove his shirt. While Jewel removed his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked as he smiled at them with his rock hard dick ready to go. Pearl smiled as she made him sit down and she lined up her pussy lips with his cock before she slowly lowered herself onto his cock.

"Oh, man." Steven moaned out loud as he held onto Pearl hips and slowly helping her ride his cock, gaining moans from both parties. As Pearl rode his cock and wrapped her arms around him, Jewel smiled as she leaned down and began to lick his base as he thrusts into Pearl. Steven moaned out loud as he felt Jewel lick his cock and sack as Pearl's tight pussy was surrounding his cock as she rode him. He continued to thrust into her even harder as he held onto Pearl tightly and thrusts into her harder as Jewel licked both of them at the same time. This continued on for a for a few more minutes until Steven pushed his cock past her cervix and was thrown over the edge as he did.

"Oh, PEAL!" he yelled at the top of his lung as he held her close and buried his cock into her as deep as he could before cumming right into her womb. This was to much for Pearl and she began to cum around his cock as she held him close to her while he continued to cum into her womb. After cumming for nearly a minute, he finally finished and slowly pulled out of her while kissing her on the lips tenderly. Pearl kissed him back as she smiled at Steven as he pulled out of her. Once he was out of Pearl, Steven turned to look at Jewel, who was laying on the bed with her legs spread and a smile on her face.

"Come here, Steven." she said smiling ashe smiled back at her and slowly crawled towards her and smiled as he began to kiss her stomach before moving up to her chest, and finally arrived at her lips. He smiled as he kissed her lovingly as he slid his cock into her pussy, which gained moans from her as Jewel wrapped her arms around him and moaned out louder as Steven began to thrust into her. This made Jewel smile happily as she felt Steven's cock slide into her pussy and his kind kiss on the lips, which she enjoyed very much as they duo made love with Pearl laying nearby and smiled as she watched Steven make love with her daughter. Steven held her close as eh thrusts into her with more force while he kissed her lips with more love then before. This continued on for five more minutes until Steven gave her one final thrust and pushed his way into her womb before cumming into it.

"JEWEL!" Steven yelled in pleasure as he came into her womb and held her close as she screamed out in pleasure before cumming along with Steven. The duo remained still like that in a passionate embrace before he pulled away from her and smiled at her when he felt Pearl's arms wrap around her neck.

"Oh, thank you both." she said smiling as she leaned forward and kissed her on him on the lips before moving down to kiss her daughter on the lips too. Both Steven and Jewel smiled as they pulled Pearl down with them and the trio began to have a three-way make out session as they enjoyed the after glow of their love making into the night.

* * *

 _It was a bright and beautiful day in a flower covered field as a large figure sat on a blanket looking at the flowers with a much smaller figure in a tutu out fit, watching the flowers bloom all around them._

 _"Oh, isn't this a wonderful place Onyx?' the smaller figure asked as she sat next to him and cuddled up to him. Onyx just looked down at her and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer._

 _"Yes it is, my lovely Pearl." he said smiling as he leaned forward and kissed her neck lovingly. Causing her to giggle and laugh out in joy as they enjoyed each others company. After a while, they had built a nice house on their spot and was enjoying each other even more. So much so , that they were blessed with a young Pearl and they became even happier._

 _"Oh, it looks like a nice day is to come today." Pearl said smiling as she placed the baby in a high chair and then turned to look at her husband, who was just finishing with sharping his blade._

 _"Yep, this will be a great day as a family." he said smiling as he turned to look at her, when suddenly a loud explosion rocked their house and they were both thrown from a large hole that was made from inside their house. "What was that?" Onyx asked as he looked behind him before slowly getting up as Pearl held onto their daughter._

 _"How pathetic." a voice called out to them and both of their eyes widen when they saw a Jasper walking up to them through the rubble of their house. Seeing her, infuriated Pearl as she summoned her staff in one of her hands and she slowly stood up with her daughter._

 _"How dare you attack our home, I will poof you now..." Pearl was suddenly cut off as Onyx stood up and put his hand up to silence her._

 _"No Pearl." he said as he summoned his large sword in his hand and he readied himself as he continued, "I will hold her off. you get out of here." Hearing him say this shocked Pearl as she looked at the Jasper and then at Onyx._

 _"Onyx, we can..." she tried to reason teaming up on her but he spoke up again._

 _"no, you need to get Jewel out of here." he said as he gripped his sword tighter and glared at the grinning Jasper before he charged at her. Pearl was watching him fight her off, but she realized he was right and so she began to run from the enemy. But as she ran, she stopped a fter just a few feet and turned just as Jasper impaled Onyx,, poiofing him before he very eyes. Pearl's eyes widen even more as she reached out to him and watched him get bubbled as she screamed._

* * *

 _"_ NOOOOOOOOO!" Pearl screamed out at the top of her lungs as she quickly looked around the room, seeing that it was all normal and clean. She let out light as she looked to her right and saw a naked Steven laying near her. Seeing him made him like that made her smile and then she heard a voice call out to her.

"Mom, you alright?" Pearl turned around and saw a naked Jewel getting dressed, looking at her with a worried expression of her face

" Huh, oh yeah. Just, a weird dream." she said smiling at her as she got up from the bed and walked to her draw and took out her clothes while Jewel walked over to the sleeping Steven.

"Steven, it's time to get up." she said smiling as she kissed him on the lips, which made him kiss her back and slowlyt sat up.

"Good morning you two." he said smiling at them as he stared at the two as they got dress before realizing what the day was. He grinned as he got up and kissed Jewel on her lips before saying, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Steven." Jewel said as she kissed him back for a few seconds before standing up, revealing she was bottomless. See this made Steven smiled as he kissed her pussy lips to before he began to get dress. Seeing those two made Pearl smile wide, but then frown as the memory of her late husband.

* * *

They throw a party at the beach with all of them their were enjoying them selves. Steven and Amethyst were fully clothed as they both drank down some soda while Jewel was bottomless and Garnet was fully clothed. All four of them where enjoying the party with a large banner that read, 'Happy birthday, Jewel.' But as they were having fun, Pearl was having a lot of trouble being happy for her daughter as she sat away from them all and just watched them. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Pearl stood up and walked off down the beach to be alone, but before she could leave, Steven saw her and walked up to her.

"Hey Pearl." he called out to her and she stopped, and as she turned around, he kissed her shorts were her pussy was as he said, "Everything wil be alright." He then headed back to the party and Pearl smiled as she walked off. But as she walked, her sadness slowly starts to get the best of her as she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, Onyx." she started to stare into the clouds as she sat down and began to tear up as she asked, "Why did you have to go?" She continued to cry and stare up at the sky, until a figure walked up behind her and it's shadow covering her.

"Please don't cry, my Pearl." a kind voice said as Pearl stopped crying and quickly turned around to find the large figure from her dream standing there, smiling at her.

TBC.


	2. Lost Memories

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is a request I'm going to be writing it with the help of my friend's Lexboss and Dante Watterson. Anyway, here is the first chapter with Jewel belonging to Lexboss, Onyx belongs to me, and Dante has one too. It is also a little AU**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost Memories.

Pearl stared up at the figure in awe at the towering figure looking down at her. Pearl's mind was in shock as the figure smiled at her and reached out with a hard towards.

"Please, no tears my Pearl." The figure said in a kind tone as Pearl continued to stare up at him for a few more seconds until she just suddenly passing out. He quickly caught her and frowned as he was worried if she was hurt, and so he picked her up bridle style and began to carry her towards the nearest temple. But when he got there, he was surprised to find a house built in front of it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice calls out to him and as the figure turned around, he saw an angry looking Amethyst and Garnet starting at him. The figure growled as he put Pearl down and then leaped at them. Amethyst summoned her whip and throw it at him, but he grabbed it as he flew over her and pulled on the whip. This made Amethyst be lifted and flipped over the figure, landing on the beach, landing next to a surprised Steven and Jewel.

"Oh ,now it's on." Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets and charged at him, throwing a few punches. But he blocked each of them until he throw a punch in her stomach and then flipped tossed her into a few by rock. The figure took a few steps close, but was hit in the head by a shield, which bounced back and caught by Steven. Who stood strong as Amethyst and Garnet stood next to him as they got ready for the next round.

"I will not let you Homeworld Gems have my wife." He yelled as he changed at them and they changed back at him. But just as they were about to clash, Jewel stepped in between them and put her hands up. This caused all of them to stop in their tracks and they looked at her confused at what she was doing.

"Jewel, what's going on?" Steven asked as he looked at the hulking gem that towered over them al and was ready to attack him, along with the others. Jewel just gave Steven a smile before turning towards the gem and reaching up to place a hand on the gem on his chest as she said, "A-an Onyx." Tears began to fill her eyes as he looked at her confused and not sure what she was sad about, that was until she opened her mouth and said, "D-d-daddy?" Hearing this left them all shocked as he stared down at her for a few seconds until tears formed in his eyes and his sword dropped to his side as he wrapped her into a tight hug.

"No way, it can't be." Garnet said as she began to step closer and her gauntlet vanished as she stepped up to the hugging two. After a few seconds, Onyx looked at her and gave her a kind smile.

"and how are my favorite fusion doing?" he asked as she grinned and came in closer for a hug, which he excepted and the trio continued to hug for a few moments, leaving Steven and Amethyst confused.

"Ummm, excuse me." Steven called out to them and as they all looked at him, he asked, "Why are you hugging him."

"Steven, this is Onyx. My dad." Jewel said with a smile as Steven gasped and then smiled as he walked up to Onyx and gave him his hand. Onyx looked at for a few moments before shaking it.

"And who are you?" Onyx asked smiling at him as he was not sure who he looking at. After asking the question, every one looked at him and then each other as they wondered what they should tell their friend.

"Onyx." Garnet said as he looked over at her and she took a deep breath as she continued her expansion, "This is Steven, he is Rose Quarts son and she gave up her form to bring him up in the world." Heading this made Confused Onyx for a few moments as he was not sure who that was and tried to think before saying.

"Well, at least I still have my Pearl and friends." he said smiling as he picked he back up and turned to look at them all as he added, "Let's has into the temple." With that said, Onyx based into the house with Garne and Amethyst following close behind. But Jewel noticed Steven was a little down and so she walked up to him.

"It's something bugging you?" She asked him with a kind smile as he nodded and she then asked, "Feeling lonely?" And then he nodded, causing Jewel to think it over before she got an idea as she headed to her presents and picked up one from her mother as she handed it to Steven as she said, "Here, you can have this one." He smiled at her as he took it and kissed her shorts are her pussy was, which caused Jewel to let out a slight moan of pleasure, and then Steven took the present and opened it while Jewel walked into the house with the other. Now alone, Steven looked at the present for a second longer before opening it and seeing inside was a mirror.

"A mirror?" he asked him felt as he looked at himself in the mirror before sigh while laying back on the sandy beach as he said, "I feel so alone, I might have them all and can have sex with them all the time. But I want something more, like what Pearl said she and Onyx had in the past."

"What...Pearl and Onyx...Had." he heard as voice come out of no where and as Steven looked around, he was confused as he did not see anyone near him. Soon, he laid back down and then began to relax as he heard the voice again, "B-bugging you?"

"Who's there?" Steven asked as he sat up and looked around the area as he tried to find out who was the one talking to him. But as he thought it over, Steven realized the voice belonged to none other then himself and this confused him even more as he heard the voice speak again.

"A...mirror." his voice said and Steven quickly looked down at his mirror, stating at it for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"A-Are talking to me?" he asked as he waited for an answer.

"Talking you.." the mirror said as Steven got excited as he lifted it up to into the air and laid on his back as he looked up at it as he began to talk to it more.

* * *

Inside the house, Onyx gently laid Pearl onto the couch and looked over at the trio of gems looking at him as he was so much taller then the others.. The trio looked at him for a few moments before he started to look around the place.

"Onyx, what happened to you?" Garnet asked as the others nodded and looked at him as Onyx let out a long sigh be looking at Pearl as he hung his head in shame.

"I remember it like yesterday. Well. what happened." Onyx began to try and explain, but a sudden groan came from the couch and all four of them turned to watch Pearl to slowly sit up while holding her head.

"Oh, it must have just been a dream." she said as she looked around and saw that she was in the house, which instantly confused her as she asked, "Wait, why am I back in the house?" She then heard the same voice from before speak to her once again.

"It was me, my Pearl." Onyx said as Pearl quickly turned her head and stared at him for a few moments as he continued, "I carried you into the house after you paced out." Pearl stare at him in shock as she slowly stood up from the couch and walk a few feet until she was just a few feet from him. She then looked up at him as she placed her hand on his chest. This made Onyx smile as he leaned down towards her and was met by a straight punch from Pearl.

"You have a lot of nerve you jerk." she yelled out as Onyx stumbled a few steps and held his cheek as he looked at Pearl, as did the others in shock Pearl was trembling where she stood and tears began to form in her eyes as Onyx simply stepped back into place and Pearl punched him in the stomach as she yelled, "Why did you have to do that?" she asked as she continued to punch him as more tears ran down her face and Onyx simply stood up straight as he let her release her frustrations on him. She continued to punch him over and over again as she repeatedly yelled, "Why did you leave me, why? Why? WHY?" This went on until Pearl simply let her arm fall to her side and she cried heavily as Onyx wrapped her into a loving hug, allowing to cry out in his chest.

* * *

Back on the beach, Steven was happily laying on his stomach as he was talking to the mirror and smiled as he listened to it respond to him in his own voice. He had been talking to it for a little while and now could carry a full conversation with it.

"And then, Amethyst hate the whole pizza. Box and all." he said smiling and watched as the mirror began to laugh with his voice.

"Steven is great at saying stories." it said using clips of him and Steven smiled as it as he picked it up and rolled over onto his back.

"I'm having a great time hanging with you." Steven said smiling as he looked at his reflection and waited for it to respond. But it didn't and then he asked, "Are you okay?" Steven then waited for a few moments as the only thing that happened was silence. This made Steven worry as he sat up and held the mirror close to his face as he asked, "I'm sorry if I said something that upset you or made you sad." Steven then sat in that place as he waited for it to respond.

"Sorry." the mirror suddenly said with his voice as he turned to look back at the mirror as it added, "Sad." This confused Steven as he looked the mirror over before he looked at her.

"Why are you sad?" he asked it and waited for it to respond.

"Back." it said as Steven looked at it confused as he repeated, "Back." Steven then had a thought and turned it around, and there he saw a blue stone in the center of the back of the mirror. Seeing this, Steven turned it back to face him.

"Are you trapped?" he asked it

"Trap." the mirror said as Steven turned it back around and slowly reached into the mirror, grabbing the stone and began to pull it. It was stuck and seamed to have some resistance as the mirror chanted, "Go, Go, Go!" Steven listened to it and pulled it even harder before his fingers slipped off from the gem, causing him to fall back and sigh as he had to try harder some how.

* * *

Back in the beach house, Pearl had calmed down as she sat on the couch and looked up at Onyx, who looked down at her with a kind smile on his face as he waited for her to respond to his returning. After a few moments of waiting, Pearl let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Onyx, i'm glad your back." she said giving him a soft smile as tears were still in her eyes as she was still happy to see him, but she fought the urge to hug him as she asked, "But where have you been this whole time?" Onyx's smile turned into a frown as he looked into her eyes as he hung his head in shame.

"That's a long story." he began as he sat cross legged on the floor and looked Pearl in the eye as he continued, "Well, it all began a long time ago..."

* * *

 _Five thousand years ago, Pearl was standing on top a cliff and was smiling as she looked down onto the valley below. It was calm and peaceful, which she enjoyed very much as she was rubbing her extending belly."Look Jewel, that is where our home will be." Pearl said smiling as she talked to her unborn baby and pointed towards the center of the valley. Pearl was so focused on the valley, she failed to notice a figure slowly walking up behind her. Soon, two arms wrapped around her and laid to rest on her belly as the figure spoke._

 _"Having fun showing our child our future home when your not leading us into battle, Leader.?" the voice belonged to Onyx, whos' large hand engulfed Pearl's stomach and he smiled as he gently kissed her neck as he whispered, "I love you." Pearl smiled as she wrapped her arm around his neck and turned her head as they enjoyed a loving kiss with each other._

 _"I love you too." she said as she pulled away and the two looked into the others eyes before they turned to look at the sun rising over the mountains, shining on the new start of their new lives together._

* * *

 _A while later, there was a nice house in the very center of the valley and several floors around it. Inside, Pearl was happily holding a crying baby pearl in her arms as she smiled down at her and hummed a calming tune for her daughter as it began to calm her down._

 _"There we go, my sweet Jewel." she said smiling as she looked down at the baby pearl and gently kissed her on the forehead as Jewel began to calm down as she closed her eyes. As Jewel was nodding off, the door to the house opened and Onyx walked in with a big smile on his face._

 _"There are my two Pearl's." he said as he put his large sword away before walking over and pulling them both into a big family hug as he said, "I love you both." Pearl smiled as she excepted the hug before pulling away and placing a sleeping Jewel in a bed and then turned back to hug Onyx as he hugged her tightly._

 _"I love you too." she said smiling as she looked up at him and he smiled back at her as she added, "Thank you, for being with me and for giving me her." This made Onyx smile wider and leaned in to kissed Pearl lovingly, which she happily excepted. But just then, an explosion hit the house and they were both knock back from it. As Onyx held his head and shock it to clear his thought, he could hear Pearl crying out, "Onyx, please. No, leave my baby alone." Onyx quickly turned his head and watched in horror as a group of Jaspers were carrying Pearl away and on had a crying Jewel in her arm. Onyx quickly tried to stand up and stop them, but he was badly injured from the attack and fell in a heap as he reached out for his family while he could hear their crying for him was being lost in the distance._

* * *

 _Loud explosion roared through a gem space ship in earths orbit as many of the working gems quickly tried to get control of the ship once again. Meanwhile, a bun of Jasper holograms ran towards the source of the explosion. But as they reached he area, a figure began to walk from out of a fire, revealing it to be Onyx, who was covered in scratches and a glare in his eye._

 _"Where are they?" he screamed out loud as he swung a huge sword around, cutting the holograms left and right while making large holes in the walls as he was causing massive damage to the ship as he continued on his rampage looking for his family. As he was doing this, Pearl was sitting in a cell with a crying Jewel in her arms as she tried to calm her baby. But as she tried, she looked up at her guard and wondered why they have not left for Homeworld. Just then, the whole ship shock and from another explsion and Pearl as tossed around as she held onto Jewel. After the ship stopped moving, she hugged Jewel tightly and looked up with a large smile on her face._

 _"He's here." she said loud enough to cause her guard to look at her for a few seconds before the door to the cell block blow up and they were shocked as they looked at the hole. As they did, Onyx came walking through the large hole ready to fight again. The guards charged at him, but he quickly poofed them before running up to her cell and smiled as he looked at them. "Nice to see you." she said smiling as he smiled back before he destroyed the panel to open the cell._

 _"Yeah, you too." he said smiling as he pulled them into a tight hug before pulling away and Pearl took the lead as they ran out of the cell block, heading for the escape pods. As they move along through the halls of the ship, Pearl held onto her daughter tightly as their many more gem soldiers charged at them as the ship continued to fall around them as Onyx swiftly poofed the charging soldiers as gee lead the way to the escape pods. After a few more minutes of running, fighting, and beating many more gem soldiers, they arrived at escape pods and quickly found one. But as they opened it, the door burst open and they looked at it as Jasper walked into the room smirking._

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Jasper asked as she walked into thew the smoke as the ship continued to get worse every second. Onyx turned to look at Pearl and his daughter for a few seconds before an explosion rocks the ship. Onyx caught Pearl she was thrown around and then he held onto her tightly before he placed her in the pod._

 _"Onyx, w-what are you doing?" Pearl asked as he held onto her head and kissed her lovingly before pulling away and smiled at her with tears in his eyes as he pressed the launch button. "Onyx, NO. Wait." Pearl yelled as the pod was launched out of the ship. Onyx then looked back at Jasper, who was smirking as they faced each other. Outside in the pod, Pearl watched with tears in her eyes as she watched as the ship exploded. She just stared at the remains of the ship as she floated down towards the earth._

* * *

 _Back one earth, Pearl's two Ruby guards were scared for their leader as they were walking through the rubble of their leader's home. Then they heard a loud explosion and they looked up at the sky as they watched an escape pod fly towards them, and it landed nearby. They gasped and ran towards the pod as they were ready to fight, but as they arrived, it opened and revealed a crying Pearl holding Jewel._

 _"Leader Pearl." One of them said as they looked at her as she held her daughter close to her chest._

 _Where's General Onyx?" The other Ruby asked as they both looked around for him, but saw no sign of him. Pearl slowly stood up with Jewel in her arms and she looked at then._

 _"Call for my army." She ordered them with a stern look on her face as one of the Rudy ran off to get the other rebels as the other Ruby took Jewel from Pearl as she summoned her spear and said, "Let's end this war."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile far away, an Onyx store was laying on the ground as it began to shake and then he Onyx reformed as he looked around._

 _"Pearl?" He asked ad he looked around and saw that he was in a cell and a force field._

 _"You finally reformed." Jasper said with a smirk as Onyx turned to look at her as she continued, "Well, it looks like we have a prisoner."_

 _"Where's Pearl?" Onyx yelled as he glared at her and he touched the bars, he was zapped._

 _"I'm not sure, but I will find her and get your daughter." She said smiling as she took a few steps towards him as she added, "And you will be here, but able to stop me from ending the rebellion." She then turned around and began to walk out of the area as Onyx got made, punching the bars and was knocked back from the zap as he was forced to watch her walk out._

 _"No!" Onyx yelled as he was left in the cell, alone, for years._

 _(Flashback ends.)_

* * *

After taking his story to every one in the beach house, Onyx had fallen to his knees and was in tears as he felt like he failed his family for not being there for them. After a few seconds of waiting for letting it all soak in, Pearl for up from the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's okay Onyx, your here and that is what matters." She said with tears running down her face as she was so happy yo have him back. Onyx was shocked as he just let his wife hug him and then he felt Jewel wrap her arms around him. It was then that Onyx had a smile gluten in his face as he wrapped them both into a big hug as gee enjoyed having their family moment.

* * *

Meanwhile on the beach, Steven had been talking to the mirror for a couple hours and they had spoke about a lot of things over the course of the time. But as Steven spoke on how wonderful the world was, he could tell that something was off as he noticed the mirror sounded sadder and sadder with every moments he talked.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as he was worried for his friend and wanted to help them as best he could. He then waited for a few minutes for the mirror to answer him.

"Trapped." the mirror said using an image of Steven to answer him.

"Trap? Your trapped?" Steven asked the mirror used an image of him to nod yes to him. This excited Steven as he wanted to help and then asked, "How can I free you?"

"Ocean." the mirror said as Steven looked at the ocean for a few moments before he looked at the mirror and then got a series look on his face as he walked up to the ocean. As he was near the chore he looked at the mirror as it said, "Back." Spike was confused as he turned the mirror around and saw that there was a gem in the center of the back. He looked at for a few moments before reaching for it and grabbed hold of it as he began to try and pull it free. It seamed impossible as he tried as hard a he could to pull it out. But suddenly the water flowed towards him and formed a symbol around his feet. Suddenly, the mirror shattered and Steven let go of the gem as it began to glow., covering his eyes as he watched through his fingers as the gem began to form into a girl with light blue skins and slightly darker blue hair. She floated for a few seconds before landing in front of Steven, as he stopped covering his eyes and looked at her lovely, naked body.

"Y-your beautiful." Steven said smiling as he looked at her and loved what he saw as she smiled back at him.

TBC.


	3. First night

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is a request I'm going to be writing it with the help of my friend's Lexboss and Dante Watterson. Anyway, here is the first chapter with Jewel belonging to Lexboss, Onyx belongs to me, and Dante has one too. It is also a little AU**

* * *

Chapter 3: First Night.

The sun was long gone over the city of Beach City as the moon was rising up into the skies as Steven continued to stare at the newly formed young looking girl appeared in from of him, naked as she looked at him. And she then smiled as she heard him compliment her before she stepped closer and pulled him into a tight hug..

"You freed me, Steven. Thank you." she said smiling as she hugged him tight, pressing her chest into his face, causing Steven to smile and hugged her back. After a few moments of hugging, she pulled away and looked down at him, it was then that she noticed she was naked. She gaped and stepped back as she tried to form clothes, but she couldn't for her gem was cracked. She blushed heavily as she released she could not cover herself, which Steven noticed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Here." he said smiling as she looked at him for a few moments before taking the shirt and slipped it over her head as she thanked him. But after putting it on, the shirt stopped short just below her mibelly button as she continued to blush as she sat down and looked out towards the endless ocean. Steven smiled as he sat next to her and looked at her as he noticed something as he asked, "Why are your eyes white?" She turned to look at him and blushed heavily as she turned back to the ocean.

"Ummm, it's because of my gem being cracked." she said as she looked out onto the ocean for a few moments as Steven looked down for a second before he remembered something and smiled as he looked back up at her.

"I can heal it." he said smiling as she turned to look at him shock as she had no idea he could do that.

"Really?" she asked him and he nodded, making her smile wide before turning her back to him as she pulled the shirt up and revealed her cracked gem. Steven smiled as he placed his hands on either side of her back and leaned forward as he slowly leaned forward and opened his mouth. He then licked her gem gently, making her gasped and shiver as she felt him do that. As Steven finished, he pulled away and her gem began to glow before it returned to normal. Her eye then turned from pure white to dark blue. She blinked a few times before turning to him and smiled as she tackled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Steven. you fix it." she said smiling as she looked down at him and blushed as they stared at each other for a few moments before they leaned forward, kissing each others lips gently. She then pulled away from him and looked at him with a cute look on her face as she said, "My name is Lapis Lazuli, by the way."

"Lapis Lazuli huh?" Steven asked as he looked up at her and smiled at her as he added, "That is a beautiful name." After hearing this, Lapis smiled back at him as she realized she was still naked as she blushed heavily as she stood up and began to focus as Steven sat up to watch. Moments later, a blue dress appeared on her with a black diamond on her stomach area and remained bare foot.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him smiling as she spun around to allow him full view of her dress and stopped as she was now facing him as she looked down him as she waited for his answer.

"You look great and..." Steven began when suddenly his cell began to ring. He paused as he reached into his pocket for it as Lapis looked at him confused at what he was doing. Steven looked at his phone and saw a name of Connie. He sighed as he hung up and put it back as he looked at her.

"Ummmm, what did you just do?" She asked as she looked at him with a cute look of confusion, which made Steven smile at her.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just a girl who's calling me but I don't like her."He said smiling at her as she began to smile back as she sat next to him and they both began to watch the ocean. After watching the waves crash into the store for a couple minutes, Steven looked at Lapis as he asked, "Lapis, w-would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend, what is that?" She asked as she looked at him with an even big confused look on his face as Steven laughed.

"It means you stay with me and we can kiss when ever you want." He explained her and stars formed in her eyes as she pulled him into a tight hug before kissing him on the lips, which he quickly returned. As they pulled away from each other, he smiled as he asked, "Can I take that as a yes?" Lapis giggled and nodded as they held each other while returning to watch the ocean in each other's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile back the beach house, Onyx was still in the middle of his family hug with his long lost wife and daughter, Pearl and Jewel. As they were enjoying their family moment, Garnet and Amethyst were sitting by and watching as Amethyst had an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, enough with all this hugging and..." She began to whine, but was silenced by Garnet covering her mouth with her hand and they remained like that for a few more moments before Onyx pulled away from them while giving them a kind smile as he looked into Pearl's eyes.

"I missed being able to look you into those beautiful, blue eyes." he said smiling as he lifted Pearl chin up and leaned forward, planting a loving kiss on her lips which she happily excepted. After a few more moments of enjoying hugging his family, Onyx took notice of the other two gems looking at him. He remembered Garnet from way back in the bigining of the war, but he did not recognize the Amethyst as he pulled away from Pearl and Jewel as he looked at Amethyst as he asked, "So, your one of the new member's of the Crystal Gem?"

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked as she pulled Garnet's hand from over her mouth and scoffed at him, which made Onyx began to chuckle as he placed his hands on Jewel and Pearl's shoulders as he continued to chuckle. This confused Amethyst as she looked at the others and then looked back at the laughing Onyx as he began to calm down.

"Oh, yeah. She'll fit right in with the other Crystal Gems." Onyx said as he slowly stopped laughing and pulled Jewel and Pearl in a tight, loving hug. But as he hugged them, all four of them looked at each other with nerves looks on their faces as they knew one of them had to tell him what happened in the war. Onyx then let go of Jewel and Pearl as he looked around the beach house as he smiled while he said, "Huh, this place seams strange for a temple base and where are the other Crystal Gems?" The other looked at each other with sad faces after they heard Onyx's question and knew he was waiting for an answer, and he turned back to them after he didn't get as answer. Onyx then saw all four of them with really sad looks on their faces as they were looking at him and he stood up while he looked at them, now with a worried look on his face as the room was filled with silence.

* * *

Moments later in the strawberry field, the wrap pad activated and all five of them appear on it. Amethyst, Garnet, Jewel, and Pearl all looked at Onyx as he looked at the field in shock as he remembered many of the weapons the covered the area belonged to his fellow Crystal Gem's. He began to walk around the field, kicking up some dust as he spun around to get a better view of the field as the other remained silent to let him soak in what had happened. After a few moments of walking around the field, Onyx turned to them and looked right at Pearl with tears in his eyes.

"W-what happened here?" He asked her as he waited for an answer as she looked back at him with a sad expression as Pearl kicked her feet around the ground and looked away from him for a few moments before looking back at him.

"The war went on a little while after you were captured before Homeworld decided to retreat and did one final attack that shattered all most of the gems on earth, and then corrupted the rest." Pearl explained as Onyx looked at her in shock for a few moments and then looked at the others, seeing they all had a sad look on their faces. Onyx then turned around and looked at the battle field covered with strawberries, letting it all soak in what had happened with out him and drop to his knees as frustration

"I should have been here." He yelled out loud as he punched the ground in frustration as the other's watched him and let him get it out as he began to cry. After a few moments of letting Onyx show his sadness, Pearl slowly walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Onyx slowly placed his hand on hers and turned to look at her with his tear filled eyes, seeing a small smile on her face.

"I'd not your fault Onyx." She said as he looked from her back to the field for a few moments before he stood up with a small smile on his, and wired his eyes as he said, "Thanks, in need that. My Pearl." As they held each other's hands, Jewel walked up and Onyx wrapped his arm around her.

"I may have but been there for the war." He paused as he looked at both his wife and daughter as he smiled wide as he finished, "But I still have you two and the rest of the Crystal Gems." The trip all smiled and held each other as they looked up at the sky, watching as the stars began to appear in the in front of them.

* * *

After spending a few more minutes enjoying the sunset and each other's company. Steven stood up from the sand and offered her his hand to help her up, which Lapis smiled and happily excepted it. He pulled her to her and feet the two looked at each other for a few moments ling when suddenly bright lights hit them from behind. Lapis turned around and looked at awe at the boardwalk.

"Whoa, what is that?" she asked him smiling as she looked at all of the light and rides moving, hearing people scream oy of riding fast rides and enjoying themselves with others.

"That Funland." Steven said smiling as he walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her as he said held her close to him before he continued, "I'll take you there soon."

"Really Steven?" she asked excitedly as she looked at him with a big smile on her face as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Sure, but first." he paused in mid sentence as he wrapped his arm around Lapis' arm and gave her a big smile as he finished, "I want to go show Pearl and the others that I have a new, hot girlfriend." With that said, he began to walk her towards the house and Lapis followed him with a slight blush across her cheeks along with a small smile. But then her eyes widen as she let what he said soak in and her smile widen from joy.

"Could it be them?" she asked herself silently as he walked to the stairs and they walked it together, with her hope filling with every passing second as she wanted to see them. Once they arrived to the top, they turned towards the door and walked up to the door as he opened it.

"Pearl, guys I have some one I want you to meet." Steven said as he walked into the house with a big and smile on his face with Lapis having one that matched his. But they stopped smiling when they saw the house empty. "Huh, they must be in the temple." Steven said smiling as he looked at Lapis, who felt sad since she had a lot of hope in seeing who he was talking about. But before they could get too sad, the wrap pad turned on and they watched as the five other gems appeared on it all smiling. Steven smiled and waved at them as he called out, "Pearl, guys. I want you meet my new girlfriend."

"Lapis Lazuli?" Pearl said as she and Onyx stared at them in shock as Lapis stared back at them, she looked at them in shock as she let go of Steven's hand and slowly began to take a few steps towards them.

"Leader Pearl? General Onyx? Your still here?" she asked in shock as she stopped in her tracks and looked at them for a few moments before a big smile spread across her face as ran down her face as she ran to them. She then wrapped them into a big hug as she smiled and they smiled back at her. Lapis was enjoying the hug until her eyes popped open and she jumped back a few feel, straightened her dress up and stood straight up before bowing while saying, "Leader Pearl, I am sorry for my actions." Pearl smiled as she walked over and made Lapid stand up from her bowing/

"No need for the bowing or the Leader Pearl anymore, it's just Pearl." Pearl said smiling as Lapis looked at her for a few moments before smiling back at Pearl.

"How are you here? What happened to you?" Onyx asked smiling as he stepped back and he and Pearl looked at her with loving smiles on their faces

"I was poofed and placed in a mirror. And then left after the war ended," Lapis explained as she looked at them with a big, bright smile on her face as she asked, "What happened to you guys?"

"Yeah, how did you survive?" Onyx asked Pearl as he looked at her with a confused look on his face and they both looked at Pearl as they waited for her to answer.

"Well, there was a large blast and a wave of energy was heading for us. Just then, Jewel stood in front of me and Garnet before turned into a taller form and used her body to protect me and Garnet with her body. Then after, her body healed really quickly thanks to her healing powers." Pearl explained as she let out a light sigh, remembering how many they had lost in the war. But she had some of them back and she realized she did not let Steven finish as she looked at him and asked, "I'm sorry Steven what where you saying."

"She's my new girlfriend." he said smiling as everyone gasped and looked at each other for a few moments before Pearl looked over at Steven.

"Steven are you sure?" Pearl asked as the last thing she expected was for Steven to find a girlfriend on the same day she was reunited with her Husband.

"And what about the rules?" Jewel asked as she looked away for a moment and blushed slightly as she hoped they weren't getting rid of them because he had a girlfriend.

"Yes I'm sure and the rules are still in effect." Steven said smiling as every one looked at each other while Lapis walked up to him. They then took hands and kissed each other on the lips while the others watched. After a few moments of letting it sink in, they all looked at each other and began to smiled as they hugged Lapis and Steven, congratulates them on finding each other and listened as Steven told them how he freed her. Pearl smile as she took Steven by the hand and pulled him aside. He went with her as she stepped out side and turned to look at him

"Thank you very much Steven, and I have a special gift for you later." Pearl said with a wink before she grabbed her shorts and pulled them down along with her panties to her ankles. She smiled at him and then she let him get a good view of her pussy lips before she pulled both her panties shorts back up. All this made Steven smile and take her hand as they rejoined the others.

* * *

After spending a few hours in catching up with each other, Garnet and Amethyst grinned as they took their chance in taking Onyx a tour of their rooms in the temple. As the door closed behind the trio, Steven smiled as he took Lapis' hand and lead her up the small set of stairs which lead to his bedroom.

"What are all of these things?" Lapis asked with a bright smile as she looked around Steven's room with glee as Steven let out a very proud smile as he go of her hand.

"This is my bedroom." he said smiling as he waved his out and had her turn to look at the bed as he continued, "This is my bed. I sleep on it, lay on it while I play video games, or watch some of my favorite shows." He looked at her and saw a cute confused look on her face as she looked at the bed for a few moments before she turned to look at him.

"Oh, right. You said something like those things earlier." she said smiling at him as she turned around and slowly sat on the bed as she looked over at him as she asked, "What else can you do on this thing called a bed?" Steven began to smile wide as he walked over and sat next to her as he looked up at her, right into her bright blue eyes.

"There is one other thing i can do on this bed, but i need help with it." he said smiling as he placed his hand on her cheek and began to lean forward as he said, "Lapis, i love you so much." He then leaned a few more inches and placed a loving kiss on her lips. Lapis was a little shocked, but quickly excepted the kiss as she wrapped her hands around his face before they laid on the bed while holding each other very closely. After a few minutes of kissing until Steven pulled away and panted heavily as he looked at her with a loving look in his eyes and Lapis returned the same look. She was then confused as he had her roll onto her back and he climbed up on top of her.

"Steven? What are you doing?" she asked him and he gave her a calming kiss on the lips before he began to move down her neck while his hand wrapped around her neck, and began to untie the knot that held her dress up. She moaned into the kiss until he pulled away and began to move down her neck, giving her gentle kisses all the way as he finished untying the knot. He then pulled the top part of her dress down as he moved down to her collar bone and then moved to her right breast, all while continuing his kissing. "S-Steven. W-what are you doing?" Lapis asked in between gasps and moans as Steven looked up at her and smile before wrapping his lips around her right nipple and began to suck on it gently. This made Lapis gasp out loud and moaned even more as she loved how Steven was making her feel with his mouth as he continued to suckle on her breast for a few more moments before he stopped. He then made his way to her left, continuing his kissing every inch of the way and latched his mouth onto her left nipple, this caused Lapis to gasp even loud as she enjoyed the way Steven was doing. After another few moments of suckling, he pulled away from her and looked up at Lapis' panting face with a kind smile.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked her smiling and she nodded slowly while continuingly panting. "Well, it's going to get even better." Steven said as he took hold of the lower part of her dress and pulled it down before throwing it away, making it vanish. Lapis was confused as she could not believe it got better, but she let Steven pull her dress off of her and she blushed as she remained still as she was now wearing nothing but a pair of blue panties. Steven smiled as he reached down and slipped his thumbs around the waist band and slowly pulled them down while Lapis lifted her legs to help him pull them off over her feet. He then tossed them away and they vanished like the dress as Steven looked down at her lovely blue skin as he reached down, placed his hands on her thighs, and then pulled them apart.

"Ummmm, S-Steven. W-what are you..." she began to ask and blushed heavily as he placed a hand on her lips and he looked at her with a loving smile. This calmed her down as he slowly lowered his face towards her pussy lips. He stared at them for a few seconds before opening his mouth and slowly licking her from the back of the lips up to the top while placing a gently kiss on her clit. Steven then licked back down her pussy and then began to repeat the process of licking up, kissing the clit, and then licked back down. With all of this action, Lapis was throwing her head around as she had never expected any of this from Steven and was loving it. Steven could sense she was liking what he was doing as he stuck his tongue out and then buried his face in to her pussy lips. "OH, STEVEN!" Lapis screamed out his name while throwing her head forward and gasping with every moment of his tongue snake it's way into her pussy as he held onto her legs to keep her steady in case she began to kick her legs around. Steven smiled and moaned his enjoyment of the taste Lapis pussy had as she was going crazy with every lick he did of her insides. Lapis was slowly being edged to the bliss of her orgasm in her life and she was loving every moment he was giving her this unbelievable gift. Soon after he started his licking of inside her pussy, Lapis was to close to the edge to stop herself from what ever was happening to her by Steven's hands. And then it happened, something hit Lapis and she arched her back while throwing her head back, screaming in pure pleasure as she cums. Lapis was washed over be pure bliss as her love juices poured all over Steven's face, who happily drank all up all of her juices and then proceeded to clean up all of her juices from her private. As he was doing that, Lapis laid back on the bed and panted heavily ass he stared at the ceiling for a few moments as she felt him licking up her juices, and she just had to ask, "S-Steven, what was that?" Once he was finished cleaning her up, he stood up and sat next to her on the bed.

"That was called an orgasm, did you enjoy it?" Steven asked as he looked at Lapis' laying form as she panted heavily and turned to look at her before nodding and smiled up at him. He smiled back as he laid down next to her and looked up the ceiling with her for a few moments before he asked, "You want to try it for me?" popped up and looked at him with an excited expression on her face.

"Really? I would like to try that." she began to say with excitement, but stopped as she looked away from him ass he continued, "But I never did anything like that before and would not know where to start in the first place."

"Well, I could help you with that." a voice called out to them and they both turned to see Pearl sitting on the couch with a smile on her face as she looked up at them fully clothed. while she smiled at them. Lapis gasped and tried to cover herself as Steven sat back up to look at her with excitement.

"Oh, yes. Please do Pearl." he said as Pearl stood up from the couch and then jumped up to his room as she smiled at them both.

"Steven, could you please remove all of your clothes before we continue?" Pearl asked him smiling and he nodded as he began to pull his shirt over his head. As Steven was busy with that, Pearl turned to Lapis and smiled as she knelt down next to her while she said, "It's okay Lapis for you two to have fun with each other and you don't need to be shy about being naked in front of me."

"I'm ready Pearl." Steven said smiling as he pulled his sandal off of his foot and was now standing in front of them completely naked. Lapis blushed heavily as she looked at Steven in all of his naked glory and Pearl notice her.

"Thank you Steven, now could you please sit on the bed for us?" Pearl asked him as he happily climbed over the bed and sat near the edge with his semi-hard cock right in front of them. Once he was in place Pearl looked at Lapis and asked, "Ready to learn how to please him?" Lapis looked at his cock nervously and gulped before nodding. Pearl smiled back at her as she slowly reach out and took hold of his cock as she stroked it slightly before licking the tip gently as she then turned to Lapis saying, "You now lick." Lapis looked at her for a few second before opening her mouth and began to lick the tip slightly as Pearl asked, "What do you think?"

"Not bad." she said smiling as she and Pearl looked at each other before they began to lick him from the base to the tip, with each lick giving Spike a loud moan of pleasure from Steven as his cock slowly grew harder with each draw of their tongues across his member. Soon it was standing up straight up and ready as Pearl stopped licking and let Lapis continue her licking as she moved up and began to kiss the tip as she looked up at him before taking it all into her mouth. Lapis was surprised as she pulled back slightly and watched Pearl suck on his cock for a few moments before she pulled off of his cock.

"Alright Lapis, your turn to try and suck on it." Pearl said smiling as Lapis looked at her for a few seconds before looking at his cock again while Steven looked down at her. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth and slowly began to take his cock into her mouth. She was finding it strange on how it felt inside her mouth, but she continued to take it in while she swirled her tongue around as she moved her head back and forth to try, and take it all into her mouth. As Lapis was doing that, Pearl leaned downa dn began to suck on his sack.

"O-oh, you t-two are doing great." Steven said as he looked down at them and moaned out loud as he watched both girls suck on his cock, or lick his sack. After doing that for a few moments, Pearl and Lapis decided to switch, and continued their sucking and licking on Steven. Who was leaning his head back and moaned out loud even louder as he was loving the double sucking he was getting from both of them as they continued to switch every now and then. All these sucking was coursing Steven a lot of pleasure and he was not going to last much longer as he threw his head back as he screamed out loud, "LAPIS, PEARL!" Hearing this made Pearl pulled her self from his cock and made Lapis to stop sucking on his sack as she had Lapis wrap her mouth around his cock. She sucked on it a little more and then Steven began to fire a lot of cum into her mouth. Lapis gasped and swallowed all of it until he finished cumming.

"So, what do you think?" Pearl asked her smiling as kissed Steven once again..

"I really like it." Lapis said smiling as she looked at her and then at Steven as he continued to Pant heavily as she licked her lips and looked at Steven.

"Good, well you to can just finish." Pearl said as she finished cleaning herself off and got up, kissing Steven on the lips before leaving them be as she headed to the temple door. "I'm going to see my husband in our room." she told them before opening the door and walking into her room. Once Pearl had left them be, Lapis stood upa dn looked down at Steven with a sweet smile on her face.

"This is fun, is there anything else we can do?" she asked him smiling and Steven smiled back at her as he sat up on the bed.

"Yeah, there is one more thing we can do and it's the best part of sex." he said smiling and she nodded in excitement as she was ready to try it with him. "Alright, please lay down on the bed and spread her legs apart." Lapis looked at him a little confused as she laid on the bed and slowly spread her legs as he got off the bed before turning to face her. Steven smiled as he stepped up to her with his cock lined up with her pussy lips.

"Steven, what are you doing?" she asked him as she looked up at him and wondered what he was going to do. Steven smiled down at her as he leaned forward and planted a loving kiss on her lips as he slowly thrusts into her pussy. She gasped into the kiss as his cock slid into her pussy and she felt strange as she had never felt something inside her pussy before, and she loved it as she wrapped her arms around his head and deepened the kiss as Steven continued to thrust into her pussy slowly. He continued at this pace for a few moment as he also wrapped his arms around her as he began to thrust into her a little harder, and this caused Lapis to moan out loud into his mouth as she loved how he was thrusting into her at the new pace. Steven smiled as he pulled nearly all the way and then thrust into her at a steady pace, this caused a lot of pleasure for both of them and they were enjoying it as Steven continued his pace while increasing his speed steady rate until he was thrusting into her even harder. This was forcing Steven closer and closer to his second orgasm as Lapis was not far behind him with her own orgasm.

"OH, LAPIS!" Steven yelled out loud as he began to cum right into Lapis' womb and this made Lapis moan out loud as she cums all over his cock. The two then remained still for a few moans as they let the pleasure wash over them before they planted a loving kiss on each other as they nodded off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

After a long tour of the temple, Jewel and Garnet slowly lead Onyx to the last room of the temple, and as they walked around the corner. Onyx 's eyes fell onto a bed with Pearl laying across it and a cute smile on her face.

"Well, I did miss sleeping with my Pearl." he said smiling as he walked over to the bed and sat on it as Pearl sat up before pulling him into a loving kiss.

"And I missed having my hulking Onyx laying with me." she said smiled as she hugged him and kissed him into a loving kiss once again, which he happily excepted as they laid on the bed and continued to kiss. Garnet and Jewel smiled at them as they headed to the temple door, but as they walked back into the house, they both smiled at the sight they saw with Steven and Lapis sleeping naked after making love.

"Well, they looked like they were having a fun night." Garnet said smiling at them with Jewel smiled with her as they looked at the cute scene.

"Yeah, we should getting to bed too." Jewel said with a smile on her face as Garnet nodded and they headed back down the hall of the temple, allowing the door to close behind them and they let the two set of lovers enjoy their time together.

TBC.


	4. Lost Allies

Gem Love and Adventure chapter 4

* * *

Homeworld

At the Diamond Headquarters on Homeworld there was a Gem patrolling the halls of Homeworld as the Gem was Soren Spessartine who was a part of the Rebellion, the Crystal Gems once before believing they were all wiped out by Homeworld, which lead to him joining Homeworld in order to avoid getting shattered, as while patrolling halls he then sighed and said to himself.

"I can't believe I have to patrol the halls again, it's like this almost everyday." After saying that he then looked at the ground and then said. "I just wish to be back with the rebellion again." As soon as he said that while he was walking he then began hearing talking and became curious of what it was as he began to head towards a doorway as he began to listen closely noticing it was two Gems speaking as they were each saying.

"Hey did you here the news?"

"No, what's the news?"

As they were talking Soren then began to listen closely as he then heard them then say. "The Rebellion back on Planet Earth might be alive."

"They are, but I thought they were gone after the war was over?"

When the Gem said that, Soren then became surprised as he then began to smile as he was glad that to find out that the rebellion were possibly alive, which also means that the leader has to be alive as well, as he was smiling he thoughts were then interrupted by Peridot who was in Limb-Enhancers as she said. "Soren what are you doing?!"

Once she asked Soren then snapped out of his thought and then said. "Oh, uh Peridot, I was just patrolling the halls like the Diamonds told me too, when Soren said that, Peridot then nodded looking at him suspiciously as she then said.

"Okay, but your going to need to stop right now, the Diamonds need you right now and it's important that you go immediately."

When Peridot said that, Soren then nodded to her and began to make his way towards the Diamonds room where all three of the Diamonds are at right now as after a few minutes Soren made it to the place where the Diamonds are at as once he made it there he then began to head inside of the Diamonds room and began seeing the three Diamonds and their Pearl's along with the Gem Jasper as they were all waiting for Soren to arrive to them.

As once Soren arrived he then began looking up at the Diamonds as he then asked. "Diamonds I'm here, I was asked to come here by Peridot, is there something wrong?"

When he asked that Yellow Diamond then began looking at him as she then said to him. "There is something wrong Soren, we have you, our Pearl's and Jasper here to give you all the news that the Crystal Gems and Crystal Gem Leader Pearl, of the Planet, Earth might be alive, possibly along with the Leader and the first born gem might still be alive too."

As once Soren arrived he then began looking up at the Diamonds as he then asked. "Diamonds I'm here, I was asked to come here by Peridot, is there something wrong?"

When he asked that Yellow Diamond then began looking at him as she then said to him. "There is something wrong Soren, we have you, our Pearl's and Jasper here to give you all the news that the Crystal Gems and Crystal Gem Leader Pearl, of the Planet, Earth might be alive, possibly along with the Leader and the first born gem might still be alive too."

When Yellow Diamond said that, the Pearl's and Jasper then looked surprised or shocked that the Rebellion are still alive as when they were surprised, except for Soren who saw the Pearl's and Jasper surprised and shocked pretended to be surprised as he then said. "Wow, that's surprising news. Is there anything else?"

Once he asked that the leader of Homeworld then shook her head no as she then said. "That's all, for now, we are planning to have you and some others to soon be sent to Earth to stop the Rebellion from protecting the Earth any longer and to get the first born Gem, if the first born Gem is alive you will get her and bring her to me, as for right now, go back to patrolling the halls and will make sure to get you when it's time."

After saying that Soren then nodded and began to make his way out of the Diamond room as once he was out and away from the door he then took a deep breath and then gave a smile as he then said. "Okay, now that's done I can now try to find a way off this place and head back to Earth to rejoin the team."

As Soren said that, he then began walking towards where the Escape Pods and ships are at, which are going to be tricky as the room filled with ships and Escape Pods was heavily guarded with security as it's hard to escape but Soren was going to take the chances and try his best to get to an Escape Pod to escape without alerting anyone or anything in the room, as while Soren began to make his way to where the Pods and ships are at, he then began hearing running and then stopped.

When Soren stopped he then began looking back and began seeing what appeared to be Blue Pearl running towards him as he stopped as Blue Pearl then said.

"Soren, wait!" As Blue Pearl said that Soren then began turning around and began standing where he stopped at as he waited for Blue Pearl to make it to him, once she did she then looked at Soren as he then asked.

"Yeah Blue Pearl?" When Soren asked Blue Pearl then said.

"I know your leaving to go back to Earth to see if you can rejoin the rebellion if they're alive. And I want to help you escape to get there...Can I?"

When Blue Pearl said that as she began to give a small smile, Soren then looked Blue Pearl with a smile appearing on his face as he then said with a nod. "Sure Blue Pearl, you are the only Gem I known that's nicest around here, and what your going to be doing for me is the nicest thing to do for anyone like me." When Soren said that, Blue Pearl then smiled as she began walking in front of Soren as she grabbed him by the arm gently and said.

"Thanks Soren, now follow me, I'll lead you to the armory room, that's where all the Escape Pods are at." As she said that Soren then nodded to her and began following her as they make it towards the armory room where Soren must get to as Blue Pearl's helping him, as after a few minutes they got to the room as they began to look inside of the room carefully.

As both Blue Pearl and Soren looked inside the room carefully they were able to see all of the Ships and Escape Pods that were in the room as not only that there was also a few large, medium and small boxes that were weapons and other things that are suppose to be deported to other parts of Homeworld that need it as while Soren and Blue Pearl looked inside Blue Pearl then spotted a Escape Pod all the way at the end on the left part of the room as she smiled and said quietly as Soren listened to Blue Pearl and looked at the Escape Pod she points at.

"Look Soren, that looks like the right Escape Pod to use to escape, from the looks of it it's less guarded out of all the others, it should be possibly easy for you get to as long as you stay in the dark and out of sight." After Blue Pearl finished, Soren then nodded to her and then said.

"Got it, thank you Blue Pearl, wait, your not coming with?"

As soon as he asked Blue Pearl then nodded and then said to him. "I can't, Blue Diamonds expecting me to be back soon, if I leave with you, she'll become suspicious from my absence and will possibly soon know that I left Homeworld and will have a few Homeworld ships chase after us, it's best for me to stay here to make that doesn't happen."

After she told Soren that he then nodded understanding that's true before saying. "Okay, but thank you for leading me here Blue Pearl and for the advice where to go to." When Soren said that, Blue Pearl then said to him.

"Welcome Soren, I'll possibly see you and the team soon by any chance."

When she said that she then began leaving back to her Diamond to as Soren smiled and then nodded before he looked inside the Armory room and began to go inside and make his way into the room quietly and began to sneak his way towards the Escape Pod without being spotted, but unaware to him he didn't know that one Gem has already spotted him when he began making it to the room as the Gem was Peridot.

As Peridot was making her way to the door she then began looking inside as she began to look around inside as she then said to herself. "Okay, where are you?" When Peridot said that she then began to keep looking before seeing Soren as he was in the shadows of the room sneaking his way towards the Pod as Peridot continued watching.

While Soren was getting to Pod still unseen he then began looking and saw how close he was getting to the Pod as he smiled and then said. "Yes, I'm almost there, just a few more feet and I should be able to use it to Escape this horrible place called Homeworld." As Soren said that it then took him a few minutes before he finally made it to the Escape Pod unseen by the Gems inside the room as he began to get inside of the Escape Pod.

Once Soren got inside of the Pod he then smiled and said. "Yes, now that I'm inside of the Escape Pod I can send it coordinates to the Planet Earth, after that I just have to wait until I get there and then when I land I'll go and search for the team, if they're possibly alive and around the Earth still?" As Soren said that he then began typing in the Coordinates to Earth, but as he did that Peridot began to watch him closely as she then said.

"Why is he in that Escape Pod? Wait...He wouldn't." As soon as Peridot said that the Escape Pod then began starting as Soren who was inside then began smiling as he began sitting back as the Escape Pod began aiming itself to where the Earth is at before seconds later blasting off towards the Planet Earth as while he blasted off Peridot then began looking mad as she then said.

"That traitor, he's not going to get away with this, I need to follow him and then bring him and possibly the Leader, the first born Gem and the team back to Homeworld to where the Diamonds are at, but how?" When Peridot asked that she then began to look around before stopping as soon as she saw a ship that she can take to go after Soren

When Peridot saw the ship she wants to take she was able to see that it was a one-seated ship which she can be able to use as she's allowed to use any of the ships to transport herself or anything she's carrying to the parts of Homeworld that are far, as when she saw the ship she then began smiling as she said. "It's perfect." When Peridot said that she then began to head towards the ship she's taking for herself.

Once Peridot made it to the ship she's taking she then began to make her way towards the entrance as she began to open it before getting inside of it as once Peridot got inside she then began to turn on the ship as she began to grin as the ship began to activate, once it was starting to float off the ground a little bit she then said. "Good, now that this is working I can follow him as he makes his way towards Earth, but just in case."

As Peridot said that she then began to press a button on the ship as the entire ship began to wave as it started becoming invisible of camouflage as once it was invisible Peridot then began smiling as she started to fly off from the room of ships and Escape Pods as she started to fly after Soren as she was behind him, while she followed him, Soren who was in the Escape Pod then began pressing a few buttons making sure the Pod stays locked on the location of Earth.

While Soren was doing that he then began to smile and lay back as he said. "Now that everything's set, I can now wait until this Escape Pod gets to Earth." As Soren said that he then began to relax while waiting to make it to the Earth as while he was doing that he was unaware of Peridot following him from behind disguised as the air, sky and atmosphere around her and the ship as she followed Soren back to Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth

Back at the Beach House on Earth everyone who were inside of the Beach House for a moment were doing different things together as Steven was with Lapis as they were watching a show together, as Pearl, Onyx and Jewel were having a family conversation together as they're happy to be one family again, Garnet was reading a newspaper smiling as she was able to see no attacks or anything bad occurring as Amethyst was in the kitchen eating one of her sandwiches that she likes.

As while the Crystal Gems were all doing different things, Amethyst who was in the kitchen eating then began to look at everyone and began noticing something, Steven has Lapis, Pearl was with her husband and daughter and Garnet, well, was with herself as she's a fusion, which made Amethyst notice that she's the only Gem that doesn't have anyone to love as after she found out she then began to stop eating for a moment and began to place a elbow onto the table as she began thinking as while she was thinking she then said to herself.

"Oh man, I can't believe I just realized that I'm the only one that doesn't have a lover." As Amethyst said that she then let out a sigh as she began to look back down at her sandwich she has as she began to take another bite of it before thinking as she then said to herself humming. "Hm...Maybe it's time for me to go out and find a lover? Yeah, that way I won't be alone, if I find the right Gem that loves me as I'll love him then..."

Before Amethyst could finish she and the others then stopped doing what they were doing as they felt a Earthquake happening as they began to either hold onto each other, hold a nearby walls or try their best to stand as best as possible as after a few seconds the Gems then gasped as they saw what looked like a large ball coming down from Earth before landing into the ocean water nearby the Beach House where Steven and the team were as after that happened Steven asked.

"Whoa what was that thing?"

Once Steven asked that curiously Pearl then began to summon her Spear as she then said. "I don't really know Steven, but by all guesses, this looks like something sent from Homeworld, possibly a Homeworld Gem, we all need to get ready." As Pearl said that, Steven and the others then nodded as they began to get ready as they summoned weapons they need to help them during battle.

When Pearl and her team have summoned all of their weapons Pearl then began to head towards the door of the Beach House before opening it as when she opened it she then looked back at the team and her Husband and Daughter before saying. "Come on everyone, we have to stop that thing that came from Homeworld."

When Pearl said that the team then nodded as she ran forward and jumped off the porch and onto the sand of the beach as the Crystal Gems either did the same thing or walked down the stairs or flew off from the porch as once they were on the sand of the beach they then began to make there way towards the area of the Beach that's closest to where the thing landed at as once they made it there they then stopped before Pearl said to them.

"Keep your eyes open everyone that thing could be coming out of nowhere from the ocean or the beach itself." When Pearl told them that they all then nodded and began searching as they split up as Onyx and Jewel were with Pearl, Steven was with Lapis as both Garnet and Amethyst split up alone as while they were searching Amethyst who was by herself then spotted something emerging from the water nearby where she's at as she then shouted.

"Hey everyone over here I think I found it!" When Amethyst shouted that to the leader and the others, Pearl and the others, Onyx, Jewel, Steven, Lapis and Garnet then arrived as they began seeing the thing emerge from the water as once it was out the team were then able to see that it was a Escape Pod as it was walking out of the ocean as it then stopped as the window part of the pod began to move as if it was looking around for something.

As it was doing that Steven then asked curiously. "Guys, what is that thing?" When he asked that Onyx then looked at Steven while holding his Sword as he then said.

"Even though it's been a long time since I was trapped in that prison, that's a Escape Pod Steven, but it's different from the ones I've seen back long ago." As Onyx told Steven that, Steven then nodded as Pearl began to summon another Spear as she then said.

"And there's a Homeworld Gem inside of it, it's probably here to get us and my daughter Jewel, I'm not going to let another Gem take away anyone of the team or my family again." As Pearl said that she then aimed and threw one of her Spear's at the Escape Pod piercing it as it began to stumble from the hit of the Spear as when it did that Pearl then said. "Everyone prepare yourself, we need to take it down before the Gem can call for backup."

When Pearl said that, her family and Crystal Gems then nodded as they began getting ready as once the Escape Pod began to regain balance it then began to turn around and begin facing them before Garnet blasted one of her Gauntlets at the Pod making a dent appear on it's shell causing it to back up from the it before Onyx attacked as he threw his Sword at the Pod making it lose balance again as it tried to regain it before Jewel ran forward and then swung her Sword at the Pod.

When Jewel did that the Escape Pod then fell back and began spinning around in a circle from the hit as it did that the team then began to watch for a moment before it stopped as once it did that they then began waiting for the pod to get up as once it did, just in a few seconds it then began to have steam come out of it as it began laying on the sand before shutting down as it was too damaged to continue on, once it stopped Pearl then looked at the Gems before saying as she gestured her hand.

"Follow me everyone, we need to proceed with caution, there's no telling if the Gem will attack as soon as it leaves the Pod." Once Pearl said that they then looked at each other before Jewel said with a smile and a nod.

"Got it mom." After saying that they then began walking slowly towards the Escape Pod as while walking towards it Pearl then stopped as the others did too as they began hearing a steam like sound come from the Pod, as they began looking closely they then saw the window of the pod open. As they saw it they then began seeing a figure begin to come out of the Pods window sticking their hand out first before pulling out of the Escape before landing down onto the sandy floor as when the Gem began sitting up, Pearl and the others then began getting closer to the Gem as it was hard for her and the others to find out who the Gem is due to all the smoke coming from the broken Escape Pod.

Once they were close to the Gem Pearl then pointed her Spear at the Gem who began looking up at the weapon she has at it as Pearl then asked. "Don't move, who are you?" As soon as Pearl said that the smoke then began to clear up revealing the Gem as once the Gem was revealed, Pearl along with Onyx, Jewel, Lapis and Garnet then began changing expression to surprised or shocked as the Gem they were able to see was Soren Spessartine as he began seeing who they are.

When Soren's eyesight became clear he then noticed the Leader of the Rebellion/Crystal Gems, Pearl and her family, Onyx and Jewel along with the remaining team which are some of them he knows who are Steven Lapis, Amethyst, and Garnet as he then said in surprise. "My Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Lapis, Garnet, is that really you guys?" When Soren asked that Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Lapis and Garnet then smiled and nodded as Pearl then said.

"It is us, but please there's no need to call me that, just call me Pearl, and it's been a long time since we saw you ever since the Gem war back 5,000 years ago." When Pearl said that Soren then nodded with a smile as Steven began tapping the side of Pearl's hip as she looked at Steven as he asked.

"Pearl who is this Gem?" When Steven asked that curiously Amethyst then nodded as she then asked.

"Yeah and how do you and the others know him?"

When she asked Pearl then smiled and began to she clear her throat before saying to them with a smile. "Well I'm glad you two asked that, Steven, Amethyst, this Gem here is Soren Spessartine, he's one of the first Gems to join in the Rebellion about 5,000 years ago, not only that, he was our friends." As Pearl said that she then began to become curious as she then said. "Wait, what happened to you Soren? We thought you were captured, or worst...Shattered."

After Pearl finished her sentence she, and the others began looking at Soren who then looked at the sandy beach ground he was sitting on when he got out of the Escape Pod before saying. "It's a long story, but to put it short, back long ago when I couldn't find you guys I thought you the entire team were either taken or wiped out from Homeworld itself and I thought I was the last one." As Soren told the team they then began to listen closely as Soren continued.

"I pleaded with the Diamonds to work for Homeworld to avoid shattering or prisoning, and it worked, I was working for Homeworld for about as long as I remember but then hours ago on Homeworld when I was patrolling the halls of the Diamond base I heard two Gems talking about you all possibly still being alive and protecting Earth, so after a Diamond meeting I went too, I snuck my way into a ships and Escape Pods room and used a Escape Pod to escape Homeworld undetected, it took hours for me to get here, and after landing in the water, coming to shore, before you attacked the Pod I was in, here we are talking to each other."

As Soren had finished telling the team what happened they, mostly Pearl, Jewel, Onyx, Lapis and Garnet then began looking surprised of what had happened to Soren when he thought the team were gone long ago as they along with the leader, Pearl then understood that what Soren did was the only way for him to stay alive, as after that Pearl then walked over to Soren and began lending a hand to him which Soren noticed as Pearl said.

"Soren, me, Onyx, Jewel, Lapis and Garnet understand what you've been through, and we're sorry you had to go through all that in order to live, but don't worry, your back here now." As Pearl said that she then said. "And now that your back you can rejoin the team if you want to."

When Pearl asked that holding her hand out for Soren, Soren then began to look at her hand before looking at Onyx and then Jewel, Lapis, and Garnet, before he began to grab onto Pearl's hand as she began to help him up to his feet as once Soren was on his feet he then smiled and then said. "Thank you, Pearl."

As Soren said that Pearl along with, Onyx, Jewel, Lapis and Garnet were glad to have a old friend of theirs who is Soren, to rejoin the team again as when Soren smiled, he then stopped and began looking at both Amethyst and Steven as when he did he then asked Pearl and the others minus Steven and Amethyst as he said confused. "Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Lapis, Garnet, who are those two? Are they a part of the Crystal Gems?"

When Soren asked that, Pearl then began looking behind her, seeing Steven and Amethyst as she then looked back at Soren as she then smiled and then nodded as she said. "Yes, they are part of the team Soren, and I'm glad you asked about them." When Pearl said that she then began to walk over to Steven first as she then went down on one knee and began placing her hand around Stevens shoulders as she then said. "This is Steven, Soren he's a kid that's half-Gem and half-human."

Once Pearl said that, Soren then looked surprised after hearing what Pearl had said and then said. "Wait, Steven's half-Gem and half-human?" When he asked, Pearl and the others then looked at Steven before looking Soren as they and Steven nodded to him as Soren walked to Steven getting the note as he said, handing him the note.

When he asked, Pearl and the others then looked at Steven before looking at Soren as they and Steven nodded to him as Soren walked to Steven as he said, holding his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Steven." As Soren said that, Steven then smiled and then grabbed Soren's hand and began shaking it smiling, after that Soren then began to look over at Amethyst as he then asked curiously. "And who's this Gem?"

When Soren asked that as he looked at Amethyst, Amethyst then began to look at Soren too as she began to blush a slight tint of dark purple as Pearl then said. "This is Amethyst, Soren, she's a Gem that joined the team after the war that was 5,000 years ago, and she can be very helpful with her weapon that she has."

When Pearl said that Soren then smiled and nodded as he began looking at Amethyst with a smile as she began to smile a bit too, after that Pearl then began walking towards where the Beach House is at as she began to look back at the Crystal Gems before saying with a smile. "Come on everyone, let's go back for Jewel's Birthday Party."

Once Pearl said that the Crystal Gems then began to nod with a smile as they began to follow Pearl back to the Beach as while they did that Onyx looked at Soren confused of why he's not following them as he stopped and then said to him. "Come on Soren, just follow us and will bring you back to the Temple, where we have Jewel's Birthday party set up."

When Onyx said that, Soren then smiled and nodded as he began to follow them back to the temple where the redo of Jewel's Birthday party is at as it was outside near the Beach House, the reason it's a redo is because Pearl and Jewel want to show what a birthday is and all.

As the Crystal Gems began to head back to the Beach House where the redo of Jewel's Birthday Party is setup as while walking Soren who was following them then began to walk by Amethyst as while he walked by Amethyst, she then began to look up and noticed Soren was aside her while they and the others continued walking as when she began looking at Soren she then began blushing again as she thought to herself. 'Why am I blushing everytime I look at Soren?'

In a few minutes the Crystal Gems have then made it back to Jewel's Birthday Party as they were outside where it was set up as they were going to enjoy their time together outside, as outside Pearl was having a nice conversation with her husband and daughter Onyx and Jewel as she was happy the family is back in one as while in the conversation, both Pearl and Onyx then noticed that Jewel was beginning to head towards the stairs of the Beach House as Pearl then asked curiously.

"Jewel why are you going back to that Beach House?" When Pearl asked that Jewel who was about to go up the stairs then looked back at her mom and then began to smile as she said.

"I'm just, going to get something real quick, I'll be right back as soon as I'm done." When Jewel said that, Pearl then smiled and then nodded to her daughter as Jewel began to head upstairs of the Beach House before opening the door to it as she entered the Beach House as the door closed behind her, as it did Pearl and Onyx then began to have conversation together while they waited for their daughter to come back.

As Pearl and Onyx were talking to one another, Garnet was leaning against the wall of the Temple as she was smiling enjoying the view of the ocean and sky itself as while she was doing that, both Soren and Amethyst were both together on the beach both staying silence not knowing what to say to each other as they stood quiet for a few seconds before Soren held out his hand to Amethyst as he then said. "Hi, Amethyst, I'm Soren."

When he said that, Amethyst then looked at Soren's hand and began to hold out hers as she began to grab onto Soren's as they began shake hands as she said. "Hi Soren, it's nice to meet you." After she said that both her and Soren then stopped and began staying silent again as they didn't know what else to say before Amethyst noticed that Soren's Gem was nowhere to be seen as she then became confused and curious as she then asked. "Where's your Gem at?"

After Amethyst asked that Soren then began to look at Amethyst before smiling as he was glad she asked as he then said. "Oh, it's right here, see?" As Soren asked that he began to open his mouth and began letting his tongue stick out showing Amethyst his Gem as it was in the center of his mouth of his tongue as when he showed it to Amethyst she then began to look at it in amazement as she then smiled and then said to Soren.

"Oh dude that's cool that your Gem is in your mouth, you don't have to worry about anything trying to shatter your Gem." After Amethyst said that smiling Soren then began to smile to before becoming curious of where Amethyst's Gem is at as he wasn't able to see where it was as he then looked at Amethyst and then asked curiously and confused.

"Where's your gem Amethyst?"

When Soren asked that, he then began noticing that Amethyst started blushing as her face nearly looked like a dark purple as she never thought he would ask her that, when Amethyst began blushing she then looked away for a moment before grabbing the neck rim of her tank top as she then said. "It's uh...Right here."

As she said that she then pulled it down and began showing Soren her Gem that's in the area where her chest cavity is at as when she showed it to Soren, he began to look closely at it going down on one knee as he then examined it before smiling as he said. "Wow, your Gem look amazing, and the texture of it looks smooth." When he finished his sentence he then lifted up a hand and began placing his finger onto Amethyst's Gem.

When Soren did that he then began dragging his finger down on Amethyst's Gem feeling it's texture as it was defiantly smooth, but after he did that, he then became confused as he noticed Amethyst began to shiver as she gave a slight moan before realizing that she did that because he was sliding his finger on her Gem as he then stopped and brought his hand away from her Gem as he then asked her confused and curious. "Are you okay Amethyst?"

When Soren asked that Amethyst then let go of her top letting cover her Gem again, realizing what she just did as she blushed again before saying. "I'm okay, it, just felt good when you brushed your finger on my Gem, sorry." When Amethyst told Soren said that he then became surprised as he never thought a Gem can feel good from something or someone touching their Gem as he then said.

"It's okay Amethyst, what you did wasn't anything wrong, it's a natural thing that happens." After Soren said that, Amethyst then began to smile before she and Soren began to go into a conversation together as they were starting to begin to get along, but while they did that Steven and Lapis who were close to the Beach House were talking to one another as while talking Lapis then said to Steven. "And Steven, thank you again, for saving me from the mirror I was trapped in."

When Lapis said that she and Steven then began to smile at each other as Steven then said to Lapis. "Welcome Lapis, and thank you for becoming my Gf, I love you Lapis, and I'll make sure nothing bad never happens to you, I promise." When Steven said that, he and Lapis then began to look at each other as Lapis began to have a blush appear on her as they gave each other a small smile, as they did they then close in ready to go into a kiss, but before they could do that a explosion went off.

During the explosion Steven immediately closed his eyes as he felt something hug him close, after the explosion was done, Steven began to open his eyes he then saw Lapis, holding him as she covered him from the blast with not just her body but also her water wings too that she summoned as she was out cold from the explosion, as she's out cold Steven then began holding her as he began to make his Gem glow as he put himself and Lapis in a pink bubble.

but while he did he and the team, except Jewel and Lapis, then looked up at the direction of where the explosion came from as they saw what appeared to be a ship coming out from behind the clouds that looked to be able to only carry one person like the Escape Pod Soren was in, when the ships nose began pointing down Steven, Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Garnet, were able to see who was attacking them as it was Peridot who was in her Limb-Enhancers controlling the ship.

As Peridot's in the ship she's controlling she began chuckling as she then said to the team who were outside.

"I knew it, I knew you were going to come back to the Crystal Gems and betray Homeworld!" When Peridot said that with a grin knowing that Soren was going to do that she began to leave the ship and land feet first onto the sand, standing under the ship she's controlling as it's still flying, as Pearl and Onyx then began to look at each other before Soren as Pearl then asked him.

"Soren did you know she was going to be following you back here?"

When Pearl asked, Soren then looks at her and Onyx and shook no as he then said to them while looking back at Peridot. "No I didn't, she must of camouflaged the ship she's in when she began to follow me here?" When Soren said that Peridot heard him and then said smiling.

"That's right, thanks to you Soren I was able to find everyone of the Crystal Gems here, now that your all here I can take you all out and bring you back to Homeworld to the Diamonds myself!" When Peridot said that she then began to get ready to attack the team as she began turn her ship that's above her to attack mode as two blasters came out from the sides of the ship as when Pearl saw this she then summons her Spear as she looks at the others and said.

"Get your weapons ready everyone, she's going to attack." When Pearl said that to the team except her daughter and Lapis, the team then nodded as Steven kept the bubbled up to protect him and Lapis who's still out cold, while Onyx began summoning his Sword, Garnet summoned his Gauntlets, and Amethyst summoned her Whip, but when Amethyst summoned her Whip, Soren then opens his mouth revealing his Gem.

As his Gem glowed he then began to summon his weapon which is a Sword, into his hands as when he did that Amethyst then looked at his Sword, amazed as she then said. "Whoa dude, that's cool." When she said that, Soren then smiled at her before Peridot began to attack as she said, "Now stand still!"

When Peridot said that she then began to attack the team with the blasters on her ship she was controlling as Pearl the leader and her team began trying their best to block out all of the blast attacks as best as possible against Peridot as Pearl used her Spear to block out some of the blasts that came to her as while she began getting openings to attack Peridot's ship she began charging her Spear before blasting a plasma at the ship Peridot's controlling.

When she did that it doesn't do any necessary damage to the ship Peridot's controlling as while Pearl continued blocking, Onyx began to block as well as he was using his Sword to reflect each blast coming towards him s he also dodged the ones he couldn't reflect in time, while doing that Soren and Amethyst were both using their Whip or Sword to slice or break apart the blasts that're coming to them as some of the Gems were getting some damaged from the attacks Peridot was giving them from the ship she's controlling as while she was doing that Steven was doing all his best to keep his bubble up as he looks at Lapis who's still out cold and asked worried.

"Come on, please Lapis, please wake up, we need you, I need you." When Steven said that he then began hugging Lapis close to him as he hoped for her to wake up, which happened as Lapis gave a groan as Steven stopped hugging when he noticed the groan as Lapis was beginning to wake up, as she was waking up Steven then began smile seeing his Gf wake up as he began hugging her again before saying.

"Lapis I'm so happy your okay." When Steven said that happily, Lapis then began to stir before shaking her head as she began to look at Steven as she gasped and began hugging Steven as she then asked in a very worried tone.

"Steven are you hurt, are you okay, did Peridot hurt you?" When Lapis asked looking at Steven after the hug, Steven then shook his head no to Lapis with a smile as he then said too her.

"I'm okay Lapis, Peridot didn't hurt me with any explosion or blasts, but me and the others need your help they're getting hurt by Peridot from her controlling that ship and Jewel didn't come back out of the Beach House yet to help, we need your help." As Steven said that, Lapis then looks up to where the ship is and then began to look down to where Peridot's standing at as she sees the ships above her as she then looked at the ocean she begins smiling having a idea before saying to Steven.

"Don't worry Steven I got this, you can get rid of the bubble now." When Lapis said that smiling Steven then smiles and nods as he began to make his bubble vanish around them as when Steven did that Lapis then began to walk over to ocean before stopping as she began to lift her hand up in the air as her Gem was beginning to glow a bright blue as while doing that, Peridot who's firing at the team as her ship's almost close to her as she was making it go down a bit for better aim then said.

"Die-die-die-die-die-die-die-die!" As she shouted that she was unaware of the water that's rising right behind her and the ship from Lapis who was controlling the ocean water as when the water's above Peridot and her ship from behind, Peridot then began noticing the shadow of the ocean itself and became confused before looking up seeing the water in the shape of a hand as she said. "Uh-oh, this isn't good."

When Peridot said that she then began to look down at the control panel in her Limb Enhancer arm as she immediately began pressing a button on the panel that's called, 'Backup' as it was both Yellow and Blue Pearl she called backup for that were back on Homeworld, after she hit the button Lapis then made the water slam down onto the ship crushing it as during the process of crushing the ship, it went down onto Peridot, but mostly her Limb Enhancers as they were broken during the crushing.

After that was done, Lapis then began to make the water she was controlling returned back into the ocean as after the water was back, Pearl, Onyx, Steven, Lapis, Soren, Amethyst and Garnet then looked and were able to see Peridot laying on the sand of the beach in front of the rubble of the ship with her Limb Enhancers around her but not connected to her true arms and legs as when they saw her laying on the Beach floor Pearl then looked at he team and her husband and then said.

"Come on everyone we need to stop her." After saying that the team then nodded to Pearl as they got ready, but as they did Jewel who was in the Beach House then began to leave through the door as she began looking from the porch to see what her Mom, Dad and the others were doing before seeing her parents and the team running towards the broken ship as she looked confused before asking.

"Mom, Dad what are you and the others-" Before Jewel finishes her sentence she then saw that they were charging at Peridot who was on the ground as she then gasped and then jumped and landed in front of Peridot in time as she then said. "Mom, Dad, everyone stop!" When she said that, Pearl, Onyx, and the others then stopped as soon as Jewel told them all to as she then said to them as she is protecting Peridot.

"What are you all trying to do to her?" When Jewel asked that while looking back at Peridot who was laying on the beach looking to be out-cold as Jewel looked back at her parents and the others as Pearl looked at her and then said.

"We're trying to stop Peridot, she tried to poof all of us with the ship she had until Lapis broke it, we need to poof bubble her just to make sure she's not able to do all this again."

When Pearl said that Jewel then shook her head no to her Mom and the others as she then said. "There's no reason to do that to her, look at Peridot now." As Jewel said that she then moved out of the way a little bit letting her parents and the others see Peridot as they saw that she was out-cold on the sand as her Limb-Enhancers were both broken and fried as Jewel then said to them. "she's defenseless and her Limb-Enhancers are destroyed there's no reason to bubble her."

"But she knocked Lapis out-cold and tried to poof us so she can take us back to Homeworld for the Diamonds, if she saw you and found out your the first born Gem she would of taken you back to Homeworld too." As Pearl said that Jewel then shook her head no to her mother as she then said to her.

"She wouldn't of done any of that to all of us, plus she could've been following orders from the Diamonds that she didn't want to do, but had to because she didn't want to be prisoned, shattered or anything." After Jewel finished her sentence her Mom and Dad and the others then began listening to her as she is right, the Homeworld Gems do follow orders from the Diamonds, and some of them don't like following orders all the time, like Peridot.

As they knew Jewel was right, Jewel then began to walk over to the out-cold Peridot as she picked her up from the sandy floor and held onto her as Peridot was small as Jewel then said to her mom, dad and the team. "Mom, Dad, everyone, we should let Peridot join the team." When Jewel said that, her Mom and the others then looked surprised, curious ad confused as Pearl then asked.

"Why do you want that Jewel?" When Pearl asked her daughter that, Jewel then began looking down at Peridot she was holding in her hands as she then looked at Pearl and then said.

"I want that because Peridot's defenseless, she doesn't have anywhere else to go, plus if we get Peridot to join the team that means will be getting extra help and another member in the team, and I could watch over her all the time if you want." When Jewel said that with a smile, both of her parents then began thinking as they don't know if they should let Peridot stay or not, as after a few minutes they both then began noticing Steven smiling as he then said to Pearl and the others.

"Listen to Jewel guys, if we do what Jewel told us to do will be able to have another Gem in the Crystal Gems, us, there's even a possibility she can help us with somethings that we all can't be able to do like if there's something broken or that we can't get through she can help us with all that."

When Steven finished his sentence, Pearl and Onyx along with Soren, Amethyst and Garnet then began looking at each other as when they did that both Soren and Amethyst looked at the leader and Onyx as Soren said. "We should go with Jewel's idea Pearl and Onyx, Peridot could be helpful for all of us." When Soren said that Amethyst then nods agreeing as Pearl and Onyx look at Garnet who looks at Onyx and Pearl the leader as she then nodded to them both signaling that they should listen to Jewel.

After that Pearl and Onyx then looked each other and then nodded as Pearl then said. "Okay Jewel, we can have Peridot on the team, but promise me and the others that you watch over Peridot to make sure she doesn't do anything wrong, please." When Pearl asked that with Onyx nodding, as Jewel then smiled and then said to her parents.

"I promise Mom and Dad, and don't worry I'm going to look over and make sure Peridot becomes part of the team." When Jewel said that she then began to look at Peridot who was in her arms as she then began to smile at her seeing how cute Peridot looks as she then said to her. "Don't worry, I can heal you and get rid of all those injuries you got."

As Jewel said that smiling she then begins to place her hand on top of Peridot's forehead where her Gem is at as she began making her Gem glow as she was healing Peridot up Steven began to also heal his Gf Lapis as he began starting by removing Lapis's dress as he began untying the back of Lapis's dress top as once it was untied he then let go making it go down as Lapis was then topless for the moment before Steven began taking it off completely.

While he did that he began to grab both Lapis's dress and undies before pulling them down, teasing Lapis a bit, making her moan until he fully got her clothes off, when he got Lapis nude he then started to kiss her body to heal the injuries she has as he started by kissing her neck, then her chest, sides, belly, and then pelvis as while doing that Steven asked.

"How're you feeling Lapis?" When he asked, he then began to kiss Lapis's pussy as she then said to him through her moans, smiling.

"I'm feeling much better Steven~" As Lapis said that Steven then smiled and continued until all her injuries were gone as while he was finishing, Jewel then took her hand off of Peridot's forehead where her Gem is at as she then looked at Peridot who was still out cold as she then said to her.

"Peridot? Peridot are you okay, can you hear me?" When Jewel asked that curiously she then felt Peridot beginning to move a bit as she was fully healed as while she began to move a bit she then began to open her eyes as she gave a few groans before saying.

"Huh? W-who's saying my name?" As Peridot asked that she then opened her eyes fully and began to see better as she saw Jewel looking at her as Jewel then asked again.

"Are you okay Peridot?" When she asked that, Peridot then began to rub one of her eyes as she then looked at Jewel and then said to her.

"Yes, I'm okay, but who are you and where's my ship?" As Peridot said that she then saw the ship in pieces and broken as she then said while beginning to look at her arms and legs. "Oh, that's right, those clods destroyed it, that's...Wait, where's my Limb-Enhancers and-?" before she finished she then looked and then saw Pearl and the others as she immediately became fully awake before giving a scared yelp as she then held onto Jewel who then began trying to calm her down as she said.

"It's okay Peridot, they're not going to hurt you, I stopped them from doing that, I'm Jewel, and I have to say sorry, your Limb-Enhancers broke when they stopped you." As Jewel said that Peridot then saw her Limb-Enhancers that're broken as she then said.

"Those clods broke the only things I had for weapons." When Peridot said that looking a bit upset that her only weapons were broken before Jewel began comforting her as she said.

"Don't worry Peridot, I'll find a way to help you fix them, plus your with us now, and you no-longer need to follow orders of the Diamonds anymore." When Jewel said that Peridot then looked at Jewel and said and then asked confused.

"Thanks Jewel, but...Wait, what do you mean by that last part?"

When she asked, Jewel then smiled and began looking at her Mom, Dad and then team before looking at the Beach House as she then looked back at Peridot and then said. "I'll explain to you when we all head back into the Beach House, Mom, Dad, everyone, let's head back inside the Beach House."

After Jewel said that to her Mom who's the leader, and her Dad and the others that's when she began to pick up the Limb Enhancers holding them in one hand as she held Peridot in the other as they head towards the Beach House holding onto Peridot still as while heading back Lapis began looking at Peridot and began glaring at her as Steven noticed and asked. "Lapis are you ok?"

When Steven asked, Lapis then said. "Yes, just I'm mad at Peridot for what she tried to do."

As they walked to the Beach House Pearl then stopped and looked at Soren as she said. "Wait, Soren, take Peridot's ship into the temple, we can't have it out in the opening like that." When Pearl asked, Soren looked at the ship and then nodded to Pearl as he went to get it, as he did, the others went back inside of the Beach House as Jewel's going to be talking to Peridot and explain to her what she meant.


	5. Three's Company

Gem Love and Adventure Chapter 5

When the entire team including Jewel who was holding Peridot got inside of the Beach House Soren who's outside on the porch of the Beach House began to look over at the rubble of Peridot's ship before jumping off of the porch and onto the sandy beach as he began to walk over to it before stopping in front of the broken and destroyed ship Peridot was controlling as flames were engulfing around and on it.

As when Soren saw this he then began thinking for a moment as he wondered how he can put the fire out first before bringing it into the Beach House as the fire could set the it on fire too, after thinking Soren then smiled and had a idea as he began to crack his knuckles each as he then smiled and said.

"This should be easy to do." After saying that he then began to place his hands through each of the flames on the ship before using his fire powers to suck up all the fire as it was putting out the ships flames as each of them began dying out from Soren absorbing them all, once the flames were all gone, Soren then began to smile seeing that every piece of the ship are all cooled off as all the fire that was around or on the wreckage of the ship Peridot use to control was gone.

When the fire was gone, Soren began walking up to the ships rubble and began to pick up each of the pieces of it as he then said as he picked up the pieces of the ship that's no longer available to use. "This may be a while?"

As Soren said that he then continued on picking up each of the pieces of the ship as he was making sure he picks up every single one without leaving any of it on the ground, as after a few minutes he finished picking up every last piece and began looking to see if he got every last one as after seeing that the Beach was rubble free, he then smiled and said.

"There we go, now I just have to get all of these into the Temple and then put it somewhere in it where Pearl or the others tell me too." As Soren said that he then began to head back to the Beach House as he was going to begin walking up the stairs carefully to not fall and drop all of the pieces, as after going up a few steps he then began to head towards the door and began to try to open it with one of his hands that were free before heading towards the entrance.

As soon as Soren tried to go inside he only bumped into the doorway which the team who were Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Amethyst, and Garnet that were inside noticed as Soren was holding the entire ship which is in pieces in his arms as he then tilted his head over to the side to look inside as he then saw the leader Pearl, and the rest of the team in as he then asked them curiously as he was stuck.

"Um...Can I get some help getting this in here please?" When Soren asked that curiously Pearl and the others then began to look at each other wondering who will help Soren before Amethyst who was in the kitchen eating one of the sandwiches she made jumped off the seat she was on and ate the rest of her sandwich whole she had as she then said smiling at Soren.

"I can help you with that Soren." As Amethyst said that with a smile she then began to walk over to Soren at the doorway before grabbing some of the ship pieces he was holding as it allowed Soren to be able to get inside of the Beach House as he had a smaller stack of the ship now, as once he got inside he then began to look around and examine the Beach House's inside as he then said.

"Is this part of the Temple Pearl?" When Soren asked that curiously the leader Pearl who's with Onyx then looked over at Soren as she then said to him. "Hm...Well technically Soren it is, but it's mostly just a house that's been here for a while, which is connected to the Temple Door itself." When Pearl said that giving Soren information of the Beach House, Soren then began walking towards the center of the Beach House and began looking again seeing more of it as he then asked Pearl while looking back at her and the others.

"Where should the ships pieces go to Pearl? Should they be in here?" When Soren asked that Pearl then shook her head no as she then said. "They need to be in the Temple Soren, it's the only safest place to keep them at." As Pearl said that, Soren then nodded as he then looked at Amethyst and then asked.

"Amethyst can you hand me the parts of the ship your holding please?" When Soren asked Amethyst, she then nodded to him and said.

"Sure dude, here you go." As Amethyst said that she then threw the ship parts she had on top of the pile Soren had as he went to Temple Door by himself, as while he was doing that, Jewel who was with Peridot on the couch began explaining to Peridot what she meant about her not having to follow the Diamonds orders anymore as she said to Peridot with a smile.

"What I meant by before Peridot in front of the Beach House is that you don't have to listen to anything that the Diamonds or any other Homeworld Gem tells you to do anymore." As Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then began placing her hand under her chin as she began thinking, trying to know what Jewel meant by that as after she finished thinking she then began looking surprised as she then looked at Jewel and then asked her curiously.

"So your saying that since I'm not in Homeworld anymore where the Diamonds are at, including those other clods on Homeworld that told me what to do, I'm..."

Before Peridot can finish her sentence, Jewel then nodded with a smile as she then said to Peridot. "Your free Peridot." As soon as Jewel said that smiling, Peridot also began to smile too as she was glad to be free and away from Homeworld after all the things she had to do there which were things she did not like to do but had to do to avoid any punishment or worst from the Diamonds, but after Peridot smiled she then began stopping as she then looked at Jewel and asked.

"Wait, what if the Diamonds or any Homeworld Gem comes looking for me and force me to come back to Homeworld?"

When Peridot asked that curious and scared not wanting to be taken back to Homeworld Jewel then began to hug Peridot as she then said to her. "Don't worry Peridot, I'm going to make sure that they won't take you back to that awful place, I promise, I'll make sure nothing like that or anything else that involves you getting injured or taken away will never happen."

When Jewel said that as she hugged Peridot, Peridot then began to smile with a green blush appearing on her face as she began to hug Jewel back who noticed and began to blush to before smiling as they hug each other, but while they did that, Soren who made it to the Temple door then looked at it and then wondered which room he should go to as while he wondered that he then looked over to the others and then asked. "Uh, Pearl, I need a little help."

When Soren asked that curiously Pearl and the others then looked at Soren as Pearl then remembered that Soren would need some help to get inside of the Temple as she then smiled and then said. "Don't worry Soren, I'll help open the Temple Door for you." As Pearl said that smiling she then walked over to the Temple Door and began making her Gem glow as she started to make the door open up to the room where the bubbled Corruptions are at.

As soon as Pearl had opened the door up, Soren then looked to make sure it's open wide enough for him to get inside as it was as he then smiled and then looked at the Leader before saying. "Thank you Pearl, now I can get in and put this rubble of the ship inside of the room." Once Soren said that he then began to head inside the room as the door began to close right behind him, as soon as the Temple Door closed behind Soren he then looked and then said.

"Hm, I guess it's up to me now to see where to put this at?" As Soren said that he then began walking in more before looking around and then up seeing multiple bubbled Gems as he knew that they were either enemies from the past or Corrupted Gems.

After Soren had saw all the bubbled Gem who were either enemies or corrupted while holding the rubble of the ship that once belonged to Peridot before she joined the team, Soren then said looking a bit amazed. "Wow, I wonder how many Gems have been bubbled and put into this room while I was gone on Homeworld?"

When he said that he then looked around at each of the bubbled Gems counting almost every one of them before a minute later finishing his counting as he put the ship rubble down and then said.

"Okay after putting the ships rubble down and counting all of the bubbles it looks like there's a million of them in those bubbles."

After Soren said that he then began looking at his hands and began to pat them together getting the dust off of them before saying with a smile. "Now that's done I can now..." Soren then stopped as he looked and then saw a blue bubble that looks a bit different to him from the others he counted and noticed that the Gem inside of it that looked to be a pink color and smooth, while looking at Soren then began to walk up to it and say.

"That, Gem, it looks really familiar to me...But how?" When he said that he then began to look left and then right and behind him seeing the door closed before saying as he looked back at the Gem that's in the blue bubbled and said. "Hm...I guess the team won't mind if I take a closer look."

After saying that Soren then jumped into the air and then grabbed the blue bubbled holding the possibly familiar Gem to Soren as while holding it he then began to look at it, turning the bubble around carefully to inspect the bubbled Gem before saying. "It's a Pearl's Gem, but what Pearl is it that has this Ge-"

Before Soren finishes his sentence, the bubble Gem that he once had in his hands popped like a bubble before the Pearl dropped onto the floor, once it did Soren then began to back away as the Pearl which is the color pink began to glow pink as while it's glowing Soren then began noticing what Pearl it was from it's pink color, once the Pearl had formed she then landed onto the floor revealing herself to be a Pink Pearl, as once she formed Soren then looked surprised as he then said to himself.

"Wow, I can't believe it, it's her from many years ago."

As soon as Soren said that the Pink Pearl then began to stir after reforming as she then said while about to look up. "Ugh, what...What happened?" Soon as Pink Pearl said that she then began to look up as she saw Soren as her vision was beginning to become clearer as Soren looked at her and then said waving to her to see if she's okay.

"Uh...Hey, are you okay?" As soon as Soren asked that Pink Pearl then directly looked at him and began focusing her sight on him as her vision began to become clear as when she saw Soren she then became scared knowing who he was and then landed onto the floor from backing away before saying.

"No, not you!" As she said that she then began to summon her weapon from her pink pearl Gem which was in her belly as when she summoned her weapon she then began pointing it towards Soren and then said to him, sounding a bit scared as she then said. "Stay away from me, your one of those Rebellion Gems that shattered my Diamond!"

Soon as she said that Soren then knew what she meant as he remembered that day a long time ago as he then looked at Pink Pearl and began to carefully close in towards her and was then about to say something before he and Pink Pearl heard what had sounded like the Temple Door open up as they looked and then saw what the team who're Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx and Garnet as the only ones not with them is Amethyst, Jewel and Peridot as Pearl looked at Soren and then said.

"Soren what are you doing, and why is she out?"

As soon as she said that Pink Pearl who saw the door opened then looked at Soren and then Steven, Lapis, the leader Pearl, Pearl's husband Onyx, Amethyst and Garnet and then the Temple doorway again as Soren said. "Pearl wait I can explain."

When Soren said that Pink Pearl then noticed that there's no way she can battle them as it's 6 against 1 as she knew only way out of this was to run, which she did as she immediately made her weapon vanish while making a run for it towards the door, when passed by Soren and the others Pearl then knew what she was going to do and shouted.

"Everyone stop her, we cannot let Pink Pearl get out of here." As soon as Pearl said that, Onyx, Steven, Lapis and then Garnet then nodded to her and began summoning their weapons except Steven who's still trying to figure out how to summon his weapon as they began to go after Pink Pearl, while they did Soren then began to run after them to stop them from hurting Pink Pearl as he then said to them while running towards them and Pink Pearl.

"Everyone wait!" As Soren said that he then left Garnet's room as the temple door closed behind him as he inside of the Beach House with the others, except Jewel and Peridot, that are going after Pink Pearl about to stop her from escaping as Amethyst was in the living room of the Beach House.

When Soren, and the others, except Amethyst, Jewel, Peridot made it into the Beach House chasing Pink Pearl, Amethyst who was on the couch noticed the commotion and looked and said. "Whoa where's the fire?" As soon as she said that as a expression for what's wrong or going on, she then saw Pearl the leader, Onyx, Steven, Lapis, Garnet chasing after Pink Pearl as Soren was behind telling them to stop as Amethyst then said.

"Don't worry I got this."

As soon as she said that she then brought out her Whip and then swung it towards Pink Pearl who was going to go through the door before Amethyst's Whip tangled around her body trapping her as Amethyst did a slight pull making Pink Pearl fall down, as soon as she did, she then looked and noticed Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, Garnet heading towards her but before they could get any closer to her Soren then jumped in front of them and then said.

"Guys Stop!" When he said that they then did what he asked them and then stopped, after they did Soren then looked at Pearl and the others with her then stopped as soon as Soren asked them too, as soon as he did Pearl the leader then looked at Soren and then asked.

"Soren, get out of the way, she's not suppose to be here."

As soon as she asked that Soren then looked down at Pink Pearl who looked at him both scared and terrified as she was caught again, this time not bubbled, and also in the Beach House with the three that have shattered her Diamond as after looking her Soren then looked back at Pearl and then shook his head no as he then said to her. "Sorry Pearl, I can't, look at Pink Pearl she's completely harmless, she's not going to hurt any of us."

When Soren said that Pearl along with her husband and the others then looked at one another as they were beginning to know that Soren is right Pink Pearl doesn't have her weapon out, and she isn't trying to break free from the Whip she's tied in as while the others were looking at one another Pearl then looked back at Soren and then said.

"You have a point Soren, but we can't let her roam free around Beach City or anywhere else, there's no telling what she'll do if she sees the Earth the way it is right now."

As soon as Pearl told Soren that he then knew that she's telling the truth, even thought he's been gone for such a long time he also can see that the Earth has changed from before too, after that he then looks at Pink Pearl again and then has a idea and what to do to help Pink Pearl and prevent her from being bubbled again as Soren looks at Pearl and then said.

"Then will have her join the team."

When Soren said that some of the team who're Pearl, Onyx, Steven, Lapis, Garnet along with Amethyst and Pink Pearl then began to look at Soren in surprise that he telling them that they should let Pink Pearl join the team after all of what had happened as after he said that Pearl then looked at Soren as Pearl then said.

"Soren why would you want her to join the team?" As soon as she asked that curiously with others wanting to know as well, Soren then explained to them as he said.

"She's been trapped in a bubble for almost the rest of her life even since that, day back a long time ago before I went to Homeworld, the best thing to do is to allow her to be part of the team and allow her to have a second chance and help her understand why we all protect Beach City and the entire Planet, if we do that we could have her be on our side and stop Homeworld from trying to take over or destroy the Earth if that ever happens again."

As soon as Soren told Pearl and the others that they began knowing Soren's right as Pink Pearl could be useful for the team, after that Pearl then looked at Pink Pearl and back to Soren who then said to her. "Before you say anything, what if, I help watch over Pink Pearl, you know, so I can help her and make sure she becomes part of the team after helping her understand why we protect Earth? Plus, I was the one that released her."

When Soren told Pearl, Onyx, Steven, Lapis, Garnet that with Amethyst beginning to stand by Soren, they then began thinking, before Amethyst said to them. "Yeah, and I can help watch over Pink Pearl too, I did catch her, so it should be me and Soren to watch over her, if we both do then it'll be easier to help Pink Pearl become part of the team, just like how Jewel did with Peridot...Speaking of which, where are they?"

Once Soren said and asked that Pearl then looked at the others first seeing if they approve Soren and Amethyst watching over Pink Pearl, as after thinking Pearl then looked at Soren and Amethyst both and then said to both of them.

"Okay Soren and Amethyst you can-" Before Pearl can tell Soren and Amethyst Pink Pearl then said to her, Soren, Amethyst, and the others in the Beach House.

"No, I don't want that, after what you three did that long ago I don't want to join your team."

After Pink Pearl said that in a sad tone she then began to look down at the floor as Soren and Amethyst looked at her and the back to Pearl and the others as Pearl then said to Soren and Amethyst. "Soren, Amethyst, she doesn't want to be part of the team."

When Pearl told them that, both Soren and Amethyst then looked at each other knowing that Pink Pearl wouldn't want to join unless they get her into trying to join them as while looking at each other they then looked at Pearl as Amethyst said.

"Hold it for moment Pearl, we can help her become part of the team, just give me, Soren and Pink Pearl a moment."

Once Amethyst told Pearl that, Pearl then thought for a moment before nodding as she then said to them.

"Okay, will give you a moment." After saying that, both Soren and Amethyst then smiled and nodded to each other before going towards Pink Pearl who's on the floor sitting down still tied up as while she was she then looked at Soren and Amethyst as they began talking to her as Soren said.

"Pink Pearl please, let us try to help you, I know what me, Onyx and Pearl did was wrong to you and Homeworld a long time ago, but we did that to protect Earth from Homeworld and also your Diamond a long time ago for a reason." As Soren said that Pink Pearl then began to look at him before looking at Amethyst who began speaking too as she then said.

"Yeah Pink Pearl, also trust us, as long as you're with us you'll see and understand why we protected the earth for a reason, and will make sure that Pearl or the others will never trap you in another bubble again, we promise, right Soren?" As soon as Amethyst asked that Soren then looked at her and then Pink Pearl and then smiled before nodding to her and Amethyst as they weren't going to let that happen to her.

As after telling Pink Pearl that she then began to look at them and then asked curiously. "Stay away." When Pink Pearl said that scared, Soren then said.

"Pink Pearl please listen to us, we're going to make sure that doesn't happen to you again, and we're going to make sure to help you understand why we're protecting the Earth."

After both Soren and Amethyst said that at the same time Pink Pearl then began to looking at them, and then said in a sad tone as she still wasn't sure about joining the team after what Pearl, Onyx and Soren did to her Diamond many years ago and that it isn't going to be easy for her to join. "Okay."

When she said that Soren and Amethyst then smiled a bit knowing that as long as they show Pink Pearl around Beach City at a few places they should be able to get her to be a part of the team, not only that she would also get to know the new things on Earth but also Soren too due to his absentness on Earth long ago, as after that Amethyst then said. "That's Good, now that we're going to be helping you become part of the team I can show you and Soren around Beach City."

As soon as Amethyst told them that smiling, both Soren and Pink Pearl looked at each other and back to Amethyst asking. "Why?" When they both asked that Amethyst then looked at them and knew that they haven't notice how everything had changed throughout the years here on Earth and smiled as she said.

"Soren and Pink Pearl, you both haven't been around and or seen Earth in almost a very, very long time, once we go outside of the Beach House, down the stairs and begin heading towards where I'll be bringing you two at while walking on the beach, you'll both be seeing that everything's different and better then before on Earth, you'll even like the things that they have created here on Earth from this year and a long time ago."

After Amethyst said that Soren along with Pink Pearl then began to look a bit interested in the things that Amethyst had told them about of the Earth going through a lot of changes throughout the years as Soren then said to Amethyst with a smile.

"That all sounds cool Amethyst." After Soren said that he then began to become curious and then asked Amethyst curiously. "Wait Amethyst, when should we go to see some of the new places here on Earth?"

As soon as Soren asked that curiously, with him and also Pink Pearl looking at Amethyst waiting for her to tell them when they should go as Amethyst then said to them happily. "Oh, will be going right now, I mean you both do need help to get use to the new parts of Earth, plus Soren we do need to help Pink Pearl understand why we're protecting the Earth, and get her to be on our side."

After Amethyst told Soren that he then began to smile and then said to Amethyst. "Okay, now that's Awesome Amethyst, ready to go Pink Pearl?" As soon as Soren asked that while looking at Pink Pearl he then began to stop smiling as he noticed that Pink Pearl was still sad looking as she looked at Soren and Amethyst before looking back down at the floor as she then said to him and Amethyst in a sad tone.

"I'm not sure about it Soren and Amethyst." When Pink Pearl said that Soren and Amethyst then looked at each other before looking back at Pink Pearl as they began going up to her carefully not to scare her or anything like that before Amethyst placed her hand onto Pink Pearl's shoulder, which she noticed and looked at her shoulder as she then looked at Amethyst who then said. "Come on Pink Pearl, please, your going to love it if you come with us."

After Amethyst told Pink Pearl that Soren then nodded and said. "Yeah Pink Pearl, even though I didn't see the things Amethyst is going to be showing us I'm sure it'll be cool and fun, what do you say?"

As Soren asked that curiously, Pink Pearl then began thinking for a moment and knew that it would be better to go with them as if she stays here at the Beach House she's going to be staying with not just them but also Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, and Garnet who're still inside doing different things as she then nodded and then said to them in sad tone.

"Okay, I'll come with you two, where are we going too first."

When Pink Pearl said and asked that curiously, Amethyst then smiled and began opening the door as she then said to her and Soren. "Just follow me and will be going to first place that I'll be showing to you both." After Amethyst said that with a smile Soren then nodded and began to walk to her as Pink Pearl began to walk to Amethyst to as they began going outside together, once outside Amethyst then closed the door behind them and said smiling.

"Okay Soren and Pink Pearl, stay close to me and let's walk through the beach to get to the first place I'm bringing you two." After Amethyst said that smiling, Soren and Pink then did what she told them and began to stay close as they followed her through the beach of Beach City to get to the first place they need to get to.

Minutes later

After a few minutes of walking Amethyst who was in front of Soren and Pink Pearl as she was the one that was leading them to the first place they're going to, she then looked up and then saw a familiar place which she smiled at before stopping knowing that they have made it to the first location, once she stopped both Soren and Pink Pearl then stopped in front of her, a bit confused as Soren then asked curiously.

"Amethyst why did you stop?" As soon as Soren asked that curiously, Pink Pearl then said. "Yeah, weren't we suppose to go to this place that you were bringing us to, to get use to the earth?" As soon as Pink Pearl asked that, Amethyst then smiled at her and Soren and then said to them as she began turning around to face them happily.

"Yes, because the three of us are already here, look behind me."

As soon as Amethyst said that smiling, she then began to raise her arms up gesturing them to the one floored building behind her, which Soren and Pink Pearl looked up at before seeing the sign of the building which said, "FunLand Arcade" as while they looked at it they both then began to look confused as Pink Pearl then said. "You brought us here to see a glowing sign?"

As soon as Pink Pearl asked that curiously, Amethyst then looked at the sign seeing that it was the only thing they were looking at before looking back at them and then said while beginning to smile. "What Oh, no, not the sign, the entire building and it's inside, it's called FunLand Arcade, the best place to go at too play as many games as you can play, follow me inside and I'll show you how to play some of the games."

After Amethyst said that, Soren then smiled and then said to Amethyst. "Sure Amethyst." After saying that he then looked at Pink Pearl who looked at him as he then said. "Come on Pink Pearl, it'll be fun, trust us and you'll like it."

As soon as Soren said that smiling, Pink Pearl the looked at the ground for a moment, thinking, before saying in her normal tone which has a hint of sadness to it still. "Okay Soren and Amethyst, I'm coming." After saying that Pink Pearl then began to follow Soren and Amethyst inside and into the FunLand Arcade to play a few Arcade games with them.

Once Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were inside the FunLand Arcade, Amethyst began to lead Soren and Pink Pearl to the first Arcade game they'll be playing as once they got to it, Soren and Pink then looked at it as Soren then asked Amethyst curiously. "Amethyst, what kind of game is this?"

As soon as he asked that as he and Pink Pearl looked at Amethyst, Amethyst then smiled and told them as she then said.

"This is the games I usually come here to play some of the times, it's called SkeeBall, all you both have to do is to insert a coin inside of the slot right here, after that you then have to wait for the plastic ball like toys to come out from their slots right above the insert coin slot and then pick one each of them up and then roll it at a good angle and make it go into the holes to earn points, the more points you both earn, more tickets you get, more tickets you get the more prizes you can buy with them."

After Amethyst said that she then began picking up a ball and then rolled it as it into one of the holes as both Soren and Pink Pearl looked a bit surprised as Amethyst smiled at them and then said as she grabbed two SkeeBalls and put one into each of their hand and then said smiling. "Go ahead Soren and Pink Pearl, give it a try."

When she told them they then nodded to her as Soren smiled and Pink Pearl stood the same as she's still shy and scared before rolling the ball each, beginning to play the arcade game as Soren started first rolling the ball, making it go into a 10,000 points hole that's at the top corners of the game as he then said with a smile.

"That, actually was really cool." After Soren said that he then picks up another ball and then looks over at Pink Pearl who was only looking at the ball she's holding and then looked at Soren as he then said with a small smile. "Come on Pink Pearl, give it a try you'll like it." After Soren said that Pink Pearl then looked back at the ball and then said in a shy tone now.

"Okay Soren." After saying that Pink Pearl then rolled the ball and made it go into a hole too which was the same one Soren got as Soren and Amethyst looked at her as she said. "That, felt a bit fun, can we continue please?" When she asked, Soren and Amethyst then smiled and nodded to her they continued playing as it begins to lead them to playing many other arcade games in the FunLand Arcade.

A few minutes later

After playing some of the games at FunLand Arcade Amethyst along with Soren and Pink Pearl then began to leave the place as they have finished playing some of the games inside, collecting the tickets and also cashing them in for prizes, which Amethyst have told them all about, along with the Arcade games, coins and tickets, as while they left the arcade Amethyst who's playing with a purple Yo-yo then said.

"So Soren and Pink Pearl, how was it being at the FunLand Arcade playing a few of the games?" As soon as Amethyst asked that, Soren then said while holding what looks to be a laser pointer with fire designs on it beaming it around the beach then said.

"It was Amazing Amethyst, I never knew you can get cool things there just by playing games and earning tickets."

When Soren said that smiling Amethyst along with Soren then began to look at Pink Pearl as Amethyst smiled and then asked. "What about you Pink Pearl, did you have fun at the Arcade too?" As soon as she had asked that Pink Pearl who's holding a plastic toy of a pink petunia then said in her normal tone as she looked a bit amazed by the color of the flower.

"It was okay." As she said that, she then wondered where to put the plastic petunia at before looking up at her hair as she placed it onto her hair and continued following them as she then said looking at them.

"I didn't like some of the arcade games, but some of them were really good, including some of the prizes."

After Pink Pearl had said that both Soren and Amethyst then began smiling at each other knowing that it was working as Pink Pearl was beginning to look less sad and looking down looking as she now looks to be somewhere in the middle which is good so far as while walking Soren then asked Amethyst curiously. "Where should we go to next now Amethyst?"

When Soren asked that Amethyst then smiled at him and Pink Pearl, who looked up, now wondering where they're going to be going to next as she's started to look interested to the next place they're going to as Amethyst then said to them both happily.

"Oh, I know the next place will be going to together and this one will be one of the coolest places to go to in Beach City, follow me and will be there in time." After Amethyst said that both Soren and Pink Pearl then nodded and began following Amethyst while keeping a hold on the prizes they gotten from the FunLand Arcade.

A few minutes later

After a while of walking and following Amethyst, Soren and Pink Pearl then looked over at where Amethyst was going too as Soren looked at Amethyst and then asked her. "Is it okay to guess where your brining us to Amethyst?" As soon as he asked that curiously, Amethyst then began thinking for a moment before smiling as she then said.

"Sure Soren, you and Pink Pearl can guess, but since you don't really or exactly know what the place is, just point at a building of some sort that were heading towards to in front of me." When Amethyst told them that, Soren then smiled and nodded, as Pink Pearl nodded to as they began looking at the buildings they're either heading or passing by as Soren pointed at one and asked curiously.

"Is that the building were going to?"

After he asked, Amethyst shook her head no to him and then said to him. "Nope, that's a market, it's where people go to buy food and other things they need or want, plus it's not a place for us to stick around at for a long time."

After she told him that he then nodded understanding that wasn't it as he then looked again as Pink Pearl then pointed at a building that looked to be deigned as it was the color of white, black and a few neon lights on it as Pink Pearl asked.

"What about that one, it's almost similar to that Arcade we went too?"

As soon as she asked that, Amethyst and Soren then looked and saw what Pink Pearl was pointing at as Amethyst began smiling as that was the place they were going to, as when she noticed it was the place their going to she then looked over at Soren and Pink Pearl and then said to them while stopping in front of them, pointing at the building Pink Pearl asked about.

"Yep that's the one Pink Pearl, and that building you pointed to is called the movie theater, which is where we're going too right now." As Amethyst told her that they then began to make their way towards the entrance of the theater as Soren then asked curiously.

"What's a movie theater Amethyst?"

After Soren asked that with Pink Pearl curious about it too she then explained to them what a movie theater is as she then said. "A Movie theater is what people go too if they want to see something new that hasn't came out on TV or DVD just yet, and best part is that people who are just visiting any place for a vacation or something else they'll come here to see a movie and eat some of the snacks and drinks here that they can get while watching the movie, want to come in and give it a try you two?"

As soon as Amethyst asked that curiously, both Soren and Pink Pearl then looked at each other before looking back at Amethyst nodding as Amethyst began smiling and then said to them happily. "Great, let's head inside now and will get ready to get the things we need and then go and see the movie will be picking to watch."

After saying that Soren and Pink then nodded and began to go inside the theater following Amethyst inside to try out and see what the movie theater is like as once inside they first got the movie tickets they needed as once they got it Amethyst then looked over at Soren and Pink Pearl and then said. "I'm going to hold onto these tickets for now, once you two know how everything works on earth like the movies were in right now you'll be able to hold onto them."

When Amethyst told them that both Soren and Pink Pearl the nodded understanding that they might mess the tickets up or something like that possibly to the tickets as they began to follow Amethyst to the snack counter of the theater to get the snacks and drinks that Amethyst told them about to have during the time they watch the movie together, as while there, Amethyst looked over at Soren and Pink Pearl and then asked them happily.

"Anything you two want to get before we head in to see the movie together?"

Soon as she asked that, Soren and Pink Pearl then began thinking as after thinking Soren then said to Amethyst.

"Hmm...Sure Amethyst, I am a bit interesting in trying out these snacks and drinks you were tell me and Pink Pearl about not to long ago."

After Sore said that smiling, Pink Pearl who was still thinking then made her mind and then nodded as she then said to them. "Sure, I want to give it a try to just like the arcade we went to."

When Pink Pearl said that, the three of them then began to head towards the snack counter and began getting ready to order and get the snacks and drinks they'll be getting for the movie they'll be going to see together, as after a few minutes the three of them have gotten their snacks and drinks of soda and began to make their way towards the hallway that leads to the rooms where all movies are played at for many people to go and see the movies they paid for to see.

After a while of walking Amethyst spotted the numbered room where the movies playing at and then said. "There it is Soren and Pink Pearl, the movie we're going to be seeing together, follow me into the room and will find our seats to see the movie together." When Amethyst said that smiling, Soren and Pink Pearl then began to walk inside as Amethyst began holding the door open for them as once inside she then let go of the door and began to lead Soren and Pink to the three of their seats.

As while they walked inside Amethyst then looked at them and then asked curiously and quietly. "Soren, Pink Pearl, where would you like the three of us to sit at?" When she asked that Soren and Pink Pearl then looked at each other as Soren asked whispering. "Wanna sit in the middle Pink Pearl?" After he asked that she then looked and then nodded to Soren as he then nodded to her and looked back at Amethyst as he then said to her.

"We choose the middle Amethyst, but why are you whispering?"

As soon as Soren asked that curiously Amethyst then began leading them towards the middle of the theater as she told Soren saying in whispering still. "We're in a movie theater, we need to be quiet as possible when were in these types of rooms."

Once Amethyst told them they then made it to the middle of the room and began sitting down together in the seats and began looking at the screen as Amethyst said.

"Okay, now last thing to do Soren and Pink Pearl is to sit back, relax, and enjoy the snacks, drinks, trailers and movie." After Amethyst have told Soren and Pink Pearl that they both then nodded and began doing what Amethyst told them to do as the trailers began as later after the trailers will begin the movie.

A few hours later

After the movie have ended, Amethyst along with Soren and Pink Pearl began to leave the movie theater room as while leaving the three of them were all holding empty cups, poxes or popcorn buckets that were completely empty as they have finished off the snacks and drinks they have had as they began throwing them into the garbage as they were done with them, as while walking about to exit the entire movie theater Amethyst asked curiously.

"Soren, Pink Pearl how was the movie that we saw together?"

As soon as Amethyst asked that, Soren was first to tell her as he then said to her. "It was fantastic Amethyst, I never knew that giant screen like that in the movie theater here were used for entertainment, that's amazing, including the snacks, I never know people can make good things out of ingredients here on Earth." After Soren said that Amethyst then smiled and began to look over at Pink Pearl who looked both still shy and or a little scared as Soren did too as Amethyst then asked her curiously.

"Pink Pearl, how was the movie to you too?" As soon as Amethyst asked that curiously Pink Pearl then looked at her and Soren and then said to them.

"It was good, Soren and Amethyst, the snacks were good too, but the candy you told me about was, what I think was what you both told me...Sweeter."

After Pink Pearl said that, Soren and Amethyst then began looking at each other worried knowing that Pink Pearl's looking a bit better, but is still shy and scared ever since she was freed out of the bubble she's been trapped in for such a very long time, as while they looked at each other worried Soren then asked Amethyst curiously and worried sounding.

"Amethyst what should we do next? But for Pink Pearl this time, I mean, we've helped her get use to some of the things like the Arcade, the movie and the snacks, what else is there that she'll like it a lot?" As soon as Soren asked that curiously, Amethyst then began to think for a moment trying to figure out where else they should go that would be something for Pink Pearl to like before knowing one as she said smiling.

"Oh, I know one place we haven't been at yet Soren, and from what I remember of the place it was really nice and I think it'll be something really nice for Pink Pearl to like." After Amethyst said that, Soren then began to smile knowing that the place has to be nice for Pink Pearl if Amethyst has been there before or not, as after that Soren then asked saying to Amethyst.

"Are you sure Pink Pearl will like the place you'll be bringing us to next Amethyst?"

As soon as Soren asked that curiously, Amethyst then thought for a moment before nodding as she looked at Soren and told him happily. "I'm sure of it Soren, I've been at the place a few times and I have to say the view from the place will be amazing." As soon as Amethyst told Soren that smiling, he then smiled and then said.

"Then it's Perfect, let's go and tell Pink Pearl and after we do will then bring her to the place she'll like to see with us." After Soren said that, Amethyst then nodded as she and Soren began to walk over to Pink Pearl who was waiting for them, looking at the ground waiting for them as once they got to her, Soren and Amethyst then looked at each other and then nodded as Amethyst then said.

"Pink Pearl, we can be able to do one more trip somewhere nice that me and Soren think you'll like, ready to go with us?"

As soon as Amethyst asked that Pink Pearl then began to look over at Amethyst and Soren before nodding to them after thinking as she then said to them both. "Sure, I'm ready to go with you two."

Once Pink Pearl told them that Amethyst and Soren then smiled as they were glad Pink Pearl agreed to come with them to the last place Amethyst is going to be showing them as Amethyst then said "Alright Cool, let's get ready to go there now, follow me and be surprised once we get there."

After Amethyst said that, Soren and Pink Pearl then nodded to her as Soren smiled knowing what they're going to be doing this for Pink Pearl as they began to go to the place which Amethyst is going to be leading them to right now.

A few minutes later

After a while of walking Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl have made it to the place which Amethyst was bringing them to for Pink Pearl to see as there going to see if she'll like it, as the place they were at was a large mountain similar to the ones that are usually around Beach City but this one was special as it had an amazing view of the ocean, sky, and sunlight itself from the very top as once they got there, Amethyst then stopped once they got to the top and said.

"Okay, here we are." After saying that Amethyst then placed her hands onto her knees tired out from all the walking up the mountain as she then said. "Whoa, we took a very long walk to get up here, but wanna take a look of the place Pink Pearl?"

As soon as she asked that curiously with a smile, with Soren nodding as he gestured his hand towards the top of the mountain where they were close to reaching as he then said. "Yeah, we think your going to like it, and trust us just by seeing how close we are at the top of the mountain it looks amazing."

Once Soren had told Pink Pearl that she then began to look behind them at the top of the mountain before looking back at them as she then began thinking for a moment before saying to them.

"Okay, I trust you." After Pink Pearl said that Soren and Amethyst then smiled at her as Amethyst then said to her.

"Great! Keep following us to the top, were just 3 minutes away from reaching it to see the perfect view." After Amethyst said that smiling, Soren then smiled and nodded as they continued going up as Pink Pearl followed them, as she did she then began looking around the area and began noticing how it began to look different as the sky was becoming a nice color, the clouds were whiter as Pink Pearl thought to herself.

'Wow, everything around us on the mountain is starting to look different, it looks...Peaceful and nice.'

As Pink Pearl thought of that she then began to become curious of what the top of the mountain is like as after 2 and a half minutes they were nearing the top as after a while of walking, Soren then looked at Amethyst and then asked. "Amethyst, are we almost at the top of this mountain?" After Soren asked Amethyst then hummed, thinking before looking up seeing the top almost as she smiled and then said.

"Yes we are, were almost at the top of the mountain, a few more steps and were there." After Amethyst said that smiling Soren then smiled too as they along with Pink Pearl began making it up higher as after a few steps Soren and Amethyst then stopped and began looking up before looking at each other smiling as they knew they made it to the top, when they knew they then looked back at Pink Pearl as she noticed they were smiling and asked shyly.

"Soren, Amethyst, why are you smiling at me?" As soon as she asked that curiously both Soren and Amethyst looked at each other before Soren said smiling to Pink Pearl as he and Amethyst moved away gesturing their hands to Pink Pearl to go up first. "Take a look Pink Pearl, your going to like this."

After Soren said that smiling, with Amethyst nodding, Pink Pearl then looked up to where they were allowing her to go at as she began to see a glow of sunlight at the top, as she saw it she then began to become curious of it and began to go up to see what Soren and Amethyst wanted her to see, as while going up Pink Pearl then began to place her arms over her eyes to avoid the sunlight in her eyes until when she got to the top as she said.

"It's a little bright up here." As she said that, Soren and Amethyst then walked up to behind her as Amethyst then said smiling. "That's because your facing the sky where the suns at." After she said that Pink Pearl then noticed it and began looking down forward as Soren then said to her.

"Okay Pink Pearl you can move your hands now." As Soren said that smiling, Pink Pearl then began to remove her hands from her sight and began to look from the top of the mountain their on as when she began looking she started to look amazed by the view as she was able to see everything as she then said to herself, amazed by the view. "Wow."

The reason she said that was from the view of everything around her on the mountain she's on with Soren and Amethyst as they were able to see the big blue ocean which changed to a shade of pink from the sunlight from far away where the suns at, the sky was the same like the ocean as well, starts blue and ends to the color of pink from the sun as the clouds looked like a more pure white color from before as the sand was even better too.

As while looking at it, both Soren and Amethyst then began smiling at Pink Pearl knowing she likes the sight of the entire are and place she's seeing as while looking at it they walked up behind Pink Pearl before going on each side of her as Amethyst asked. "So, you like what you see Pink Pearl?" As she asked that Soren then smiled and then asked.

"It looks amazing right?"

Soon as Soren asked that smiling, Pink Pearl then nodded still looking at the wonderful view of everything as while she continued looking she then said to them smiling. "It's like what Amethyst...Amazing."

After she said that smiling, both Soren and Amethyst then smiled at each other knowing what they did had worked, Pink Pearl likes the place their at right now as after they smiled at each other they then looked back at Pink Pearl and smiled at her too as they began to both look at Pink Pearl who's looking at the beautiful view of the area of Beach City and the ocean as Amethyst then said smiling. "You see why we protect the Earth now?"

When Amethyst asked that smiling, Soren then asked happily. "We protect it, because on Earth not only do people on it make amazing new things that become invented or made, but also because of places like the one we're in right now are one thing some people and Gems have never seen before or went too." After Soren said that Pink Pearl who then looked at the colorful sky then nodded as she then said.

"Yes, I understand now why you Soren and Amethyst, and the rest of the Crystal Gems are protecting this Planet, but why did my Diamond want to take over this wonderful place were on?" After she asked that curiously Soren and Amethyst then looked at each other before Soren then said.

"She...Thought it was a great idea to take over this place to make into a colony for Homeworld, but we stopped her from doing that because if she did that then this would be harming the people that live here on Earth." After Soren said that, Amethyst then nodded as she then said. "Yeah, luckily we prevented Homeworld from taking over, if they did that then they would be taking away the ones we known in love as friends or family."

After Amethyst said that she then began looking from the mountain seeing the Beach House in the distance along with Soren too who looked right where she was looking at, knowing what she means by that, as after that Pink Pearl who was looking at everything then began to look up at the colorful sky before looking back at Soren and Amethyst with a shy smile as she then said. "Soren, Amethyst, can we go back to the Beach House please?"

When she asked that curiously, Soren and Amethyst then looked at each other before smiling as well as Soren then said. "Sure Pink Pearl, we can go back to the Beach House." After Soren said that Amethyst then nodded as she then said smiling.

"Yeah, let's go down this mountain together and will lead you back to the Beach House."

After Amethyst said that Soren then nodded as before he and Amethyst began to go down the mountain they were both stopped by Pink Pearl who brought them into a hug as this surprised them for a moment as Amethyst blushed a bit from the hug as Pink Pearl then said. "Thank you Soren and Amethyst, for helping me understand why you both and the Crystal Gems protect the Earth from Homeworld."

When she said that, both Soren and Amethyst then smiled and hugged Pink Pearl back before a minute later they let go, after letting go the three of them then smiled and began to go down the mountain together heading back to the Beach House where some of the others are inside of at.

A few hours later

After a while of running and or walking after going down that mountain they were on, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl made it back to the Beach House where they first started at for Soren and Amethyst to help Pink Pearl understand why they protected the Earth and kept it safe from Homeworld, as once they were back at the Beach House they both then stopped at the front of the stairs a bit tired out.

As the reason they were tired out was because of all the running and walking they did together to get back to the Beach House as once they made it and stopped, they then waited for a moment until they were ready to go up the stairs as while they did Amethyst and Soren then looked over at Pink Pearl as Amethyst then asked. "So Pink Pearl...How was it when you came with us to the Arcade, Movie Theater and the top of that mountain we went too together?"

Soon as she asked that, Pink Pearl then looked at Soren and Amethyst as she then said to them.

"It was nice actually, but that mountain we went up on was the best place I ever seen on Earth."

After Pink Pearl said that smiling, Soren and Amethyst then smiled to happy that Pink Pearl likes the places here on Earth, in Beach City as after smiling, Soren then said. "We're happy you like the places we went too Pink Pearl, I'm also happy that Amethyst helped us know what the places were and what we had to do in them, that was very nice of her to do that for us."

When Soren said that Amethyst along with Pink Pearl then began to blush purple or pink color from Soren telling or thanking them as they blushed Amethyst then said with a smile. "Thank you Soren."

After she said that Pink Pearl then nodded as she then said to Soren and Amethyst. "I'm happy to, not only because we went to those places, but also you two Soren and Amethyst, you both helped me understand why you two and the others protect earth and also, stopped the others from bubbling me." After Pink Pearl said that still a bit shy Soren and Amethyst smiled as they both then said.

"It's not problem Pink Pearl."

After they said that Pink Pearl then became curious and then asked curiously. "Now that were back at the Beach House, what should we do now?"

After Pink Pearl asked that Soren and Amethyst then looked at each other before Amethyst noticed what else they can to as she then smiled and then said to them. "I know what else we can do Soren and Pink Pearl, we can go sit down on the couch and go on the laptop."

When Amethyst said that smiling, both Soren and Pink Pearl both then looked confused of what Amethyst said, as she then noticed that they don't know what a laptop is, nor a couch as she then said. "That's right you both weren't around when those were invented." After Amethyst said that she then gestured her hand and said smiling.

"Just follow me inside of the Beach House and I'll show you two what a laptop and couch are and once I tell and show you them you're not going to believe how cool they are."

After Amethyst said that smiling, both Soren and Pink Pearl then smiled and then nodded as they both then said. "Yes Pink Pearl." After they said that smiling the three of them then began to head up the stairs, heading back into the Beach House as while going upstairs Amethyst began to explain to them that when their inside she'll show and tell them what they can do on the laptop when they're on the couch together.


	6. A Day in Funland

Gem Love and Adventure Chapter 5

Meanwhile with Jewel and Peridot

After leaving the Beach House on the beach about a few hours ago Jewel along with Peridot were both in the town of Beach City walking through it as back from before after Soren went inside the temple to put away some of rubble of Peridot's ship, Jewel decided to take Peridot into town to help her understand why she, her mom the leader Pearl, and the team protect the Planet Earth from Homeworld and any Corruption or mutated Gem that tries to take over.

As while walking Jewel looked down at Peridot who was walking aside her looking at the town normally as Jewel gave a small smile and asked curiously to Peridot.

"What do you think of town so far Peridot?" As soon as Jewel asked that Peridot then looked at her and then said to her sounding a bit, bored. "Even though it's a new place and that I've only just came to this place you and the others call a 'Town' in a short time, I don't like it that much."

After Peridot said that disliking the town as they have only been in it for a few minutes Jewel then began to think for a moment before looking at Peridot as she then said to her.

"I understand Peridot, but that's because we haven't went anywhere interesting just yet, as soon as we both go deeper into town you'll be able to see some things that'll be something wonderful that you never seen before, let's keep going okay?"

When Jewel said that nicely Peridot then continued to look forward at where they were walking as she then said to Jewel. "Okay." After saying that they then continued as Jewel leads Peridot who's arms are crossed, to the rest of town to show her some of the things there that'll be interesting to her, as after a few minutes of walking through the town Jewel then looked around as she then said to herself in thoughts.

'Is this the place of the town?'

As soon as Jewel asked herself in thought she then began to look around seeing many things that would be interesting to Peridot as she then thought happily. 'Yep this is the place, I hope she'll love seeing the places here.' After Jewel said that in her thoughts smiling she then looked at Peridot with a smile and then said to her happily.

"Here we are Peridot, the part of the town I was talking about from before." After Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then began to look around before noticing that some of the places, do look like somethings she would like to go and see as while she looked she then un-crossed her arms and then looked at Jewel and then asked curiously.

"Jewel are you sure this is the place you were bringing me too?" As soon as Peridot asked that curiously as Jewel looked at her and then smiled and nodded as she then said.

"Yep Peridot, this is the place, ready to see some of the places will be going to together?" After Jewel asked that Peridot then began thinking for a moment as she then looked forward at the part of the town and then nodded as she then said. "Sure. Where are we going to first?" As soon as Peridot asked that curiously, Jewel then looked around the area of the town and then smiled as she then said happily.

"Over there at the Big Donut."

As soon as Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then looked at the building that Jewel was pointing at as she looked a bit confused by it's appearance and then asked Jewel curiously. "What's the Big, Donut?"

When she asked, Jewel then knew Peridot was going to ask what the place was as she then said to her smiling. "The Big Donut Peridot is like a small restaurant where people go to, to either eat or to order something there like donuts, coffee and some other things."

After Jewel finished she and Peridot then began to go to the Big Donut as while going there Peridot became curious of what a donut and coffee is as they're new things that she has never heard off before as while they go to it Peridot then asked after looking at the giant donut on top of the Big Donut. "Jewel that Donut, you speak of, is that what the donut looks like, also what's coffee?"

As she asked that curiously, Jewel then nodded as she then said.

"Yep, that's what a donut looks like, but smaller and in different flavors, shapes and color, and coffee's like a brown liquid that people drink to keep them away."

As Jewel told Peridot with a grin, Peridot then nodded understand what donuts and coffee are as she and Jewel entered the donut shop together, as while they did Peridot then began to look around seeing how the place on the inside looks like as she then looked at Jewel and then asked curiously.

"This is the inside of the Big Donut?"

When Peridot asked, Jewel then nodded and then said happily. "Yep, this is the inside Peridot, Steven and some of the times one of us of the Gems come with Steven here to either buy a donut or something else here like coffee, snacks, drinks and some other things."

After Jewel told Peridot that Peridot then looked at the fridges of the Big Donut and then looked a bit confused as she then asked Jewel will pointing at one of the fridges. "Why does the Big Donut have those disfigured heads in that freezer like container?" When she asked, Jewel then looked confused and looks at the freezer Peridot's pointing and then noticed what Peridot meant by disfigured heads and said.

"Oh, those aren't heads Peridot, those are Lion Lickers, there like frozen treats that some people eat or don't, Steven dislikes them a lot."

"Why doesn't the Steven like them?" When Peridot asked that curiously Jewel then shrugged and then said with a small smile. "I honestly don't know, but I think it's because the Lion Lickers don't look like Lions and or something like that? But follow me to the counter, I'll show you what the donuts here look like."

When Jewel said that happily, Peridot then began to follow her towards the counter where all the donuts are mostly at as once they go to it, Jewel then went down, sitting on one of her knees to go down to Peridot's height as she smiled and then pointed while showing Peridot the donuts that're through the glass counter. "There they are Peridot, those are donuts, in every different colors, flavors, sizes and shapes, which makes them really cool, what do you think about them?"

After Jewel asked that curiously as before Peridot could answer her, they both then heard laughing and looked as Jewel stood up seeing that it was Lars, who wasn't the nicest guy in Beach City nor in the Big Donut as Peridot became confused and then asked curiously to Jewel. "Uh Jewel, why is that...Human making that noise with his voice box?"

As soon as she asked that, Lars then stopped and then told them as he said.

"I'm laughing because of you, your green, hahaha!" As Lars said that, Peridot along with Jewel both disliked what Lars was saying to Peridot as he continued as he then said. "What are you, a troll, or Santa's little green helper?"

After he said that, Jewel began to hate Lars even more for making fun of Peridot as while he laughed Jewel was then about to say something to Lars to defend Peridot, before out of nowhere a chair hit him in the face knocking him onto the floor as he said. "Ow my face!"

When he said that Jewel then looked to see who threw the chair and saw Peridot standing over where one of the chairs of the Big Donut was at as she then said. "I am not this troll or little green helper you spoke of!" As she said that Jewel then looked shocked at Peridot and then looked back at the counter as she then said with a small smile.

"Let's go Peridot."

As she said that Peridot then nodded looking back at the counter where Lars is behind at groaning from the chair hitting him in the face as she and Jewel began leaving the Big Donut, as while they did as they were now walking out in the town again as while walking Peridot then looked at Jewel and then asked her curiously. "Who was that guy at the Big Donut counter with the big holes in his ears?"

As soon as she asked that curiously Jewel then told her as she then said. "That guy was Lars, Peridot, I hate him because he's a jerk, but I loved it when you threw that chair at him for making fun of you."

When Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then just ignores her last sentence having a little small blush of green appear on her face a bit as she began to cross her arms as Jewel sighed in sadness before she sees the FunLand in the distance.

When Jewel saw FunLand she then smiled having a idea on where she and Peridot can go to now next as she looked at Peridot and then smiled as she then said to her.

"Oh Peridot, let's go over there, as soon as were over there you'll love the things that they have there."

After Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then began to roll her eyes as Jewel took her hand taking her over to FunLand as while Jewel brought Peridot over to the Amusement Park, FunLand on the docks as once they got to the entrance of FunLand Jewel then smiled at Peridot and then said happily. "Here we are Peridot, FunLand." After she said that smiling, Peridot then looked at the sign of FunLand and then asked curiously.

"You brought me to a large sign?" After she asked that curiously, Jewel then looked and noticed that the FunLand sign was in front of the entire Amusement Park blocking Peridot's sight from seeing it as Jewel then smiled and then said. "Oh, that's not it Peridot, it's what's behind the sign, that signs just to let people know that this is FunLand, follow me and will be able to go inside of it, okay?"

After Jewel asked smiling, Peridot then looked at the sign one more time before looking at Jewel as she then said. "Okay." As she said that she then began to follow Jewel inside of FunLand as while she began to follow her inside she began to look up and around FunLand beginning to notice that the Amusement Park looks nice as the place was big filled with many things that look very new to her as she then asked.

"Jewel, while your bringing me to a area in this place called FunLand, what is, FunLand, exactly?"

As soon as she asked about that curiously, Jewel then smiled and then told her as she then said.

"FunLand is a Amusement Park that people or Gems like us go to, to have a nice day at where we can either get some good snacks such as popcorn, drinks, snow cones, and some other things too that are really good, and also try out a few games to win prizes and also ride some rides that are really fun to ride."

After Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then continued to look at some of the places they're passing by before stopping as Jewel smiled an then said happily.

"Here's the first place we're starting at Peridot." As Jewel said that smiling Peridot then looked and saw that she and Peridot were both at a ride in FunLand as while looking at the ride Peridot then became curious of what the ride was as she then asked. "What ride is this Jewel?" After she asked curiously Jewel then smiled and then said.

"This ride Peridot is called the Tea Cups, it's a ride that people go in from the cups that are connected to the tea pot that's in the middle of the entire ride which is the part of the ride that helps makes the tea cups will be in spin in a circle, ready to go on?"

After Jewel asked that smiling, Peridot then began to think for a moment before looking at Jewel as she then nodded to her and then said to her.

"Sure."

When she said that Jewel then began leading her to a cup on the teacups ride that was empty, as once inside, Jewel then closed the door entrance of the teacup to prevent them from easily slipping and falling out as after Jewel closed it she then began to put what looked like a safety belt onto herself and then Peridot who became confused of this and then asked. "Jewel, why are we wearing this black strap on out waist in this ride that's called the Teacups?"

After she asked curiously, Jewel then smiled and then told her as she then explained.

"There called safety belts Peridot, were wearing them because they're connected to the teacup were inside of, they prevent us from falling out of the ride while it's spinning."

Once Jewel explained it to Peridot then nodded with her hand under her chin nodding as she examined the teacup they were in as she then said. "That explains it, but why isn't it spinning right now?" As soon as she asked that a sound then began to start as the teacups even the one that Jewel and Peridot are in began to life into the air as the ride was beginning to start as Jewel then said to Peridot happily.

"We have to be in the air first in order for it to spin Peridot, can't have it close to the ground since it'll be to dangerous to spin." After Jewel said that smiling happily, that's when they began to notice that the Teacups began to slowly spin as while they began to spin Peridot then looked off the rim of the teacup she and Jewel are in and saw that they were spinning at a slow pace as Peridot then looked at Jewel and asked.

"Why is it spinning slow?"

"Oh, that's because it takes a bit for the machine of the Teacups to pick up speed, we have to wait for a minute in order for it to go faster." As Jewel said that she along with Peridot then began waiting as after a minute passed Peridot and Jewel in the one teacups began to spin fast as while it did Peridot then out of her curiosity looked out from the teacup again and began to see how fast they were going before looking away and back to Jewel as she asked.

"Why is it spinning so fast Jewel?"

When she asked that Jewel then smiled and then told her. "It's a part of the Teacup ride Peridot, it spins fast because some people like it going very fast."

As she said that, Jewel and Peridot in the Teacups ride continued spinning until the ride was done as once the ride was done the spinning began to decrease as while it decreased the ride then began to lower back to the ground as it finally made it to it's stop, once it stopped Jewel and Peridot then began to both leave the ride, as once they did they then continued to walk as Jewel looked at Peridot and asked happily.

"Was that ride fun Peridot?"

When she asked that curiously with a smile Peridot then looked back at the Teacup ride before looking back at Jewel as she then told her as she then said.

"It wasn't that much fun, it felt a bit scary when it was spinning very fast." After Peridot said that Jewel then began thinking to herself as she then thought to herself.

"Come on, there has to be a somethings here Peridot will like here."

After Jewel said that she then began to look around before seeing a snack stand as she smiled and had a idea as she then looked at Peridot and then held onto her hand as she then said smiling. "Come over here with me Peridot, I'm sure this will be something you'll like."

After Jewel said that she then began to lead Peridot over to a snack stand which Peridot saw and became curious of why Jewel is bringing her over to a snack stand as once there Jewel then looked at Peridot and then said to her with a grin.

"Wait for a second Peridot."

When she told Peridot that, she then nodded understanding as Jewel then looked at the stand and began asking for two things as after she did she then got what looked like two snow cones one blue and the other green as when she got them she then looked at Peridot and began handing her the green snow cone as she then said smiling. "Here you go Peridot."

After saying that Peridot then grabbed the green snow cone Jewel was handing her and began to look at it confused as she then looked up at Jewel and then asked her curiously.

"Jewel what is this cold cone-sphere?" After she asked Jewel then explained to her as she then said happily. "That's a snow cone Peridot it's a cold fruited treat that people eat to not only try the sweet flavor of fruit it has but to also cool off on a nice warm day or night, give it a try." When Jewel said that smiling, Peridot then began to look at her snow cone she has for a moment before looking at Jewel nodding as she then said.

"Okay, I'll try it." After Peridot said that she then examined the snow cone before she asked. "Wait how do it try it?" When she asked Jewel then said smiling.

"Try it like this Peridot, watch." After Jewel told Peridot that smiling she then looked her blue snow cone and took a bite of it eating/drinking down the part she had as she smiled and then said. "Now it's your turn."

When she told Peridot that, Peridot then looked at her snow cone and then took a second before going forward and taking a bite of it trying it as she chewed it until it was a liquid before swallowing it, after she did Jewel then smiled at her and then asked curiously.

"How was the first bite of your snow cone Peridot?"

After asking that curiously Peridot then said before she took another bite of the snow cone. "It's...Actually good, I don't know how humans were able to make things like this but it's really good." After taking another bite Peridot then looked at Jewel and then asked her curiously. "Where do we go now in FunLand?"

When she asked that Jewel then began to look around trying to see what else is there that they can do together as while she did she then spotted another ride, but as she spotted it she then began smiling know that this maybe the one that Peridot will like as she then smiled at Peridot and then held her hand as she then said while pointing at the direction.

"Over there Peridot, let's go."

When Jewel said that smiling she held onto Peridot's hand as they began going over to the ride she saw while holding the snow cones they got, as once over there Jewel then said happily. "Here it is Peridot."

After Jewel said that smiling looking at Peridot, Peridot then looked closely at the ride as from the looks of it the ride was white and pink and looked to be a building as there was a few floating boats that're in the shape of swans as Peridot became a bit confused and then asked.

"Jewel, what is that ride?"

When she asked Jewel then began to explain what it is as she said to her as they stopped in front of the boat. "That ride Peridot is called the Love Tunnel, it's a ride where we get onto a boat in the shape of a swan and begin to stay in it while the swan boat were in manually moves through the water through the amazing tunnel. Let's get inside." As she said that she began taking a few steps about get inside the swan boat as soon as they were inside the boat they sat down.

"Okay ready Peridot?" After she asked that smiling, Peridot then looked at Jewel and then nods once as Jewel smiled and said.

"Okay, stay in because we can't leave the ride until the end." After Jewel said that smiling the ride then began to start as both her and Peridot began to go through the ride as they began to go inside of the tunnel of the ride as once they were inside of it, Peridot then began to look around inside of the dark of the tunnel and then asked curiously and a little scared.

"Uh, Jewel, why is it dark in the tunnel?"

As soon as she asked that curiously Jewel then said to Peridot not being able to see where she's exactly at. "that's just how the ride stars Peridot, just wait for a few seconds and will be in light." After she said that smiling the lights then turned on help both Jewel and Peridot see everything, as they were able to see that the tunnel was a bit dark and a bit lighten as they were passing by multiple hearts hanging from the celling.

While passing through the hearts and everything else as part of the tunnel Jewel and Peridot were both looking around as while they were Jewel then looked at Peridot and then smiled as she then asked Peridot curiously. "So, Peridot, how's the ride on the love tunnel so far, do you like it?" As soon as she asked that Peridot then immediately managed to stop the boat making it immediately stop in place as she then looked at Jewel and then said to her.

"Okay, listen clod, this trip were going on is useless, I don't like you, nor the others of the rebellion that call themselves Crystal Gems, you clods are traitors!"

After she shouted that, Jewel was then in shock as after being shocked she then began to look sad as she said to Peridot. "Okay Peridot, after this ride, we can go back to the temple." After Jewel said that, both her and Peridot then continued on the Love Tunnel ride on the swan boat and waited until they made it to the end.

A few minutes later

When the minutes have passed Jewel and Peridot who were in the swan boat made it to the end of the ride and began to get of as they began walking, heading back to the Temple as they were going to leave FunLand, which they did as soon as they made it back to the entrance, as while going back to the Beach House/Temple Jewel then looked at Peridot and then said to herself in thought.

'I can't believe that FunLand didn't work, there has to be a way to help Peridot know why we protect the Earth?' As soon as Jewel said that she then noticed that Peridot has stopped walking was looking up at something as while she was Jewel became confused and asked curiously. "Peridot what are you looking at?"

As soon as she asked that Peridot then pointed up as Jewel then looked up too as when she did she then became surprised as she saw what appeared to be smoke going into the sky, looking to be coming from the center of town as while it was Peridot then looked over at Jewel and then asked.

"Where is that smoke coming from, and why am I suddenly hearing screams of terror?"

When Peridot said that, Jewel then soon noticed what Peridot meant and began hearing the screams of terror as well as they began to see some people running by them looking back as if something was scaring them away as when that happened Jewel then said to Peridot. "That's where the screams were coming from Peridot."

Soon when she told Peridot that Peridot then became confused and asked. "But why were they screaming and running away from here isn't this place where they live at?" As she asked that Jewel then nodded and then said. "Yes it's there home, but their running away from it because somethings attacking them, come on."

Once Jewel said that she then held onto Peridot's hand as they both began running towards the cause of the screams from the people running away and the smoke in the middle of the city as once they made it they then looked around as Jewel asked Peridot. "Peridot, do you see anything causing this? Peridot?"

When Jewel asked she then looked at Peridot and noticed that she was shaking a bit in fear as she then pointed at a buildings roof top and then said. "I think that's what's causing the smoke and screams." As she said that Jewel then looked to where Peridot was pointing at again, this time not at the smoke in the sky, but the one causing the smoke as it was a what Jewel and the others of the Crystal Gems usually battle, a Corruption.

When Jewel noticed it was a Corruption causing the smoke and people screaming she was able to see that the Corruption looked to be a mix of what looked like desert lizard mixed with fire as it's entire back was coated in a flame of fire as it began to breath fire, as it did Peridot then asked Jewel. "Jewel what in the world is that thing?!"

As soon as she asked, Jewel then knew that Peridot has never seen Corruption before as she told her as she said.

"It's a Corruption Peridot, a Gem that was one normal like us before unknowingly transforming into a monster that looks like a animal mixed with another animal, an element of any kind, or something else."

"Why is it here attacking the city?" As soon as Peridot asked that shocked and or scared of the Corruption as Jewel then said.

"Only thing me, mom and the others know is that they try to harm anything that's comes to it's territory or in it's way alive and or moves."

As soon as Jewel said that, she then saw Peridot look up to where the Corruptions at and notices that it's looking right at her and Jewel as she then said to Jewel not looking away from the Corruption. "Did you say it harms anything that's alive and or moves?"

When Peridot asked that Jewel then nodded as after she did she then was about to ask why, but before even doing that the, Corruption immediately jumps and lands right in front of them before swinging one of his arms making it hit Peridot as it knocked her away causing her to land onto the ground unconscious or hurt as when the Corruption did that Jewel then gasped and then shouted.

"Peridot!" As soon as she said that she then looked directly at the Corruption who made a disfiguring roar at Peridot and began going over to her, as when it did that Jewel then became mad at it for hurting Peridot and about to go after her again as Jewel began to summon her weapon which was her Silver Sword.

When Jewel summoned her Silver Sword she then began to run towards the Corruption with her Silver Sword ready as once she was close she then slashed one of the back legs of the Corruption causing it to cease it's running toward Peridot as once it stopped it then looked at Jewel who jumped back for room holding her Silver Sword forward as she then said it.

"Let her go!" When Jewel shouted the Corruption then roars at her in anger revealing a flame like glow from inside of it's mouth as when it did that Jewel then looked closely and then saw that the Corruptions Gem looked to be inside of it's mouth as it looks to be as the placement of it's uvula as Jewel then knew that it'll be easy to poof it without damaging it's Gem as she smiled and then said. "Come on!"

As soon as she said that the Corruption then began to make it's way towards Jewel to attack as once it got close Jewel then acted quickly and then jumped over the Corruption missing the fire on it's back before as she smiled and then landed on her feet and then ran towards the Corruptions side slashing it's legs on one side causing it to screech and fall onto the floor as when it fell Jewel then smiled and then said.

"It's over"

After she said that she then stabbed the Corruption getting it into it's side making give one more screech before it collapsed onto the ground, after that it then exploded into a cloud of black, yellow and orange smoke as it's Gem appeared out of it, when it did Jewel then caught the Gem and then bubbled it into a bubble before sending it back to the Temple, as after Jewel did that she then said. "Peridot!"

When she said that she then looked over to Peridot and saw her conscious as she began to push herself up from the ground, as once Peridot did that she then looked and saw Jewel who brought her into a hug as she said.

"Peridot are you okay?"

As she asked that as she hugs Peridot worried if she was injured by the attack from the corruption, Peridot who wasn't hugging back became shocked by the hug Jewel was giving her as after hugging Jewel then realized it and pulled away before saying to Peridot. "Sorry about that."

As soon as Jewel said that Peridot then said to Jewel saying. "Jewel...Please, tell me more about...Earth. And also, thank you...For saving me...Twice today." When Peridot said as Jewel then smiled at Peridot and began hugging her again, causing Peridot to blush green as Jewel picked her up and shouted excitedly.

"Yay!"

But after doing that Jewel then realized it and puts Peridot down looking away as she then says to Peridot. "Sorry about that Peridot." blushing blue, as while she blushed blue Peridot then gave a small smile and then said. "That's okay Jewel." After she told Jewel that, Jewel then smiled and then nodded as she then held onto Peridot's hand and said.

"Come with me Peridot, let's go back home, while we're going home I'll tell you more about the Earth, okay?" When Jewel asked that smiling Peridot then smiled at Jewel and then nodded to her before the two of them began walking back home back to the Beach House together.


	7. Love in the Rough

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is my first chapter to this fic in a few months. I hope your ready for it and the building of my oc's and Pearl relationship. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Love in the Rough.

The sun was high in the sky over the small town of Beach City and it was starting to wind down to the afternoon as the city was busy with all of the things the Crystal Gem's were up to on this day. But in the beach house, two were not having such a good time as the other's were with Pearl folding Steven's clothes and humming cheerfully while her husband, Onyx, was sitting on the couch looking at her as she was doing her thing.

"What are you doing again?" Onyx asked as he watched her picked up a pair of Steven's undies and giggles as she folded it before turning to look at her husband.

"I'm folding Steven's clothes." she said smiling as she continued to do it and Onyx continued to look at her with a confused expression look on his face.

"But he has a Gem, can't he make his own?" he asked her as she stopped folding and turned to look at her husband as she began to think it over on how she should explain it to him. And she continued to think it over for a few moments until she smiled and looked at him.

"Steven is half human and humans can't do that." she explained as Onyx looked at her for a few moments before nodding and letting out a long sigh as he turned his head to look up at the ceiling.

"I-I'm not getting this." he said with a sad tone, which was not unnoticed by Pearl as she put down Steven's shirt and turned to look at her sad husband with a worried look on her face.

"Get what honey?" she asked him as he turned form looking at the ceiling and looked at her as he took a deep breath.

"This, how earth works, how these human's live, and everything in the last five thousand years." he explained what he meant and Pearl looked at him with a look of worry as there was a long moment of silence when suddenly the door burst open, and they both watched as their daughter ran into the house with Peridot close behind.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm showing Peridot our room." she yelled as she ran past them and went into her room with Peridot close behind her, leaving Onyx and Pearl to look at the temple door.

"See, my daughter is able to be happy in this world with little effort." he said as he hung his head down and looked at the floor for a few seconds before Pearl's slippers appeared in his vision, and he looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Let me show you." she said smiling as she offered him her hand and he looked at her for a few seconds before looking down at her hand, and then smiled at her as he took it and stood up as they held hands.

"Why not, we need to catch up anyway." he said smiling as they turned and headed towards the door, both smiling as they were heading out for a day out on the town.

* * *

After leaving the beach house, Pearl smiled as she lead Onyx through the sandy beach and up to the board walk as many people were walking around it. As they walked down the path, Onyx felt strange as he looked at all the humans and wondered if they truly know who he was.

"Well, one of the first things you should try is eating.." Pearl said smiling as she walked him towards a restaurant and they stood in front of the building as Onyx looked up at the sign, confused as to what it said on it.

"What is this thing?" Onyx asked as he continued to look at the sign and tried his best to read it, but it was hard since he had never seen these words before.

"It's called Fish Stew Pizza." Pearl said smiling as she took his hand and lead him into the building. As they walked into the place, Onyx had to duck under the door way and looked at the many humans eating their food. This confused Onyx as Kiki walked over and said hi to them before leading them to a table in the back just as Pearl had asked.

"So, what do you do here?" he asked Pearl as he sat in the small chair across from her and looked at her as she looked back at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"This is called a restaurant, it's a place where humans enjoy each other company and eat a meal together." she said smiling as he looked at her confused for a few seconds as he tried to get what she head and made it make since in his head as he began to think it over.

"So, that thing Steven, Jewel, and the other's do?" he asked as he looked around, seeing many of the people were in the middle of eating their meals and were enjoying themselves with their food.

"Yes, but I don't really like it." she said as she gulped hard and a shiver ran up her spine as the memory of all the times she ate,a nd she shook her head to clear it as he looked at her worried and confused.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked as he had never saw his Pearl act like that and he was not sure if it was a good thing for them to be there if she didn't like it that much.

"Well, no." she said as she was being honest with him, since she had never ben able to keep a secret from him of nohing and then she blushed lightly as she continued, "But I don't like the feeling of it entering my body." She said as another shiver shot up her spine and Onyx looked at her concerned as Kiki walked over, and Pearl ordered them the special. "I hear it's the best thing they make from Steven.

"I see, you really like spending time with time huh? onyx asked smiling at her as she smiled back at him and wrapped her leg around one of his, giggling a little as she looked at him with a sweet smile and he returned it..

"Yes, but this is our time and we should enjoy our time together." she said smiling at him as Kiki walked back over at them and placed a large pizza with several different toppings as Pearl looked at it with a nerves smile as Onyx looked at the ting in awe as he had never seen something like this before as he looked it over for a few moments before reached out, and took a piece from it as she placed the piece on a plate in front of her. Onyx looked at what she was doing and took his own piece as he placed it on the plate before him.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked her as he looked at the hot piece of food in front of him and then looked at Pearl, who looked back at him in shock as she realized she might have to show him how they could eat. Pearl gulped as she picked up her piece of pizza and slowly pulled it towards her mouth, opening it as her lips were quivering with nerves as the piece of food was about to touch her lips and her shaking tongue when Onyx suddenly said, "Pearl, you don't have to do that for me."

"Oh, thank you sweetie." she said smiling at him as he smiled back at her as he looked down at the slice before him and picked it up, looking it over for a few moments as he wondered what it could be like to try it as he opened his mouth and placed it into it. He bit down onto the food and began to chew it as he looked at all of the humans around them and tried his best to mimic what they were doing as Pearl leaned forward on the table as she waited for him to finish it. After chewing it for few seconds, he stopped and looked at her as he swallowed it as she asked, "Well?"

"Ummmmmm, I..." Onyx began to answer her as he looked around and thought it over for a few seconds before looking at her with a smile on his face as he finished his answer, "I...kind of like it." Hearing this made Pearl smile as she watched her husband finish his slice of pizza before eating the rest of it as she watched him enjoy the food. Once it was gone, he sat back and smiled as he patted his belly before saying, "That was great Pearl."

"Oh, we still have other places to see." she said smiling as she put the money on the table and got up to leave the building as Onyx stood up, fixing his jacket as she wrapped her arm around his and the two of them walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

After leaving Fish Stew Pizza, Pearl and Onyx continued to walk down the street holding arms, and smiled happily as they let residents see them having a great time together as they came to Funland, seeing the theme park made Pearl smile wide and looked up at Onyx as he looked down at her confused.

"What is this place?" he asked her as she looked at him with a cute smile on her face and held his arm tighter in her's as she began to pull him towards the entrance.

"It's a place where humans go with some one they care about and to have fun." she said smiling as she pulled him even more and he smiled back at her as he wanted to see what was having his wife so excited about as they walked into the theme park, looking around at all of the fun things that they could be doing. After looking around for a few moments to try and find something to do, Pearl laid her eyes on a photo booth. She grinned wide as she took his hand and pulled him towards it.

"What is that thing?" he asked as he walked over to it the small box thing and he looked it over for a few seconds as Pearl went inside of it before popping her head out to look up at him.

"It's called a photo booth." she said as he leaned over and climbed into the booth with her. It was snug inside the booth and Onyx smiled as she was sitting on his lap as she took out a quarter, and slipped it into the booth as she said. "Smile." She then smiled as Onyx looked at her confused when suddenly there was a bright flash, he looked at where it came for as she reached her arms over her head and wrapped them around his next as a second flash came. Then after that one, she smiled as she reached down and pulled her shorts along with her undies down before kicking them off. Onyx gasped at what she did as they vanished when they landed and she looked over her shoulder at him with a smile still on her face.

"My Pearl has gotten wilder." he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and they both smiled as they final flash went off. Once it was down, Pearl hopped off of his lap and headed out of the booth with him to walk after her. She then turned around and looked at them as three pictures appeared in a stream. She took them and looked up at him as she showed Onyx them, and he smiled as he saw the small photos of them being together.

"We look so cute together." Pearl said smiling as she turned them to Onyx, who looked at the photos and smiled as he saw how happy she looked in the picture.

"Yeah, you look much cuter though." he said smiling at her as she turned to loo up at him with a sweet smile on her face before leaning forward and kissed him on the lips, which he happily excepted and wrapped his arms around her as they continued to share their tender moment in the middle of the theme park. After a few moments of enjoying each other's lips, Pearl pulled away from Onyx and looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Alright, time for our first ride." she said smiling as she took his hand and lead him through the park, avoiding many in the crowd as she brought him to the roller coaster and as s walked through the park any people were looking at her bare pussy free for all to see. Onyx was surprised by them looking at his wife's pussy and then saw many of them taking pictures of her lower lips too.

"Pearl, why are you walking around like that and why are they taking flashes of light?" Onyx asked as he looked at many of the people taking pictures of her as she continued to smile.

"I'll explain later, but it's all thanks to Steven." she said smiling as she turned to look at him and looked into his eyes longing, making Onyx smile back at her as he accepted this about Pearl. A few moments later and many more pictures taken of her, they had finally arrived at their destination and she turned to Onyx as he looked up at the large metal structure as she asked, "Looks fun right?"

"Yeah, but what is it?" he asked as he turned to look at her with a confused look on his face and she giggled before taking his hand before pulling him into the line of costumers. After waited for a few minutes, they were at the front of the line and Pearl was getting more excited as she held onto Onyx's arm as he looked at her with a smile on his face. Soon, the ride returned to the station after it's latest ride and as they got off, Pearl and Onyx were let in with the rest of the line.

"This way sweetie." she said smiling as she pulled him by the arm to the front car and made him sit in the car cross legged as she sat on his lap, rubbing her pussy lips against his pants and he smiled as he placed his hands on her hips as the worker pulled the safety bar down. "You ready Onyx?" she asked him smiling as he smiled back at her as he held onto her hips and she rubbed her lips against his pants a little more before the ride started. Onyx looked around startled a little from the sudden movement as the car moved forward and then jerk up slightly as they all traveled up the tracks as he continued to hold her as they reached the top and he could look down the rest of the ride as it slowly came to a stop.

"W-why is it stopping?" he asked as he looked down at the ride and gulped as Pearl had a smile on her face as she turned back to look at him.

"Relax, it'll start off soon." she said as Onyx was left confused before suddenly the car started to move and soon, they were zooming down at great speed before being pulled around as the car continued to follow the track. Onyx was not sure what was happening or what to do in this instant, but he looked at Pearl and saw her with her arms up, screaming as where the rest of the riders. He looked at his wife for a few more seconds before smiling and lifting his arms up, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing past them as the ride went on for just a few more moments before they got to the station once again. Onyx was left stunned for a few moment before standing up with Pearl still in his hand and walked off of the ride as she asked, "So, how was your first roller coaster." Onyx remained silent for a few moment as he put her down and then took a deep breath before looking down at her.

"That was GREAT!" he yelled in excitement as he threw his arms up into the air and was smiling from ear to ear for a few moments before he slowly vanished, which was quickly noticed by Pearl.

"What the matter?" she asked him smiling as he turned to look at her with a sad look still on his face.

"I loved that ride, but it's over now." he said as she looked at him and smiled at him once again as she took his hand before leading him back to the end of the line.

"That's the best part." she said as she stood in front of her and turned around to look at him as she continued, "You can also ride it more then once?" This made Onyx smile wider and kissed her on the cheek as they began wait in line for a second go on the roller coaster.

* * *

A few hours later and Onyx and Pearl had ridden the ride nearly a dozen times with each time even better then the last. But as they left the ride exit area, Pearl quickly took notice of the time on a large clock and gasped.

"Onyx, the park is closing soon." she said in a worried tone and looked at him, making him worry too as he looked back at her.

"Close?" he asked as he was not sure what she was talking about and wondered why was she so worried.

"That mean's we'll have to leave soon." she said as she took his hand in hers and looked up at him with a small smile as she said, "And there was one I really wanted to ride with you before we had to go." This made him smiled and hold her hand in his.

"So, take me there my Sweet Pearl." he said smiling as she giggled before turning around and began to lead him off through the park once again. But this time was different as their were not as many people around and he could see some of the games were starting to close. And soon they arrived at where she was taking them as he saw small boats carrying people in something called the Tunnel of Love.

"This is the single, most romantic place in the park." She said with a wide smile as she took his hand and lead him into the line together. The line was not that long and the duo was soon in the front of the line as the one running the ride said this is the last host of the day, and Pearl was excited that she got it with her husband. Like in the roller coaster, Onyx say cross legged in the body while Pearl sat on his lap as the guy released the boat and the two we off on the slow boat ride.

"This place is so, pink and so many hearts." He said smiling at all of the stuff that was around them and wondered why Pearl liked this ride more then the roller coaster. He suddenly let out a gap as he looked down and saw Pearl rubbing her pussy lips against his croach.

"You enjoying yourself?" She asked she turned around and smiled at him as he looked at her blushing.

"Y-yeah, I-I am every much." He said smiling at her and blushed he could not hide his feeling as he felt his cock grow hard. Pearl noticed this and giggled she turned around in her seat, now facing Onyx as she reached down and undid his pants to release his cock.

"Yeah, I can see that." She said smiling as she looked at him for a few seconds before leaning down and to his cock into her mouth as she began to suck on it. He let out a loud moan as he leaned back and let her do her thing as Pearl sucked on his cock a little harder as she looked up at him as she sucked on his cock hard..

"Your really good at that." He said smiling as he petted her head he was enjoying her sucking on his cock as he felt her tongue roll around it as she bobbed her head a little faster to allow her to give him even pleasure from her. Which was working he moaned out even louder as he thrusts into her mouth a little louder as she sucked on it more while reaching down and began to finger herself as she pleasured him. It was not long before Onyx thrusts into her mouth one last time and he began to cum into her mouth, which Pearl happily drank down his cum and once he stopped, she pulled off of it and smiled at him.

"That was tasty." she said smiling up at him as she licked her lips and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek as he held her close to him.

"Yeah, " he said smiling before he lifted her up and looked at her white pussy lips for a few seconds before leaning forward, and slowly began to lick her pussy lips. This made Pearl gasp and blush as she looked down at him as he licked her pussy lips more as she put her hand on his head, and slowly wrapped her legs around him as she began to arc her back while also moaning out loud thanks to all of his licking and his tongue tickling her lower area the way he did. Onyx smiled as he heard her moan out loud and so, he slowly pressed his tongue into her pussy lips and made his tongue go deeper then before as Pearl continued to moan out loud from his tongue.

"O-oh, Onyx." she said moaning out as her back arced even more and she held onto his head, which was keeping her up along with his strong arms helped her stay balanced and allowed her to lean back from the pleasure her husband was giving. Onyx loved hearing her moan out loud as he licked her deeper and kissed her clit, sucking on it slight to add to the pleasure. Which did as Pearl threw back her head and let out a loud scream of pleasure as she began to cum all over his face. As he juices came out of her hard, Onyx happily licked it up and drank it as she laid her head back, panting as she looked down at him with a smile on her face. After finishing with her juices, he pulled away and licked his lips as he looked into her eyes.

"Your really tasty too." he said smiling as he lowered her so that they were face to face and smiled at each other for a few seconds before kissing each other on the lips lovingly. As they kissed deeper, the boat suddenly came to a stop and they opened their eyes to see that the ride had just ended. They looked at the people that were looking at them with the cameras ready to take more pictures of Pearl, who smiled as she turned from them and looked at Onyx as she got out of the boat, and turned to look at Onyx as he got out and looked down at her with a big smile on his face.

"Come on sweetie." she said smiling as she took hold of his hand and walked through the now nearly empty park, but noticed that there were still many people wanting to take pictures of Pearl's pussy lips and he smiled as he liked watching her doing it too. Once they left the amusement park, she turned on her feet and lead him down onto the beach as they stopped a few feet from the water. "Look at that." she said smiling as they both looked up and smiled as they looked at the wonderful sunset before them.

"That looks beautiful." he said smiling as he looked at the sun and stared at it in wonder before turning his attention to Pearl as he said, "But it's not more beautiful then you." Hearing him say this made Pearl look up at him and they both smiled back at each other for a few moments before he leaned down, and she leaned up as they met each other in the middle with a tender and loving kiss. They kissed deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his large hands around her hips as the kissed deepened a little more before Onyx suddenly fell onto his back. Pearl went with him and laid on top of him as they kissed more lovingly for a few more minutes before Pearl let out a loud gasp. She turned around and looked back too see he was rock hard again, and that it was rubbing against her pussy lips.

"Well, ready to continue what we started in the tunnel of love?" she asked him smiling as he looked down at her and nodded as she sat up, and lined up his cock with her lips before slowly lowering herself onto his cock. They both moaned as they felt Pearl lower herself onto him and she looked down at him smiling as he looked back up at her, smiling as he gently placed his hands on her hips. She smiled as she slowly began to lift herself up a little before dropping onto his cock again, gaining more moans from each other the more she did it. Onyx moaned out loud as he looked up at her and smiled as he watched her ride him, and seeing a look of pleasure on her face was making him enjoy it a little more. Pearl continued this a steady rate with Onyx holding onto her hips and helping her stay balance as she started to pick up the pace.

"O-oh, P-Pearl." Onyx moaned out loud as he held onto her hips gently as he matched her lowering herself onto him by thrusting up into her slightly. This increased the pleasure for both of them as she leaned forward slightly and gave him a gentle kiss on his chest before sitting back up, and began to ride him a little faster as he held her hip and matched her with light thrusts of his own. This continued for a while as they moaned out in pleasure for any walking by could hear them and even all the way back to the beach house as they were enjoying their love making. But as she was riding him at a much faster rate, she was getting closer and closer until she dropped onto him all the way before screaming out in pleasure.

"ONYX!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before cumming all over his cock and her inner walls began to massage his cock, which made Onyx let out a loud moan of pleasure as he called out her name like she did and then began to cum into her womb. Pearl moaned as she felt his cum enter her womb and she smiled as she leaned forward, and placed her hands on his chest before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently. Onyx returned the kiss as he moved his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her to embraced her in a loving hug. After kissing fro a few moments, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes as she said, "So, how do you like this earth?"

"I like a lot of things about it, but..." he paused as he looked her in the eyes for a few moments before sitting up and looking towards the beach house as he said, "I love my family, and this beautiful planet." He then turned to back at Pearl with a smile on his face as he finished, "And my loving wife. I'm not going to lose that again." Pearl looked at him and smiled as she hugged him again before giving him another kiss on the lips, and then to sit in his lap. He smiled as he wrapped his arms in front of her and held her close as they enjoyed the rest of the sunset together.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Inside this place that looks to be a flowery Meadow some of the Gems were inside of it as they were doing a mission which they have finished just a while ago, as they were done, Pearl along with her husband Onyx were both walking towards the Warp Pad ready to go home, while they were Pearl said happily. "I can't believe that went so well."

"Yeah, and it awesome when you defeated the Corruption, you just threw your Spear at it and made it explode into a cloud like this." After Onyx said that he then made a explosion sound effect representing the Corruptions defeat by the leader of the team, as after doing that his wife then began blushing as she then told him.

"And that strategy you did was amazing, you made it tremble down to it's knees after slicing it's legs." Her husband then began smiling from her telling him that as he then said to her.

"Thank you, even though I've been trapped for so long I still got it."

While they were talking to one another, Garnet along with Lapis then emerged from one of the walls of the Meadow with Garnet holding the bubbled Corruption which they've defeated with the help of their leader and Onyx, once they emerged Lapis then noticed something and then asked. "Wait, where's Steven?"

"I'm right here, wait up!" They both then looked in the middle behind them of the Meadow and saw Steven emerge from it with a running nose and eyes, showing that he may have allergies from the flowers around them, as once he has emerged his Gf then asked. "What's wrong?"

When she asked him he then told her. "Sorry Lapis, I couldn't help much, I think the flowers around us are making me-"

Before he can finish he then turned away and then sneezed, accidently getting it on Garnet's leg around the hip, when he noticed he then said. "Sorry Garnet."

"I'll live." When she said that she then wiped it off her hip as the Leader and Onyx walked over to them, when they did Pearl then told Steven. "Oh, Steven, you're supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa." When she told him that he then became confused of what she's asking him to sneeze into as he then asked.

"My what?"

After asking she then began pointing at her inner elbow while she said. "Your...Thing." When she told Steven, Lapis then said to him. "She's talking about the inner part of your elbow."

"Oh." When he said that while looking at it the Warp Pad they all were standing on began to Warp them back home where the others are at, as while doing that, Steven then gasped. "Ah-ahh!" When he began doing that the others then noticed what was going to happen again as Lapis said.

"I think Steven's going to be sneezing again." When she told the others Pearl then immediately told him. "Steven your fossa!"

"Ah-CHOO!"

Once Steven sneezed he then propelled up inside the Warp Pad as his head then stuck out into the Warp Stream, when the others noticed they then became shocked as while they were, Steven then began opening his eyes as he then said. "Huh, wha? ...Whoa."

He then began to look surprised as he was now looking out of Warp space now, while he was in amazement he then heard what sounded like another Warp Pad going off and then saw another Stream from one, as while looking he then saw what looked to be a circular thing go through it, shocking him as none of the Gems looked like that, but after seeing it he was then pulled back into the Stream by his Gf as once he was back in she hugged him close and said worried.

"Steven are you okay?!" As she asked he then told her as he hugged her back. "I'm okay Lapis."

While doing that Pearl then said to him. "You have to becareful, it's dangerous to stick your head out of the stream!" Once she told him that Garnet then said once she flicked the two frozen snot off his nostrils. "There's not much air, and it's very cold."

"You guys, I saw something out there!" As he said that after he and his Gf stopped hugging, they all then became confused of what he had just told them as Pearl then asked. "What?" As soon as she did Steven then looked at her and the others as he told them again. "Somethings Warping!" Once he told them, Pearl then looked at her husband and Garnet before looking back and then told him.

"Steven, that's not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?"

As soon as she asked him he then said to her, while beginning to squirt only in the middle of his sentence. "I can see perfectly, Pearl...I know there's something out there!"

"There's nothing out there. There hasn't been anything else for a long, long time." When Garnet told him that he then looked at her and the others except Lapis in disbelief as when he did he then felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked seeing it was his Gf as she said with a small smile. "Don't worry Steven, I believe you."

Once she told him, he then gave her a small smile to while they all Warp back to their home together.

Meanwhile at the Beach House

Inside of the Beach House the only Gems that were inside of it are Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl, as they were the only ones that didn't want to go on the mission, while they were there, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl were inside of Steven's bedroom together watching TV while eating sandwiches that they made, as Jewel was trying to feed Peridot some pancakes she made for her to try out who said to her. "No!"

When she said that with her arms crossed, Jewel then said to her with a small smile while shower her the pancake piece. "Please, if you try it out you'll like it." After saying that to her, hoping Peridot would try it out, she then shook her head no before saying. "No I'm not going to eat the-I mean that...What is it?"

"Their pancakes, it's one of the best things to have for breakfast." As she said that she then showed her the piece again on the fork which she refused to try, when she did Jewel and then asked. "Please Peridot, try it out, for me please?" When she asked her that she then began to look at her for a moment, and then began thinking before she said uncrossing her arms. "Okay, I'll try it." After she said that Jewel then began to smile and then fed her the pancake piece as she began to eat it, after chewing she then swallowed it.

"So, how was it Peridot?" When Jewel asked that happily she then looked at her and then said to her as she began to smile a bit. "It's...fantastic, can I have more...Please?" Once Peridot asked her, she then began to smile and then nodded as she began to feed her more of the pancakes she made for her, while she did they along with Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl then heard the Warp Pad and looked at it.

As they did they then saw Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, and Garnet appear as they were back from the mission as once they were back the 5 that didn't go on the mission then went over to them, when they did Jewel said and then asked curiously with a smile. "Hi Mom, Dad, Steven, Lapis, and Garnet, how was the mission?"

"It was very successful." As Pearl said that Garnet who was holding the bubbled Corruption then teleported it back inside of the temple where it belongs, as when she did that Steven then said. "There was also something warping in one of the other Streams!"

"What?!" Once the 5 that didn't come on the mission said that Lapis then nodded and said. "When Steven sneezed and accidently go his head to go out into then stream into Warp Space he saw something going through one of the other Warp Pad streams, we don't even know what it was."

"All I know from what I saw of it's shadow inside of it was that it was round shaped, like a sphere, I think?" When Steven told them that they all looked shocked as they were the only ones on Earth to use the Warp Pad, the one that looked more shock was Peridot as she knows what that could of been in the Warp, while everyone was shocked, Pearl then said.

"Steven, Lapis, nothing else could be going through the Warps, we're the only ones on the Planet Earth that can use them, there's no other Gems here but us."

When she told them that, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl looked at each other as Soren said to the two. "She does have a point." After saying that Pearl along with Onyx, and Garnet then got off the Warp except for Steven and Lapis as they know that there's something else out there, using the Warp Pads right now.

Later at nighttime

Inside of Steven's bedroom in the Beach House, he along with Lapis were both laying down on the bed awake as they couldn't sleep, knowing that there's something inside the Warp Pads that could possibly about to come into the Beach House through it and attack them, while they were awake they both then look at the Warp Pad again as Steven asked. "Anything appear yet?"

"Oh my stars, nothing yet."

As soon as she said that after looking to make sure, they both then see the refrigerator door open up and then became a little startled thinking it was the unknown creature, they looked they then saw who it was as Steven said. "Amethyst, Soren?" When they said that the two then looked up at them from the fridge as Amethyst said.

"Hey guys! Want anything to eat?"

When she asked that, the two then shook their heads no as he said. "Were not hungry." After him Lapis then asked. "Where's Pink Pearl?"

"She's in our room, we told her that were going to be getting something good for the three of us to eat." While Soren said that he then pulled out three boxes of what looked to be Macaroni and Cheese as he showed Amethyst it and asked. "How does Mac and Cheese sound?"

"Sounds perfect." As she said that they both then began getting a pot which they filled with water first before pouring in the water, hard macaroni and then powered cheese before putting it and turning on the stove to make it while they did, Soren then looked at the two and asked them.

"Why are you two awake? If it's us, it was by mistake." When he asked and told them, Steven then said. "No, it wasn't you guys."

"We just, can't sleep tonight."

Once Lapis told them that, Amethyst then asked them curiously. "Why?" As soon as she asked them Soren then poured out the water and began putting the Mac and Cheese into three separate bowls for himself, Amethyst and Pink Pearl, as he then asked the two. "Are you both scared of that thing Steven saw out in Warp Space, warping right into the house and attacking the both of you in your sleep?"

As soon as he asked, Steven and Lapis then looked at each other before saying as they looked back at them. "...No."

"Oh, good!" After Amethyst said that she along with Soren then began picking up the three bowls of Mac and Cheese they have and began heading to the Temple door before making it open to their and Pink Pearl's room as once it was open Soren then said. "Nighty night guys!"

"And Don't let the warp monster bite!"

Once Amethyst said that after him, they both then began to laugh from what she had said as they reentered their room before the Temple door closed, once they were both back inside their room, Steven and his Gf then looked back at the Warp Pad knowing that's possibly what's going to happen as after looking at it, Lapis then summoned some of her water in her hands and then looked at her Bf and asked curiously. "Do you have your weapon Steven?"

"Yes, it's right here" While he told her he then pulled out a water gun which reloaded as they both stayed on the bed, watching the Warp Pad as they weren't going to sleep until what was in one of the Warp Streams is founded and stopped.

Later in the morning

After almost a long night of staying awake Steven and Lapis have both went to sleep together in each others arms after being up half the night watching the Warp Pad, as while they were sleeping, Pearl who was inside the Beach House with some of the others now was trying to wake them up now, as while she was she then said to them. "Steven, Lapis. We both have a surprise for you."

Once she said after poking them once each the two then immediately woke up and began shooting or splashing water at her by mistake as when they did that they then noticed her as they both said to her. "Sorry Pearl." As soon as they said that she then began getting back up as she looked at them and then said. "That's okay you two, that was an accident."

When she told them that they then became relived as once they were Steven then looked at Pearl and then smiled seeing her wet as he then said. "Pearl, You look hot when you soaked."

Pearl then began blushing a bit of light-blue and then said with a small smile. "Thank you Steven." Once she told him he then said.

"Welcome." After he said that his Gf then asked curiously. "What was the surprise you have for us?"

When she asked the leader, she then looked over at Garnet and then said. "We made you both chocolate chip cookies." As she told them, Lapis then asked while pointing.

"Why is there two more trays on the kitchen table?"

After she asked, Garnet then told her. "Pearl thought it would be best to make extras for later, but the other tray of cookies is for Soren, Amethyst, and Pink Pearl."

"Did you say one of the trays of cookies is for us?"

they along with Onyx, Jewel, and Peridot then saw Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl who were at the Temple Door as they've just left their room, as they were there, Pearl then said after she nod to them. "Yes, the tray's over there on the table."

After she told them that they then went over to it and began eating some of the cookies together as while they did, she then looked at the two in their bed and then asked worried. "Are you two okay?"

"A little bit, we just, I guess, we didn't..." As he said that, Garnet then finished his sentence as she asked.

"Didn't sleep?"

After she asked them they both then nodded, as Lapis and said as her bf yawned. "Maybe."

"Oh, this isn't about the thing you both think Steven saw outside the warp stream yesterday is it?" As soon as she asked them curiously, the others then began to look at them as Steven then told them. "But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the Warp!"

When he told them Pearl then began placing her hands onto his shoulders and then told him as she said. "Please listen, nothing on Earth can use the Warp Pads but us. You both understand?" After she asked both Steven and Lapis they then looked away as while they did the leader then thought for a moment and then told them with a small smile. "If it makes you both feel better, we can go check some of the Gem Locations, if you want, is that okay?"

Soon as she asked, they then thought for a moment before nodding with a small smiles too as they began to get off of the bed before following Pearl down the stairs as while they did she then looked at her husband, daughter, and Peridot and Garnet and then said happily. "Come on everyone, let's do a little checking in some of the Gem Locations."

"Sure thing mom."

As Jewel said that smiling she, Peridot and the others then began to follow them to the Warp Pad as once they were on it Steven then stopped them as he said. "Wait, before we go, Lapis can you be in a bikini, Pearl can you be nude, Jewel, can you be bottomless and Garnet can you be in a cheerleader?"

Once he asked while Onyx was confused of it, the 4 then looked at him and then smiled as Lapis then said. "Sure Steven." After saying that she, Pearl, Jewel and Garnet then began to form into the clothing or made their clothes vanish Steven wanted them to be in, as once his Gf was in a bikini, the leader's nude and the other two were either bottomless or cheerleader, Onyx then looked surprised as his wife smiled and said to him.

"Don't worry Onyx, this is normal." After she told him he then began to smile and then nodded as Steven then said happily. "Perfect, now that were all ready we can go." Once he said that, they then began using their Gems to teleport themselves to the first place which is the Meadow, once they showed up they then began to look around the area, after looking Jewel then said. "Nothing unusual here."

When she said that Steven then sneezed as after he did Garnet then said. "Bless you Steven." After saying that they then Warped to the next Gem Location which was the Geode as once they were there Pearl then said. "Nothing here either, but the geode's holding nicely."

After that they then traveled to the next place which was the Sky Spire, once they were there they then looked seeing that everything's okay there too as after looking around Soren then said. "Nothing looks bad around this place, in-fact, it actually looks peaceful." When he said that Amethyst and Pink Pearl then began agreeing before Steven said to all of them except his Gf. "Hey, we're getting off task her!"

"We've looked all over, there's nothing out here to find!" After the leader told Steven and Lapis, they then looked at the floor before they said. "But your wrong."

When she said that, Pearl heard them and then said. "Nothing on Earth can use these Warps but us, not even Corruptions."

"Wait, what if it came from Space?" When Steven asked that the others then looked at him, knowing there could be a possibility that can happen.

Later at the Galaxy Warp

As soon as they all made it to the Galaxy Warp, Pearl then began to get off the Warp Pad as she then said. "These are the Warps that once connected us to other planets, if something tried to come from space, it would be through here, but wait! This warp pad is broken, marked inactive by the cartoon breakfast sticker your place here yourself!"

Once she told him that he then remember that from the last time they checked to see if any of them were active or inactive, as after that Jewel then walked over to him and then said as she went down to one of her knees placing a hand on his shoulder. "Steven, mom's, right, we're safe."

As she said that, Steven along with his Gf then looked at the others who agreed on what Jewel and Pearl said as after they did Lapis's Bf then said. "I guess so." As he said that he along with his Gf then looked over at the sticky which he left the last time he was there, as they were looking at it the others then sighed in relief as Amethyst then said.

"Oh man, finally! That took all day." As she said that Soren and Pink Pearl then nodded to her as Jewel then said. "It was important to make Steven and Lapis feel secure in the Beach House."

"Yes, they both feel much better now."

After Pearl said that the two who were looking at the sticky then looked at the others as Steven said as it started to become a sad tone. "We're a little tired...Of you guys telling us how we feel, we know I saw something outside the Stream."

"And I know you didn't." When she said that the three then began to argue sadly as Steven and Lapis were trying to tell Pearl that their telling her and the others the truth, as they did, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Garnet watched either in surprise or shocked as while watching as they heard them said.

"You don't tell me-what I already know."

"Why is it so hard to just listen to us? Why do you just want to do it your way?"

While they said that the others then began to look at one another before looking back at the leader and Steven and Lapis as Soren then said. "Umm...This is new." After he said that, the leader then said to the two. "You both don't know what your talking about." As soon as she told them that in a sad tone, Steven then said to her in the same tone.

"It sounds like, maybe, you don't know what we're talking about."

As soon as he said that Jewel then went over to them and then asked worried. "Mom, Steven, Lapis, please, let's just, go home."

After she asked them, they then stopped as they didn't want to do this, after they did that they then began to walk over to the others who went to the Warp Pad and began waiting for them, once they were on the Warp Pad they then Warped back home to the Beach House as it was reaching nighttime

Later nighttime

Inside of the Beach House at night, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl's door began to open revealing the three as they began, walking into the Beach House, but as soon as they did they then see both Steven and Lapis sitting in front of the warp pad watching it still as while they were, Soren then said.

"Hey, guys." As soon as he asked they then looked at them before looking back at the Warp Pad as while looking at it, Pink Pearl then asked curiously.

"Are you both still on about that sphere Steven saw in one of the Streams?"

As soon as she asked they both then nod, keeping their eye sight on the Warp Pad just to make sure they catch, it before it can Warp again or escape, as while looking Amethyst then noticed they were holding something and asked. "What are you eating?" When she asked Steven then told them.

"Were eating macaroni and cheese together." After saying that they then both fed each other the mac and cheese they had, as after doing that, the three then began to make it over to the front door as while they did Soren said with a small smile.

"Okay, will see you two again soon, we're going to get hang out together on the Beach for a while and possibly go for a swim." After saying that they then closed the door and then left, as while they did Lapis then looked at her Bf and then asked him curiously. "Is it ever going to come through here?" After she asked, Steven then looked over to her and then and then said as she shook his head.

"I...Don't know Lapis, but for some reason I just, get the feeling that at some point somethings, possibly that thing I saw, is going to be coming through or somewhere close to the Warp Pad."

As soon as he said that they were both then immediately startled and backed away as something has busted through the roof of the Beach House landing near the Warp Pad as once it did that they then looked and then saw that it was defiantly in the shape of a sphere, when they noticed it they then looked at each other and smiled knowing that they were right, as they then looked back at it as Steven said happily.

"It's the thing that was in the warp stream I saw." As he said that they both then looked up at the hole that was in the ceiling as while they did Lapis then said. "It did come from space."

When she said that they then looked back at it and then noticed that it walked over to them as Steven then said smiling. "You're trying to get to the warp pad, aren't ya?" While he said that, the sphere shaped robot then tried to get around them but couldn't as they tried to keep it where it's at, while they did he then looked at his Gf and then said.

"Lapis we need to call Soren, Amethyst, and Pink Pearl they need to see this!"

As soon as he said that excited as they were right, the robot then knocked him back and lands on his torso as he fell, when he did his Gf then said worried. "Steven, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, that didn't hurt a bit, we need to get the others."

When Steven said that the it then opened a small square like entrance which could of been it's mouth and then tried to shoot this green goo to stop him, but as soon as it did that, his Gf then pulled it off of him and then said. "Leave him alone!"

As soon as she said that it then continued to try to attack, but as it did her Bf then immediately grabbed one of its legs and then threw it at the Warp Pad causing the robot to have a crack form on top of it's head and chip a piece of the Pad off as when that happened he then said to it. "Oh, sorry...Huh?"

When he said that he along with Lapis then looked at it and then saw that it was fixing the crack it made in the Warp Pad with its green goo as it sprayed it on the crack which covered it until it vanished revealing that the crack that was there was now gone, which surprised too before it got onto it and then activated it, about to Warp again, but as it was he then said as he caught it. "Oh no you don't!"

Once he caught he then looked at Lapis and said. "Lapis please, get the others we need to show them this-" Before he can finish the Warp Pad activates and then Warps him and the Robonoid somewhere as while it did Lapis then gasped and shouted up it before it vanished. "Steven!" After that she then went to get the others to warn them what happened.

Meanwhile in the Warp Stream

As Steven was in the Stream with the robot he saw days ago, he began holding onto it and asked it. "Where are you going?! Huh?" When he said that he then looked around and saw more of them as they began to appear and then said. "Y-you're coming from all over?" Once he asked they then all around him started to push him, trying to get him out of the Stream.

"Ow! Hey! Stop it! Whoa!" As he said that his head was then forced out of the Warp Stream, but while it was he looks out and then sees a dozen other warp streams carrying more of those sphered robots that looked to be going to the same place the ones in the Stream he's in are, when he saw that he then began to try to force his way back in, while doing he told them while trying to get back in. "I...won't...let you, Unh!"

The robots then successfully pushed him out of the Warp Stream into Warp Space with the cracked Robonoid he was holding onto, floating away as he clutched onto it, while he did he then gasped for breath, and then began shivering as he said before chucking for a moment. "I was right. I, and Lapis were right."

After saying that he then held onto the Robonoid which had a chip of ice froze on it's crack as they floated in space, while they did, Steven then hears warp stream activating and looked confused as it sounded close. "Huh?" As soon as he said that he then looked down he then saw a pair of blue hands come out of the Stream before grabbing him as he was then pulled into it and began to float normally like he does in the Warp Stream, as he did he then shivered then gasped for air while before holding and looking up as he saw that it was his Gf, Lapis who saved him as she smiled and said worried while hugging him close.

"Are you okay Steven, take deep breaths." As she said that he then did what she asked him to do while hugging her close as she began to pick up the robot as when she did, some of the others then began catching up to them as Garnet was first as when she was she was then handed the Sphered robot and looked at it as she said. "So, this is what you saw. Pearl's going to need to see this."

While she said that Steven whos hugging his Gf then said as he nodded. "Yes, that's the things I saw in stream." As he said that that's when Jewel and Peridot showed up too as when they did Jewel who's holding Peridot then said as she began to smile, as they heard them while going up.

"We should've listened to you to you both. You're Crystal Gems, too."

Once she said that, the two then began to grin, happy that she said that, but while they did that, the leader and her husband then came up next as when they did Pearl then said before noticing the robot. "Steven, are you okay?! Lapis got us as soon as possible, Soren, Amethyst Pink Pearl heard the Warp Pad activate, and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and..."

When she began looking at the Sphered robot Onyx then asked curiously. "What...Is...That?" As soon as he asked that Steven asked confused and curiously "You don't know?" As soon as he asked that's when Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl showed up last as when they did Amethyst then said. "Whoooah, that thing's far out." As she said that, both Soren and Pink Pearl then began agreeing as they nodded, after they did Steven then said.

"It's some kind of space robot, there were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place."

When he said that he then began pointing up which made all of them then look up to where they were going to, as they were Peridot then knew what was happening and then said in thought. "This isn't good, their coming!"

As she said that in thought they all then arrived at the Galaxy Warp which was where the robots were going to as once they were there they then saw multiple of those things drop onto the ground and walk up towards the Homeworld warp including the one they had with them as it detached itself from the leg it was being held by, as once they made it there they then began shooting goo on the Homeworld warp, as they did the Gems then ran towards them as Pearl asked.

"What are they doing to the Homeworld Warp?!"

"There's a million of them!" When Amethyst said that the robots then began to fix it until it was all covered in green goo until it vanished, revealing that it was good as new again, but when they were done Pink Pearl then said. "They, fixed it."

As soon as she said that Steven then asked worried. "Uh, what's going to happen now?" When he asked, Lapis then said. "I...Don't know Steven, I never seen anything like this before."

"I have." When Peridot said that in a worried, Jewel along with the others then looked over at her as when they did Pearl then asked. "You did?"

"They're Robonoids, they fix anything that's been broken, such as the Warp Pads like the ones on Homeworld, including the Warps here like the Homeworld Warp." As she said that pointing at the Homeworld Warp, Steven then asked. "Why are they here?" When he asked curiously, she then sighed and then told them as she said. "There here because of me, before you took down my ship I was outside of, I was able to send a message to call for help back on Homeworld...I'm the one responsible for calling backup...I'm sorry."

When she told them all that they then looked at one another before looking back at Peridot as when they did Jewel then walked over to her and then sat down on one knee before hugging her.

When she hugged her, it then made her blush a bit, surprised as she then looked at her and then asked. "Your...Not all mad at me?" Once she asked her she then shook her head no and then said smiling.

"No were not, we forgive you, your a part of the Crystal Gems, it's not your fault you had to do that, you were just following orders back then."

As soon as she told her that, she then began to smile and then hugged her back and said. "Thank you." As soon as she said that smiling that's when the sound of the Homeworld Warp began, alerting them all as they looked at it before Pearl said quietly.

"Everyone hide!"

When she said that they then followed her as some of them grabbed each other and then grabbed onto the back of a few tall rocks hiding behind them as they listened, waited and or watched, while they did that's when the Warp stopped and then saw what appeared to be two Pearl's, one blue, and one yellow, when they appeared the Yellow one then hummed and then began to stomp a bit on it to make sure it's sturdy.

"Who, are they?" As soon as Steven asked whispering, Jewel then told him in a whisper. "No idea." When she said that Peridot then said.

"Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl, why were they sent here?" Once she said that and asked curiously, they then looked carefully and then saw a Robonoid then began crawling up on to Blue Pearl's shoulder as Yellow Pearl then said.

"Hmm...Yep, this looks like the right place." As she said that she then looked over at Blue Pearl and saw that she was smiling scratching the head of it as when she did that Yellow then said to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just scratching it's head, they like it when I do that." As she said that smiling while continuing to scratch it's head happily, Yellow then went over to her and then told her. "We're on a mission, we're not here to scratch the heads of the Flask Robonoids that got us here in the first place. All 79 of them were deployed and accounted for here for a reason. And now that were here we can prepare to locate the Peridot messaged for help, save her and then locate and manually reactivate Kindergar-"

Before she can finish she then gasped and then looked down before seeing the damaged Robonoid which was cracked and missing one of it's legs, as it was trying to crawl up her leg before it then lies down and began to roll back and forth, as it did that Jewel who saw this then smiled and then said.

"Aww, the little ones are like their pets."

When she said that Yellow Pearl who was annoyed of the broken Robonoid, then began to step on it and began pushing down on it until it popped like a balloon, leaving it nothing but green goop, which surprised and shocked Jewel along with Steven who saw this as he gasped before covering his mouth as they went back down and let the others know they're okay, once they did that Yellow Pearl then said to Blue Pearl.

"Now that's done, it's time to access the Domestic Warp." Soon as she said that they both then began to walk down the stairs, as they did Pink Pearl then looked for a moment and then became surprised to see the two as they were her friends, but as she saw them they then stopped, which made her go back down, as Blue and Yellow only stopped as they've noticed something on the Homeworld Warp as they said. "Huh?"

When they said that they then turned around and looked at the sticker of the Crying Breakfast Friends Waffle, when they looked at it, Yellow then picked it up and began examining it before looking around, making sure nobody was around before saying. "This site may have been compromised, we must go back to Homeworld now before the ones once here come back soon."

Once she said that they both then walk back onto the Homeworld warp and then placed a green bleeping stone as they Warped back to Homeworld, when they did the stone then exploded, causing all of the Robonoids to deactivate, when they did the Gems then left their hiding spots and looked at the Homeworld Warp as Soren said.

"They're coming back, we can't do this, not again!"

"We're dead, we're all so dead!" When Amethyst told them all that, Steven then asked Lapis and the others. "Are those other Gems? Where did they come from? What were they trying to do?"

While he asked that Pearl then started to walk up towards the Homeworld Warp before stopping in front of it as she then said summing her Spear. "It doesn't matter..." As she said that she then jumped into the air making a large round plasma ball appear at the end of her Spear before blasting it to the Homeworld Warp blowing it back to it's previous stat before the Robonoids fixed it before landing back onto the ground and then looking back to the others as she said.

"They're not coming back!"


	9. Lost Dog

On the beach of Beach City both Steven and Lapis who was in a cheerleader outfit were sitting down together outside in the nice weathered Beach, as they were Steven who was holding a book, showing it to Lapis as he was handing her it, when she got it she then looked at it confused and then asked curiously. "What is this Steven?"

"It's a book Lapis." When Steven said that happily to her, she looked at it and then said curiously, repeating the two middle words he said. "A book."

He nodded to her with a smile and then said. "Yep, But not just a book, it's a book with multiple series, it's like the video games we have in the Beach House, the ones that have sequels that begin in a different game disk, but in the book you read it and picture it in your mind on how it'll look, and best part is, the book your looking at now, has decisions in it just like the sequels, and it's your choice to pick what will happen next."

When he told her that she then smiled with a blue blush looking at the book, while she looked at it she then said. "Cool." Steven then takes the book and then opens it as he then said happily.

"I'll read it to you, and trust me it's going to be cool." When he told her, she then began to smile at him and began looking at him and the book while listening, while she did he began. "Chapter 1: The Pro-"

Before he can read her the first chapter of the book a distant noise which sounded like shooting was heard, stopping them from continuing as they became suspicious on what that noise was as they looked around before smiling as they went back to the book as Steven cleared his throat and began.

"Chapter 1: The Prologue, at the top of a mountain in the middle of town was a very large constructed building that's a house which belongs to the family known as-" Before he finishes again a large quake disturbed them and made them both look up to where it was coming from and then saw what looked like a giant sphere as it landed into the water near them as Steven said confused.

"What the-?"

Before continuing again the water then splashes them before it was stopped by Lapis who used her water powers to get the water off of their bodies as she then put the water back into the ocean as when she did the others who are Pearl who is bikini, Onyx, Jewel also in bikini, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet who's maid all came out of the Beach House to see what's happening as Amethyst asked. "What was that?"

When she asked Soren and Pink Pearl looked at each other and then back to Amethyst as he said while they shook their heads no. "We don't know?" Once they told her a Marble Robonoid then rolled up to shore in front of them and then sprouted legs like the Flask Robonoids did as it began standing up, while it did they then all noticed what it was as Lapis said. "It's one of the Marble Robots."

"Yeah, but bigger." When Steven said that Lapis then nodded to him as they then saw it approaching them before Pearl and Onyx used their weapons to press against it to stop it from going over to them as Pearl looked at the others and said.

"Everyone now!"

When she said that the other then nodded and ran or jumped into the air with their weapons, except Peridot who was wielding a Bat which Jewel gave to her as a weapon for now as they ran or blast themselves towards it before making a impact of it with their weapons, causing it to explode into this green goop as when it did Steven activated his bubbled and blocked the goo from hitting him and Lapis, after that Steven asked. "You okay Lapis?"

Once he asked she then smiled and then nodded to him as she said. "I'm okay Steven, that was a close one." When she told him they then looked at the leader as Steven then asked."Pearl, do you think this was-?"

"One of Yellow and Blue Pearl's Machines? Yes I think so, only... we've never seen one this big before."

When she told them, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl walked over to her and the others, covered head to toe in the green looking goop as Pink Pearl then said. "Or this gooey."

"Amethyst, Soren and Pink Pearl, we need to be careful we don't know what this stuff is." When she said that the three then looked at each other and then began to snicker, chuckle or giggle at the idea they have, which Pearl noticed as she then told them. "Oh no. Don't you three dare get that stuff on me!" When she said that the three then opened their arms and then shouted out loud.

"Goop hug!" When they shouted Pearl then began to freak out and started to run away from them as they chased her as Amethyst said. "Come here Pearl!"

"We're going to get you!" When Soren said that as the three of them chased the Leader to goop her, while they did that Lapis then said.

"Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl must be trying to get the Homeworld Warp activated again after Pearl destroyed it. Or something else, if it was to reactivate the Homeworld Warp they would of sent the smaller ones like before." When she told him that he then nodded to her and then said.

"Yeah. But we've stopped them before but, I guess they're both able to still shoot stuff here from space." When he said that they then saw Pearl who walked over to the others who are covered in goop as she was also covered in goop too from Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, after that Steven and Lapis then got up and began walking over to her as when they got to her Steven then asked her curiously.

"So, Pearl...What do you think it was here to do?" When he asked her she then looked at him and then said while picking up a piece of the Robonoid they destroyed.

"We destroyed it Steven, that's all that matters right now." As she said that she then threw the piece away as the two then nodded to her, when they did, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl ran to them causing them to collide into the others as they hugged them as they said.

"Goop hug!" When they did the others then smiled a bit as they were now coated in goop again by the three, before soon decided to head back into the Beach House for the rest of the day.

Tomorrow morning

As it was now the morning of Tomorrow after they destroyed the Robonoid from yesterday Steven and Lapis were in the living room on the couch reading the series book that Steven showed her yesterday as they were both smiling happily at the book as it was very interesting to them as after a few minutes of reading it they then stopped, when they did Lapis then looked at her Bf and said to him with a grin. "Steven, this story book is starting to become very interesting." When Lapis told him that he then smiled at her and nodded before saying.

"I know, and it gets better the more further we read it."

Lapis then smiles at him as they then looked back into the book to read more of it as while they did Lapis then asked curiously. "Is there more of this story Steven?" When she asked happily, he then nodded to her and then said as he showed her a few other books which are the sequels as he then said.

"Yep, and the best part is that no matter which decision you make the sequels will have three pages for you to go to in order to see how the story from your decision ends, and I have to say the decisions are really interesting the more further you go in the story."

When Steven told Lapis she then smiled as before they can continue to read the book another shooting noise and impact sound is heard out in the distance causing them to close their eyes and shrug in fright of the loud noise nearby, after that Steven then said confused as that's the second time it happened. "What the-?"

After that the Temple Door opens up revealing the others who have felt and heard it too as when they ran out of the Temple Door as Pearl then said. "Somethings entering the Atmosphere!" When she said that the two then placed their book onto the table and followed the others to the porch and began looking up at the sky, seeing another green fireball as it's the Robonoid which Amethyst, Soren, Pink Pearl pointed at as Soren said. "Up there!"

"It's another one of those things!" When Pink Pearl said that the Robonoid then landed somewhere out in the ocean which Pearl knows that place as she then said telling the others.

"It landed on Mask Island everyone, we need to stop it!"

After saying that they all then ran towards the Warp Pad inside and jumped onto the Warp Pad before Warping to Mask Island to stop the Marble Robonoid from doing what it was sent on Earth to do. When they got to the place where the Robonoid had landed at which is Mask Island they then began to get off the Warp Pad each before looking around for the Robonoid before becoming confused of what's it doing as it walked through the trees, bushes and large leaves and then stopped and began moving only it's body as Pink Pearl then asked. "Is it...Looking for a Warp?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop it!"

Once Pearl told them that some of them then summoned their weapons and then attacked the Robonoid making it pop like a balloon as it made the noise covering everyone in complete goo this time as Lapis said looking at her goo covered self. "Yeesh." When she said that her Bf then nodded before telling her and then asking the leader

"Same here. Pearl, what are these things trying to do?" When he asked her with his Gf and the others curious about the Marble Robonoid as they honestly don't know why their coming here, including Soren and Peridot, as they don't know why the big Robonoids are being sent here as Pearl then told them.

"I'm...Not...Really sure. It's not trying to do anything now."

When she told him and the others, gesturing to the goo and pieces of the Robonoid they just destroyed as after that they then began to go back to the Beach House, when they were heading back to the Warp Pad Jewel asked Peridot curiously. "Peridot, do you know why those giant Robonoids keep coming here?" Peridot then shook her head and then told her.

"I honestly don't know. I've seen some of them on Homeworld before, but I never knew their purposes of a mission if their sent to a planet just like Earth we're on."

After telling Jewel she then smiled and picked her up before hugging her and then saying. "That's okay Peridot, but will find out soon what their trying to do." When she told her, she then smiled at her with a green blush as they made it to the Warp Pad and then teleported back home for the rest of the day, done again taking care of another Robonoid sent from space.

Tomorrow morning

As it was the next morning Steven was back inside the living room with Lapis, but this time they weren't reading books as Lapis was sitting next to him smiling as she watched Pearl suck his member as he made her suck him, as while she watched, Steven then moaned a bit and then said. "Ohh Pearl, your good at this."

When he said that he then began to hold Pearl's head as she smiled and continued sucking him as his Gf and the others in the Beach House watched, including Peridot, Onyx was a little shock but Peridot was a bit confused of what Pearl was doing to him as she looked at Jewel and then asked curiously. "Jewel, what's the leader doing to him?" When she asked Jewel then blushed a bit and then said with a smile.

"Oh, that's...Something that one of the female Gems does for Steven that they love. But let's keep watching, I'll tell you about it soon." When she said that with a grin, Peridot then blushed green and then nodded with a small smile as they continued to watch, while they did after a few minutes Pearl began to go faster, while she went faster he then said to her, reaching his peak.

"I'm cumming Pearl!"

When Steven said that she then smiled at him as he then came, when he did she then began to swallow it with a light-blue blush appearing on her cheeks until he was done, once done, Pearl then sat up on her knees and then said to Steven with a smile. "You taste amazing Steven."

"Thank you Pearl." When he said that with a smile they were then soon all interrupted by another sound of something entering the Atmosphere which had to be another Robonoid as that's what's been entering the Atmosphere lately as when they heard it they then looked out the window and saw the same thing that they saw from before yesterday as when it landed somewhere close to a Gem Location nearby Beach City, Soren then said.

"Aw come on!" After saying that Amethyst then said. "Ugh, this is the third time in a row this week, why can't they just give up?!" Soon when she finished her sentence the leader then stood up and then pointed at the Warp Pad before saying to everyone in the Beach House. "Everyone on the Warp Pad, we'll find it in the Desert, that's where it landed at!" After Pearl told all of them that they then began to nod at her before following her to the Warp Pad, when they got on it they then began to Warp there to the desert, once they got there they then spotted the Robonoid again, heading towards them but before it got any closer Pearl then said.

"Let's stop it here right now. Everyone attack!"

They all then nodded and went over to the Robonoid, except Steven, Lapis, Jewel and Peridot as they watched Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet trying to stop it as Amethyst used her Whip to hold it in place, while Soren, Pink Pearl, Onyx and Garnet were holding it's legs down stopping it in track as Pearl who's on top of it said in each word while trying to stab it with her Spear which didn't scratch nor break it. "Stop! - coming! - here! - you! - stupid! - ball!"

"Yeah! Let it out! Get crazy!" When Amethyst said that she then pulled the Robonoid trying to bring it down with the help of the four before being pulled in as it was strong, but when she was pulled in Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot then looked at one another as Jewel said.

"What are we going to do? Everytime we destroy a Robonoid there's going to be another one coming here to Earth."

When she asked, wanting this to stop as Peridot nodded wanting it to stop too Steven then began thinking for a moment and then knew what to do as he smiled and said. "Don't worry, I got it." When he told her, Peridot, and his Gf Lapis he went over to the others that are fighting the Robonoid and said as he flails his arms.

"Guys, guys, guys! Stop!" When he shouted that, the Gems fighting then paused and look at him, including the Robonoid itself from Steven's shout to stop and arm flailing, after that he continued. "How many more of these things are you gonna have to fight?" Once he asked that curiously, Pearl the leader then told him as she was stressed from fighting the same Robonoid over and over again. "We don't know?! They just keep Coming and Coming and we don't even know what they ARE?!" We don't know anything about this!" Once she told him that he then smiled at her and then said to her and the others on the Robonoid.

"That's okay, I don't know anything all the time, it's like my whole life. But I have you guys to tell me about Gem stuff, and Dad tells me weird Dad stuff."

When he told them that, Lapis, Jewel, and Peridot then walked up to him as Lapis said. "But Steven, nobody knows what these things are here to do. Not even Peridot and Soren." When she told him the two she mentioned then nodded as she's right, they may have been on Homeworld for a long time to know what they are, but they don't know what their purpose is for being here, after that Steven then points at the Robonoid and said with a smile. "Well, it probably does."

"What?" After Pearl asked him, he then continued. "We could follow it and see where it goes." Everyone then stood silent and looked at the Robonoid as when they did Peridot then said as she nodded.

"I agree with him, he has a point."

"Are you both Nuts?!" When Amethyst asked that Jewel then picked up Peridot and then said with a smile. "No their not, Peridot's right, Steven does have a point, if we follow that Robonoid to the place it's trying to go to will be able to see why it's here and why more of them come here when we destroy the first ones that got here."

When she told them all that as Lapis began walking over next to Steven as they smiled at each other, Pink Pearl then said. "But...Who knows what could go wrong?" Pearl then made her Spear disappear before saying.

"Their right. We can't keep fighting these things forever...Actually...We can...but I don't want to anymore, it's very stressful. Let's do it their way and follow this thing to where it's going to. "

Once she told them that, Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot smiled as they were able to get them to stop popping the Marble Robonoids as the rest began to make their weapons vanish before they all got on top of the large sphere shaped robot, once on it Steven then smiled and said while patting the Robonoids head/body. "Alright big guy, Mush!"

The Marble Robonoid then began to move, heading towards the Warp Pad, while it did Peridot then looked at Jewel and then asked. "Jewel, can you tell me more about the Earth, and also, love like you told me before we left the Beach House?" Jewel smiled at her and nodded before she said.

"Sure thing Peridot, I'm happy you asked."

When she said that, Peridot then began blushing green with a smile as she said. "Thank you."

When she said that Jewel then began to tell her more of Earth and love as they and the others on the Robonoid continued to the Warp Pad as it began teleporting them all to the place that the Robonoid was trying to get to, while teleporting Peridot then began to smile as she listens to Jewel, which's making her start to have feelings while she continued listening, as after a few minutes of Warping they made it to the place, when they did Steven then asked. "Is this the place?"

After asking that they then got full view on where they're all at and then gasped, when they gasped, Amethyst then said. "The Kindergarten." When she said that Pearl then said.

"Oh, why here? This site has been damaged enough by the Gems that were incubated here 6,000 years ago! That's it! It's confirmed. These things are up to no good!"

After she said that she then began pulling her Spear out of her Gem, but before she fully pulls it out she was then stopped by Steven who then said to her. "Wait! We don't even know what it's doing here? Can't we just...See where it wants to go?" When he asked, Pearl then began think for a moment about this before she sighs and puts her Spear away as it slowly retracts into her Gem.

When that was done the Robonoid then jumped and used it's legs like propellers to fly down safely onto the floor before continuing on to where it's going to, while it did, Soren then asked. "What does it want here?" After he asked, Pearl then thought for a moment before saying.

"Hm...Maybe it wants to see what was made here long ago?"

"Maybe it should mind it's own business." When Amethyst said that not liking that if that's what the Robonoids here for, Pink Pearl who was looking a bit scared around the place before saying. "I don't like this at all..."

"But..." Before Steven can finish Pearl then said. "I'm agreeing with Pink Pearl, it doesn't look good." When she said that, he then said to her and the others who were having second thoughts.

"Aw, come on, can't you feel this guy's funky flow? He's a funk master." When he said that he then began to pat the Robonoid again before it suddenly stops in the middle of the Kindergarten, which caused all of them to become confused, even Jewel and Peridot, when that happened he then looked down at the Marble Robonoid and asked. "Why'd you stop li'l buddy?"

"This doesn't look good." When Pearl said that knowing that something isn't right, Garnet then said to the others. "Pearl's right, something's happening."

When she told them all that the Sphered Robonoid then began to float which lead to all of them acting fast and jumping off it, with Jewel grabbing Peridot and then jumping as the same with Lapis picking up her Bf and jumping off too, after that they then looked at the Robonoid as it opens a pyramid-shaped hole in the ground and then changes shape to accommodate it, when it did that Steven then said with stars in his eyes and a smile. "Yesss!"

The Marble Robonoid then begins to descend into the ground where it made the hole at and began making it like a elevator as when it did he then said as walked over to the hole it's making. "See? We knew we'd find something cool." Lapis then smiled and nods to him as they looked down as she said. "Let's go!" They each then began to follow it down into the hole as they were back on top of the Robonoid, as they were he then looked at the others and then said happily.

"Hey guys!" He then notices that their looking around at the walls while they went down. "Are you all okay?" When he asked that curiously Pearl then told him staring at wires lining the walls before she asked.

"We're okay Steven, but what's all this?"

Suddenly once they reached the bottom floor, the elevator which was the Robonoid itself then stops as the place their in, which is what appears to be the control room began to glow green as a control panel arises. When the panel appeared the Gems then heard something and then looked down before seeing a green goo thing appear from the bottom of it as came off and then began to form into a Flask Robonoid which began to walk over and activate the pedestal and turns on a static monitor screen, which soon reveals both Yellow and Blue Pearl who proceeded to look left and right, which caused the Gems to jump off to hide.

"Established Gem Projection Link with control room" Blue Pearl said as Yellow Pearl then said as she checked up the objective the Marble Robonoid was sent to do on Earth. "The Robonoid has successfully landed on Planet Earth and entered Prime Kindergarten Control Room in Facet Five, will proceed to perform status check of Kindergarten." After finishing Amethyst then said quietly in a whisper.

"It's those two again."

"Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl." When Soren said that, Pearl then gasped realizing what they could be doing and then asked whispering. " Are they trying to re-activate the Kindergarten? Don't they know it'll destroy all life on Earth?!"

Steven then asked quietly. "Why don't we ask them both?" When he asked curiously Jewel then shushed Steven in safety before telling him.

"Steven, we're facing an enemy we don't know with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to be asking questions."

When she told him that he then said. "Really sounds like it is..." When he said that Pearl then began to come up with a plan as she began to tell the others. "Ok, here's the plan everyone. We can't let them see us, so we wait for an opening. When they're distracted, will destroy the power source on the far wall over there. Steven we're sorry, but your going to have to stay here."

Soon she finishes her sentence they all then noticed he was missing from the spot he was sitting at and then looked up seeing him run towards the floating monitor Blue and Yellow Pearl are looking through before saying in whisper shouts. "Steven!"

"Now accounting for all operational Injectors. Checking for aberrations in perimeter." When Yellow said that, Blue then nodded as she pressed something, causing two spots on the floor begin to glow white, and two large green hand constructs emerge from them. The hands activate a pair of panels on the ceiling which causes cylinders to eject from the ceiling, when that happened Yellow then said in disgust. "Ugh, this Gem Tech is simply archaic."

"I don't know, I think it looks pretty cool." When Steven told Yellow Pearl that and Blue Pearl, everything suddenly than became silence for a moment before the two Pearl's abruptly cancel all they were doing and then make the monitor turn to face Steven who smiled at them and waved saying.

"Hi! I'm Steven." When he said that they then looked at him for a moment before Yellow Pearl brought up a screen in the room she's in from inside the monitor, saying as she wrote down. "There appears to be an infestation of "Stevens" in the Kindergarten."

"Daw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me!" When he told them that happily Yellow then asked.

"And how many more Stevens are present in this area?" Steven knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her that the others are here with him, including his Gf, so he then told them with a grin. "Oh, it's just me."

"Ah, that's a relief. So tell us, have Stevens replace humans as the dominant species on Earth?"

When she asked him curiously, he then shook his head no while telling her. "Oh no, there's lots of humans here, there's my Dad, and some others like Lars and Sadie, the Mailman, Onion...I think...And lots of other people." When he told her that she then hums as Blue Pearl began to write down what's to be what Steven said as he then asked them both.

"Now I get to ask a question, what are you both doing?"

When asked, Yellow Pearl then said as she made the monitor of her and Blue Pearl face away from him. "Just picking up where we left off." Once faced away she then began to raise one of the big green hands above him and form it into a fist, then attempts to crush him, before the green fist could even touch him, Blue Pearl acted quick and said. "No!"

After saying that she then grabbed the controls from Yellow Pearl causing the fist to slow down before Lapis then comes out of hiding and uses her Water powers to catch the fist before it can even hit Steven as she then threw it away before saying to Yellow Pearl.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" The monitor then turns back, making the two Pearl's look and become surprised by Lapis's presence, which makes Yellow Pearl then say. "A Gem!" After saying that Pearl and the others then jumped up surprising her even more, except Blue Pearl this time as she knew the others were there when Lapis appeared, when the rest showed up Yellow then said in shock.

"More?! But-but there wasn't any reports of the presence of any Gems on this planet!"

When she finished her sentence the leader then told her. "That's because Homeworld never bothered to report any presence of Gems on Earth ever since the Strawberry Battlefield war was over." When Pearl told her that she then began trying to look up the records of Earth as she spoke.

"What?! But that's impossible, the records say that all Gems were wiped out on earth..." She then noticed something and then began looking at them in anger as she said.

"Wait a minute...You're the ones that have been destroying our Robonoids! Are you the reason the Homeworld Warp is down again?!" She then pulls out and shows the Crying Breakfast Friend sticker to all of them. "And is THIS your bizarre icon?!" After asking she then became mad knowing now they were the ones ruining everything and then asked. "Why do you all keep destroying our Things?!"

"Because we are the Crystal Gems!" After Pearl said that she and the others except Steven and Lapis who was with him, took out their weapons ready to fight as Pearl then pointed her Spear towards the monitor to Yellow Pearl as she continued. "We're still alive, and we're still the guardians of this planet and all its living creatures!" When she finished her sentence Yellow then said confused.

"The Crystal Gems?"

The Gems then abruptly jumped up and attacked the giant hovering hand constructs, when they did Steven and Lapis then began to watch them fight the hands Yellow was controlling, and also losing control to as Blue Pearl was helping them try to defeat the giant hands, as she then asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay Lapis, thank you for saving me, and also Blue Pearl too for trying." When Steven said that with a small smile the two then looked as they watched the others as Yellow then said in anger and through her grunts from Blue trying to stop her. "Stop! How dare you? I'm doing this one way or another."

As she said that, Soren and Amethyst both began slash at the one hand as Pink Pearl shot pink plasma from her Spear as Jewel and Peridot along with Garnet landed a final blow on the hand causing it to break apart and crumble while Yellow said. "You're just...Making it...Really...Difficult!"

"Now!"

When Jewel said that to her parents they then nodded with Pearl saying with a smile. "We got this!" When she said that, Onyx then stabbed the last hand through it's palm and threw it into the air as Pearl pointed her Spear at it and then blasted a light-blue plasma at it causing the hand to be blasted forward, colliding into the power source, breaking it and the hand which blew to bits in the collision, when that happened Peridot then said happily.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Yellow Pearl then noticed who it was and then said in anger before shouting. "Peridot you traitor! I'm going to report this!"

After saying that with Blue Pearl waving bye to the Gems she helped without Yellow noticing it, the entire monitor then suddenly became static before vanishing along with the light as the power source was completely broken, after that Amethyst then asked. "Is it over?" Soren then nodded to her and said.

"I think it is, that was the power source in this room, they won't be able to make anything activate in here anymore."

They then along with the other Gems walked over to Steven and Lapis as they noticed it as he then said. "Okay...I might have gone a little too far this time." After saying that Pearl then went down to one of her knees and then said.

"No you didn't Steven, in-fact, you weren't completely wrong, we learned something new because of your decisions."

He began smiling of what she told him and then asked. "Really?" Pearl and the others then nodded to him with a smile as he then said happily. "Alright!" Once he said that the leader then said happily to everyone. "Now that's all done, we can go home n-" Before she finished her sentence she then noticed that Jewel was holding what had appeared to be the Flask Robonoid that was once the Marble Robonoid they were riding on which looked a bit damaged, when the leader noticed it she then asked. "Jewel, why are you holding that Robonoid?"

When she asked her daughter then looked at her with a smile with Peridot on her side as she said. "It was injured a bit from the battle we had against the hands that Yellow Pearl was controlling, me and Jewel couldn't leave it here in the conditions it's in right now."

She then began to scratch it with her finger like a pet as it made a sound that was close to a pets when it's being scratched or petted. "Yeah, that's why we're going to try to take it home, heal it, and then try to make it become good and a pet." Once Jewel told her parents and the others that, Pearl then shook her head and then said.

"We're not going to make it become part of the Gems, that thing along with the others we destroyed tried to do something that would reactivate the Kindergarten or something."

"Please mom, he can be useful, if we heal him and make him good, he can be able to fix anything important like a panel or a lever or something like that at a Gem Location that we go to, please?" When Jewel asked Pearl then began to think, wondering if it would be a good idea or not, but after a few seconds Pearl then said.

"Ok Jewel, we can keep it as long as you and Peridot watch over it, okay?" When she asked her daughter she and Peridot then smiled and then nodded before Steven said happily and then asked curiously.

"Cool! But what are you going to name it?" When he asked, the two then began to whisper to each other to who they should name the Robonoid before agreeing the name their going to give it as they looked at the others and said smiling.

"Marble." Jewel then said happily. "We're going to call him Marble." The Gems then began to smile at the liking of the name as Pearl then said with a small smile beginning to appear."

"That...Sounds like a good name to call him Jewel."

Her daughter smiled at her and then said. "Thank you Mom." She then looked at Marble and then Peridot before saying with a grin. "Now, let's go home, by the time were back will be able to heal and fix you and have you become part of the team." After saying that they all then began getting on top of the Pyramid Elevator that was once Marble from before as they began going up it, ready to go back to the Warp Pad and go home.

Later

In Jewel's room Peridot was fixing Marble on a table that was made in her room, while fixing Marble she looks at over at Jewel who was talking to Lapis who came to see if everything's doing alright with them fixing Marble, while the two talked Peridot then began to say to herself in her thoughts. 'I can't believe it, I'm...I'm Falling in love with...The first born gem...Jewel." When she said that she then continued to fix Marble.


	10. SKy Date

When the Gems all got back home not to long ago some of them began to go to some of them went to some places as they were a bit busy such as Pearl who's in Maid, Onyx and Garnet who's in bikini went to the arena to do some training, Jewel who's in cheerleader outfit and Peridot went inside their room with Marble as they were going to fix him from the injuries he got from the fight back in that room inside the Kindergarten.

While the Gems who are Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl, were inside resting together on a couch eating some of their snacks as Steven and Lapis who's in her dress were outside on the porch relaxing, looking at the sky happily, smiling as they begin to talk to each other in a conversation, while talking Lapis said with a smile. "The sky looks beautiful." He nodded to him and said with a grin.

"It does Lapis, but not as beautiful as you." When he told her that, she then began blushing a dark blue and then giggled a bit from that as they continued looking up at the sky as she then said. "I'm happy to be here with you. Your the nicest one I've ever met. You even freed me from that mirror I've been trapped in for such a long time."

He smiled and looked at her before saying. "I'm happy to be here with you too. And I'm happy to hear that as well, and that's what I do when there's someone in the need of help." After saying that they then began looking at each other beginning to blush a bit as they then smiled while closing in as he then said to her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." When she said that they then began to kiss each other passionately while laying down on the lounge chairs they have out, but then soon after they break the kiss they began to look at each other with a smile while panting a bit before stopping as Steven then asked her curiously.

"Lapis, would you, like to go on a date with me?" When he asked she then became a bit confused of what he asked before asking him. "What's a date?" After asking him he then smiled and then told her. "Oh, hm...A date's a thing that a couple do and go to together when their both Bf and Gf, like a restaurant, a movie theater or something romantic like those." After he finished, Lapis then smiled at him before then kissing him again, which smiled at through the kiss and kissed her back, then after they finished she then said to him with a grin. "I'll love to go on a date with you." He then smiled and then told her. "Perfect, let's head inside and get ready."

She smiled and nodded to him while they both got up before heading inside the Beach House together to get ready, but when they got inside, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl noticed them while they were sitting on the couch near the windows, when they noticed Soren then said before asking them. "Hi Steven, Lapis, what are you two doing?" They stopped and looked over at them before Steven explained to them.

"Oh, we're both going to be going on a date together somewhere nice."

After explaining to them that they then continued on getting read, but while they did both Soren and Pink Pearl were both confused, since they don't honestly know what a date is before looking over at Amethyst and ask. "What's a date?" When they asked her she then began to blush purple as she then began to tell them what it is, while doing that Steven gets his date clothes from the closet he has and then looks at Lapis before telling her with a smile.

"Wait for me here Lapis, I need to get changed into my date clothes before we get ready to go." She then smiled and nodded to him understanding before telling. "I will, I'll be right here waiting for you." He then grinned and began to go into the bathroom to change, while she waits for him happily as inside the bathroom he begin to change out of his normal clothing's removing them before changing into his date clothes.

A few minutes later

The bathroom door then began opening revealing Steven who was in the clothes he's wearing for his and his Gf's date as he began to come out of the bathroom he was in, while he did he went over to Lapis and asked her curiously. "Ready to go inside?" She then smiled at him and then nodded as they both began to walk to the entrance beginning to go inside of the old fashion sea-food restaurant to eat, once inside they then went to the counter where the waiter was at, when the waiter noticed the two, they then waited for them to make it to the counter as Steven then said.

"Hello, table for two please, for me and my Gf." When he told the waiter they then nodded and said with a smile. "Sure thing, right this way." When the waiter told Steven and Lapis that, they then smiled and nodded before following the person to their table as when they were brought to it, seeing that it's a table booth they then began to sit in it together, when they were sitting down the waiter then asked.

"What would you to like to drink?"

the two then began to think for a moment to see what they went to drink as Steven then smiled and said. "I think, I'll have some soda, Lapis what do you want to drink?" She hummed before looking up to him with a smile before saying. "I think I'll have what your having Steven."

After saying that the waiter then handed the two their menus and then said after writing down what drinks they wanted to get. "Very good choices, I'll be right back with them." After saying that the waiter then left, after the waiter left Steven then looked at his Gf and asked her. "How's the date Lapis?"

"It's excellent, I never knew a date can be this romantic for the two of us." When she told him that he then smiled and then said to her. "That's good to hear, if we go on another date, I'll be sure to look for another place for us to go to that'll be as excellent as this restaurant." After saying that Lapis then began blushing with a grin, knowing that the next place they'll be going to on their next date will be like, after doing she then noticed Steven beginning to look at his menu that's laying on the table their at and then asked her curiously.

"When the waiter comes back, what would you like to get?" After asking she then smiled and looked at her menu trying to see what's good that she would like to try out, before pointing at the image of the sea food she sees, while doing that she then said. "I think I'll try this one?"

He then looked at what she was pointing at and saw that she wanted to order the sushi, that has a side of soy sauce to be put into it, which he smiled at and then said. "Cool, sushi's really good, even when you put the soy sauce into it to add flavor." She smiled at him and then said before asking. "That sounds good, what are you getting too?"

Steven hummed and then told her with a smile. "I'm thinking of ordering the grilled shrimp." When he told Lapis, she then said. "Cool." After that she then looked at the menu before asking.

"Do you think we're able to eat both together?"

When she asked, he then smiled and nodded to her before saying. "Sure, and we can do it romantically, like I'll feed you some of what I'm having and you feed me some of what your having, it'll be the best part of our date here." She began blushing from what he told her of that and then nodded happily to him agreeing to do that, after that they're then handed their sodas from the waiter who then asked them while holding a little notepad and a pen.

"Now what would you two like to order?" After the waiter asked that they both began telling them what they'd like to order which was what they were just talking about, which the waiter wrote down before saying. "Ah, excellent choices, be back soon." After saying that the waiter then left to go get what they ordered, while they did, Lapis then asked her Bf. "Why's it called sea food instead of just, food?"

After asking, Steven then told her happily. "Because it's food from the sea, you know like lakes, and the ocean itself, things such as fish, crabs, clams, lobsters, shrimp and possibly sorts of others that a lot of people like to eat, even the kind that's gross to many." When he told her that, she then became a bit confused before saying. "Gross to many?"

"Yeah, there's some people out there that eat kinds of sea food that are really disgusting to others such as sardines, and some times anchovies, unless their on pizza." When he told her smiling, she then smiled as well and began having another conversation together at the table.

A few minutes later

After finishing their conversation the waiter from before began to go up to them, holding what appeared to be the sushi and shrimps that they ordered from the menu, when they got what they ordered, the waiter then went back their duty back at the counter and waited to see if anyone's coming to order a table to eat at, but while the two got the things they ordered Lapis looked at her Bf and asked curiously.

"Could you, show me how we eat romantically, please?" When she asked Steven he then nodded to her and then said happily. "Sure thing. All you have to do to start it is by doing this." He then began picking up one of the grilled shrimp he has and then said happily. "Now, open your mouth."

When he told her she was a bit confused before nodding and then saying. "Hm...Ok." Soon as she opened her mouth with a smile, Steven then brought the shrimp to her mouth and said. "Now you just have to bite it, don't eat the tail though, it's shell is still on it." Lapis then nods slightly understanding before doing what he told her as she began eating the shrimp he fed her romantically, after she finished he then asked her happily.

"Did you like it Lapis?" When Steven asked happily, she then smiled and nodded before saying. "I loved it, can we do more?" After asking him he then nodded with a smile as they then continued to feed each other their food some of the times while they ate.

Minutes later

After a few minutes of eating or feeding each other they both have finished their food as the places they have were empty with only a few crumbs or the shells of the shrimp they ate on the plates, as the waiter had already took the plates, when the waiter left Lapis then looked at her Bf and then said happily. "This is the best date I've ever had with you."

"Me too." When Steven said that to her happily, they then began looking at each other before blushing a little bit, while they were they then smiled as he then asked her. "You know, before we leave we still have time to do one more thing." When he told her she then began blushing a dark blue before asking with a small smile.

"What is it?"

After asking she then was kissed on the lips by him, making her blush more from it before kissing him back while beginning to lay down on the chair of their booth, but while they were doing that, some of the people who were inside the restaurant nearby them began to look and watch them, becoming interested on what their doing, while some of them watched some also took out their phones to either soon take pictures or record them.

When they both stopped kissing they then smiled and then said at the same time. "I love you."

After that they then began kissing each other again before Steven began trailing his kisses down to her neck, making her moan while he kissed her neck he began grabbing the back of her dress's knot that's on the back of her neck and began untying it until it was off, when it was he then stopped and looked down at his Gf happily before pulling her dress's top down, exposing her chest and small dark blue nipples, making her blush as Steven said.

"I love it when you blush."

When he told her she then began to giggle a bit from that with a smile as he then continue to remove her dress, pulling it all the way down until it was off, when it touched the ground it then vanished as Lapis was now only in her dark blue undies, while she was he then asked her curiously. "Here's one of the best part?" After he saying happily she then smiled and then nodded, after that he then and began looking at her undies before teasing her, grabbing her undies before removing them down her legs until they were off, when they were he then dropped them before they vanished, after they did, he then looked at her pelvis smiling, seeing her pussy.

While looking at it he then began going down and started to kiss it, making her gasp and then moan while he did that, while doing that he then felt her hands holding the back of his head as she then said to him. "Steven please, more."

He then nodded to her and then began licking her pussy lips, making her moan more as she wanted him to keep going, as after a few minutes of licking he then began to start sucking on it, making her moan even more when he began doing that, but while doing that she started to feel herself reaching her peak, she then looked down at him and then said through her moans.

"Get ready, I'm going to cum!"

When she told him that he then continued on, listening to her moans until she began squirting all over his face, which lead to him to closing his eyes and waiting until she stopped, luckily after a few seconds she then began stopping, when she did he then began to drink and lick her juices from his face, which made her blush more, when he was done he then said happily. "Your juices taste like blueberries Lapis."

She began blushing from what he said and then said with a small smile. "Thank you Steven." After that she then began to moan a bit when he began to kiss her pelvis again this time going up, kissing her hips, belly, sides and then chest, which made her gasp before he reached up her neck and then began kissing her again, while kissing she then began to remove his clothes this time

She began to remove his clothes starting with his shirt first, which quickly removed by unbuttoning it and then taking it off him, after that she then began to unbutton his pants before pulling them down along with his underwear before putting them aside leaving them both nude as everyone began to watch, take pics or record them, while they did the two then began to position themselves ready for the final part.

When they were in position he then went down and began pushing his member into his Gf's pussy, causing her to gasp and then moan as he began to enter in and then out of her, making her moan more as he did that, after a few minutes they then began to go faster, but while they did they both began to feel themselves becoming more tingly while they continue, just then Lapis looked at her Bf and said. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me too!" After Steven told her that they then continued on until they both began reaching their final peak, when they did they both began cumming, he came inside of her, while she squirted all over his member, making the two freeze for a bit from the pleasure they both had before collapsing onto the chair of the booth they were on, while laying down panting they then looked at each other and began kissing each other, after kissing they both then said.

"I love you Lapis/I love you too Steven."

When they said that the others that watched, recorded or took pictures of them then stopped since they were done, when they were, he then got up and began getting dressed, but before she tried to form her dress he stopped and then said happily. "Wait, please stay nude." She blushed and then said. "Sure." With a smile while she waited for him to get his clothes all back on, when he did he then smiled at her and then said.

"Let's go home." When he told, her that she then nods to him before saying. "This time, I'll take us home, and it'll be a fun ride back." After telling him he then smiled as they began to head out of the restaurant, when they were outside they then began getting ready to go back to the Beach House, with Lapis getting her Bf on her back before summoning her water wings before flying them back home to the Beach House.

Later back at the Beach House

After a while of flying they both then made it back landing together onto the porch, when they made it they then headed inside of the Beach House, soon when they made it in they were then greeted by the others, as they saw Onyx on the couch kissing and banging Pearl, but after kissing Pearl then looked at the two and then asked curiously with a smile. "Steven, Lapis, how was your date together?"

When she asked they smiled before Lapis told them. "It was the best date we ever had, and we can't wait for the next one."

They both then noticed Marble who's on Jewel's shoulder resting which Steven asked. "Why is Marble on your shoulder?" After asking her she then tells them happily. "He's taking a little nap, me and Peridot were just done fixing him, after telling them that, the leader then moaned as her husband just came inside her after the banging, after that she then noticed the time and then said.

"Ok, everyone it looks like it's time for bed for the night, it's close to midnight." When she told them they looked at the clock and noticed it was close to midnight, after seeing that they all then began to go to bed into their rooms, while doing that some of them began saying night to the others who did the same back and too the others.

After that, the two who came back from their dates began heading up the stairs going to bed into their room in the Beach House, when they got under the covers for bed they began laying their heads onto their pillow before soon kissing each other, when they finished kissing they then said to each other. "Night Steven, I love you/Night Lapis, love you too."

After that they then began falling asleep in each others hands, while they did Lapis then said with her eyes close. "That was the best date we ever had." She then began falling asleep with her Bf.


	11. New Members

Outside the Beach House on the Beach Pearl who's in a cheerleader outfit and with her husband Onyx began to sets down a machine she had made as they both examine it before she said to her husband. "Hmm, this spot should be safe." She then looked over to Soren Amethyst and Pink Pearl and asked. "Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Soren, do you have the Robonoid?

When she asked one of them then kicked the Robonoid to the two as Garnet who was in a maid outfit followed over to them, after she did Amethyst then said. "Yeah, don't worry about it." The Leader then became annoyed and then told her. "Amethyst, I just repaired that." When she told her, Soren then steps on Robonoid seeing it's still in one piece before saying. "Yeah, we know, but it's fine it's still in one piece isn't it."

"Ugh! Okay, we have everything we need for the experiment and Jewel is inside with Peridot, and Steven and Lapis." Pearl then looks at Temple before looking down, seeing Steven along with Lapis as she continued. "Are home fast, asleeeep?!" After she finished Steven waves to them along with Lapis before Jewel and Peridot said. "Hey guys." After greeting them, Pearl then said.

"Steven, Lapis, it's way past your bed time, you two, Jewel and Peridot should really go back to the house!"

After telling them that Steven then said to her. "What? I don't want to miss...Um...Whatever this is. What is this?" When he asked with the other three confused not knowing what it is, Soren answered them. "She got lonely, so she made herself a robot friend."

After he, Amethyst, Pink Pearl laughed, annoying their leader, she then told them. "It's not a robot friend, it's a robot disruptor. It should produce a localized energy blast so when Yellow Pearl shows up to...Meet with us, we'll have something that can knock out all her Robonoids."

She then drops the Robonoid she has, in front of the machine and said proudly as she holds the remote to get it started. "Now stand back everyone!" After announcing that, Steven along with Lapis, who's in bikini, Peridot and Jewel who's full clothed, all stood back like Pearl said as she then presses a button, making the machine activate and send out a very powerful signal that knocks all the gems off their feet as it then shuts off all of the electricity in Beach City as when the Gems were hit by the powerful signal they all said, "Ugh!" when they were all blown by the shock wave.

Once it was over they all began getting back up with Steven saying after Lapis helped him up. "We did it!" After saying that, when Jewel and Peridot began getting up, Marble who left the Beach House ran over to them looking worried as it helped push both of them back up onto their feet as they looked at him and said smiling. "Thank you Marble."

After saying that they then looked at the Robonoid getting up, which was unaffected, while it got up Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl who were surprised seeing it get up then fell back down onto the floor upset that they couldn't disable it as Jewel then told her Mom. "Well, you were able to knock out all the lights in town Mom, you, Dad and the others did your best."

When she said that, Pearl then became a little embarrassed and said. "Thank you, but that was not the point of that." She then sighs before saying with a small smile. "Well...That was a start, now I'm going to need to take some parts out of the washing machine, you might have to wear the same shirt for a while."

Steven and his Gf then looked down at the shirt he was wearing right now as he smiled and then said. "No problem!" After saying that he then takes off his shirt to reveal a second shirt underneath him, which made Lapis giggle a bit as it was funny as they all then began making their way back inside the Beach House to rest for the entire night.

Later in the Morning

After a nice long night of sleeping Steven began to get up from his bed as he was letting his Gf sleep a little longer as she was smiling in her sleep, but while she sleeps, he went down the stairs quietly and makes his way to the fridge which he opens the freezer and reaches for a Microwavable Crying Breakfast friends container which has Microwavable Breakfast inside it, after doing that he as he then yawned before bringing and putting it in the microwave.

"Morning, Steven." When he heard that he then looked and saw his Gf waking up with a smile as she then asked him. "What are you doing?" He smiled at her and then told her. "Morning too, and I'm just, making a quick breakfast for us today." When he finished he then tries to press the button but notices it doesn't work, which he became confused of and then said.

"Huh? What's wrong with the..."

Before he finishes he opens microwave by accident, hitting himself in the face, which immediately woke him completely up before he said after taking his hand off his face. "Ow! What the...? What is the meaning of this?!" When he said that Lapis then got off the bed and made it to him as she looked at the box he took out, seeing it's dripping wet instead of being frozen as she then said. "I, don't think the power came back on since last night." When she said that as he began realizing it they then heard a knock at the door and went over to open it, revealing the Mayor as Steven said surprised.

"Mayor Dewey?"

When the Mayor heard him he noticed he along with Lapis were at the door as he looked nervous from the power outage Beach City had as he then asked. "Hello there young Universe and blue girl. Any of your...Caretakers home?" When he asked them, Steven and Lapis then became confused of what he said and asked. "Caretakers?" Mayor Dewey then nodded and said.

"Yes, you know...The Leader, her husband, their daughter, the triangle hair one, the fire one, the purple one, the pink one, and the tall one." He then looks and notices they were confused as they were staring blankly at him as he then told them. "Look, the power is out and I've been Mayor long enough to know they had something to do with it."

"Our Caretakers?"

When Steven and Lapis asked, still confused, the Mayor then asked. "Is there anyone else I can talk to about this?" Lapis then turns towards the inside of the house and shouts. "Guy!" When she shouted Pearl from inside the then said. "We're coming!" After she along with Jewel and Peridot along with Marble walked over she then asked confused and curious. "Oh, can I help you?"

When she asked, the Mayor then began to speak as he said. Yes-I mean, hi!" He then begins to try to keep calm of the situation of the power out and then said. "Beach city is currently experiencing a wide spread power outage."

"Oh, don't worry about that, from what I researched on from before, the power should be back on as early as tonight or as late as...Never." This then shocked Dewey out of being calm as he then shouted in fear. "Never coming back?!" After asking, Pearl then nodded and said. "Yes?" When she finished, the Mayor then said in shock. "No, no, no! It has to come back! The people of Beach City can't handle a situation like this, they need their electronic distractions so they won't know that this town is a magnet for disaster!" When he said that, Pearl then said. "Oh, don't be dramatic, I saw humans get on fine without power for millennia, you used to hunt and gather, what happened to that?"

When she asked curiously and confused since some people don't do that anymore, Mayor Dewey then explained to her and the others. "You don't understand, sure things seem calm now in the light of day but when the sun goes down, so does the town!" When he told them Steven then said. "He's right. Mayor Dewey, this is our responsibility, we'll help you clean up this mess." After telling them that Garnet then said from inside the house.

"No we won't!" After saying that the leader then nodded and leaves, leaving only Steven himself, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot and Marble at the door as he then told the Mayor with a smile. "The four of us will help you clean up this mess." When he said that, Dewey then told them. "Okay, but you're not getting paid." They then nodded as their ok with that as they followed him to help.

Few minutes later

In Beach City, Mayor Dewey's van was driving down the boardwalk with him and the four inside as they were helping, as they were Dewey then told them. "All right, we gotta go do damage control now or the boardies are going to get restless." When he told them they then became confused as they repeated the one word they didn't get. "Boardies?" the van they stopped as they got out as the Mayor said to both Lars and Sadie who're outside the Big Donut.

"Hello, youth resident of Beach City."

When he said that, Sadie then asked worried. "Is everything all right?" After asking, Lars then said. "You mean besides the power knocking out the freezer." He then throws a box of melted ice cream and said. "Ugh, and melting all this ice cream?" When he said that Steven then became shocked and asked. "What?! Ice cream!?"

After asking, Lars then unknowingly sits on the boxes of melted ice cream, which he noticed after a few seconds when he spoke. "It's a real pain in the-Wahh!" As he got up and looked in disgust and anger, Sadie then said. "I'd offer you some but its pretty soupy." When she told them, Steven then asked worried.

"Is this happening to ice cream all over town!? This really is a crisis!"

After asking, the Mayor then told him. "Now lets all calm down here, I have everything under control." When he told them the four then looked at him as Jewel asked. "You do?" After asked curiously, he then nodded and said. "Of course! The power will be back and the freezers will be working by sundown. No need to cry over frozen milk, here." He then hands Sadie a glow stick and election button and continued.

"I'll catch you kids on the side that flips. You take care now." After that they then began leaving as Lapis's Bf said happily. "See ya later." Sadie then said as she waved. "Thanks for the glow stick."

Later, back in the Mayor's van

As they continued to let others know everything will be ok, Peridot who looked out the window then asked. "So everything is going to be okay?" The Mayor then answered her as he then said. "What? No." When he said that they all looked at him in shock as Jewel then said with a bit of anger in her tone. "You lied to them? Why?!"

"Look guys, it's not lying...When you're the Mayor. It's politics."

When he told them all, they then didn't understand why it's politics, because it's still lying before Steven and his Gf asked. "It is?" After asking, Dewey then nodded and said. "Of course it is. Let me tell you all something, when you work for the government you can't control what happens in the world but you can control how people feel about. That's the real weight I carry, making the good people of Beach City feel better, safer, more secure."

"But-" Before they continued he then told them all. "What's my other option? Let the people panic and riot? That didn't work out so well for Ocean Town." When he told them that they then were confused as they've all never heard of a town called Ocean Town in their entire lives as Peridot then asked. "What's Ocean Town?" After she asked, Dewey then said. "Exactly, that's why you've got to give the people something to believe in. When they see my giant head on this car rolling down the boardwalk they think, "Here comes help!" well, some people think, "Here comes that exterminator guy." but then they realize its me, their mayor! Also, have you seen that exterminator truck with a head on it, he's totally copying me."

After he finished the four didn't really know what to say back to him after he told them all that before he gives them a brown paper bag filled with election buttons and glow sticks of different colors of white, blue and red as he said. "Here, take these." After that he then parks the van in front of a large group of people arguing, since they all have no power, while they were the Mayor then brought their attention as he brings out megaphone and clears throat before saying.

"Attention, my good citizens. As you may or may not be aware of, there is a power outage affecting all of Beach City Area proper."

After he finished, Nanafua Pizza then said sarcastically to him. "Oh, really." Mayor Dewey then tried to calm everyone down on the situation as he then announced to them. "This problem is just a temporary one, not a big one at all. Things could be worse, we could be in Ocean Town." When finished, some uneasy glances along with some hushed laughs ripple through the crowd before Mr. Fryman said jokingly. "Too soon!"

"Anyway, the power will be back on by sundown so in the meantime, just enjoy this beautiful, peaceful day outside. The power will be back on before you know it, I promise."

When the Mayor told them all that, the entire crowd then began to murmurs in approval as Nanafua said in agreement. "I trust this man!" When she told all them that, Mayor Dewey then whispers to Steven, Lapis, Jewel and Peridot. "Okay, make sure everyone gets a button and a glow stick." He then faces the crowd while waving and grinning nervously, while he does, the four walk to the crowd giving them buttons and glow sticks, while they were they each said.

"Have a glow stick." "Here you go." "Here."

After saying that they then walked towards Greg who noticed them and his son as he said to him happily. "Oh, hey, Schtoo-ball. You get some sort of secret government internship I need to know about?" When he asked, Steven then laughs nervously before handing his Dad a button and a glow stick, who looked at the two objects before handing the glow stick back to his son as he said. "Apparently you can't have too many 'Mayor Dewey' buttons. Sounds like I'm not gonna be needing this glow stick though. See ya later, buddy!"

As he left Steven then became worried and said to him before saying softly to himself as Lapis, Jewel, Peridot looked at him. "But...Dad, Noooo."

Later back at the Beach House

After the four had finished handing out all the glow sticks and buttons to everyone in Beach City, they began going back to the Beach House to meet up with the others there, but when they did they then paused for a moment to look at the ocean before climbing the steps, before stopping as they overhear the Gems talking as Jewel and Peridot held onto Marble as they listened and heard Amethyst say. "So what if she shows up with more? I say we just mash 'em all!"

When Soren and Pink Pearl began agreeing, Pearl then said, sounding a bit worried as she's afraid of losing her daughter to the Diamonds. "It's not just the Robonoids, according to what Yellow Pearl said about reporting what we did, she's going to have backup."

"Who knows what she's going to have? We won't stand a chance against their weapons. But, if we can just knock them out-"

Before Soren could finish Onyx then stopped him as he said as he comforted his wife, Pearl. "It's not about the Robonoids, she's coming with other Gems!" After hearing this the four then became shocked at the statement they heard, as they continued to listen as they heard Amethyst then say. "Says who?! Who cares!" Soon, Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot, Marble then began to climb the steps as Garnet told her. "Calm down, Amethyst!"

"You calm downnnnn." She slows down her sentence from spotting the 4 and Marble as she then said. "Uhhh, hey guys!" Pearl then turns to face Jewel and the others noticing them too as Amethyst continued. "Look who it is!" She laughs before telling Soren, Pink Pearl and the others. "Our best friends, Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot, and Marble! What are you all doing here?" When she asked, Steven answered them slowly. "I live here. Is everything okay?" After asking, Pearl then nervously said. "Of course. In fact, we were just about to play...Cards." When she told them Soren then smiled and said. "Wanna play..." He then looks at Pearl who glares at him in warning as she knows what he'll say as he then said. "Peace with us?" After asking Steven then smiled and said. "Sure! But...How are all of us gonna play cards in the dark?

When he asked, with Lapis, Jewel, Peridot agreeing, Garnet then said already knowing what they'll need to play cards. "We can light a fire in the fireplace." Soren then said. "Yes! Like Early Man." After saying that Amethyst then looked at the four and Marble before saying. "C'mon guys." As they began to enter the house Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot, Marble walked to the outside of the window.

After they did they then began watching the Gems sit down and talk amongst themselves again, while doing that the 5 then began walking over to the balcony, holding the election of Mayor Dewey towards the setting sun, while the sun settled, Dewey's earlier statement echoes as the sun continues to set. 'When the sun goes down, so does..." They then said in realizing the power's not back on. "The town." They then began running back to where the Mayor's at knowing he's in trouble.

Minutes later

As it shows the Big Donut, the Ferris wheel, and the arcade were all still dark with no power at all it then goes back to the Mayor who's surrounded in the front side of his van by the discontent crowd who were angered that the power's still off as Peedee then Jenny shouted in anger. "How come there's still no power?" "You said it would be on by sundown!" Dewey became more nervous of this as he then said nervously

"Everyone just calm down. I'm sure if we just talk rationally, we can come to an agreement."

"No agreement! You promised us!" When Nanafua finished, Mr. Fryman then said as he points to his youngest son before to his oldest son Ronaldo. "Without power, I can't take care of my family! Well, this one's fine, but this one can't take care of himself."

When they finished Mayor Dewey then told all of them. "I'm sure the power will be on tomorrow...I think...Maybe." Nanafua then rejected what he said along with others before saying. "Stop pulling our legs! You lied to us and you're lying again!" When she finished the crowd roars in agreement before the Mayor asked. "Please! Consider things in Beach City!" Someone then threw one of his buttons making it hit him as he said. "Ow!" After that the crowd starts to throw Mayor Dewey's buttons and glow sticks at him, causing him to climbs into van and roll down a window before asking. "If you'd all just calm down-" Before he finished Nanafua then told everyone.

"Tip the truck!"

When she said that, Mr. Smiley, Mr. Fryman and Peedee rushed forward and begin to push the van as Buck Dewey stands by helplessly watching this happen to his Dad as the crowd roars in approval as the van is successfully tipped over When he was Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot, Marble then made it but then became shocked at the scene their seeing as they began to climb on top of the tipped over van before shouting. "Everyone, please!"

After that, the crowd is immediately silenced as they looked at them, while they did Steven then said. "The power might not be back on tonight. It might not even be back on for even a year!" Saying this made the crowd let out cries of shock and dismay before Jewel said.

"But I know that you're all going to be okay because I know each and every one of you." She and the others looked at the Pizza family and said. "You're smart." She then looks at the Fryman family. "You're tough." She then looks at Lars, Sadie and Greg." And you're resourceful, and you all care about each other more than you care about microwave dinners, video games or being able to see in the dark. I know it'll hurt your businesses, I know it'll hurt your lives. But are we really going to hurt each other?"

When she asked, the crowd murmurs amongst themselves before Lapis said. "Of course not! We'll face the night together and we'll survive because we are the light of Beach City!" The crowd then began to cheer in approval as the Mayor climbs out of his van and said calmly. "Yes! Thank you, guys. I couldn't have said it better." Nanafua then told him. "Don't try to worm your way out of this!"

Mayor Dewey then looked in fear before saying. "No, no!" Steven then said to everyone. "It's okay! It's okay! Mayor Dewey was hiding things from you but he did it because he didn't want you to worry!" When he told them all, Dewey then nods in agreement as Steven continued. "He was just sheltering you from the truth because he...He loves you." When he finished the crowd then nods and whispers in approval before cheering for Mayor Dewey as while they did Steven then shakes the Mayor's hand before he and the 4 head off to go back home to the Beach House

Later

Back at the Beach House was Garnet sitting on the sofa with, Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl, lounging beside her while Pearl and Onyx were working on the machine in front of the coffee table, as while they were, they then spotted Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot, and Marble approaching as Pearl smiled and said. "Oh, hey everyone." She then looks back at her machine and murmurs to herself. "If I could just concentrate the-"

Before she finished Jewel then asked her parents. "Um...Do you guys wanna talk?" When she asked them her Mom then nervously disconnects a piece from her machine before she asked. "And why would we need to do that?" After asking Soren then said. "Hey you all still owe us a game of cards." Amethyst and Pink Pearl nodded as Garnet then holds up several cards before saying. "Yeah, get in on this."

"N-no. We don't wanna play cards, we wanna talk about Yellow Pearl." When Jewel told them, her Mom then told her and the others. "Oh, well, yes, everything is fine." Steven then shook his head no and said. "No it's not, we know it's not, we know you just don't want us to be scared but just tell us the truth!"

When he told them with the others agreeing the 6 began to look at them before the Leader looks down at the floor and then tells them. "Yellow Pearl's coming." As she said that, Garnet then sets cards on the table as she continued. "And we don't know who or what she'll be coming with, she's another Pearl with modern gem technology that's bound to overpower us." Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot listens with shock as Onyx then said.

"The truth is...We're scared."

When he said that Jewel then told them. "We've been scared before, right? None of us know what's going to happen, but that's okay, we can figure things out, together."

After telling them they all then smiled and nod silently in agreement, before they all became surprised as the power in the house suddenly turns on, making them go to the Beach House porch to look at part of the town as they see that the entire Beach City is getting its power back as well, which made them smile knowing everyone in Beach City is now safe with power and went back inside the Beach House together, when inside Steven smiled and said happily.

"Pearl, can I show you something before you go back to making the machine?"

She smiled and then nodded as she went back over to him and sat on her knees as she said happily. "What is it Steven?" After asking he then unzipped his pants and took out his member, showing it to her as she looked at it, while she did he smiled and asked. "Want to look closer at it?" After asking she then smiled and said. "Sure."

After saying that she then looked closer at it in amazement, as after a few minutes she then smiled and began to suck on his slowly, making Steven moan as he looked at her happily and said. "Ohh, your really good at this Pearl."

She then began to go a little bit faster for him as he smiled, holding her head to keep going, then after a few seconds of sucking his member he held her close as he began cumming, causing Pearl to blush as he came, then after he finished he then pulled out slowly before he asked. "How was it." While he put it away while zipping his pants back up, Pearl then swallowed and said with a smile. "It was fantastic Steven."

After that he then smiled as she got up before they began going as she went back to work on the machine she's making while Steven went back to his Gf Lapis who smiled as he went over to her.


	12. Inaction

At the Beach Citywalk Fries in slow motion, Steven's fist began to hit the surface of the counter as he smiled and then said as his Gf Lapis, his Dad, along with Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl were there with them as he said happily after his fist hit the counter. "Give me the-"

He then stopped as a bag of fry bits were put in front of him as he said with a grin. "Oh, thanks!" Peedee who was the one that gave him the fry bits then said. "Eh, I saw you guys coming." Lapis then looked around seeing nobody else such as Mr. Fryman nor Ronaldo inside the restaurant as she then asked. "So, your closing up all by yourself?"

"Yeah, it's just me tonight."

After telling them, Greg then told him. "Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for a kid your age. Your dad must really trust you." After telling Peedee, he then made what looked like an annoyed face and then told him in the same tone. "Don't patronize me, sir." After that Steven  
then said as he waved while they left.

"See you, Peedee!" While they were walking away from the Beach Citywalk Fries and towards the Beach, Steven then continued telling his Dad about what happened in his and the others previous missions involving Yellow Pearl as he told him. "So, like I was saying, Yellow Pearl's been shooting huge robots here from space, and when you smash them, they explode into goo!"

After telling him he then looked at his Son and then told him. "That sounds scary. You know, I'm not sure if...Do you ever feel like this Gem stuff is too much for you?" His son looked at him confused and then asked. "What are you-"

Soon he was cut off by a loud explosion noise from far away alerting him, along with the others causing him to drop the bag of bits he had as the windows of local businesses shatter, including at the Beach Citywalk Fries which Peedee nearly fell from while he was carrying the garbage bag he had, when it stopped Greg then asked shocked. "What the hey was that?!"

After asking, his son, along with the others then looked up at the sky, which he did as well as they saw what looked like giant Green hand which is floating as they looked closely as then Jewel then said. "Is that..." Peridot then finished her sentence in fright knowing what it is. "A Handship?!" They then ran, making their way towards the Beach House as fast as possible.

Minutes later near the Beach House

"The Light Cannons should be ready."

After Pearl said that as she was outside with her husband, along with Garnet who were setting up the Light-Cannons they had as while they were, Steven and the others showed up as he then asked them curiously. "Guys! Did you see that thing in the sky?" After he asked the leader then looked and then told him. "It's a ship. We have to assume it's Yellow Pearl."

"We knew she'd be coming. With advanced weapons and reinforcements."

After Garnet told them that Greg then said knowing what was happening. "It's happening..." After saying that his son then began making his way towards the others as he then asked with a small smile. "I wanna see." After asking he then looks into the telescope and sees the green Handship as after seeing it he then asked. "What should we do?"

When he asked Pearl then went over to him and then told him. "Go over to the Light-Cannons and bring Lapis with you." He smiled and then nods before bringing his Gf over to the four Light-Cannons, once he got there, the leader then smiled and then said happily. "Ready the light cannons."

After Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl pushed the fourth Laser Light Cannon into position, Garnet then said to Steven and Lapis. "Light them up."

They both then nodded to her and then looked at each other as his Gf went to her knees as they both began kissing each other, while kissing his Gem began glowing, including the Cannons which then shoot beams into sky at the spaceship, but unfortunately instead of destroying the ship, it opens itself and blocks the crossed beam with the palm area, after going back to the same positon it was Onyx then said surprised. "It...Had no effect."

"What now?"

When Greg asked that curiously, Pearl then lifts the telescope and looks into it before telling them, knowing there's no other way out of it. "We'll have to take them head on, the whole town might be in danger." When she told them, Steven then gets his phone and taps on Mayor Dewey's name as he then said. "I better make a call. Time for some...Political favors."

Meanwhile at the Mayor's Office

At the Mayor's Office, the phone began ringing as Mayor Dewy answered it as he was hiding behind one of the curtains in his office, looking up at the Handship from his window which was still in one piece for some reason as he asked worriedly. "Hello?" When he asked Steven then answered him.

"Mayor Dewey! It's me, Steven Universe!"

When he said that the Mayor then stood hidden behind the curtains as he then asked. "Universe, what's this thing in the sky? As a politician, pointing fingers make me very nervous." After telling him that he then told him. "Mayor Dewey, the whole town's in danger. We have to evacuate the city."

"Evacuate? Hmm...Evacuate, it could be tough, I'll need a catchy slogan." After Dewy said that he then left to go and evacuate the town

Later in town

Mayor Dewey was driving his van through town as while he was his Van said in a loud shout for the entire town to hear. "E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE. E-VA-CU-ATE."

When it arrives everyone looked at it and then made their way towards the Van as the Mayor came out and then said out loud. "People! I need everyone to consider evacuation! Evacuation is something we all depend on in times of-" While his voice fades out it then goes over to the Gems and Greg as Steven went over to them with his Gf Lapis along with Jewel and Peridot as he said.

"Hey! That's a great idea, Dad. You should leave with the rest of the-" He along with the three then see his cheeseburger backpack on the floor as he then asked curiously. "Is that my luggage?" When he asked Jewel then asked. "Mom, why are you and Dad looking like that?" When she asked Greg then asked as he looked at Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet.

"Uuuhh...Who wants to tell him?"

They then looked away as Amethyst said as she and Soren and Pink Pearl turned away defensively. "Hey, I'm not good with this stuff!"

After telling him, Pearl then said, knowing what she has to tell them. "Steven, Jewel. I know you both don't think we trust you. But the truth is, we rely on you. Your voice inspires us, binds us, reminds us why we promised to protect the planet. You must now be that voice, for them.

The two along with their Gf's then looked over at the Beach City's boardwalk, and see all of the citizens in chaos including The Fryman's as Mr. Fryman was trying to pull his youngest son away from the counter of their restaurant as his eldest Son was taking video or pics of the Handship as Mr. Fryman said to Peedee. "Peedee, come on!" Peedee then looked at his Dad and then asked while holding on. "But are we coming back!?" After asked, Fryman then asked Ronaldo who continued recording with his phone. "Ronaldo, help me with your brother!"

After seeing this the four then looked back at Pearl who then told Steven and Jewel. "If anything happens, you two need to be there to protect them. It's your destiny." When she finished Lapis then said. "Wait, Pearl, please, can I go with Steven, I don't want to go without me please?" When she asked Peridot then asked.

"Can I go with Jewel too, please?"

"Okay, just, please, make sure you all stay safe." After telling them, Steven and Jewel then smiled as they both then said. "We won't disappoint you!" After saying that to her she then smiled and then said. "I know." After that the four then began following Greg and began making their way towards his Van to follow the others out to evacuate, while leaving, Pearl then said.

"We did everything we could. But guys, if we don't make it...Jewel will be the next leader. Ok let's put it together!" After saying that they then got ready as they waited for the ship to arrive.

Minutes later

On the outside of Beach City the 5 who are in the Van were within the traffic that's leaving Beach City as the evacuation as while leaving Jewel then asked. "Maybe when Yellow Pearl gets to Earth, she'll see how nice all the people are and she won't want to hurt anyone."

"Just like the team and your parents." When he said that Jewel then smiled as he then continued. "But these other Gems aren't like your parents or the Gems. They aren't like Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet. They aren't gonna start caring about people now, they didn't the first time they..." He then stopped as the four then became curious of what he was going to say as his son then asked.

"The first time they what?"

When he asked Greg then said. "I mean, it was thousands of years ago! It's-it's not like I was there! The Gems should be telling you all this stuff but I get it, they don't want you four thinking of Homeworld like that!" When he told them they then didn't get it as Jewel then asked. "Like what? Like what?!" After asking he then knew he couldn't keep it a secret no more and then told them both. "Like aliens! Aliens who invaded Earth!" When he told them both they along with Lapis and Peridot then said shocked. "What!?" Greg then continued and told them.

"All they do is try to make up for it. They just can't forgive themselves, you understand? They were doing something awful to the planet and they couldn't stand it anymore. When I met them they told me that's why they had to turn on their own kind. They gave up everything just to stop what they started here and drive the invading Gems off of Earth."

After telling them that, Steven then said. "So P-Pearl and the others saved the world, that's good!" When he told him that Greg then said. "No such thing as a good war, kiddo. Gems were destroyed, people too...In the end, they along Jewel's Mom and your Mom...When she was around. Could only save a handful of their closest friends. B-but hey, let's look on the bright side! We're gonna drive past that waffle place in a couple miles!"

As he told them they then looked back over to where the Handships at before Jewel realized and the said to him. "We gotta go back! Turn the van around!" When she asked he then shook his head and said. "No way, the Gems don't want you 4 going back!" When he told them that his Son then said.

"I know they're just trying to protect us, but we have to protect them! I have Mom's shield, Jewel has her healing powers, Lapis has her water powers, and Peridot has building skills, they need us!"

"I need you too!" When his Dad told him that he then said trying to convince him to turn around. "Please Dad, what if they get hurt? Dad, turn around! Dad! Turn the van around, please!" He then punches the panel in front of him, causing the airbags inflate making him get launched out of the van in his bubble, when that happened to their shock his Dad then stops the van and runs out after him along with Lapis, Peridot and Jewel as they shouted.

"Steven!" When they looked his bubble then went away as he then looked up and then said. "Guys..." After saying that they then heard more walking as Fryman and his kids appeared as he asked. "Yo, Greg, are you and your kid okay?" As he asked the others who stopped then began showing up and looked down at them as Steven's Dad then said.

"Yeah, yeah! We're fine, we're fine." When he told them that his Son then asked. "Dad, please. We have to go back. We have to! They don't have us to help them, do you understand?" When he asked with Jewel, Lapis and Peridot agreeing, Greg then said. "Yeah, okay. Just...Becareful, or I'm gonna run fresh out of family and friends."

When he told them, the 4 then smiled and then nodded as Jewel then told him. "Stay with everyone and keep them safe. will figure out some way to get back to Beach City." After telling them that, Lion along with Marble, surprisingly appears behind them as Lion places a paw on Steven's head as Marble walked in between Jewel and Peridot, making them notice as they smiled as Lapis then said. "This'll work!"

After that they then got on top of Lion or Marble and began making their way back to Beach City where the others are at, while running Lion then roared opening a portal leading the 6 of them back to the Beach where the Gems are at as they saw Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet, in position with their weapons all out, except Soren who was using his fire as their leader then shouted.

"Everyone fire!"

She along with Pink Pearl then began blasting plasma from their Spear's to the Handship as Soren blasted fire at it, while making solid glass from the beach sand letting Amethyst throw the solid glass at the ship, as Onyx used his Sword blasts and Garnet using her Gauntlets to hit the Handship as they had no effect.

After doing that the 4 behind them then got off of Lion and Marble and began making their way over to them as Pearl then said. "At least Jewel, Steven, Lapis and Peridot are safe."

"Hey guys!" She then became shocked and surprised along with the others as they then looked back and saw the 4 along with the two pets as Soren said. "You all came back why?!" When he asked the leader then said.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" When she asked Jewel then said. "But Mom-" Before she finished her Mom then cut her off and then said. "Oh no, too late! Just stay behind us!" As she asked they then did what she asked as the ship landed, when it did a ball then appears from the palm of the hand as it then opens up revealing three Gems, two of them being Yellow and Blue Pearl and the other in the middle who is wearing a cape-like hood of some-sort as Yellow said.

"That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines." When she told them the hooded Gem then asked. "This is it?" After she did Yellow Pearl then said. "Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" After telling the Gem, known as Jasper, then said as she sighs and steps forward.

"Looks like another waste of my time...Hey, get over here!" She drags Blue Pearl out from behind her as she then breaks free from her grip and gasps seeing the others whom she saved as Steven then said quietly. "Blue Pearl."

After saying that Jasper then asked. "This is their base?" When she asked Blue then looked away as Yellow then answered. "Of course this is where they live, don't you see it?!"

"You all need to leave immediately!" After Soren told them, Amethyst then said. "Yeah, step off!" After them Pearl then said. "This is not a Gem-controlled planet!"

The three then jumped onto the beach as Jasper then continued. "And neither of you saw The leader? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" Pearl disliked what she said as she realized she doesn't even know she's the leader as she continued.

"But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl and Onyx, a puny and a tall overcooked runt and lofty, and this shameless display? And...Wait a minute."

She then realized who the Pink Gem was along with the two Pearl's as Yellow Pearl then said. "Pink Pearl, is that you?!" When she asked that, Pink Pearl the became shy and then nodded as she then said. "What are you doing with the Gems, come and join us, the Diamonds will be glad to see you again." When she told Pink Pearl that she then looked at the others including Soren and Amethyst who looked at her in a worried expression as she then said to them making her Spear vanish. "I'm sorry." After that she then began heading to them, standing near Blue Pearl as she placed her hand on her shoulder as the Gems bare their weapons in preparation, while they did Jasper then looked at Steven and then asked.

"Wait...What is that?" When she asked curiously about Steven, Yellow Pearl then looked at him and then said. "It calls itself the Steven." When she told her, Blue Pearl then said. "He isn't a threat at all! He's not one of them!"

After telling them Jasper then said. "I know what a human is. You don't need me for this. Just blast them with the ship." After telling them as she walked and looked away, as she did Yellow then said. "Ugh, fine." She then made the ship lift up, and then uses the index finger takes aim, after making a screen appear on the device she's using to control the ship she then draws a wide circle on the screen and taps the middle, it begins to charge power.

"Steven, Jewel, Lapis, Peridot! Get out of here!" After Pearl told them that, they then said. "No!" After saying that she then told them all. "I won't let you risk your life!" After telling them Jewel then said. "But this is our home! And you're all our family!"

As she said that she and Steven's gemstone begins to shine as Yellow Pearl then said. "Firing." After that a beam fires out of the ship. towards them as the two then shouted. "We're Crystal Gems too!"

Steven then then jumped in front of the blast as his Shield forms, as Jewel grabbed Peridot and covered her from the blast as they were both hit by it, causing Jasper to turn around in shock seeing Jewel, who was still standing, as her injuries began healing up from the blast as while she put Peridot who was safe, down, the Homeworld Gem then asked. "That Gem is healing...But how?!"

After Jewel finished healing she then realized who she was and then said. "You! You're the Gem that was born through reproduction years ago!" She then looked at Pearl and Onyx and then said. "Which means your the leader of the Rebellion and that's your husband!" After saying that Yellow then said to her. "Now do you believe I needed an escort?" After telling her she then said. "Fire a barrage, Widespread!"

Yellow Pearl then did what she asked and swipes a finger right across the monitor she has, when she did Jewel then pushes Steven out of the way as the ship cuts a line across the beach, causing an explosion with some of the Gems getting caught in it, once the smoke cleared, they were able to see Steven was safe as Jewel was on the floor as she saw Jasper come up to her and ask. "Why are you even working for the Gems? They're weak, they betrayed Homeworld." After telling her that she then looked at her in anger as she continued "You know what? Forget about the mission!" Yellow Pearl then looked shocked as she then asked. "What!?"

"Yellow Diamond needs to see this. She's been wanting to get her hands on this Gem for a long time."

After saying that Jewel then looked shocked as while she did Garnet jumps into the air at Jasper who grinned evilly and then said. "Good."  
She then summons her weapon which was a Crash Helmet as the two clash blows, creating a powerful draft that pushes back both Gems back as Garnet asked. "Jewel, run!"

When she asked that, the Homeworld Gem then pulls out a weapon as she said. "Priming Gem Destabilizer." She then dashes towards Garnet and her with the destabilizer, destroying her physical form as everyone gasped or looked in shock as she looks at Jewel while falling apart before disappearing and retreats to her gemstones. Two lay on the ground, one red, one blue, after that the Gem then picked Jewel up by her neck and said.

"I was there, you know. At the first war for this garbage planet. I fought against your Leader's armies. I respected her tactics. But this of what's left of her Rebellion, is sick!"

As she said that Pearl, and the others then charged at her as she said. "Unhand her at once!" As she asked, Jasper then said. "I don't get what she's planning, but look! Your leaders base is taken, the armies are ruined! You have failed!" She then head-bunts Jewel, knocking her out as all she saw was the dark after that hit to the head.


	13. Jail Break pt 1

As it was now nothing but darkness before the sounds of someone singing began to echo through it but after a few minutes it then reveals Steven who had woken up, when he woke up he then looked around his surroundings and noticed that he was now in a cell instead of the beach, in which he remembers being knocked out at by Jasper after she knocked out Jewel, as he sits up he then asked.

"Lapis? Pearl? Onyx? Jewel? Peridot? Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl?"

Soon after he said that he then had a flashback remembering what Jasper had done to Garnet before he and Jewel were knocked out and before they were all captured, when he remembered he then gasped and then said. "Garnet! Where are they?"

He then stood up and went to the Destabilizer barrier and looked around it seeing the outside of it but as the color of yellow from the barrier, before soon looking behind him and sees Lapis who was laying on the floor as she was he went over to her and then said worried as he tried to gently shake her awake. "Lapis? Lapis wake up, please?" When he asked she then began opening up her eyes and looked at him as she gave a small smile and then said.

"Steven?" As she said that she then sat up and began hugging him as while she did she then asked him. "Are you ok what happened to your eye?" He then looked and touched the eye she was talking about and noticed it was a bit bruised, he then looked at her and said with a small smile. "I'm ok Lapis, and don't worry, I'm sure Jewel will heal it when we get out of here soon."

As he said that they both then began looking at the barrier as while they did they then began hearing footsteps and then saw the Gem from before, Blue Pearl, who saved him and the others lives when they were in that secret control room inside the Kindergarten, when she was walking she then stopped and looked at him from the other side of the barrier and then said. "I'm sorry this happened to you both and the others."

After saying that to him she then began to continue walking, as Blue Pearl continued walking, as when she was no longer heard Lapis then look at her Bf and then asked him curiously. "What are we going to do Steven?" When she asked that he then looked at the barrier and then hummed as he wondered he'll they'll get out as he then said while reaching towards it. "I wonder what the barriers made of, we could probably use something-" Before he finished Lapis then said worried.

"Wait Steven don't-" Before she continued they both then saw that his hand had went through the barrier as they noticed there was the same yellow stuff going through his arm just like what happened to Garnet, but different because it was making him fall apart, it was just making him glow, as it did that he said. "Eww...Cool!"

When he said that Lapis then asked. "Your not being affected by the Destabilizer barrier, how?" As she asked that he then looked at her and then said. "I honestly don't know?" As he said that he then pushed through getting shivers as he goes through the barrier but before he got out he stopped and then lifted his arms over the side of it leaving a hole big enough for Lapis to go through as he smiled and said.

"C-c-come o-o-on L-L-Lapis."

She smiled and then began going through it as when she got through as Steven left the barrier she then hugged him happily and then said. "We're out, should we look for the others?" He smiled and nodded to her while saying. "Yes, after that will try to find a way to get this ship back home to Earth." After saying that they then heard what sounded like a angry scream nearby as he said.

"What was that?" As he asked that they both then began walking towards where the sound came from and soon stopped when they noticed a Gem inside her cell, seeing that she was sitting on the floor rocking back and forth sounding distressed as Lapis knew who it was exactly as she and Steven looked at each other before looking back at the Gem as he said to her on the other side of the barrier.

"Uh...Hello? Are...You okay?" This frightened the Gem as she panted and looked at them for a moment before becoming mad and saying as she hit her fist against the wall.

"Great! This is just perfect!"

"Uh, do you need any help?" When he asked with his Gf nodding wanting to know if she needs help she then said to them "No! I mean, don't look at me! Just...Go away." She then turns away and curls up which confused the two as before the Gem realized and sat up before asking them both curiously. "Hey, wait! You're both out?! How did you get past the field?" When she asked them, Steven then smiled and then told her as he reaches towards the barrier. "Oh, I just kind of did this." While he did that she then tried stopping him saying. "Wait! No-no-no-no-no, wait!"

He then pushes his hand through the barrier, surprising her as she then said. "It's...Okay?" She then looks and reaches towards barrier and her hand gets zapped making her retract her hand and look at it painfully as she said. "Ah! Nugh!" She then asked suspiciously.

"What's going on?"

As she asked that before the two could say anything singing is heard throughout the entire ship, making them remember that was the same one they heard from before which alerted the Gem as she looked around and gasps while Lapis said. "Is somebody...Singing?" As she asked the Gem then said in a whisper before looking at the two and telling them. "Sapphire. Let me out of here! Please! I need to find Sapphire!"

"Is she your friend? We're looking for our friends, too." When Steven told her that she then looked at them worriedly and then said rushing her sentence. "She's all alone, I need to find her!" As she told them he then said to her. "Don't worry, we'll find our friends." He then steps into barrier, putting his arms to the side, creating a hole in the barrier again as he told her through his stutters.

"A-a-and w-w-we'll d-d-do i-i-it t-t-together!" As he said that to her she then immediately slides out through the hole quickly as when Steven left the barrier he and Lapis looked at the Gem noticing she was a Ruby from her red skin and red Gem that's in her right hand, when she got out she then looked at them and then said. "Thank you, I'll see you two later. I need to find Sapphire now!"

As she said that she then ran off as she did before Steven could shout wait Lapis then stopped him and gave him a small smile as she said. "Don't worry, I'm sure will see her soon, but let's go, we need to find the others." He smiled and then nodded to her as they both began leaving to go and find the others that are somewhere on the ship.

Meanwhile

As they went to find the others, Blue Pearl who continued walking began looking at the other cells seeing all of them empty but while she continued on she then noticed something in one of the cells, noticing it was in the almost shape of a cube, while looking at it she then became a bit confused and then asked herself. "Is that?"

As she asked a little light came from the cube she's looking at as it then said, revealing to be female from the voice. "Who's there?" When she asked it surprised Blue who then smiled noticing who it was as she then said happily. "It is you, GMS it's me, Blue Pearl." When she said that GMS then looked closely from the light she's using as a eye and then said happily.

"Blue Pearl!"

As she said that happily she then smiled and then said and then asked curiously. "Yep, it's me, but, how did you get in this cell?" As she asked GMS then told her. "Jasper...She put me in this cell because she wanted to put Sapphire into the one farthest from the front of the ship."

When she told Blue that she then looked at her worried and then asked. "Why did she do that, and please tell me she doesn't know you can talk." When she asked her she then told her.

"She dislikes the Sapphires singing, I thing it irritates her." After saying that she then said in a happy tone. "And don't worry, I stood quiet and pretended that I was shut off still, I didn't want her to damage me or anything like that."

"That's good. I never want anything like that happening to you." When Blue Pearl said that smiling GMS smiled as well, from inside the machine as she said. "I never want anything like that happening to you too." When she told Blue Pearl she then went over to her as the barrier was down and off as she said while sitting on her knees and hugging GMS. "I, hope there would be a way we can both always go around together."

GMS then said to her. "Me too. But don't worry, I'll always be here for you." When she said that to her she then smiled at her and then said as she began standing back up smiling. "I know." As she began leaving the cell she then said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to look to see how the others are doing."

When she told her that GMS then moved forward a bit and then went back before soon stopping as she was trying to nod to Blue as they smiled before she went to look for the others and see how there doing.

Meanwhile

As while she did that, Jewel who's now awake and Peridot were both in a cell together as they were both sitting down in the middle of it with Peridot on her lap, looking out at the cells Destabilizer barrier, trying to figure out what they could do to try to save their friends and family, as while they were Jewel then asked Peridot curiously. "Is there anyway for us to get out of this cell together?" When she asked curiously, Peridot looked around for a bit as after a few seconds she then looked at her worried and then said. "Unfortunately not, the only way out of this is if we bypass through the barrier somehow or wait for one of the others to break out and save us, but I don't know if that's going to happen."

As she said that Jewel then began holding her close to comfort her as they're in the cell, while she did that she then looked at her and then said. "Peridot, if we don't get out of this, I want to tell you something important." When she told her she then looked up at her and then asked curiously. "What is it?" When she asked Jewel then took a deep breath and exhaled getting ready to tell her, her feelings as she then said.

"Peridot, ever since the day I first saw you, I knew there was good inside of you, when your ship crashed and you lost your Limb Enhancers during that crash and when the others were going to poof you, I knew that the right thing to do was to convince them not to do that and have you join the team. Ever since then I began to feel something inside of me build up in my feelings everytime we got closer together, even when we fixed and had Marble, our first pet."

When she said that to her she began blushing green noticing what Jewel's saying to her as she then said to her. "What I'm saying is Peridot is...I love you." When she said that she then started to blush a bit of blue before blushing more when she noticed Peridot hugging her closer, blushing more as well as she then said.

"I love you too Jewel." This made her blush more as she continued. "It's the same that happened to me. Ever since I saw you, I knew you'd be the first one to protect me and have me join when I became defenseless after losing the ship and my Limb Enhancers, when we began hanging out together even when we walked around Beach City, I began to feel something build up in my feelings as well, even when we fixed and had Marble."

When she said that Jewel then began to smile and then hugged her too as she said happily in their hug almost in tears. "Oh Peridot!"

As they hugged they then began to look at each other as while they did they then began to move forward before going into a kiss, when they went into a kiss they started kissing passionately as their Gems began to glow, as they did the glow then covered the both of them as they began to fuse together into what looked like a new fusion, once they the glow began to fade as the fusion on both of their sides then asked. "W-what happened?"

As she asked curiously the glow around then slowly faded revealing their fusion as the fusion looked at her hands shocked and then asked. "Why do we only see two hands?" As the fusion said that she then began noticing what it could of been as she then said. "Wait, did we?"

She then looked behind her at the shiny looking wall of the cell and looked closely seeing what happened as Jewel and Peridot then said from inside the fusion. "We fused!"

From seeing themselves in the mirror they were able to see that their fusion had the head, skin, body of Jewel and the hair color, clothing color and eye color of Peridot, 2 arms and legs with visibility of muscles, her suit was colors of light lime-green and light blue as the diamonds on the suit's silver blue-green stars, the leggings are a stripe of green, white and light-blue, she also has four eyes the mix color of blue and light green and is wearing tint Cyan visors.

From seeing this and their Gems, the one on her forehead and the one in her chest, that were now a silver-green color, they were surprised seeing how their fusion looks like as while they did they then smiled as Jewel then said happily. "Wow, our fusion looks perfect."

When she said that Peridot then said in the fusion. "I agree it looks amazing." When she said that they then stopped as their fusion looked at the barrier before looking at her hand as she said.

"I wonder?"

While saying that she then held her hand out to the barrier wall and felt the destabilizer going into her arm, instead of shocking her like it does to other Gems, as while it did that she then began going forward and noticed it wasn't affecting her, which made the two then realize that when their fused together they're immune to the Destabilizer once they got through they then began to smile looking back at the barrier they went through as the fusion then said.

"We...We made it through." After saying that their Gems then began to glow which they noticed as they began to un-fuse, when they un-fused Jewel began holding Peridot as when the light on them faded fully they then looked at each other shocked before they soon began hugging again, because not only did they fuse for the first time together, they're now couple, while they hugged Jewel then smiled and said happily. "Now that we're out let's go and try to save the others."

When she said that, Peridot then smiled and then nodded to her and said happily. "Yeah!" After saying that they then began leaving the area making their way to the other cells to try to find their friends and family.

Meanwhile

Near the front part of the Handship Pink Pearl was there sitting down near the wall as she was in sadness, because she had betrayed everyone of the Crystal Gems, which she never wished to do as cared for them, they helped her understand a lot of things, including why they protect the Earth and each other, while siting down she then noticed Blue Pearl who noticed her and over to her as she then asked worried.

"Pink Pearl, what's wrong? Why are you, sitting here?" When she asked that curiously Pink then looked back at the floor and then told her. "I just, feel bad for doing this to them, they freed me, and showed me almost everything of the world of why they protect it...I just wish I could take that all back and try to save them somehow, but I can't."

After she said that Blue Pearl then began thinking before smiling as she then said happily to Pink Pearl after placing her hand onto her shoulder. "Pink Pearl. Go and free them." When she told her she then looked at her a bit surprised as she then asked curiously.

"Are...Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it. I didn't see anything." When she told her that smiling, Pink Pearl was then shocked before she began smiling as she then hugged her as she then said to her. "Thank you Blue." After that she then stood up and then looked down the hallway of the many cells and then said as she began running. "Hang on Soren, Amethyst and everyone else, I'm coming."

After that she then continued running to go free them as Blue Pearl smiled watching until she was out of sight as she then continued walking pretending that she didn't see anything like she told her as she began heading back to the bridge of the Handship happily.


	14. Jail Break pt2

As Steven and Lapis were running through the Ship looking for the others they soon then began hearing the singing voice start again, but as it did they both gasped and as quick as possible hide in the dark part of the hall they're in as both Homeworld Gems Yellow Pearl and Jasper walk by, while they did Yellow then said. "We can't leave yet!"

As she said that the two then peeked around the corner at the two seeing them go to the cell as she continued. "The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!" Jasper then punches the wall and shouts to the Gem in the cell who was the one that was singing. "Stop singing!" She then looks at Yellow Pearl and said.

"The first born Gem takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld."

After telling her she then begins to leave as while she did Yellow began to grumble to herself. "Go to earth, they said. It'll be easy, they said."

Soon as she left Steven and Lapis then turns the corner and sees another gem in a cell, as she looks around, making sure it's safe, then starts singing again, but as she was singing they walk up to the cell as he asked. "Hey, I like your song. Are you Sapphire?" When he asked, the Gem who is Sapphire she then looked at him and then said. "You escaped."

He then reaches through the barrier showing he was immune to the destabilizer as she then said. "Of course." After that he creates a gap in the barrier and smiled saying shakily. "C-c-come o-o-on, i-i-it's safe." She smiled at him and began getting out of the cell as while she did she then said to him. "Thank you."

"Y-y-you're-Welcome."

When he said that after getting her out of the cell he then looked at her seeing that she was blue like a Sapphire Gem and smiled as he then asked her curiously. "Oh, I know that we just met, but...Could you, be bottomless please?" When he asked she then smiled at him and then said. "Sure."

She then began making her dress and Gem glow as the bottom of her dress began fading away as after the glow soon faded it revealed her now bottomless as she smiled at him, as she did he then smiled seeing her now bottomless with her blue pussy now exposed to him as he said happily. "Whoa, you look, amazing." She blushed and then said.

"Thank you Steven."

After thanking him he then had a idea and grinned as he then unzipped his pants and soon took out his member, when he took it out he then began showing it her, while he did he asked. "How does it look." She then told him happily. "It looks excellent." After saying that she then went forward and began to suck on it, while she did he smiled and began letting out some moans as she did that, while she did Lapis blushed as she watched, Steven then said.

"You're good at this Sapphire. Keep going please." She then gave a nod and soon began to suck his member a bit faster, as he smiled at the good sensation he's getting as after a few seconds he then felt something coming up in him as he looked at her and said. "I'm going to cum."

She smiled and continued going faster as while she did he then started cumming inside of her mouth as she felt it go into her mouth, as after a few seconds when he was done she then swallowed it with a smile, as after she did that she then said. "Steven, you were delicious."

"Thank you-" Before he finished as he was zipping up his pants after putting his member back inside it they then hear a Gem from the distance as she shouted distress. "Sapphire!"

They then looked around wondering where she's at before the Blue Gem said. "Ruby." After saying that she then went to him and Lapis and asked as she held her hands out. "Please hold on, we need to find her." They both then looked at her hands and then nodded before holding on as she began running as they followed her, but were soon holding onto her hands as she began to run faster with incredible speed.

After running she then stopped near the middle of the Handship as the two were a bit dazed from the fast speed they were in before seeing the Red Gem who then gasped seeing Sapphire who then said. "Ruby!" They both ran to each other and hugged as after hugging they then looked at each other and said each. "Did they hurt you?" "No, no, I'm okay. Did they hurt you?" "Who cares!?"

After Ruby said that she then began tearing up as Sapphire said happily. "I do!" She then kisses her As she picks her up and spins her around as they both laughed, but while spinning, their laughs overlap each other as they fuse, becoming an white blob of energy in the air that then becomes Garnet, who lands in front of two as she smiled and said.

"Steven, Lapis! Thank you!"

After saying that to the two, Steven then looked surprised and asked as Lapis smiled as she already knows she was a fusion. "Garnet! You're a fusion!?" She smiled and said. "Aw, I'm sorry. We didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well, did I make a good first impression?" When he asked curiously she then said with a warm smile. "Oh Steven. We already love you." Soon after she said that they then hear running footsteps and looked into the direction it was coming from as they soon saw it was Jewel and Peridot who were looking around before seeing them as they smiled as Peridot said happily. "Guys we found you!"

As she said that they then went over to them as when they did they then hugged the three happy to see them again as after asking the two then noticed the black eye Steven had as Jewel said. "Steven, your eye." He noticed and then said. "I know, Jasper did that." After saying that she then gave a small smile and then said happily. "Don't worry I'll fix that." She then places her hand onto his eye and began making her gem glow for a moment as after it began fading away, she then removed her hand from his eye revealing that she healed it as when it did he then smiled and said. "Thank you."

After thanking her she then smiled at him, but after that they then hear Jasper in the background as she shouted in anger. "Where is she?!" When she shouted that the others then looked shocked as while they did Jewel then knew what to do as she then looked at Steven, Lapis, Garnet and Peridot and then said.

"Guys, go and find the others, I'll handle this and stall her while you go and save the others." As the three then nodded as they began to leave but before they did Peridot looked up at her and then said. "No, I don't want to leave you."

When she told her that she then said. "I know, but you have too, I promise I'll be back." After saying that before she could say anything else, Steven took her hand and began running with his Gf and Garnet as while they ran off Jewel then looked the other direction as Jasper showed up as when she showed up she then said coldly.

"Great, you found a way to get out of your cell. Why? Why not betray them and join Homeworld, I'm sure Yellow Diamond would have a good place for you to be at when she needs you to take over a new planet." When she told her she then looked at her and then said. "In my entire life I would never join Homeworld, after what it had tried to do to the Earth I have no reason to join it."

Soon after telling the orange Gem that, she then chuckled and began taking out the Destabilizer that she used to split Garnet in half as when she took it out she then said. "Well too bad, you will be joining Homeworld, wither you like it, or Not!" She soon began running towards Jewel who soon ran towards her too as they were going to begin to fight.

Later

Inside the different part of the Handship Pink Pearl who was running was looking at each cell trying to find Soren, Amethyst and the others as while she was looking she said to herself. "Come on, come on, where could they be at?"

As she asked herself she continued to look around for them as soon as she made it to a T-intersection of the Handship she then stopped and looked around. But as soon as she stopped she then looked down the hall and saw two cells which were yellow meaning the barriers were up as when she saw them she then smiled noticing who was inside them and ran over as quick as possible, when she made it over to them she then said.

"Everyone, I'm here to save you." As she said that they then looked at her surprised, as they did she then went to the panels for both cells and began typing in something before pressing enter as when she did that the walls of the destabilizer barriers vanish allow the two and Onyx and leader to get out of their cells, when they got out they then looked at her as she said worried.

"I'm...Sorry for what I did, but it was the only way I knew I can be able to free you from your cells."

As she said that Soren and Amethyst then soon hugged her as they said. "We forgive you Pink Pearl." She smiled at them through the hug before looking over at the two as they saw Pearl was mad as she shouted. "Where's my Daughter!?" When she shouted asking that before Pink could tell them they all then noticed fighting sounds not so far from there as when they did Onyx then said. "I'll find her, she can't be far."

After saying that he then left the area to go and find their Daughter as while he did Pink then looked at them and said. "I know a way how was can get this turned around and back to the Earth, following me to the bridge."

When she told them they then began to follow her but soon as they were closing in to it they then stopped as they ran into Steven, Lapis, Garnet and Peridot as when they ran into each other he then smiled and said. "Guys you're all almost here." He then began to hug Pearl, making her blush a bit, after hugging they then looked and noticed one Gem was missing from them as Steven asked curiously. "Where's Onyx?"

"He went to go and find Jewel." After Pearl told him that she then became curious and asked. "Wait, did you see Jewel anywhere?" Peridot then told her. "Yes, she's in the middle area of the Handship fighting Jasper." When she told her she then gasped and asked. "Please tell me she's ok?"

They then nodded to her as it relieved her, when it did they then continued their way to the Bridge as after making it to the door they then opened it and ran inside as they saw both Pearl's at the controls as Blue Pearl smiled and waved to them showing she's good, but after doing that Yellow Pearl took her hands off the controls and asked shocked.

"Wha-How did you all get out?!" As she asked she then pulled out a Destabilizer as when she did she then held it up when Steven ran towards her as when he did she then swung it down before he caught it, which made him vibrate again like the last time as while it did Yellow looked more shocked as she couldn't believe it wasn't effected him.

Meanwhile

In the middle part of the Handship the two were still fighting this time with their Gem weapons as Jewel had destroyed Jasper's Destabilizer, while they were fighting she Jasper was thrown into the glass like celling from Jewel before making herself spin really quickly before blasting herself towards her, causing the both of them to go down and through the floor of the Handship. After going through the floor, Jewel who was a bit dazed, was on the ground of the floor as she was losing to Jasper, as she was beginning to get up she began healing as her Gem glowed a bit before stopping when she was fully healed, as she was she then looked up and saw her with her Crash Helmet as she's to strong to fight against, as she grinned evilly she then began to walk over to her as she said.

"Just give up now, there's no way out of this. You will become part of Homeworld."

As she began to close in Jewel began to stand up as while she did she then held her Sword and then said. "I'm not going to give up. And I'm never going to join." When she said that that angered Jasper a bit as she then said cracked her knuckles and said. "Fine." She then raised her fist up about to land a hit on her, but before she could they both heard a landing of some from behind and began to look as it was Onyx who had shown up as he looked at them.

"You again?" When she said that she ceased her fight with Jewel and began looking over at him as she said with her grin. "Didn't you learn the last time we fought?"

Onyx then shook his head no and then said. "That was different back then, this time it won't happen again." As he said that he then summoned his Sword ready to fight as she chuckled and said. "When this fight is over I'll be sure you'll never come back again." After that she then began running towards him as he did the same as well.

When they did she then made her head thrust forward at him as he immediately used his Sword to block her attack from her Crash Helmet as after that he then pushed forward knocking her back causing her to grunt as Jewel smiled watching her Dad fight the Homeworld Gem who then began spinning before blasting herself towards him as he used his Sword to block again this time holding it before soon swinging it.

When he did that he made her then crash into the ground breaking it apart nearly before stopping as she then got up and ran towards him, when she was about to grab him and parried out of the way and swung the bottom of his Sword at her, knocking it to the side of her Crash Helmet causing the visor of it to crash and soon shatter to pieces, dazing her as well as he stood up waiting for the next attack. While he did Jasper then became furious as she was losing the fight as she then looked at him and began to spin again this time making herself pick up more speed as while doing that Onyx then looked and saw the Power core of the Handship and smiled knowing what attack to do next as he waited for the exact timing.

Meanwhile

Inside of the Bridge of the ship it revealed that the 8 have tied Yellow Pearl up as she looked at them and then said. "Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!" When she told them Amethyst then smiled and said.

"You got this, Pearl!"

"Okay, ship. Turn us around!" As Pearl asked she then put her hands into the controls as her eyes changed as she was amazed by the advance of the controls as while she was controlling them Lapis then spotted a screen showing the core room of the Handship as she noticed who it was inside of it as she asked. "Guys look!"

They then went to the screen and saw Onyx looking like he was getting ready to leave a hit on Jasper when she comes towards him.

Meanwhile

Inside the Center core of the Handship she then blasted her self towards him as while she did he then waited and then smiled and said. "Bye-bye!" As he said that he then hit her with his Sword like a bat and knocked her off course making her go towards the Core as she tried to stop but was too late as when she hit the core it began to shock her and overheat before blowing up.

When it did Onyx then went over to his Daughter and said as he began to pick her up to carry her as when he jumped out of the hole they then began running towards the bridge as she smiled and said. "Thank you Dad for helping me." He smiled at her and said. "Welcome Jewel."

As he continued to run Jewel then got out of his hands and landed on her feet as they started to both run towards the Bridge before the Handship blows up.

Meanwhile

Back at the Bridge when the explosion happened it shook up causing everyone to lose balance and or fall onto the floor as after the Handship shook they all then began getting up from the floor, but as they did they then saw Yellow Pearl going over to the middle of the Bridge as she got out of the Whip Amethyst used as rope to keep her tied up, when she got to it where Blue Pearl's at she said.

"Blue Pearl we're getting out of here!" When she said that Blue then realized and then said as fast as possible. "Wait I need to go get GMS!"

After saying that, Yellow didn't listen and hits the Escape Pod button as the Escape Pod appears, allowing them inside before making them vanish into the ground as Soren and Amethyst tried to get them only to lose them as the Handship did one last move and flicked the Escape Pod to the Planet Earth blasting the Two Pearl's away as they escaped, when they did the others watched them escape before hearing the door open, when they looked they then said happily.

"Jewel, Onyx!" After saying that they then looked at them with a smile before Jewel said. "This Ship is about to blow!" When she told them Steven then asked. "Can we get to a Escape Pod before it lands."

When he asked Lapis then said. "No, there's no time look!" After the leader said that they then looked and saw that they were reaching the Beach near their home as when they reached it the Handship landed onto the side of the mountain as the thumb detached from the hand which they were in as when it did the entire Handship exploded to pieces leaving bits and pieces all over the place.

As while it rained pieces of the ship, Lion began running as he made his way to the area where the Handship use to be at before looking at a piece of rubble from it as when he saw it he then went up and roared at it. After Lion blew the rubble away it then revealed a Pink bubble in which all the Gems were inside of as when it vanished they all then smiled at Steven as Garnet said. "Nice one." After saying that Jewel and Peridot then looked and saw Marble running over to them as when he made it he then jumped into their hands as they smiled and said happily.

"Marble!" They then began hugging him close as they missed him, as while hugging him Steven looked at Garnet and said happily. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're a fusion all the time!" After telling her, Amethyst then said surprised. "You met Ruby and Sapphire?!"

"Oh no! We were going to introduce you. Garnet, your plan!"

After Pearl told Garnet she then said with a smile to Steven. "We were waiting for your birthday." He then smiled and then said. "We can still do it! I'll just pretend I didn't know!"

When he said that they then saw a hand reach up through the rubble nearby, which soon revealed to be Jasper who emerged from the burning wreckage of the ship as when she did she then walked a few feet and fell to her knees weak as she looked at them and then said.

"Don't think, you've won. You only beat me, because Jewel tired me out, if I had someone to help me I-" She then stopped and noticed Pink Pearl who was near Soren and Amethyst as she then grinned at her and then said. "Pink Pearl, join me over here so we can destroy these traitors."

Pink then looked at her shocked and a bit scared as she asked. "What, why?" Jasper then told her as she gestured her hand to the 9 along with Lion and Marble. "These Gems and the two with them, they're traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner here. This is your chance to take revenge."

After telling her she then looked at her and the others as the two with her shook their heads no as Jasper then said. "Come on, just say yes."

Pink Pearl then closed her eyes before soon opening them up making her decision as she then looked at her and said. "No."

"What?!"

"You heard me, I'm not joining you, after learning much about Earth I understand now why they protect it for Homeworld, ever since I joined them I knew the Earth is better the way it is now, in many years I'll never join you nor Homeworld." After telling her this then angered Jasper who then formed her hands into fists and then shouted as she ran towards them. "Fine...I'll just Shatter You!"

Before she could even reach them Lapis then controlled the water and then made her fist go up making the water go under Jasper and soon punch her into the air as they watched seeing her go far away all the way into the ocean miles and miles away from where they're at, after that was done they all then smiled at her and began to cheer for her happily for doing that as Steven hugged her making her blush, but after that Pink Pearl then asked. "Guys, what are we going to do with all the rubble of the Handship?" After she asked they all then looked over at the Beach and the water and saw that it was all nearly covered in rubble as some of the pieces sunk into the sand while some of it floated above the water as when they saw this Pearl then said. "We're going to need to clean all this up before everyone comes back."

After saying that everyone nodded or said yes in agreement to the leader as they all began getting ready to clean up the beach and water and parts of Beach City from the Handships rubble.

A few minutes later

"How many pieces of the Handship do we need to pickup now?" When Soren asked curiously with Amethyst and Pink Pearl wanting to know, Pearl then hummed and looked around the area before telling them all with a small smile. "About a thousand more and then we should be done."

After telling them they then continued to clean up what was left of the Handship as they were almost done. As they were almost done Jewel who was taking out a piece of the ship then placed it on the sand and looked over at Peridot and smiled, as she did she then went over to her and began holding her, as she did Peridot began to blush green as she then said to her happily. "I can't believe we fused Peridot."

"I can't believe we fused too Jewel." After saying that they then smiled at each and began to have a conversation together as she asked. "When should we tell your parents and the others?"

She then thought for a moment and smiled before telling her happily. "Hm...I think we should tell them soon, like as a surprise." When she told her she smiled and said.

"That's a good idea Jewel." After that they then smiled at each other before closing into a kiss, as while kissing Pearl and Onyx looked and notice their Daughter and Peridot kissed as they smiled seeing that the two are now lover's, while smiling, Soren and Amethyst were with Pink Pearl helping her as while they were Amethyst said to Pink Pearl. "Pink Pearl, thank you for, coming back to help us."

"Yeah, that was nice of you." When Soren told her that she then began to blush pink a bit as she then said happily. "Thank you guys. And again, sorry for before we went on the Ship."

When she told them that he then said. "That's ok. Plus to be honest, we knew you were still on our side even after that." After he told her Amethyst then said smiling. "Yeah, and that's a good thing." After telling her she then smiled at them as they did the same too before they continued, as while they did, Steven who with the help of Lapis, then looked at her with a smile as he had a idea and then asked happily. "Hey Lapis."

"Yes Steven?" When she looked at him smiling he then asked her curiously. "Can we, have fun here on the beach together?" She then nodded to him and said happily. "Sure."

After that he then went over to her to begin as while he did she went down onto her knees to match his height as when he went to her they both then went into a kiss as while they began kissing passionately the others around them saw what they were going to do and smiled as they started watching them.

As they watched the two then began laying down on the floor as while they did Steven then began removing Lapis's dress as he began to grab the knot on the back of her neck of her dress and began to undo it as after a few seconds when he untied it he then began to pull it down to her waist, exposing her chest and small dark blue nipples, before soon pulling down her dress.

While he pulled them down he then got them down to her feet and soon took them off, leaving her in her blue undies as when he got them off he put them to the side as they then vanished, when they did he then went down and kissed her shoulder, making her blush blue and moan more as he began to go down, to her side, waist, hips, thighs and then stopped when he made it to her undies, when he stopped he looked and smiled as he said.

"You look amazing Lapis."

She then blushed more and said happily. "Thank you Steven." After saying that he then went down and began kissing her undies, making her moan before soon grabbing the sides of them and pulling them down her legs, making her blush more as he teased her until they were off, when they were he then smiled as she was nude with her pussy lips exposed, as he smiled he then went down and began licking her pussy lips.

While he did that she then gasped and moaned more as he did that, she then began holding his head down and asked. "Please Steven, more." He smiled and nodded before going down and sucking on them making her moan even more as he did that, as while he did that for a few minutes she then felt a tingling sensation in her as she looked at him and said through her moans.

"Ooh, I'm cumming Steven!" He then smiled and closed his eyes as she began squirting all over his face from the pleasure she got from him as after she was done in a few seconds she then began panting as while she did he then began licking and drinking her juices off his face as once done he then looked at her and said. "Your juices taste sweet like blueberries Lapis."

She blushed and then said happily. "Thank you Steven." After saying that he then went back up to her as they both began kissing again, as while kissing she then started to remove his pants and underwear as she unzipped and unbuttoned his pants before soon pulling them down and off her, once they were off with his member exposed they then began getting ready for the final part.

As they were they began positioning themselves as soon once they were in position he then went down and pushed his member into her pussy, causing her to gasp and then moan as he entered her, once in he then began to push in and out of her as after each second they both then began to go faster, while they did he looked at her and asked. "Want more?"

"Yes Steven."

When Lapis asked he then smiled and began to place his hands onto her chest and began rubbing it, as he did she began moaning from it as while she did he then stopped and went down before placing his mouth on it and began sucking, which made her gasp and moan louder as he started sucking on her dark blue nipples.

As after a few minutes they soon both began to feel that tingling sensation starting to build up inside of them as when they felt it they then looked at each other and each said. "Steven I'm going to cum!" "Me too Lapis!"

After saying that they then continued as they both began to go faster as while they did they both then went into another kiss and soon began to scream in pleasure through it as they began cumming as he came inside of her pussy lips as she squirted all over his member, as after that they both then laid on the floor together happily, while panting, they then looked at each other smiled and then kissed for a few minutes, after kissing they then said each.

"I love you Lapis."

"I love you too Steven." After saying that they then began to lay down together for a few minutes as after those few minutes they soon began to get back up as Steven began putting back on his pants while Lapis formed her dress, as after that they then began to continue cleaning up some of the rubble.


	15. Bismuth

"Oh my goodness!" "Go for it, bro!" "This is your last chance." "Come on you can do it!" "Yeah!" "I know you can pass this."

As the Gems were cheering Steven it was then revealed that they were inside the Beach House with him as he was playing video games, with a couple of the ships pieces still outside as they must be taking a break from picking them all up, as while they were he then said while trying to do this one part in the game. "No... no... jump... jump." A pixelated death noise could be heard as they all said. "Awh!"

"Dying a bunch in video games is emotionally exhausting." After Steven said that with Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet agreeing with him they then began to hear something from below them and became curious before looking seeing Lion, who was chewing up one of his shirts, with Marble watching as it was near Jewel and Peridot laying down, from seeing this, he then shouted. "Lion!"

he then jumps down and tries to pull the shirt from Lion's mouth as he said to him. "Drop it!" Soon he pulls the shirt from Lion, and falls on his back, he then gets up and raises it and looks at it. "Lion, you can't chew this up." He then looks at the shirt, as it says, Thunder Bird - Always Remember, on it.

"How else am I going to remember the time I rode the Thunder Bird at FunLand?" He then puts the shirt on his dresser and begins to walk back to his game console with the others who then smiled as he said. "Okay, I'm sure this time-" He was then cut off as they see Lion over at the dresser, again grabbing Steven's shirt as he said. "Lion!"

His pet then jumps down from the top level, heading for the door before he jumps down to block him from leaving with the help of Lapis as he said. "Don't even think about it!" He then grabs the shirt and pulls it away from him again and said. "Since you can't play nice, I'm gonna have to put this where you can't get it. In ya mane!" Lion then lays down and closes his eyes in defeat as Steven then said. "Thank you."

After saying that, Steven dives into Lion's mane, entering his dimension, while inside it he then headed over to the small mountain and climbs the tree before hanging his shirt on a treebranch on the small island inside Lion's mane, when he got it he then said.

"There we go. Now it'll be safe forever, hanging in this perfectly stable magic tree." Suddenly The tree branch breaks, causing him to fall, luckily his fall is broken by landing on a bubbled gem inside the mane, when he landed on the bubble it bursts, freeing the gem inside, which he noticed and said in his thought. 'Oh No!'

Meanwhile

Inside the Beach House, the Gems were watching Amethyst play the video game as Soren and Pink Pearl encourage her. "Jump Amethyst! Jump!" "Watch out from those spikes below."

"I am doing both!"

When she told them, he then emerges from Lion's mane and lands on his back with his eyes shut, while they were shut the others all turn toward to look at him as he gasped and said wide eye. "I've made a horrible mistake!" This confused some of them as Pearl asked. "What?" After saying that Amethyst looks back toward the game screen, displaying the words "GAME OVER" as she said.

"Aw man." Soren and Pink Pearl placed their hand onto her shoulders giving a small smile as Pink said. "You gave it your best." After saying that Steven then said. "Hold on, I can fix it!"

He then leaps back into Lion's mane unaware that he was chewing on another one of his shirts, but once he was back inside his pets mane, he then reaches for the gem, and becomes surprised when it begins to glow and reform, which quickly turns his expression to fear since he doesn't know what will form as when the Gem did she landed on her knees and stumbles up and back before taking a frightened expression and a fighting stance.

The Gem then looks around, confused, before looking at Steven who looked back at her, but after a few seconds he then falls back out of his pets mane, when he was on the floor and began to breath heavily for air before noticing the Gems and his Gf around him as he told them. "There's a Gem inside of Lion's mane!" When he said that, the leader, Pearl looks toward Garnet and said confused. "A Gem?" Garnet looks toward him and asked.

"Describe her." When she asked him he then said. "Uhh...Hang on a sec." He then dives back into Lion's mane, peeking only his head above the fur to see the Gem looking around before spotting him as he ducks back out of Lion as she said. "Hey, wait!" When he pulls his head back out of Lion and turns toward the Gems and tells them.

"She's big!"

After saying that, he returns to Lion's mane, spotting her nearly directly next to him as she saw him and said as he left again. "Huh? Hey! Don't go!" After he returns from it, facing toward the others again and tells them. "With rainbow hair and tattoos!"

"Rainbow hair?" Garnet then leans forward and asked. "What does her gem look like?" When she asked him then tried to remember what it looked like, but it was kind of hard to remember it exactly as he then told her. "It's...An innie?" She then looked surprised from what he said what the Gems gem looks like as she said "It can't be."

Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl look at her confused as Pearl then asked. "It can't be what Garnet?"

"Steven, bring her out." When she asked him his facial expression of shock turns to determination as he nodded and said. "Okay." He then sticks his heads back into Lion's mane, searching around for the Gem, seemingly not finding her until she appears in front of him, looking directly at him as she said. "Hey, little friend!"

When she said that he then backs away a small bit and whimpered once before she said. "No, don't go! I believe I'm lost. And there's no one here but us, so how about a little help?" When she asked he then sticks out his hand, offering her to grab it which she did.

Outside of Lion's Mane

Steven and the Gem exit Lion's mane as she stands still, apparently surprised of seeing the Gems as Garnet has a expression of disbelief, but while she had that expression Amethyst then said. "Wow, a total stranger." After saying that, Garnet takes off her visor looking surprised as the Gem looked at her closely and then said. "Garnet?" When she asked the fusion, she smiled and then said. "The one and only." After saying that the Gem then smiled and then laughed as they both hugged as the Gem then said happily. "It's been a while since I've seen you!"

When she said that Garnet then said to her as they began breaking the hug. "Okay, okay, settle down." After saying that the Gem then said, making a little joke. "Oh, you're one to talk, oh, oh, excuse me, you're two to talk." The fusion scoffs, casually summoning a gauntlet and punches the Gem playfully in the arm.

"Hey, cool it, your Ruby is showing."

The others began looking at them all confused as while they did she then asked the Gem. "Where have you been? I thought you'd been captured! Or worse, shattered." When she asked the Gem then told her. "Shatter me? Pshh, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this Gem."

"Ahem. Who is this?" When Amethyst asked her with the others curious as well, she then smiled and then said while she leans on the Gems shoulder. "Guys, this is Bismuth. She's one of the original Crystal Gems I knew."

After introducing them to Bismuth she then smiled and said. "Oh, hey everyone, it's always go to know that there's more Gems in the team." When she said that she then noticed Pearl knowing who she is and then said with a grin. "And it's defiantly good to know that the leader of the Crystal Gems is still alive. How has it been being leader?" When she asked her Pearl then told her.

"It's been going well so far, there was some times where it wasn't good, but right now everything's ok."

When she told her she was looking at the team, giving a quick suspicious look at Soren seeing how his eyes are yellow before soon seeing Steven again as she then asked curiously. "Who's this meatball?" When she asked them Steven then told her. "Hi, I'm Steven! Y-you were in my lion and now you're in my house." Bismuth leans down to shake Steven's hand as she then said. "Well, thanks for having me!"

After saying that Garnet then said. "I can't believe it. Last time we saw each other it was before you and Rose went at the battle for the Ziggurat! When she came back alone she was worried sick." When she said that Bismuth's smile turns into a worried expression as she asked.

"Wait, where is Rose?" When she asked curiously Steven then told her as she looked at him. "Hi, um...Actually, I'm Rose's son. She, used her physical form, to make me...I have her gem, the rest is from my dad."

After telling her she began to look at his Gem in which he showed by lifting his shirt a bit as she said. "Ohh...There she is. You...Do you know me?"

"No, I'm so sorry."

When he told her she then said sounding surprised. "Whoa...She really is something else." After saying that Steven then looks at Bismuth not knowing what to say before she said. "I mean...Look at this! She really is somethin' else!" She then began laughing while putting her hand on Garnet's shoulder as she said.

"Wow! Everything's changin'! And we're buildin' bases out of wood now?!" She then tears a piece of wood from the floor and said smiling. "Hmph! Who's terrible idea was this? And where is everybody else?

When she asked them the others Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl then said confused. "Everybody else?" When they said that Bismuth then said happily.

"Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake." The leader, her husband, daughter, along with Soren, Amethyst and Garnet give each other worried looks as they know what had happened to the others.

Later

At the Strawberry Battlefield, the Gems showed her what had happened to all of their allies from the past years ago as she gasped and then said. "No! No way! We were just here! How long was I out?"

"It's been about 5,300 years. We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth-"

Before the fusion finished she cuts her off and asked. "But we're all that's left of The Rebellion huh?" When she asked her she nodded and then told her. "Homeworld's final attack on Earth wiped out all of the Crystal Gems."

After Garnet told her Pearl then said. "But my daughter Jewel was able to protect us, and by the looks of it, Rose was able to protect you." When she told Bismuth she then grunted and then said. "I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted. How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?! If I was there, I-I could've stopped it!"

"It's not like they've stopped trying."

When the fusion told her she then looked at her and then asked. "What's that?" She then told her. "Homeworld still has its eyes on this planet."

"We continue to thwart their plans over and over." Steven then told her. "But they just keep coming back!" After telling her Amethyst said as Soren and Pink Pearl nodded in agreement. "Yup. They want us bad."

Bismuth then told them. "Good. I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those uppercrusts who's boss! Let's show 'em what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems!" When she finished Steven and Lapis both then said smiling.

"Yeah."

"The Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount." After saying that Pearl then said. "And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth." After telling Bismuth she then laughs as she wraps both her arm around Garnet and said. "What else is new? Remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in.

Garnet smiled and then said. "As I recall, it was three battalions." After reminding her she then laughed before saying. "Ha-ha! So let's pick up where we left off! To the forge!" After telling them Steven then said.

"Yay! To the forge!" The others were confused as Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl asked. "What's a forge?"

Later

As the Gems all Warped to what was called the Forge they were able to see that they were in what looks like a large Volcanic like land, while inside it she then said. "That brings back memories, huh?"

"Is this the forge?" When Steven asked she then began chuckling before telling him. "Not yet. All of you follow me." After that they all began to go the volcano they were close by as while going up it he then asked again. "Is this the forge?"

After asking Soren then said. "Don't ask me. I've never been here before, this is all new to me and some of the others." When he finished Garnet then said. "Well, ever since Bismuth was gone, there was no reason to come back here." She smiled and then said.

"Let's just say this place ain't the same without me." After that Lapis then asked. "What does that mean?" After asking Bismuth then told them all. "We took a huge blow from Homeworld. But, now, we're back in Bismuth." When she said that Steven began laughing as he then said. "She's got jokes!"

When they made it to this big square wall they were able to see that there was a remains of a stairwell, which shows that there once use to be a easier way to get up to the area, when they got to it he then asked. "Is this the forge?"

"Not quite." When she told him she then made her bismuth Gem glow a rainbow color making the square in the wall open up in many ways before stopping, making it a large entrance as she then said. "Ta-Da!"

He looked in amazement and then said. "Wow. Now, that's an entrance." After saying that they then all began to enter the Forge when they were inside of the room of the Forge Steven then said in amazement.

"Whoa!" Garnet then smiled and said. "It's just like I remember it." As she said that he then began to sweat from how hot the room was and said. "It feels like an oven in here." Lapis then looked at him worried and then said with a small smile. "Here, I'll help you." After saying that happily she then makes her water surround Steven, cooling him off inside the forge as he looked at her and said smiling. "Thank you Lapis, I needed that."

She then smiled before Bismuth told them and the others. "Well you think it was hot in here, it's about to get way hotter!" She then used her hammer hand to hit a button that was in the forge causing lava to travel through the tubes in the walls of the forge as everyone looked amazed as he said. "Whoa, that's cool." They then saw the lava cover Bismuth as she soon walked out of it without a scratch or burns before saying as she cracked her knuckles and said.

"Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood."

"Uh, what, exactly, do you do here?" When Peridot asked curiously as she stood next to Jewel, the Gem smiled and then told them all as she began to gather what looked like ingredients to make something before she put the hand holding the ingredients into the into the lava as she told them. "Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy."

After saying that she then went over to the large anvil in the middle of the room and began forming her hands into hammers as she made them bang against the heated rectangle she made from the lava as she continued. "But thanks to Garnet and some others from long ago, they taught me that my life was my own, that I could choose to do whatever I wanted."

She then put the object she made into this liquid to cool it down a bit before taking it out revealing it's a sword as it was on fire as she said smiling. "So I chose this." She then blows on it getting rid of the fire as Steven asked in amazement.

"Bismuth, you make...Weapons?!" She smiled and then told him happily. "That's right! I outfitted the entire Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge." She then stopped and looked over and said. "Wait. Is it still here?"

She then began walking over to this chest in which she soon opened up as when she did she then grinned and said. "Aha! Yes! Here. Something to pack a little extra punch." She then took out what looked like large golden brass knuckles as she then said handing them to Garnet, who smiled holding them as she formed her Gauntlets seeing they fused into the knuckles of them as she said smiling.

"It was worth the wait."

"Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you." After she said that Steven began to laugh as he then said to the others. "Bismuth is so funny." When he told them Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl weren't so sure about her as the purple Gem told him. "We don't know. Same joke twice?"

After telling him he then said. "Well, it'll be really funny if she does it a third time." When he told them that she then said. "Right. Sorry it's just, we don't know. I mean, she's one of the original Crystal Gems and no one who knew her ever mentioned her to me, Soren, Pink Pearl, nor the others, not even Pearl." The two then nodded as Soren said.

"Yeah, and Garnet never even told us about her, not even back when the Bronze Age here on Earth happened years ago? Don't you think that's a little bit...Suspicious?" When he asked Steven then told them thinking. "I...Guess that is a little strange." After he said that, Bismuth then asked them and the others as Garnet watched with a smile.

"Hey, everyone else, don't think I forgot about all you. What are you all packin'?"

When she asked them all they then didn't understand at first before knowing what she meant as some of them summoned their weapons, except for Steven, Lapis who uses water as her weapon, and Peridot, after doing so Bismuth then examined each of their weapons as she said. "Whoa."

"Is there something wrong with our weapons?" When Jewel asked curiously Bismuth shook her head no and said with a smile. "Nope, nothing wrong with them at all, in fact, all your weapons are excellent, want me to see if I can add a little extra to them?" When she asked the others then looked at each other before Onyx said as he handed her his weapon. "You can add something little extra to mine."

She then began to examine it and said as she gave it back to him. "I got the perfect thing for it." She then dug into the chest and took out a spike as she said before throwing it to him. "There you go a little something to spike up your Sword." Onyx smiled and formed the spike with his Sword making it spiky, after that she then asked.

"What about the rest of you?" When she asked Pearl said with a small smile. "I think we're ok with how are weapons are right now."

After telling her she then began to rub her chin with a smile and said. "Oh I see, you all want your fight with the Homeworld Gems to be a challenge, that's good. But what about you three?" When she asked Steven, Lapis, Peridot, he then told her. "Oh, I'm good with what I have, and Lapis and Peridot...They, don't technically have weapons." After telling her she then said.

"Oh...Sorry I asked about that."

She then began to head back to the entrance of the Forge as she smiled and told them. "Come on everybody, let's go back to the Temple." After saying that they then began to leave the Forge and head back to the Warp Pad to go back to the Beach House.

Later

As they were all back at the Beach House they were all on the beach as while they were some of them were training except for Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Pink Pearl, who were sitting down on some outside lounge chairs near the wall of the mountain that's connects to the temple, while they did Bismuth shouts. "Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites. But the Crystal Gems are back and we'll give those Diamonds another taste of what's coming!"

She then formed her hands into weapons and then said to Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Soren, Amethyst, and Garnet. "Now, show me what you got, soldiers." they then nodded and began training as Garnet went first as she ran towards her and began to train fight, as they were throwing punches or dodging their attacks until Bismuth caught her and then said jokingly. "I think the power couple's losing their spark." She then tossed Garnet off into the sand as it made a big cloud from the impact as the ones watching looked surprised by her strength as she then asked. "Who's next?"

When she asked that Pearl, Jewel and Onyx went in to strike before she stopped them by using her hammer hand to freeze them as she then said jokingly again. "Pearl, Jewel, Onyx I don't recall asking you to bring me Swords nor Spear." she then tossed them in the are as Pearl said.

"You won't like how We'd give it to you." she then began blasting plasma lasers from her Spear making Bismuth dodge them before blocking both Jewel and Onyx's attacks as she said. "Ah! Lasers? When did that happen?"

Suddenly she notice a shadow appearing above her when she knocked the two back and then said. "Wha?!" She then looked up and saw Amethyst who then shapeshifted herself into her wrestler form Purple Puma and shouted.

"I'm gonna wreck your Bismuth!"]

Bismuth then blocked her attack and knocked her away as she Laughed before saying. "Very creative."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty great." When Amethyst said that as she formed back Bismuth then said. "That's right!" She then fist-bumps Garnet and continues. "We are powerful. We are important. We! are! the Crystal, GEMS!" she then breaks a rock into pieces surprising the ones watching her.

But after that Soren then went towards her with his Sword as he blasted a few fireballs at her which she noticed and immediately blocked as he jumped and went at her with his Fire Sword saying. "Try to block this!" Before he said anything else she then with all her strength used her hammer hands to hit him really hard, knocking him far away on the beach as they all saw a large cloud appear before vanishing, they all then looked at her as she noticed and then said.

"Oh, um...Sorry about that Soren, got a little carried away!" After shouting that to him she then looked at Steven, Lapis, Peridot, Pink Pearl and asked with a grin. "You guys, come down and show me what you're made of!" When she asked Steven then told her. "Uh, we would, but this is a little intense for us." Bismuth then shapeshifts her hands back into their original state while Garnet go to her as she puts a hand on her and said. "But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle."

When she told them that he then told him. "Well, actually, I have some rituals I like a little better." When he told her happily she then smiled and then asked. "Oh, yeah? Let me see 'em."

Later

When Bismuth asked that Steven and the others immediately began showing her the rituals that they usually do as they were playing badminton on the beach, while they were playing Bismuth helped her team win when she shapeshifted her one hand into a tennis racket and knocked the birdie to the other teams side making her team win the game.

Later

The Crystal Gems were playing cards in Steven's room as while they were Amethyst shapeshifts to look at his cards as Soren and Pink Pearl smiled knowing she was going to get them to win before Garnet puts down all her cards and wins, surprising the three as they then said shocked. "Wha...?" When she said that the others then chuckled or laughed as they knew the three were going to try to cheat in the last minute.

Later

In the kitchen Steven was using a rolling pin to flatten dough but as he was doing that Bismuth watched before she shapeshifts her hand into a rolling pin too and began to do the same thing that he did as minutes soon she pulls out a few pizzas out of the oven as Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl grabbed their three pizzas and began adding a burrito and chips to them before rolling the pizzas up like a large taco as they smiled and began to eat them.

Later

In Steven's room the Crystal Gems were all watching a Lonely Blade movie as they were sitting near or on the bed as while they were they were eating a slice of pizza, as Jewel was holding her Gf Peridot feeding her pizza that they're sharing, while Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were eating the taco like pizzas they made as while they were Lonely Blade in the movie then said. "The powerful, legendary demon blade, possessed by Muramasa. With this demon blade, I will be the most powerful fighter in all the world!"

"No, Lonely Blade! Don't use it!"

When Steven told him that even though it's a movie Bismuth then said. "What? If that thing's got infinite power, then, of course Lonely Blade should use it. It just makes sense." When she said that Pearl then said. "It doesn't have to make sense. It's entertainment."

"Infinite...Power!" When Lonely Blade shouted that as his eyes glowed from the Sword the three who made the taco pizza began to eat them whole as when they did they then smiled as when they did Soren then said to Amethyst, Pink Pearl and the others. "I'll be back, I need to get something."

After saying that he then got up and began to go down the stairs to go and get something as when he went to go and get it Bismuth raised a brow as she watched him leave like the others before she ate her pizza whole and then said as she got up. "I'll be back too, I want to go and check to make sure I didn't leave anything back at the Forge."

She then began to head down the stairs as she went to go and do what she told them as they continued to watch the movie that they were watching of Lonely Blade.

Later at night

As it was nighttime now all the Gems were now in their rooms getting ready for sleep except for Soren as Amethyst and Pink Pearl were in their room worrying where he had gone at to get the thing he was going to get, as Lapis was in her Bf's bed sleeping as he was going to join her soon, as he was showing Bismuth where she can sleep at tonight as he said showing her the couch she'll be trying out to sleep tonight.

"Bismuth, you can chill out here tonight and...Sleep, if you want to." Bismuth smiled and then said. "You know what? I think I'll give it a try. I like these new Crystal Gem rituals." When she said that Steven then smiled and said after laughing. "You know, usually, when me and the others meet a new Gem, they try and kill us and it takes us forever to become friends with them. I guess I mean I'm really glad you're here."

She then told him happily. "Me, too. Glad to have another chance. So, tomorrow, you gonna show me what you got on the battlefield?" When she asked he then told her.

"Oh, I mean, I-I would, but, most of my weapons are for defense. Oh, except for one."

He then went over to his pet Lion and pulls out his Mom's Sword out of his mane, which made her gasp seeing it as she said. "Rose's Sword. My finest piece of work." Steven then looked surprised and then asked curiously.

"You made this?"

She then nodded and then said. "You really don't remember, huh? Garnet and Your Mother changed my life. I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build another arena for important fighters to fight in, build another spire for important thinkers to think in, and then, I met her." They then looked at the picture of his Mom as she continued.

"Just another Quartz soldier, made right here in the dirt, but she was different. And she was different because she decided to be. And she asked me what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. And Gems never hear they can be anything other than what they are, but Rose opened my eyes."

When she finished Steven then said. "Everybody always tells me how nice Mom was in the team. I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her." When he finished Bismuth then told him. "I can't believe this, that I'm the one giving the pep talk to her...To her?"

"Son."

When he told she then smiled and then said. "Right. You are different. That's what's so exciting. You don't have to be like her. You can be someone even better. You can be you. And you know what? You deserve an even better weapon."

Later at the Forge

Inside the Forge Steven was inside it as Bismuth was holding his Mom's Sword as she was examining it as she told him "I designed this sword for a fair fight. It can cut through a Gem's physical form in an instant! Destroying the body, but never the Gem." When she told him he then looked surprised as he said. "Cool."

"But...Homeworld doesn't fight fair. That's why we need a different strategy." She then winks and clicks her tongue as she began to go over to her anvil and began grabbing what appeared to be the weapon she talked about as she said. "I was working on a weapon that would've been a gamechanger. Homeworld knows how to hit us where it counts, but we can do everything they can do, and better. Here it is, the weapon that would've won the war."

As she put it together onto her arm he saw a bit of what the weapon is as he said and asked. "Whoa! What is it?"

"I call it a Breaking Point." When she told him he said. "Cool! What does it do?" After asking she then smiled and then formed her hand into a weird key shape and put it into the center of the ground and turn it, revealing the platform their on is a elevator as when they went down lava began to form inside these iron like figures as when they filled up the iron figures opened revealing that the lava harden into a solid Gem dummy.

When it was done Bismuth then smiled and then said. "Just watch." She then looked at all of the Gem statues she made from the lava and shouted. "Listen up, you Homeworld upper crusts!" She then aimed the Breaking Point at the fake Gem of the statue that's in it's chest and then continued shouting.

"We! are! the Crystal Gems!" She then pulled the large trigger of the Breaking Point making the point of the weapon pierce through the fake Gem, causing the statue to crack up and explode to pieces as she then smiled and asked. "So, what do you think?"

All Steven could do right now was look in shock looking at the remains of the statue Bismuth has just destroyed as he then told her. "Y-You shattered it." She nodded and said. "That's right! One shot from this baby will shatter any Gem in the galaxy, in the blink of an eye."

"Shattering a Gem would destroy them forever."

When he told her she then just grinned and said. "Exactly! The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to shards. There. Now, you look like you really mean Bismuth." After telling he then looked at the Breaking Point on his arm as she said. "Now, that's a real weapon. Why don't you give it a test run? But...Instead of using these dummies, how about you use a real one."

She then formed her fist into a hammer and banged it onto the anvil as it sunk in revealing a secret door as it opened up as a chain from above began to move from out of the darkness of the door as Steven looked closely and gasped seeing who was tied close to the chain as it was Soren, which explains a lot why he was missing, when he saw him he then said. "Why's he-?"

Before he finished she then told him. "Kid, you and the others didn't see this at all, but that's "Friend" of yours Soren is working for Homeworld didn't you see his eyes, their yellow just like that horrible Diamond herself." She then moved out of the way and said smiling.

"Go ahead, pierce that Breaking Point through that lying face of his." Steven gulped knowing that he would never betray the Crystal Gems since he's been with them a long time as he went over to him and then aimed the Breaking Point at the Spessartine's face who noticed and then shook his head no, as he doesn't went to be shattered as he did nothing wrong to the Crystal Gems, but soon as he was about to pull the trigger of the Gem shattering weapon he then stopped.

"Bismuth, I can't use this."

She became shocked and then said before asking. "What? Why not?" He then told her "He's part of the team, and...Sh-Shattering Gems...Wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld?"

"Of course not! We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause, to protect our allies, our friends, to free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny! And he, isn't part of the team, I can tell who's with who, and he's with Homeworld!" When she told him he then said. "It's just, it... It's not what a Crystal Gem would do." When he said that, Bismuth began to get slightly angry, and starts walking toward him as she said. "Don't tell me what a Crystal Gem would do. Nobody's more "Crystal Gem" than I am. If you won't take it, I'll just use it myself."

When she tries to take her weapon off of his arm, he jerks away and then shouts at her. "NO! No one is using it!" He then throws the weapon away and tells her. "I'm sorry, Bismuth, but it's not right." Bismuth then gets slightly shocked, and then starts making a fist as she then told him.

"That's exactly what she said..."

"Huh?" When Steven became confused of what she meant by that she then told him. "That's exactly what you said." He then began to become nervous and back away a bit as she then tells him. "It is you, isn't it?" He then falls back and then asked. "Wh-Wha-What are you talking about?!"

This made her only madder as she then shouts to him. "Don't lie to me! You can't expect me to believe you now, after you lied about everything? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to the others about ME!"

She then grabs his shirt, and holds him by it. "But I didn't just disappear, did I?! You know what happened to me!" As she said that Steven then creates his bubble shield, escaping from her grasp as he tells her. "Wait, Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding!"

"Liar! Don't play games with me,. We were right here. I offered you the secret to victory, and you refused. The Breaking Point would've changed everything." She then turns her right hand into a hammer while still talking, but was unaware that Soren was burning the chain behind him he was tied in, heating it to the point where it began to soften up and melt as when he was almost freed she then said. "I didn't want to fight you, but you left me no choice!"

Soon as she was about to swing her Hammer hand down on him Soren breaks free from his chains and runs over to them as he summoned his Sword and said. "Jump out of the way!" He did what he said and escapes Bismuth's attack as he used his Sword to block her Hammer hand and knock her back, once she was knocked back she looked shocked at first before seeing the chains she had him tied up in were melting still and going into the lava burning up in it as she then looked back at him and said. "Oh so you think you can take on me again?!"

She then formed her other hand into a hammer and tries to hit him again only to be blocked by another Sword which was from Soren as he said. "I can summon more then just one Sword ya know." He then hit's his head against hers knocking her back before being knocked into the volcano walls before soon falling into the lava below him, thinking he was history she then looked over where Steven's at in anger and said.

"What type of Gem doesn't give her team the best chance to win?!" She then formed her hammer arm into a sharp-like weapon, cutting the statue Steven's hiding behind which he dodged before getting away from it when she stomped on the statue also, she then looked at him and asked.

"How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own? And look what you've made the Leader and everyone else done without me, without the Breaking Point!"

Before she could cut him in half, he then summons his Shield, blocking her attacks as she continued. "You've...Lost." He then blocks more of her attacks, until one of her blows destroys his Shield, which made him try to stop her as he said. "W-Wait! I'm not my mom! I don't know what she did, but, I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you."

"It's too late. I don't believe you anymore!" When she told him he creates a spiked bubble Shield, forcing her to jump backwards. "All that talk about how Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd been convinced to ignore our own potential?"

After saying that his Shield fades away, with him falling onto his knees, but when he felt the heat of the ground he brought his hands up and said. "Ah! Hot!" Bismuth then said.

"That's all it was, wasn't it?! Just talk!" She then summons her hammer arm once again, doing a giant front-flip, trying to smash him before she stopped by fireball which accidently blasted him back, sending him flying into the wall as his left flip-flop falls into the lava and melts, he then looked and saw Soren who had lava dripping off him as he said. "Your not going to hurt him."

"Oh come on your lava proof too?!"

Soren then nods as he summoned his Sword and said. "You can't destroy me." After saying that he then ran at her to attack before she hits him making him hit the wall again this time he rolled onto the floor after hitting the wall on impact as it caused Steven to get off the wall and onto the floor as Bismuth said to him.

"You should've listened to me! I would've taken the war to Homeworld and shatter the Diamonds! I would've liberated...Everyone!" She then picks up one of the statues and throws it towards him, injuring him a bit, thinking he was gone she began to walk away, picking up her weapon, about to go and use it on Soren until Steven picks up the statue that was thrown into him and jumps off the wall, but when he threw the statue away he shouted.

"Watch out!" She then looked at the statue as it collided with her making it explode, severely injuring her as the weapon falls out of her hands, rolling to him as he then soon picks up the weapon, hopping on one foot towards her as Soren walked up behind him and asked. "Are you ok?"

Steven nods and says. "I'm ok." they then looked at her and then said. "Bismuth, this has to stop." She looked at him and asked. "So what are you gonna do, shatter me?!" She then holds onto the weapon while it's in his hands still, aiming it at her gem as she asked. "Go ahead! Just do it!"

"No! Even if we don't agree, nobody deserves this!" Even more enraged, she yanks the weapon out of his hands, about to shoot it at him as he steps back, stops at his mom's sword, and he draws it, closing his eyes as her weapon fires and the sword clangs as Soren shouted thinking Bismuth pierced him. "Steven! Huh?"

Soon as the smoke cleared he was able to see that Steven was unharmed, but for Bismuth she was as she was pierced by Steven's Sword as she looked down at it, surprising the two as she then said to him. "You shoulda shattered me back then...At least if I were in pieces, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you...You didn't even tell 'em you bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends...The leader...You didn't even tell Garnet, my only friend."

"I'm going to tell them! I'm gonna tell them everything." When he said that Bismuth gets surprised by his words and then chuckled a bit before saying to him. "Then you really are better than her." She then looked at Soren and said. "And Soren...Sorry...I guess I was wrong about you."

A tear rolls down her cheek before she poofed into a cloud, dropping the weapon, along with her gem as Steven picks it up and bubbles it then stares at the Breaking Point before asking. "Could you get rid of that please?"

"Sure thing."

He then throws the weapon into the lava, as it's presumably destroyed in it as they then began leaving the place.

Later in the Beach House

Once they wrapped back they then saw the others as Lapis and Pearl said. "Steven!" They both ran towards him and brought him into a hug, while they did Amethyst and Pink Pearl then said.

"Soren!" They then hug him glad that he's safe too before they all noticed their injuries and the bubbled Gem of Bismuth, when they noticed they both then told them all "There's something we need to tell you."

Later in the Burning Room

After being told what happened and Jewel healing both Steven and Soren as Peridot was on Jewel since she was holding her during healing, they all went in the burning room as Garnet's holding the bubble containing her friend as she place the bubble Gem with the Corrupted Gems, before soon leaving the room as when they did Steven went out to the porch of the Beach House balcony looking up at the sky before the others come as well and walk up to him and comfort him as they look up as well seeing it becoming daytime.

Minutes later

After watching the night sky become daylight the Gems all began to continue their way back to picking up what was left of the Handship that was on the Beach as there was still some left on the ground half buried in the sand or not as while they were picking up what was left of the Handship separate, Steven and Lapis were on one part of the Beach picking up the minimum pieces of the ship.

"How many pieces are left of the Handship now Lapis?"

When Steven asked her happily she smiled and then told her. "Just a few left, I think we should start with that one over there." He looked and then saw that the piece she was pointing at was what looked like a full in tact Gem-Cell, when he saw it he smiled and said.

"That should be easy to get." They both then began to make their way towards as when they did they then spotted something inside the cell as Lapis asked. "What is that thing inside the Gem-Cell?"

They then looked closer inside as Steven said. "I honestly don't know?" He then looked closer at it seeing it was in the shape of a cube and then said. "I looks like a device of some sort?" As he said that the light on it then turned on, revealing to be the same machine Blue Pearl was talking to in the ship from before, GMS, who was still in one piece with no harm done on her as she asked. "Who's there?"


	16. Suit up

"Who's there?"

After the machine who is GMS, inside the remaining Gem cell on the beach said that Steven and Lapis both looked at her in shock and surprise as while they looked at her, Steven then looked at his Gf and asked surprised. "Lapis...Did the machine just ask us who is there?" When he asked she then nodded surprised as well, but after being surprised the machine then said. "I did." After telling them she asked.

"Please, who are you two?" When she asked the two then looked at each other as he then smiled and then told her who they are as he said. "I'm Steven. And that's Lapis...Who are you too?" Once he asked they couldn't see her expression as she then said in a happy tone. "I...Think my name is GMS, it's one of the only things I know about me."

After telling them that they, the two then looked at each other as they then looked back at GMS as Steven then asked. "Oh...What are the other things you meant?" When he asked her she then looked at them from the light that's like a eye to her as she then said.

"Um...Is it ok to tell you two privately somewhere? I'm not comfortable in openings like this." After telling them that he smiled and then nodded as he then said. "Sure. Let's just get you out of there and bring you inside the Beach House into our room with us."

Soon after saying that he then went inside and began walking to her before grabbing the sides of her before trying to pick her up, but as he tried he then stopped as when he lifted her he began to grunt as he tried his best to lift her before dropping her back down as when he did that Lapis noticed and asked worried.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded and said. "Yeah, it's just...GMS is heavy." When he told her about the machine she then said. "That's because the minerals and powers I was made with back on Homeworld were used to make me indestructible." After saying that Lapis then smiled and then said as she began to summon her water powers and said to her. "Here, I'll pick you up with my water." After saying that she then began placing the water under GMS's body and began holding her up as they began to make their way to the Beach House as while getting there they began to go up the stairs and soon to the doorway, when they got to the doorway Steven then grabbed the knob of it and said happily. "I got it."

He then opened the door allowing his Gf and the machine to go inside as once inside he went in and closed the door behind him before soon bringing the two upstairs to his room as when they got upstairs they then placed the machine onto the floor in front of them and looked at her as while they did he then asked her.

"So...GMS, what are the other things that you know about yourself?"

When he asked curiously Lapis then asked. "Were there more of you?" When she asked GMS then told them both saying. "Yes, many, many years ago there were more of me...But different."

"What do you mean by that there was more of you?" When he asked she then told them. "Back when I was still on Homeworld I was the first of this device to be invented, what I and many others were suppose to be were Gem Mechanical Suits, or G.M.S for short. The point of our existence was to be suits for those Gems that are weak to fight against Gems twice their size, such as Ruby's back before they began using their fusing to become bigger and stronger."

After saying that Steven stopped her and then asked. "Wait, your used for small Gems like Rubies? What about Sapphires, Peridots and other Gems that are small like them?"

"Yes, but only if they want to."

"What happened to the others that were made, did they get sent into Handships too?" When she asked her she then said. "I'm afraid not...Ever since some of them began to malfunction, have a problem or try to take over a Gem that wears them thousands of years ago, they just stopped making them, and the ones that were or weren't having problems or anything like that, were taken away and scrapped into weapons or other things Homeworld uses."

After saying that she then saw that the two had a shocked expression on their face hearing what had happened to the others that were like her, as she then continued. "Luckily and sadly, I was the only one out of all of them to stay alive to avoid what fate they all went through." After explaining that to them Steven then asked her curiously. "How did you avoid all that?"

After asking she then told them. "Since I was the prototype I was spared and put into that ship that you two and the others took down, for safe keeping on what they could try to do to see if they could make better GMS's in the future, but they forgot about me...All of them...Except for one, which was Blue Pearl."

"Blue Pearl? Blue Diamonds Pearl?"

When Lapis asked GMS then said to her as she's unable to nod. "Yes. She was the only one I knew that would talk to me, she would always be here for me even when she's sent on a mission or has a break. I don't know where she's at now since the ship exploded." When she said that Steven then smiled and then said to her.

"She's ok GMS, before the ship crashed she and Yellow Pearl took a Escape Pod and left to Earth. We heard Blue Pearl said she needed to get something before the Pod fully formed and blasted them to Earth...I think she was talking about you?"

After he finished she then made a sigh in relief before saying happily. "It's good to know she's ok, and tried to get me off the ship too. But where did she land at with Yellow Pearl?" When she asked them both they then shrugged before Lapis told her. "We don't know? We just saw them land somewhere nearby outside of Beach City from the Ship, from the looks of it, where they're at now it's unknown until further notice."

"And don't worry GMS, I'm sure will be seeing them again soon. Promise."

When he said that to her she then said happily. "Thank you Steven." After telling him that she then asked curiously. "Is there, anything else you both want to ask?" After she asked Steven then raised his hand and then asked. "Is it, ok if I put you on?" When he asked she then said. "Sure, but here let me help."

After saying that she then began to transform herself from a small cube into a what looked like a Exoskeleton suit as it sat on the floor as while it did she then said happily. "Get in." He then smiled and got off the bed before putting her on, as while he did he made sure his arms, legs, torso and head were placed inside of GMS as once in he then stood up in the suit and smiled before saying. "Whoa, cool!" After saying that she smiled and said.

"I knew you would like it, and I'm surprised your a perfect fit for this suit, but you have to becareful this is very strong." When she told him he then smiled and then said. "Don't worry, I'll becareful, I just want to walk around to see how it'll be like."

When he told her he then began to walk around wearing GMS as he laughed a bit as Lapis giggled watching him walk around in GMS as she did the same as well, but then soon after walking around he began to take her off before placing her back onto the floor in front of them gently as after she reverted herself back into her cube like shape she then asked happily. "Anything else?"

Once she asked them they then began to think, wondering what else they could ask her now as after they did Steven smiled and then asked. "Oh, are you able to make a hologram of yourself? That way we can see what you look like?" When he asked her she then told her happily.

"Sure, that would be nice to show you both what I look like."

When she finished she then began making a bright light come on from her eye light as she said sounding excited to do this. "Here I go!" After saying that she then made the bright light flash, as a holographic figure began to form as when it did it then revealed what look like a hologram of Pearl, except she was a violet color as her clothes were different too as she was wearing a white shirt with light-purple shorts and dark purple shoes, her Gem was also a very light purple too and in the same area where Steven's Gem is at, as once she formed her hologram she then smiled as it did too and asked.

"How do I look?"

When she asked Steven began looking at the hologram of her in amazement as he then told her. "You, look, amazing GMS." She then began to blush as seen from the hologram as she smiled and then said. "Thank you Steven." After telling him happily Lapis then asked curiously.

"Is your hologram, suppose to be a Purple Pearl?"

When she asked GMS then told her with a small smile. "It's a Violet Pearl, it's the hologram I was given like the others had, they made these because Homeworld believed this was a way for us to be able to communicate properly to other Gems, including the ones that wear us."

"That's so cool!" After Steven told her that she then smiled at them happily as she then said with a grin. "It is, the cool, only thing wrong with it is I can't make the hologram of my Gem self walk to far, if I do the hologram wouldn't stay stable and will reboot if I go to far." After telling them that he then told her. "That's ok. As long as I wear you or we take you with us anywhere you won't have to worry about that."

After telling her as Lapis nodded she then smiled at them both because of their generosity as while she did she then suddenly made the hologram or herself hold her head and groan as it vanished, when it vanished it worried Steven and Lapis as they both asked with worried expressions. "What's wrong?" When they both asked her she then looked at them from the eye light she has and told them sounding weak.

"It's my suit...I'm started to lose what's left of my power." As she told them both they began to look very worried now as while they did Steven then asked. "Is there a way we can recharge you or something like that?" After asking she told him. "Negative...The energy I use is back at Homeworld...Blue Pearl would always give it to me when she visits."

After telling them that they then began to wonder what they can do to save her from powering out and fast as while they did Steven looked out at the window and stopped as he looked and noticed Jewel outside with her Gf Peridot as they were holding a piece of the Ship and taking it to where the other pieces are at as he smiled seeing them and said. "Guys I think I know who can help us help you, let's go outside."

"Got it Steven."

When Lapis said that she then picked up GMS again and began following him outside as they began making their way down the stairs, out the door and then down to the Beach, as they made their way to the two Steven then shouted. "Jewel, we need your help!" She and Peridot looked over to where he called and saw the them going over to them as when they got to them she then asked.

"What's wrong?" After asking him he then looked over at Lapis and then pointed at what was holding and said. "GMS that Lapis is holding, she needs help, she's running out of power and we were wondering if your healing powers could save her."

After telling her she began to look at the three before looking at Peridot as she smiled and then said happily. "Sure I can help her, let me see her." When she asked they then handed her GMS as while she looked at her she then said as she began making her Gem glow. "Don't worry this will heal you up as fast as possible." She then placed her hand onto GMS and began making her Gem glow more, healing her as while she did the power bar that's on her began to turn from red to blue showing that she was powering back up from the healing, as when it was done she then put her down, when she did she asked. "How do you feel?"

When she asked GMS she then told her. "I feel more energized again, in fact, I actually feel...Funny?" After saying that she then began to glow in which surprised the 4 including herself as while she began to glow she started to float as well, while she did she then asked a bit frightened on what's going on as she asked. "Guys what's happening?!"

"We don't know? Jewel's healing powers must be making some sort of chain reaction inside of you?!"

After telling her that she then began to glow brighter until she was completely white as her shape began to change as it began shrinking and change form as once it was done the glow then faded revealing a purple looking Gem which then landed onto the floor of the sand, when it did they then went up to it before looking down at it, while they did Steven then picked up the Gem and looked at it closely as he became surprised as Lapis asked.

"Did she turn into a-?" Before she finished the Gem began to glow as Steven let go of it, when he did they then watched it float up into the air before glowing again as while it did Steven then said. "She's forming!"

After saying that they then began seeing the figure begin to form from the light as when it had fully formed the light around the figure the vanished revealing GMS who now doesn't look like the box she was from before as she was now in the form of her hologram which isn't a hologram anymore as when she landed onto the sand onto her knees Steven then went up to her as he asked. "GMS...Is that you?"

"I...I think so?" When she said that they then began to help her up as when they got her onto her feet as when they did she then tried to take a step only for her legs to shake and make her fall forward before Steven caught her as he asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes...It's just, this is new to me. I never actually stood or walk before." as she told, him that they then heard running and looked and saw the others who are Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet run over to them, when they got to them the leader then asked as she and the others make it over to them. "What happened here? We were just picking up what's left of the ship and the next thing we know we see a bright light. Is everyone okay?"

When Pearl asked worried while looking at the 4 and her Daughter, Jewel then told her. "We're ok Mom, just something that I didn't expect my healing to do." After telling her and the others that they looked at GMS who then looked up at her before her Mom asked. "Who's that?"

"Will explain to you who she is and what happened, let's just go back inside to tell you."

Once Steven told them that they then nodded curiously as they wanted to know who she was as they began to head inside with Steven and Lapis helping her in since she couldn't walk just yet.

Later inside the Beach House

While they were all inside of the Beach House, Steven and Lapis explained what had happened and who GMS is and what she use to do as after telling all of them that Amethyst then said. "Whoa dude, we're sorry for what you've been through." When she told her that Soren nodded and then asked Pink Pearl curiously. "Pink Pearl, did you know anything about her and other GMS's?"

"No, I've never been informed on any of them before, not even the main one herself."

After telling them that GMS then told them. "That's because the Diamonds never told u nor the other Pearls. Only reason my friend Blue Pearl knew me was because we met when she was sent on a mission a few years ago, she's the only reason why I'm still alive to this day." When she told them that they all then looked at one another knowing now what she had gone through as after doing that Garnet then asked curiously. "What are you going to do now?"

When she asked her she then told them after giving a little shrug. "I don't know...But I plan to try to find Blue Pearl, but I don't know where she nor Yellow Pearl are at? And I can't even walk yet." After telling them Steven then smiled, and then told them all including her.

"Hey I know! What if you join on and become part of the Crystal Gems? That way we can do our best to help you get use to your new body and legs, and also help you find Blue Pearl, we can even convince her to join the team when you both meet each other again." When he told her she then asked as she gave a small smile. "Really?"

They then nodded to her as she then smiled and hugged him and Lapis before saying happily. "Thank you guys, that's the nicest thing you're ever going to do for me." When she told them they then said. "Welcome." After saying that happily they then broke the hugged and looked at each other happily as while they did Steven then said with a smile. "Also, since your in a new body, I think we should give you a new name?"

She looked at him confused before repeating what he said. "A new name?" He nodded and then said. "Yeah, since your no longer a GMS and you're now a Pearl you need a new name." She then smiled and asked.

"What should my new name be?"

He then began to think before looking at her, seeing that she was all a purple and violet color he then smiled having a idea what her name could be as he then told her. "How about Violet Pearl, as your new name?" She then said before smiling.

"Violet Pearl...I like that name. Call me Violet Pearl now." When she told them happily they then smiled as Lapis then said to her. "Sure thing Violet Pearl." After telling her happily she gave a grin to them as she then asked them curiously. "What should we do now?" When she asked Pearl then told her. "Me and the others should clean up what's left of the Handship outside, but while we do that you can stay in here with Steven and Lapis, to let them help you get to know the Earth, since this is your first time here. Is that ok?"

When she asked her she nodded and then told her. "Sure. That would be nice." After telling them Pearl then told the team and her family happily. "Come on everyone, let's go and pick up the rest of the Handship." After telling them they then nodded and began following her as while they did Steven and Lapis looked at her as he said happily. "What would you like us to help you with first Violet Pearl?" When he asked she then began looking around before looking at her legs as she then asked. "Could you both...Help, me walk?"

When she asked they smiled and nodded as he then said. "Sure Violet Pearl, and it's really easy, but it might take a while for you to get use to, but with our help will for sure get you walking again, promise." She then smiled as she began to sit at the end of the bed, as while she did they then sat next to her and began holding her by her arms as while they did Lapis then asked.

"Ready?" She then nodded to her as she then said. "Ok, on the count of three." After saying that they then began to get ready as she then said. "One...Two...Three!"

They then stood up as Violet did her best to stand on her feet as while she stood her legs began to shake a bit as this is her first try of walking as after standing up they then began to make their way to the stairs before leading her to them as they began to walk down them slowly and carefully as they were giving Violet Pearl chances to put one foot in front of the other before doing it vice versa to walk, after going down 5 of the steps Steven smiled and said.

"Good job Violet Pearl, just a few more."

She then nodded as they continued to go down the stairs as she smiled doing her best to get use to walking.

Meanwhile somewhere out of Beach City

After escaping the crashing Handship and landing on Planet Earth both of the Pearl's left their Escape Pods and found themselves in the middle of what looked like a crops field as while they were there Blue Pearl who was sitting inside of the Escape Pod with Yellow Pearl was looking up in the sky worried, wondering where GMS is at as she then said while looking in the air.

"I miss you GMS."

While she said that Yellow Pearl meanwhile was trying to contact Yellow Diamond, as while she was trying to do that which has been going on for hours since they landed she began talking to herself saying. "Come on, come on! This has to contact her, please work!"

As she said that she then looked at the screen as it said no connection, which then upset her as she banged her fist onto the panel not being able to get the signal as after failing to do that Blue Pearl then looked at her and asked. "What should we do now?" After asking her she then looked at her and then out the window of the pod as while she did she then hit the open button opening the Escape Pod as she then said.

"We're going to go and finish the mission we came to do and then try to find a way to get off this Planet called Earth."

Once she said that she then began to leave the Escape Pod as she looked at Blue Pearl and then said. "Come on Blue Pearl." After saying that Blue Pearl then nodded and began to leave the Pod as well, as once out they then began to make their way out of the crops field as they made their way to where their mission was needed to be completed at.


	17. Joy Ride

As it was the afternoon the Gems Steven, Lapis, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet were all inside of the Beach House in Steven's room watching TV together as while they watch the show that was on right now Steven and his Gf look outside and see that the after noon was nearing midnight in a few hours.

While they did they looked at Violet Pearl and smiled at her as she now knows how to walk now, but was still learning some other things like her new form, the Planet Earth and everything else as she was now training with Pearl, learning how to fight, after looking at her they then look back and saw the end credits of the show as while the credits role Pearl looked at the team and asked with a smile.

"Now that the show is done, Steven, Lapis and Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, could you five please go outside, and check to make sure that we got every last piece of the ship? Just in case we didn't miss any of them." They then looked at each other and nod as they said. "Sure thing Pearl."

After saying that they then began to get off the bed or floor before heading down the stairs of the bedroom before making it to the front door before opening it and heading outside, once outside they began to head down the stairs after closing the door behind them, once they were on the beach Soren then said. "Ok guys, let's get looking for any parts that might still be here."

They then nod and began to look around as looking around the beach for any signs of green fragments that could be parts of the Handship, while looking around the entire beach Amethyst then asked. "Any luck finding any other parts on the beach?"

"So far there's nothing."

After Lapis told them that Steven then said as he began to dig in the sand as he smiled. "Maybe we need to look under the beach to see if there's any under? Parts of the ship were heavy when we tried picking them up or dig them out of the ground they were sticking out of." After he told them they noticed he's right as there could be some under the sand, but while they dig a voice began to call as it said.

"Steven...Steven, Steven!" When the voice said his name he and the others then looked up as they then said. "Huh?" When they looked up they then saw who appeared to be the Cool kids, Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny as when they saw them they then each greeted them as Buck said "Yo!"

Jenny then greeted him. "Hey Steven, and some of the Crystal Gems, welcome back to Earth." When she welcomed them he then looked surprised along with the others as he then asked. "What? Who told you?!" When he asked Buck then told him. "You and the others looked a million miles away, man."

"Oh, heh-heh. Sorry, we were zoning out." After telling him he then told them. "We were about to go chill in the parking lot and freak out some squares." Jenny then told them. "You guys should come with."

When she told them Steven then said. "Oh, but, I don't have anything against squares. I like all basic shapes. And I'm sure the others aren't against them either."

Buck then chuckles and says. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. You got that much-needed counterpart to our cynical world view. You and your friends have to come."

"It's good energy flow."

When Sour Cream told him, his Gf and Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, he then said. "Sorry, guys, but we got a lot of important gem work to do. Maybe later." When he told them they the three Cool kids then said each "Aww." "Bummer." "Well, catch you guys later, then." After they told them that they then began to walk away as when they were gone the 5 then continued to search for any Handship fragments that could be under the sand.

Later

As it was now nighttime over in Beach City, everyone inside the Temple or Beach House were all asleep now, as while they were all sleeping Steven and Lapis who sleeping in their bedroom heard a thump come from window, which woke them up as Lapis asked curiously. "What was that noise?"

"I don't know." Soon another thump came as he said. "Huh?" They then stared out of window until a piece of pizza hits the window surprising them as he said. "Huh, pizza rain, but no pizza clouds."

Soon they both look down and see Buck Dewey and Sour Cream there, surprising them as they left their bed and began going the down the stairs before going outside as when they went out they saw the two and began to approach the two as Steven asked. "What are you guys doing here? And why are you making it pizza rain?"

"I only wanted to see you laughing in the pizza rain."

When Buck told him he then asked. "Is that a reference to something?" After asking him he then said. "C'mon. It's time to hang out."  
When he told them Steven then said. "We can't hang out at night! Night is for dreaming."

"Night is whatever you want it to be, time is an illusion." When Sour Cream told them Buck then asked. "And aren't you guys done working for the day?" When he asked them Steven then looked at his Gf as they smiled as he then said. "Yeah...Okay, let's hang out!"

When he told them Buck then stopped him and asked. "Wait, can't you see if those other three from yesterday want to join? They seem cool, including the fire one."

"Sure, we can go and check, wait right here." After he told the two Cool Kids that he and Lapis went back inside the house to go and see if Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl want to join them, but after a few minutes they came back outside with Soren as Steven asked. "We're happy you answered Soren, but why aren't Amethyst and Pink Pearl coming?"

Soren then told them. "I didn't want to wake them up from their sleep, they deserved it after what we did to clean up parts of the Handship." When he told the two they then looked at the Cool Kids as he then said smiling. "Now we're ready to go." After telling them Sour Cream then said.

"Cool. But first, we have to deliver the rest of this pizza to Mr. Smiley."

He then opened the box showing what looked like a half of a pizza since the other half was thrown at the window, after that they then began to leave.

Later

As it was still nighttime, Steven, Lapis, Soren, Jenny, Buck Dewey and Sour Cream in the delivery car driving out near a field as while driving Jenny then said to them. "Whoo! Wind in your face, that's what I'm talking about!" When she told them Buck then said. "Breathe deep, Steven. This is the smell of freedom." He did what he told him along with his Gf and Soren as he then said.

"Freedom smells like pepperoni." When he told them Jenny then laughed as she told them. "That's just the car."

After telling them, Sour Cream then asked them before telling them. "You know what food definitely doesn't smell like freedom? Fish!" Soren became curious and then asked.

"Why fish?"

"Uh oh, here we go." After Jenny said that Sour Cream then told them. "Ugh, my step-dad was all on my case today saying-" He then begins to make mumbling noises in which his Dad and Brother Onion speak in before saying. "Eugh. I'm just like, I don't want to be a fisherman. Everyone knows you can't rave in a raincoat, step-dad!"

When he finished Buck then told them. "At least he only bugs you about one thing. My dad's gotta say something about everything I do, 'cause I'm the Mayor's son. And I'm like, you can't tell me what to do, I'm the Mayor's...Wait?" When he remembered that his Dad is the Mayor, Jenny then laughs and then said.

"Puh-lease, you're walking in cake with that talk. You guys don't even know what bad is until you have a Sister. Look, I don't know why I have to spell it out that I'm the evil twin and she's the good one! Don't ask me to help you with your homework, I'm at some metal concert."

When she finished Steven then said. "Family stuff is tricky." When he told them, the cool kids nod in agreement with him understanding that family stuff can honestly be tricky sometimes as Jenny turned off the radio and said. "What we all go through with our family is heavy." After she told them Steven then said. "I guess."

"Yeah, but you always so upbeat." Buck then lifted his glasses up and said as he continued. "You're a real champ, Steven Universe." After telling him Sour Cream then said. "Yeah, I'd turn to fishing in a heartbeat if it meant not dealing with-" He then stops and notices a ominous glow in the center of the field they were passing and said in shock as he pointed at the glow. "thaaaaat!"

The car then screeches to a halt as they all looked and saw the glow too as he then said still pointing at the glow. "Look at that!" After saying that, Jenny then asked almost in a panic. What?! Did I hit something?! What is it?!" Sour Cream then pointed a bit closer to the glow and said. "Glowing." They looked closely and noticed it was coming from the field as it was like a green aura of some sort as he then said. "We gotta check it out."

After he said that, Buck then said. "I'm down." Jenny then said as she shifts the car into the field. "Alright, hold on." As they go into the field they soon made it to a opening inside of it as when they were in the field she then parked the car as all of them got out of it, when they did they then began to make their way towards the bright light, while they did Sour Cream then said.

"That's, like, as bright as like 600 glow-sticks."

The all then looked inside the crater and saw what was inside of it as it was what looked like the Escape Pod which Yellow and Blue Pearl took to escape the Handship as while looking at it the three Gems noticed what it was as they said. "Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl's Escape Pod." They then inhaled before Steven said.

"Okay, everybody step back. This is a gem machine and could be extremely dangerous." Soon as he said that, Sour then said as he was holding a large rock. "Check it out." They all looked at him as Soren asked. "What are you doing?!" The Dj then throws the rock onto the Pod while he said. "Boom!"

After it hit the Escape Pod it made a very large metal echo sound as after it did that, Lapis then said. "Whoa, stop! Yellow and Blue Pearl might still be in there." When she said that her Bf and Soren then nodded as Buck looked at them and said confused.

"Yellow and Blue-what?" They then followed the Cool Kids down there as when they did Jenny then told them as they looked inside. "This biz is empty." Buck then laughs and tells them. "It looks so busted."

When the three came down after them they then kept them away from the Pod as Steven told them. "You need to get away from there!"

"You need to relax. It's not doing anything."

When Jenny told them Lapis then said. "But it's not just the pod. This means Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl are out there somewhere, if they are Yellow Pearl's going to do something to try to hurt the Earth." When they told them, Buck then said before kicking the Pod. "Not cool, Earth forever, Uh! After he kicked the Pod Sour then said holding a bunch of rocks from above. "Here come the rocks!" While he dumps rocks on the Escape Pod Jenny takes out her phone and then looked at the three and asked.

"Guys, come take a selfie with us and this thing." When she asked Steven then told her. "No, Jenny, I'm serious." She then told him. "So am I. Sour Cream, what about you?"

When she asked Sour Cream he came down into the pit after dumping rocks on the Pod and said. "Sure, I'm down with whatever." She then looked at Buck and asked. "Buck?" He then tells her. "Nah, I like to just experience the moment for what it is sometimes. Plus the lighting is weird."

"Ugh, okay. Steven, Lapis, Soren. Last call."

After she told them they then began to think not knowing if they should or not until she told them. "I got funny stickers." They then had made their decision and began to join in and take selfies with the Escape Pod with a couple of funny stickers on it, having a selfie montage, but soon when they finished the montage Jenny looked at each photo and said happily. "Uhh, these are so good!" When she told them the three looked closely as Soren asked.

"How do we look?" She then looked at them and answered. "You all look great, look, stay right there, I'm going to take one more-" Before she finished her sentence she then gasps, having a idea as she then said. "Steven, and your friends should get in there."

"What?" After Steven, Lapis and Soren said that surprised Jenny then told them. "Just for a second, one picture." When she asked they then thought for a moment and knew it was ok for at least one picture, as they began getting into the Pod the kids laugh as the three Gems were inside of it. "Okay, ready! 3, 2..."

Soon as she takes pictures of them in the Pod they activate it by mistake causing it to float and glow green from the inside which surprised them and the cool kids as Sour said. "Dude!" After he said that, Jenny then said. "Oh my gosh! Whaaaaaa. This is so cool!"

As she told them they then looked at the buttons of the pod as while they did Soren puts his hand on the window, causing it to start walking out of the pit on it's legs as Steven said. "Whooooaaaaaaaa."

"Guys, how are you doing that?"

After Jenny asked they then looked at her and the other two as Lapis told them. "I think it listens to what our hands do. We really shouldn't be playing with this." The two nodded as Steven said. "We have to take this back to the Temple immediately." When they told them the Cool Kids then each said. "No way, you just got it working!"

"C'mon, you can do whatever you want." "Yeah, you gotta do some donuts in that thing!" After Sour said that Buck then told them. "At least a dozen, baker's dozen."

Jenny then told them. "Seriously, guy, you've been under a lot of pressure. Don't you think you deserve to have a little fun?" When she asked them they then began to think and then smiled as she was right, as after that they then began to control the Escape Pod again.

As they controlled it they began to go into a montage of them and the Cool kids playing with the Escape Pod as they began starting with Racing with the Escape Pod first then later on riding it, dancing, and so many other things that were cool with it, as minutes later after playing with it they all began to laugh after enjoying time with the Pod as Jenny then said. "You really got the hang of that thing, huh?"

"Yeah, it always hooks to the left. We should really get it back to the gems though." After Steven said that the Cool Kids said. "No" in unison before he said with him, Lapis and Soren smiling. "Right after We jump that haystack!" After saying that the Cool Kids then each said. "Yeah, do it!" "Go, guys!" "Yeah, whoo!"

As while they began laughing Steven Lapis and Soren then made the Pod run forward and jump the haystack before making it face-plant to the floor as they said. "We're okay!" Soon as they got up Steven and Lapis then laughed or giggled as they got out of the Pod, but as they did Soren who's still inside then said as he looked around.

"You know what? It's not actually so bad if you give it a little time."

As he said that he began to punch the top of Pod, but when he punched out the dent the Pod closes up on him as he accidently activated something as this shocked or surprised the two and the Cool Kids as they gasped as Steven said. "Soren are u ok?" As he asked a shockwave sends them backwards, which Soren noticed as he asked.

"Guys are you all ok?" As he asked the familiar Green goo like the one the Robonoids have inside them and use, fills the pod, which didn't really surprise Soren as it happened in the Pod he used to escape, soon as it was full he then looked at the buttons and pressed one, hoping it would get him out as it instead made the Pod shoot lasers everywhere and also sends out a flare, which caused Steven, Lapis and the kids to run everywhere and scream.

While they did that Jenny looked over at the two and asked. "Guys What's going on?" When she asked them Steven then said. "We don't know, we never saw this happen before!" After saying that they then looked up at the Pod as Soren from inside looked at them and asked worried. "Guys are you ok!"

He then looks and see Amethyst, Pink Pearl and the others have arrive as Pearl said. "I knew it! That flare led us right to the escape pod!" When she told her family and the others that Amethyst then asked with Pink Pearl nodding. "What's going on here?!"

"Help! Over here!" After Steven, Lapis and the Cools Kids called for help from them the Gems all looked at the floating Escape Pod as Soren said. "Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Violet Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Garnet! Help!" When he asked they did not hear them as Pearl then said. "We'll save you, humans!"

She then throws her spear through the pod shocking Soren as he was inches away from being pierced by the Spear as she then said. "I can't believe it. Yellow and Blue Pearl are still inside."

"She's probably weak from the landing."

When she said that Pearl then said. "Don't hold back!" The others then nodded except for Steven and Lapis as they said. "Got it!" Soon Violet Pearl throws a spear through the Pod as Amethyst soon grabs it with her whip with Pink Pearl holding on along with the others as the Cools Kids, along with Steven and Lapis then said.

"Wait! No!" While they said that Soren began holding onto the Pod as it began to shake from the Whip around it pulling it down as while he held on Pearl then grabbed onto the Whip and then said. "You got a lotta nerve taking refuge here, of all places!"

She then began to start pulling it down along with the others as Soren said. "Guys wait!" They didn't hear him as Pearl then said. "But I don't know where you get off attacking defenseless humans, and some of our Crystal Gems, in your dead-beat Escape Pod." She then continues to pull the Pod down as Soren said. "No they can't hear me! Guys it's me, please you don't know who your going to hurt!"

"And if you think you're safe here, well I got news for you. You lost! Now!" She then reels her hand back summoning her other Spear and said. "Stay off our planet!"

Soon as she was about to *throws her Spear at pod Steven and Lapis went in front of it as they both shouted. "Stop!" Pearl the immediately stops, causing to two to gasp for air as they were nearly hit by the Spear as Steven said. "It's not them, it's Soren, he's trapped in there, something happened and he got stuck." Pearl and the others looked closely and saw him in it, surprising them as Amethyst said for her and Pink Pearl.

"Wait will get him out."

She then knees the bottom of the Pod as Pink slams the top with her fist, causing it to crack like a egg and break open revealing Soren as the goo began to melt down into the ground as he said. "I'm never riding a Escape Pod like that again." Soon after saying that he noticed the others as Amethyst asked curiously. "What were you doing?" When she asked Soren then looked at her, Pink Pearl and the others as he knew he had to tell them what happened as he said. "It's a long story."

Soon after a few minutes of explaining to them of what he, Steven and Lapis did while they were with the Cool Kids, Pearl then said. "So, you three found Blue and Yellow Pearl's escape pod and didn't come get us immediately!?" When she asked Pink Pearl then told Soren worried as she and Amethyst helped him up. "We almost wrecked you."

"I'm sorry to say this to you three, but this is unacceptable. I'm very disappointed in the three of you." When she told them Steven then said after he and Lapis sighed. "You're right."

Soon the Cool Kids run up in front of them and said to the Gems each. "Hey, cut him some slack!" "It's not his fault!" "Just let them be a DJ!" When Sour Cream said that last, it confused some of the Gems not understanding what he meant by that as Pearl said. "What?"

"We just wanted them to have some fun. I don't know what's going on with aliens trying to abduct you guys and all that other stuff. But it sounds like they and you guys got a lot on your minds."

After Sour said that Jenny then said. "I'm sure whatever you're having them do along with the others is important, but everyone needs a break once in a while." Buck then nodded and said. "Yeah, including Steven, he's just a kid." After telling them that, the leader then sighs as Garnet then said.

"They're right, maybe we have been a little hard." Soon after she told them Amethyst then said. "Steven, Lapis, and Jewel and Peridot did just break us out of space jail."

Pearl then looked at the three as she then said with a smile. "Steven, Lapis, Soren, we're sorry. And we're not disappointed in all of you." When she told them that they then smiled as Steven went up and hugs Pearl as Lapis and the others smiled as Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl hugged too, after that they soon then went into another selfie montage showing them all smiling and enjoying time together.

Soon the last selfie pictures show Sour Cream throw a rock at the wrecked escape pod and say. "I'm invincible!"


	18. Alone together

Inside of the Beach House Steven along with his Gf Lapis and the others who are Violet Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet, were sitting down in the middle of the living room, which has a pile of Steven's shirts which they were folding as while they were Pearl then said to them.

"We need to track down Yellow and Blue Pearl. We found their pod. We know they're out there somewhere. They came to Earth with a job to do and odds are, Yellow Pearl's still gonna try to do it. That's why I've gathered you here."

"I thought it was so you can help me fold all this laund-a-ry!" When Steven said that Garnet then told him. "That too. The chore wheel idea you had fell apart fast." When she told them Amethyst then said as Soren and Pink Pearl nod to her in agreement.

"Wasn't us."

They then looked at it as all the names were crossed out except for Pearl's as she began to blush a bit as she said with a small smile. "I just really enjoy doing all of those things." After she told them Jewel then said to her. "It's better if we do them together Mom."

"People should just stop wearing clothes, be a lot funnier." When Amethyst told them Steven then said to her. "Hey! I'm a civil-i-fied, thank you very much. Clothing is a must." After saying that he then looked and noticed there was a lot of clothes of his shirts and said. "Hm...This is a lot. I bet this folding would go faster if Ruby and Sapphire were here!"

When he said that Garnet smiled and then told him. "I'm sure they'd be glad to see you Steven. But I am not un-fusing for laundry."

"Aw." After saying that Pink Pearl then looked at the leader and asked. "Pearl, you don't think Yellow Pearl would come looking for us, do you?

After asking her she shook her head no and said. "We weren't her priority. She was sent here to do something in the Kindergarten." When she told them Violet Pearl then looked at her and asked. "Do you think Yellow Pearl's still going to try to reactivate it?" As she asked as she was thinking of Blue Pearl, Pearl then hummed and then said. "If she gets it back up and running, the injectors will turn back on."

After saying that Steven then became confused and then asked. "Injectors? What're those?" When he asked curiously Pearl then told him as she remembers they've seen them the last time they went to the Kindergarten.

"You've already seen them. Well, you've seen them disabled. If Yellow Pearl reactivates them." She then projects a hologram from her gemstone and continues. "They'll pick up right where they left off, planting Gems in the crust of the Earth, where they'll incubate and suck the life right out of the ground, we can't let Yellow Pearl, restart Gem production here, if we do, the entire planet will become."

Garnet then finishes Pearl's sentence and says. "Janked."

When she said that Amethyst then said. "Garnet, that mouth!" After saying that Pearl then said as she began getting up and heading towards the Warp Pad. "Don't worry, we'll stop her. C'mon, Crystal Gems."

"Coming Mom!"

After Jewel said that as she, Peridot and Onyx began making their way to Pearl, Soren then said. "As long as we don't have to fold anything." As he said that while he, Amethyst and Pink Pearl walked over to them too, Lapis then asked.

"Pearl, are you sure we can bring Steven? This might be dangerous." After she asked her she then told them. "Yellow Pearl's got nothing we can't handle." After telling them they, Violet and Garnet then began walking over to the Warp Pad with the others, and then waited until it activated, sending them to the Kindergarten where the two Pearl's Blue and Yellow have to be at right now.

Later at the Kindergarten

After Warping to the Kindergarten some of the Gems began to use their Gems to help them light up the place to see where they're at, going and to be sure the two Pearl's are around and not hiding, while they looked around the Pink Pearl then said. "Well, nothing looks activated. In fact, i-it doesn't look like anything's budged since the last time we were here." When she said that Pearl then nodded in agreement and said to her and the others. "You're right. But just because they haven't been here yet, it doesn't mean they won't come. Let's do a thorough check of the perimeter."

"Mmhm." After Steven said that Garnet then said. "That way, we can monitor any future entry." Pearl then nodded to her as Steven then said. "Hmm, sounds good to me!"

After saying that he along with Lapis and Violet Pearl began wandering around, inspecting the Kindergarten as while they did they so far only see the fog along with the walls filled with holes of the other Gems that were made there, and the Injectors themselves which are still out of commission, while looking around they then heard something in the distance.

"Log date 6 5 2."

After hearing it they walked over carefully and stopped as they saw both Yellow and Blue Pearl rise from an elevator which was the one from before they took as Yellow Pearl continued speaking into the hologram screen she has up from her Gem. "This is Yellow Pearl, updating status. Still stuck on this miserable Planet...The fusion experiments are developing properly. A few have even emerged early."

Suddenly she looks and shrieks, seeing Steven, Lapis and Violet Pearl as they began to silently stare at each other before Yellow looks around and asked them whispering. "Are...The other ones...With you?" When she asked Steven places his hand on the back of his neck and looks at Lapis and Violet before shaking his head no before nodding as he shrugs, making Yellow Pearl dissipate her touchscreen of the hologram and say.

"Of course! Why not." As she facepalms Violet Pearl began looking at Blue Pearl who did the same as while they did Violet then asked curiously and worried. "Blue Pearl? Is that you?" when she asked her Blue soon became surprised and then asked curiously. "How do you-?"

"Yellow Pearl!"

Before she could ask how Violet knows her name she was cut off from a voice in the distance as they saw the leader and the others heading towards them as Pearl said as she took out and pointed her Spear towards the Yellow. "There she is!"

After saying that she and the others begin to pursue the two Pearl's as Yellow Pearl gasped before she and Blue Pearl began to flees, as they did Amethyst then said. "Nowhere to go!" After saying that both Pearl's noticed they were against the wall with no way out as the leader then said.

"You're cornered!" Soon as the two noticed that they then summoned their spears including a 2nd one and began to scale the walls using their Spears as support to run up it, while they did Steven and the others looked up seeing them climb as he said. "Hey! I can't do that!"

"Neither can she!" After Pearl told him she then hurls her Spear at Yellow Pearl who ducks, making the Spear pass her as she began grinning and said while looking back. "Ha! Missed!" After saying that, Pearl's spear hits an Injector and vanishes as the Injector began collapsing and hits Yellow Pearl on the way down as she shrieks, while Blue Pearl jumped down soon as the Injector hits the ground harshly.

"Do you think she's hurt?" When he asked both of the Pearl's emerged from the rubble and flee, while they did Soren then said after laughing. "Nope!"

After saying that they then began to run after the two as while they did Yellow Pearl said to them. "You Crystal Clods! Go ahead! Wreck this place! See if I care! We already got what we needed!"

"Get back here!" When Jewel shouted that as they ran after the two Yellow began to laugh maniacally while smiling, while she did Amethyst then said as she Soren, Pink Pearl ran after them. "We're gonna bop her good!"

While she said that, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, began to follow them as Pearl said. "Will help!" As they ran after the two, Steven then said as he, Lapis and Violet were about to follow them. "Wait for us! Hurry, Garnet!" As Steven, Lapis and Violet Pearl began running they were going nowhere as Garnet began holding them by the back of their clothing as she said. "If Yellow Pearl's mission was to reactivate the Kindergarten, the injectors would be on. Look."

As she told them they then began to look around and saw none of the Injectors were moving, they were just, still, when they finished looking she then said. "They're not."

"Oh." When the three said that the fusion then let go of them and then said while she soon begins to lift up the collapsed injector. "Let's see what she was actually doing. Down here."

As she showed them the hole of the elevator in which both Pearl's have just left when they came up Steven smiled and said. "Oh. Oh! You're brains and brawn! The whole package!" He then high-fives her as she smiled and said.

"Thank you!"

"Is it cause you're a fusion?" Soon after he asked her she then said. "I have to keep some of my secrets." When she told them Steven then asked. "Aw, please? I wanna know!"

Garnet then chuckles as she and the 3 began to slide down into the Kindergartens Prime Control Room, as while they make it inside the Prime Control Room he then asked. "Is the strong part of you Ruby and the wise part of you Sapphire?"

"It's all of both. When two gems combine, it creates something greater than the sum of their parts." Soon after Garnet tells them they land onto the floor and see that they have made it at the control room as when they did Lapis then was about to ask. "What's it like to stayed fused all the...Whoa."

The others then looked and saw that even though the place looks the same to Steven, Garnet and Lapis from the last time they were here, there's something off now as there are dirt pillars broken, cracked or scattered around the room, while seeing this, Steven then said. "I don't know how but...This place is even creepier than the last time the few of us were here."

"Yes. There's something going on." When she said that they began going over to the crystal which was the power source that was destroyed as the fist was still in it, as it was Violet Pearl then said. "The power's not on. What were they doing?" When she asked Garnet then said as she examined. "It looks like she pulled these out of the walls. Something strange."

Soon after telling them, a noise comes out from a dirt pillar, surprising the 4 as Garnet comes close to it, while she did Steven hid under Lapis's dress as while she began blushing a dark-blue color, from him being under her dress, he then said. "Guys?" The dirt pillar then began shaking like crazy as while it did he then asked.

"Is there...Something in there?" As he asked they then heard something from above that sounded like crawling and looked up before seeing this weird, colorful creature fall from the ceiling, as it fell Steven shrieks and then stops as he looked at it before saying. "Whoa."

Soon they looked back up and saw more of same kind of creatures falls but in different shapes, sizes and limbs as while they fell Garnet grabbed the one that fell first as when she did Violet Pearl then asked. "What are they?"

After asking the creature Garnet's holding approaches Steven's face making him shrieks again before the fusion poofs the creature and grabs it's Gem or some sort as while she holds it Lapis then asked before saying. "What is it? It looks like...Two gems shards, stuck together." Garnet then grunts disgusted and throws away the shard, when she did Lapis then asked.

"Is that what all these things are? Gems...Stuck together?"

Soon the fusion gasped as the three with her looked at the one dirt pillar as it began to crack, making them back away seeing it crack more before exploding, revealing a Cluster Gem as it began to form showing a few Gems about to form, while screaming, attempting to escape, but fail to and turn into a cluster gem monster in the shape of a hand with 4 of the fingers made from 4 arms and the thumb made from a leg.

"Garnet. Uh, Garnet. What do we do?"

When Steven asked He then gets grabbed by a Cluster Gem and says. "AH! Please, talk to us! Ah!" He soon summons shield and starts fending off the Cluster Gems as Lapis and Violet Pearl either knocked them back or poofed them as well, while they did the big Cluster Gem knocks Garnet's glasses off as they vanished, revealing her eyes as she began to have tears coming out of them as she said. "These were Crystal Gems, shattered into pieces. They were buried together." When she told them Steven then asked. "Why aren't you moving?"

"They were forced together...They were forced to fuse! This is wrong! Uh, uh, I'm sorry."

When Garnet said that she then started to un-fuse as while she did the three became worried of what was happening to her as Steven then said. "NO! No, Garnet, you're coming undone! Garnet! Garnet!" He soon pushes another hand away with his shield as Violet Pearl poofed it with her Spear as he then said. "Garneeet! Please, what's the matter?!" She doesn't listen and began un-fusing further before hearing him say.

"This isn't like you!" Upon hearing his last words, Garnet regains control and starts to fuse back as she soon then pushes the Cluster Gem away powerfully, causing it to open up it's 4 eyes as she began to grab the inside of it's palm and rip it in half as she defeated it and then bubbles it, when she did Lapis then said happily. "We did it!"

Garnet soon stays silent as this confused the others as Violet then asked. "Garnet?" When she asked Garnet from both Ruby and Sapphire's side began saying. "So this is what Homeworld thinks of fusion!" "We couldn't have known they would do this."

"This is where they've been. All the ones we couldn't find. They've been here the whole time!" "Pearl couldn't have known." "This is punishment for the rebellion!" "It's not our fault!"

After Garnet on Sapphire's side said that the three then said. "Garnet!" When they said her name she then sends the Cluster Gem and some of the ones that were poofed and bubbled, back to the Temple into the Burning Room with the others as she soon, turns to the others and says "G-guys.

"Yo. We're back."

They soon looked and saw the others who chased after Yellow and Blue Pearl as they began sliding down into the Prime Control Room, when they made it Pearl then told them. "We lost them. they were too fast for us." Soon after she tells them that a two hand fused Cluster Gem climbs up on Amethyst before being picked up by Soren as the leader asked. "Um...What are these things?"

"Please, put them down." When Garnet asked the leader, Pearl then throws the hands away as when she did the fusion went over to it and then said as she summoned a Gauntlet. "We need to poof and bubble all of them. We can't let any escape." She soon then poofs the hands and soon picks up and bubbles the shard before sending it back to the Temple as the others began doing the same too after summoning their weapons as well.

Minutes later

After a while of poofing, bubbling and warping some Cluster Gems to the Temple, and explaining to Pearl what those creatures were, which had surprised and shocked her and the others, they began to look around making sure that was every last one of them in the room, after looking Pearl then said. "I think that's all of them? See anymore anyone?"

"No, that's all of them."

When Onyx told his wife that she then smiled and then said to all of them. "Excellent, now that's done, we can go back home." When she told them that they then began to follow her as they were going to be heading back to the Warp Pad, but before they left the Prime Control Room, Steven looked at his Gf and had a idea as he smiled and said.

"Wait, before we go, can me and Lapis do one more thing here, please?" When he asked the others looked at one another before smiling as the leader said. "Sure Steven."

After telling him Lapis then began going over to her Bf as she smiled at him and asked. "What is it you want us to do Steven?" When she asked curiously he smiled and told her with a grin. "This." When he told her happily he went forward and began kissing her passionately as she was on her knees when she asked, making her blush and begin kissing too as she started to moan a bit from it as while she did they both began to lay down on the floor together as the others watched, while they did the two then broke their kiss and smiled as Steven said. "You're a great kisser Lapis."

She began to blush more when he told her that as while she did she then said. "Thank you Steven." After telling him she then started moaning as Steven started to kiss the side of her neck before he went down and began to lift up the bottom of her dress skirt as he smiled seeing her dark blue undies as he looked up at her and said.

"Your undies are perfect on you Lapis."

He then went down and began to kiss her undies where her pussy's at, making her gasp and begin moaning from it as while he did that she then asked as she looked at him happily. "Thanks Steven, please more."

After asking he then nodded and began to grab her undies and pull them down slowly making her blush while he did that, as then soon when he got them off he then dropped them letting them vanish as he looked and saw her dark blue pussy lips and smiled before he went down and started to lick it, making her moan more while he continued licking as while the others watched, Violet Pearl began to look shock as she didn't see this before.

Soon he began to suck on her pussy lips causing her to moan louder, while he did that she then began looking at him and then said happily with a grin to him. "I'm cumming Steven!" Soon as she said that he then closed his eyes as she began to cum, squirting all over his face as while she did he then smiled and began waiting until she was done, as when she was he then began to lick her juices off of his face as when he finished he then looked at her and said happily. "You taste like blueberries Lapis."

She began blushing when he said that and said. "Thank you Steven." After telling him that he then started too go back up to her and brought her into another kiss as she began kissing as well, while kissing Steven began to grab the back of her dress grabbing the knot as he began to untie it, when it was untied he then started to take it off, pulling it down until she was topless, exposing her flat chest and small nipples as he continued taking her dress down.

Soon when it was off she was then nude as her dress was put to the side before vanishing, when it vanished she then started to grab his pants as she started to unbutton them before unzipping it, once that was done she then started to pull it and his underwear down, when they were both off him his member was now exposed as through the kissing they began getting ready for the best part as they started to position themselves for it.

When they were positioned, Steven then started to go down, pushing his member into Lapis's pussy lips, causing her to gasp before moaning when he began to push his member inside of her as one he was inside of her he began to go back out and then back in, continuing the pattern as he started to go in and out of her as while he did he then asked his Gf curiously. "Want more Lapis?"

"Yes, please." When Lapis asked that in pleasure Steven smiled and began placing his hands onto her flat chest as he began to rub it making her blush as he did that before he went down and started to suck on her small dark blue nipples causing her to gasp and moan louder as he did that as she began to hold his head there, wanting him to continue which he did they both began to go even faster.

While they did they began to feel themselves starting to reach their peaks as while they did Steven unlatched from Lapis's flat chest and said. "I'm going to cum Lapis."

"Me too Steven!"

After telling her that they then went into another kiss as they began to go even faster as they were reaching their peaks as after a few minutes they both began cumming as Steven came inside of Lapis's pussy lips as she squirted all over his member, coating it in her juices as when they came they both then froze from the pleasure for a moment and began laying down together as while they did they looked at each other, smiled and said. "That was amazing."

Once they said that the others smiled at the two watching them rest for a little bit before soon getting up as when they did Steven began grabbing his underwear and pants before putting them on as while he did Lapis smiled and made her Gem glow as she began making her dress reform, soon when they were both done getting dressed Steven then said happily.

"Now we can go back home."

After saying that they then began to follow the others getting on the elevator before going up it as they started to make it up to the upper-ground before heading towards the Warp Pad, which they soon began using to Warp them back to the Beach House.

Later

At the hand of the temple that's holding all of Steven's clothes, Steven along with Lapis warped onto the hand which there's a washer and a clothes dryer with a basket of laundry, while they're there, they noticed Garnet leaning against the hand's thumb as they went over to her as Steven said. "Oh. Hey, Garnet. How's it going?"

"Still damp."

Soon they looked at the dryer as Steven said. "Oh. Right. The clothes. There are towels in there. Do we even have plumbing up here? How do you get the washer and dryer to work?" Garnet then smiled and waves her left hand and said. "Magic."

Steven then laughs but Garnet starts frowning and he looks sad as Lapis asked. "Are you...Alright?" When she asked the fusion then told her. "I wish you guys hadn't seen that."

"It's okay Garnet." When Steven said that Garnet then said. "It's not okay." He then asked worried. "Why?" After asking her she then told them. "What Homeworld did, taking the shards and parts of fallen gems and combining them, these gems weren't asked permission. Fusion is a choice, those gems weren't given a choice. It isn't right, it isn't fusion!"

Soon the dryer beeps, as Steven and Lapis looks at her and takes the clothes out of it as Steven asked. "What's it like, being a fusion?

"You'll know someday Steven." When she told them Lapis then said before asking. "Oh...Do you forget who you used to be?"

After she asked the fusion then told them. "You forget you were ever alone. You know, when Gems fuse, you don't feel like two people, you feel like one being. And your old names might as well be names for your left arm, and your right." After she told them that Steven then asked.

"When you split up, is it like you disappear?"

"I embody my-I mean, Ruby and Sapphire's love. I'll always exist in them, even if I split apart. But the strength of that love keeps me together, so I can stay Garnet for a very long time." When she told them smiling the two began to smile as Steven said. "That's why you're so great."

Garnet began smiling and said. "Ha." After that Steven and Lapis began to laugh, as a white and baby blue sock flies out of the basket and makes them gasp as Steven said. "Oh no!" Quickly the fusion grabs the sock before it flies away and said.

"Don't wanna break up a pair."

"Yeah." After Lapis said that She then hands a white and light pink, similar-looking sock to Garnet who folds them together and places them in the basket as Steven and Lapis smiled at each other as she then said. "They belong together."

Meanwhile

Somewhere outside of Beach City both Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl were both walking around trying to find something to contact Homeworld as while they were Blue looks up at the sky and then said to herself. "How did that Pearl know my name? She looks so familiar...Is she...GMS?" As she asked herself they continued walking.

Meanwhile

Inside the Beach House Violet Pearl was at one of the windows of the Beach House looking up at the sky as while she did she then said. "Please be safe out there Blue Pearl, if we see each other again, please remember, me." As she said that she then continued to look at the sky like Blue Pearl's doing from where she's at.


	19. Cry For Help

Inside of the Beach House, Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl and Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl are watching an episode of the show called, "Crying Breakfast Friends!" as in the cartoon, two ice cream scoops fall on the ground, which Crying Pear and Sad Spoon started crying about, showing they're the ones that dropped the scoops, before a piece of bacon arrives and starts crying as well after seeing the scoops on the ground too.

"I honestly don't get this cartoon?" Soon as Soren said that both Pink Pearl and Amethyst nodded as Amethyst said. "Yeah. Why don't they just eat that ice cream off the floor? They don't have to cry about it."

Soon after she said that, the TV's signal starts glitching, surprising them as they watched the show go off to static as Pink Pearl asked curiously and confused. "What's happening to the screen?" After she asked Steven then said before telling them. "Aw, not again. It was doing this yesterday too."

"It happened when we were watching a movie, it cut off right at the ending of it."

When Lapis told the three as Violet Pearl nodded, the three looked at each other and gave a nod as Amethyst said while she and Soren got up. "Hang on, we got it." They both began to go to the TV set and then kick it softly a few times, but it doesn't change anything as she then asked. "How about now?

Soon after saying that the TV set suddenly starts vibrating like crazy, causing the static to begin changing as they back away from it surprised as Steven said. "It's never done that before." Soon a glitched video of Yellow Pearl speaking gibberish appears, as Blue Pearl was behind her as then the video looks normal and her dialogue becomes intelligible as she said.

"This is Yellow Pearl, transmitting on all frequencies from abandoned crystal system colony planet Earth, to Yellow Diamond. Our mission has been compromised, our escort and informant are gone and we are now stranded! Please send help!" The video soon then repeats as she said again. "This is Yellow Pearl transmitting on all frequencies from-"

As it repeated all the Crystal Gems as Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot and Garnet, along with Marble have showed up to see this, as they're now looking at the TV, as they were Steven was looking at his laptop after he turned it on and said as he showed them. "It's happening on other devices too."

"But where could Yellow Pearl be broadcasting a signal that strong?"

When Violet Pearl asked Pearl then told her and the others.

"There's only one place. Follow me everyone." When she said that the others then nodded and began to follow Pearl towards the Warp Pad as when they did they then stood on the Warp as they began Warping to the place they're going to.

Later at the Communication Hub

As the Warp Pad in the area began glowing the Gems all appeared on it and began to get off the Pad once they've arrived, when they did they began to look as Steven asked. "Is that it?"

"It's as I feared." When Pearl said that they continued to look at the Communication Hub as it was glowing and shooting a beam of light towards the sky, while they were looking at it Peridot then said. "It looks like Yellow Pearl somehow repaired the Communication Hub. Well, at least some of it."

"So...We just gotta wreck it up right? We just need a fusion to take it down."

When he said that Pearl then gave a nod to him and said. "Yes, but we need to becareful. Fusing can sometimes be dangerous depending on who we fuse with." After the leader said that, Garnet then said.

"Pearl's right, we got to becareful on who we choose to fuse with, speaking of that." She then looked at the leader she then asked. "Who would you like to fuse Pearl?"

Soon after she asked Pearl began to look at her team seeing which should be good to fuse as after doing so she then looked at Garnet and said while she began holding out her hand. "I was thinking that me and you should fuse Garnet, if we do that then will be able to take down the Communication Hub safely."

After telling her that Garnet then nodded with a small as when they're getting ready to fuse Steven cheered as he shouted happily. "Woo-hoo! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!" As Steven cheered the others walk over to him as Onyx was the last one to go over as he was a bit hurt his wife didn't choose him to fuse with her, as while they began watching Pearl and Garnet's Gemstones began to glow as while they were glowing Pearl then asked. "Ready." Garnet nods and says.

"Ready."

After saying that they began to do their fusion dance sequence as while doing the others began to watch as they did it before Garnet throws Pearl into the air, as she spins mid-air before doing the spread eagle as she began falling back down into Garnet's arms as they began to fuse into Sardonyx as a flash of orange light begins to emanate, as the lights did that Sardonyx then said happily.

"Gooooood evening, everybody!" When she said that she soon slashes the pillar of light, which turns into a falling curtain and small lightning dragonflies as she struts over to the others and does a twirl before saying. "This is the lovely Sardonyx! Coming to you live from the soon-to-be-former Communication Hub! How are y'all doin' tonight?"

When she asked that with a grin looking at the Gems Onyx then said under his breath. "Great." After saying that Steven gasped and then said happily with a grin. "Giant woman!" Sardonyx looks and brings two hands down in front of Steven as she said with a smile. "Oh my stars!" Steven then jumps into her hands as she lifts him up to her face as she said happily.

"If it isn't Steven Universe! We finally meet. So, what do you think?"

As she asked she began to spin her torso a full 360 degrees with her other pair of hands touching her hair as she then asked. "Was I worth the wait?" After asking happily she then said. What am I saying? Of course I was!" When she finished she began to laugh as while laughing Steven then stands up in her hands and said happily. "Wow, you're so articulated!"

"Well, aren't you the sweetest little charmer!" Sardonyx then brings other pair of hands to Steven and starts squeezing him lightly as she said happily. "I could literally squish you right now! It would not be hard."

After she said that Steven began laughing as he's being squished a little bit. "No, ha-ha!" As he laughed she then said as she brings him closer to her face. "Sorry, I'm just so excited to be here. You see, I haven't exactly been myself lately." She then starts laughing and puts Steven further away from her face as he starts laughing with her, then looks down to the Gems and says with a smile. "Fusion joke!"

Soon as he said that happily Onyx then groaned a bit as when he did, Sardonyx then asked Steven with a grin. "Now, before I go and shut down this tower, anything you want me to do?" When she asked he smiled and nodded to her as he said.

"Sure. Could you, be bottomless please?"

When he asked Sardonyx smiled and then said happily. "Sure!" As she said that she put him down and soon then made a orange-red like curtain appear as she used her two bottom arms to hold out the curtain as she said. "Now you see them." She then brought the curtain over her legs, covering her below waist as she said.

"Now you don't." She made the curtain vanish and revealed herself bottomless now as her pussy was now exposed, while she was bottomless she looked down and asked happily. "How do I look?"

After she asked with a grin, Steven smiled at her and told her. "You look amazing Sardonyx."

When he said that with a grin she smiled at him as she said. "Aw, thank you Steven." When she said that she smiled and told him.

"Oh, not only that and jokes aren't the only thing I got."

After saying that she summoned Pearl's spear, and taps her shoulder, pretending to be distracted as she soon throws the spear into the air and summons Garnet's gauntlets, and inwardly dual-punches the spear just as it's falling to form a war hammer, she then catches it and smiled as while she did Steven asked happily.

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your war hammer?" After asking, Sardonyx begins to think as she hums and says. "Hm...Smash, is the word that one would use to describe what...Some-Fusion else might do."

Soon as she told them, talking about a fusion that's unstable she then said as she jumps into the air ready to shut down the Communication Hub. "That are now, the proper words used to describe yours truly are-" She soon hits a column of the Hub and it slides through and lands on the other side.

"Specific!" She then swings again and hits more columns as she continued saying. "Intelligent! Accurate! Faultless!" She jumps past the moon. "Elegant." After saying that she hits more columns as more pieces are knocked away as she continues listing. "Controlled! Surgical! Graceful!"

She then jumps up and prepares final hit at top of the tower as she says. "Aaandd...Powerful!" She soon stops just before hitting and said. "But yes, occasionally, I am known...To smash."

After saying that she lightly taps the top of tower with her hammer making the last column fall through, making the tower stops transmitting light, after doing that, Sardonyx lands in front of Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, before she spins her hammer away from her, which disappears in a cloud of lightning dragonflies, after that she told them happily.

"Now, just remember everybody. If you ever have need of the lovely Sardonyx, let Pearl and Garnet know, I'll be there in a flash." After saying that she squats down in front of the Gems and said happily. "Literally."

After saying that, Sardonyx then poofs into light dragonflies as she had un-fused back into Garnet and Pearl who were in their dance position as they looked at each other and smiled as they started to giggle and spin together cheering since they've taken down the Tower as the fusion as Steven shouted excitedly.

"Wooo!"

He then goes over to Garnet and Pearl for a group hug as Lapis and Violet Pearl joined in the hug too as he said happily. "You guys were amazing!" When he told them, Pearl began blushing light-blue as she asked. "We were? Oh, well that's good!" After telling him Garnet then said.

"We were awesome!" After she said that Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl smiled at them, as Onyx crouches down, seemingly disappointed as while he was his Wife then asked. "Why don't we do that more often?" After she asked that smiling, they all then started to go back to the Warp Pad as they were heading back home to the Beach House.

Later

Inside of the Beach House bedroom, Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet were watching TV as they were watching Crying Breakfast Friends as in the show the Sad Spoon in it asked. "Why, Pear? Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't mean to-" After the fruit Pear said that she began to cry as while he did Steven then said before asking. "Aw, Pear. I'd forgive her. Wouldn't you?"

When he asked Garnet then shrugged as when she did the Temple door opened as Onyx walked out of it going out from the room he was inside of as he walked to the couch and sat down at it as when he did Jewel saw her Dad sitting down and said. "Oh hey Dad!" When she said that as she waved her hand to Onyx she then told him. "You're missing Crying Breakfast Friends!" When she told him he then said as he picked up a book and said. "That's okay, I'm fine."

"But it's a really good one so far!" When she told him Soren then said. "Not really." After telling him Steven then said. "But don't worry. I'm recording it for later."

Soon as he said that the TV starts to glitch again before showing Yellow Pearl again who began repeating what she said before as he said. "It's the signal again!" When he told them Lapis then said. "It has to be Yellow Pearl again." When she said that Pearl comes in through the front door as when she did Garnet then told the leader.

"Pearl! The signal is back!"

After telling her she asked confused. "Again?" After asking Garnet nodded to her as Pearl then said. "We need to get back out there!" She began to make her way towards the Warp Pad as while she did she told everyone.

"Let's go, guys." As the others got up from the bed or floor in the bedroom before going down and towards the Warp Pad, Onyx closed the book he has and made his way to the Warp Pad too as they soon Warped back to the Communication Hub.

Later

Soon as they made it back to the Communication Hub they looked and were surprised to see the tower rebuilt again looking the same as it was the first time they came here as after seeing this the leader and fusion looked at each other and nodded knowing they need to fuse into Sardonyx to turn off the tower again as while they were getting ready Pearl said smiling. "hope you're ready."

"You know I am." After Garnet said that they both began to do their fusion sequence again as Steven smiled as he and the others watched the two soon fuse back into Sardonyx again who smiled and said happily seeing the others.

"What's this? An encore performance?" She then leans into the Gems and said. "Just couldn't get enough of me, could you?" She began laughing before continuing. "What are we waiting for? Let the show begin!"

After saying that she soon summoned Pearl's Spear and Garnet's Gauntlets, putting them together like before, making them into a War Hammer again as she then jumps into the air and began taking out the pillars inside of the Communication Hub as the others watched again, when she finished taking it down, Steven and Lapis looked at each other and hummed noticing somethings not right, as Sardonyx went over to them and said happily.

"It was fun while it lasted everybody, but remember, if you need a help, you know who to have fused."

When she told, them with a grin she began glowing bright as she soon un-fused back to Pearl and Garnet who smiled as while they did Pearl then said as she began heading to the Warp. "There we go, a mission well done. Let's go home everyone." As she said that smiling they all soon went back onto the Warp Pad and warped back home.

Later at nighttime

As it was now nighttime with the stars and moon lighting up the dark, the Warp Pad began glowing, revealing Steven, Lapis along with Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl as when the light faded Amethyst then asked. "So, why are we here again?"

"Yellow and Blue Pearl have been back here twice. So the odds are good they'll come back again, right? Bam!" He then slammed his fist into his palm and said. "That's when we'll get Yellow Pearl!"

Lapis smiled and then said. "Yeah, bam!" She then makes the same motion as her Bf smiling as he said. "Pearl will be so impressed!" When he told them that they smiled as they soon began to make their way over to some rocks which they began hiding behind, while hiding behind it they began waiting for a little while, while they did Steven sticks a telescope in the hole in the rock and looks around as he said.

"Nothing, more nothing." Soon he sees something that seems to be one of the two Pearl's on the horizon as he smiled and said. "Ah! There's one of them!" He then zooms in as it's revealed that he merely saw a cactus resembling them as he said. "No, wait, that's just a weird cactus."

As he said that they then continued to wait until Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl or one of them show up as they each take turns on the telescope to see if the Pearl's will show up or not.

A few minutes later

As time goes by, they were all sitting down as Steven is sitting next to his Gf Lapis, moving his fingers together, but not touching them together as while he's doing that, Amethyst then tells them both before asking. "I don't think she's coming. Uh, what are you doing?" Soren and Pink Pearl looked as they were curious as Steven tells them.

"If you make your eyes blurry, it looks like there's a little magic sausage in between your fingers."

When he told them that Soren then told him. "I don't thing that would even work." Steven then tells him. "Try to concentrate on your fingers." After telling them they then looked closely as while they did what he told them as Pink Pearl said.

"Oh now I see it." When she told him, Soren and Amethyst agreed too as Steven laughed and said. "Well, even if we didn't catch Yellow and Blue Pearl, at least I taught you a great way to pass the time!" Soon they were disturbed by a little light which shot across the ground making Steven and Lapis gasp as they saw it as the three asked.

"What!?"

When they asked Steven then told them. "I think I saw something!" When he told them they then looked into the telescope each or not as they said a Escape Pod as they see it from the distance as Lapis said. "It's the Escape Pod! Did Yellow Pearl...Fix it?"

"Yeah, but how does she have it? We have it!" When Amethyst said that Steven then asked. "Did she steal it from the temple or made Blue Pearl steal it?" After he asked, the escape pod starts using tractor beams to put the pillars back in place as while it did Soren then said. "Woah, she's lifting the pillar guys, and she's fixing the hub."

When he said that they then saw the Pod go up to the top of the Communication Hub as they saw the Gem figure get off at the top of the hub as he Pink Pearl asked. "What's she doing up there?"

"I don't know, but I'll Enhance the telescope!" He then looked and zooms in with the telescope as he said. "H-hey, for some reason, it's just Yellow Pearl, and she kinda looks like-" He was cut off when she turned around, revealing to be Pearl as he said. "Pearl?" This surprised the others as they said. "What?"

Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl moved Steven from the telescope as Soren said. Let-us see!" They then looked into the telescope and see Pearl as they said. "Oh no."

After saying that they began to stay silent and as they waited for a few minutes for Pearl to leave so they can get back home through the Warp Pad without her knowing they're here, as after a few minutes Pearl on top of the Hub smiled and gave a nod before going back into the Escape Pod before flying back to the Beach House, as once she's out of sight the 5 then hurried to the Warp Pad and warped back to the Beach House.

Later at daytime

Back at the Beach House, the 5 were staring at the TV, even though it's not on as they can't their minds off of what they saw last night as Steven asked. "Why would Pearl rebuild the hub? Maybe she's trying to study how it works?"

"No, I don't think that's it."

When Soren told him that Steven then said. "Maybe she's trying to get us more channels?" He then turns on the TV, but sees that the screen's filled with static like before, as while it was Pearl walks up behind them looking at the TV as she gasps, pretending to be surprised as she said.

"Oh, this is no good!" After saying that Steven then asked both nervous and awkwardly know what she did. "What's wrong?" The leader looked at him and acted while telling them. "It's Yellow Pearl. She must've fixed the Communication Hub again!"

Soon as she said that, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Garnet and Violet Pearl walk up the stairs as Steven, Lapis, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl looked at each other, exchanging worried glances as she continued. "Everyone, it's the hub again." After she told them all that, Jewel then said as Peridot nodded in agreement. "This is the third time Yellow Pearl did this."

"She's evading my future vision. No matter how many times I try, I can't see us finding her."

After telling them that Pearl then said as she ran towards the Warp Pad. "Come on, team." As she ran to it, her husband, along with Jewel, Peridot, Garnet and Violet made their way to it as Steven, Lapis, and the three looked at each other worried before going to the Warp Pad too as they soon warped back to the Communication Hub.

Later

Soon as they made it back to the Communication Hub Pearl then said as she looked at it. "I can't believe Yellow Pearl is giving us so much trouble! But it hardly matters, we can disable this tower as many times as we need to, together!" After saying that smiling, she then said awkwardly. "Okay. I'm ready. Are you ready Garnet?"

When she asked Garnet then nodded with a small smile as when she did Soren, Amethyst, Pink looked at each other as Amethyst said. "We know what she's doing."

"What are you saying?"

When Violet Pearl asked confused as she, Steven, Lapis, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot looked at them as Pearl and Garnet are about to fuse before the three shouted. "Stop!" When they shouted the two stopped their fusing as Pearl gasped and asked. "I-Is something the matter guys?" After she asked Pink Pearl then told them. "You-you shouldn't."

"Pearl...We saw you." When Soren told her she then asked confused and a bit nervous. "What?" Steven then told her. "You need to tell Garnet and the others it was you!"

After he told her Lapis nodded and said. "You need to tell the truth."

"We...We don't understand." When Onyx told them that he, Jewel, Peridot, Violet and Garnet looked at the leader as she told them nervously. "I'm sorry...I-It's just...So much fun being Sardonyx with you Garnet."

After telling her she drops Pearl as she and the others were shocked and or surprised of what she did as Garnet said. "That's why I couldn't see us finding Yellow Pearl."

"Wait! Let me explain!"

"You've been fixing the hub? Pearl why?!" When Onyx asked in a mixture of being mad and upset his wife them told them. "It really was Yellow Pearl! T-The first time". When she told them Onyx then told her. "But you tricked us!

When he told her she then said. "No! No, no, no, no! I, just needed a reason to fuse! I just wanted to share a few more victories! When she told him he then asked. "By reactivating the Communication Hub? Those weren't victories!"

"Wait! You know, we're so much weak when we're not fused! Fusing is like our one chance to feel...Stronger!" When Soren told him he then said to him. "Don't defend her! Yellow Pearl's out there somewhere and Pearl's been distracting us with...Nothing!

When he said that Pearl then said worried. "But, Onyx." Before she continued he then stopped her and said. Pearl, please, that's enough." He then looks at her and asked. "Please, have everyone destroy the Tower."

"But Onyx-"

Before Pearl finished Onyx then told her. "Pearl, please, get it done." When he asked her, the others stood silent before she nodded to the others as they summoned their weapons and began attacking the pillars of the Communication Hub as it began collapsing till it was done for leaving nothing left of it as after that, they all began to go back home as they all go on the Warp Pad and went back to the Beach House.

Later

Inside the Beach House bedroom, Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet were watching Crying Breakfast Friends again as the Pear asked. "Please, forgive me!"

"Of course I forgive you!" Both the Spoon and Pear hugged as they both started crying, while they did they stopped watching the TV and saw Pearl walk into the Beach house, and Onyx warp in as the two walk by each other without saying anything to each as after that happened, Jewel then said to Peridot and the others. "It sure would be nice if things worked out the way they do in cartoons."

"Yeah. It would." After Steven said that, he soon pointed the remote at the screen and turns off the TV and the show they were watching.


	20. Keystone Motel

As it was the morning in Beach City, inside the Beach House, the Warp Pad activated, revealing Pearl's warping back about to go inside the temple to her room, before flinching when Steven spoke. "Pearl! Where have you been?" When he asked he, Lapis and Violet Pearl along with Jewel and Peridot run to her as she told them.

"Uh, looking for Yellow and Blue Pearl! For a few days straight."

She then looked at them and her Daughter and told them. "Steven, Lapis, Violet, Peridot and Jewel, I know I might have...Disappointed...Some of you. I know Onyx is very upset with me, and maybe Garnet, but I'm going to prove to him and her that they can trust me again!"

"Wait, where is Dad, Mom?" When Jewel asked her Mom looked at her and told her while looking over at the Warp Pad. "Your Father, went out on a mission. He'll be back when it's done." Soon as she finished, Garnet walks in through the Beach House door surprising Pearl almost as she went over to her saying. "Oh! Garnet! I was just looking for Blue and Yellow Pearl! they're bound to be somewhere, right?"

When she asked Garnet says nothing, and walks past her, when she did the leader then said. "I'm sorry." After saying that, the Fusion stops walking, after she stopped, Steven's Dad, Greg was heard from outside the front door as he said while going inside the Beach House holding a piece of paper.

"Who wants to go on a road trip?!" He stops noticing silence as his Son and the others including Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl who were at the couch, turn to look at him as he asked. "Umm...Is this a bad time?"

When he asked Garnet fully turns and says. "No. Please continue." When she asked Greg then told them. "Well I gotta drive over to the next state, Keystone."

"You mean the Keystone state?"

Once the leader asked, Steven's Dad gave a nod and continued. "Right, the state named Keystone. I met a guy on an internet message board who's selling car wash brushes for real cheap! I just gotta meet him in Keystone and pick em' up." When he finished his Son then told him. "I don't like those brushes, they feel weird on your fur."

"Well, do you like motels?" When Greg asked his Son, he grinned and said happily. "Probably!" His Dad then asked. "Think you'd like to stay at a motel with your favorite Dad?"

After saying that, Steven then said jokingly. "I don't know if you're my favorite." His Dad then became confused before getting it as he said. "What? Huh...Oh, you kidder! Come here!" Steven then jumps into his Dad's arms as he said excitedly. "I can't wait to get room service!"

"You're thinking of a hotel, we're going to a motel. It'll have a pool, and free ice, and it's right next to the best diner in the world!"

When his Dad told him that, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Jewel, Peridot walked over behind Steven and asked curiously with a small smile or grin. "Can we come too?" When they asked Steven then looked at Greg and asked. "Please Dad?" When he asked him he then said. "Sure kiddo." Soon after Garnet then told them."

"I'm coming too." Pearl was surprised and said. "What?" Steven soon gasped and said happily. "Even better!" After he said that Greg began to whisper to the Fusion. "Hey, Garnet, I know I'm talking this place up, but...It ain't exactly the Ritz." She then smiled and told him. "I'll be the judge of that."

After telling him he then said to them. "Well in that case...Road trip!" When he said that Steven then shouted happily as he hugged his Gf, along with Violet, Jewel and Peridot. "ROAD TRIP!" When he finished Garnet nods her head and said. "Road trip." When she told them Pearl then said. "Wonderful! I'll make sure to let Onyx knows that when he comes back." When she said that Garnet walks past her out the door as she said with a smile. "Fine, well...Goodbye!"

When she said that Steven then asked. "This is going to be fun! Right, Dad?" Soon after saying that the 6 then left the Beach House before they and Garnet headed to Greg's Van to get ready to go inside it and drive to the Motel in Keystone.

Meanwhile

Inside of Greg's Van Steven along with Lapis and Violet Pearl were sleeping together in the Van cuddling close as Jewel and Peridot were sleeping too as Jewel was holding onto Peridot as they sleep, while Greg was driving as he was tired, Garnet was wide awake waiting for them to reach their destination.

Later at the Keystone Motel

After a long ride they made it to the Motel known as the Keystone Motel, after getting the keys to the Motel room they'll be inside of Greg then said as they walked to the door before unlocking it. "Another great thing about motels. You can drive right up to your door!" After telling them, Steven gasps in awe as they look at an ordinary motel room before he said.

"I'm gonna swim in the pool, order a movie, get free ice! It's gonna be great!"

After saying that Steven began to jump on the bed while Lapis, Violet Pearl, Jewel, Peridot walked in Greg said sounding worried. "Not before we check for bed bugs, it isn't!"

Soon as he entered Garnet enters too, carrying their bags before putting them down, soon after doing that Steven's Dad smiled and said. "Good news! We're bugless!" After saying that he then notices his cell phone lighting up as it was a call, when he checked the screen he said. "Oh! That's my cue. Hey, do you mind holding down the fort until I get back?"

When he asked, Garnet who was sitting on the other bed, started to act a little funny as her hands on her knees twitched before she gives a thumbs up with her left hand as he said while going to the door.

"Great. I'm going to see a man about a tunnel brush...An internet man...If I'm not back in an hour, call the police."

After telling them Steven smiled and said as he waved to his Dad while he left. "Ohhkay!" After Greg closes the door Steven laughs as he said while bouncing on the bed as Lapis, Violet, Jewel, Peridot smiled. "Bounce with me Garnet! O-or we could look at brochures. Oh, Keystone Caverns."

Before he continued on he and the 4 then heard groans and looked noticing it was coming from Garnet which sounded kind of tense as she began to shake a little bit as Garnet on her Sapphire said calmly. "Calm down." Soon as she said that her Ruby side then said.

"I don't feel like forgiving Pearl!" Her Sapphire side then told her Ruby side as she began shaking. "You don't understand, we must."

Garnet on Ruby's side then grabs her shoulders saying. "If you're not going to listen then you can just...Go!" After saying that the 5 were then surprised by Garnet as she un-fuses into Ruby and Sapphire, who scream as they fall to the floor, after they did Sapphire then said as she's facing away from Ruby. "We must move past this, Ruby."

"She lied to us so we'd form Sardonyx! She tricked us; don't you feel used?!"

When Ruby asked Steven began to have stars in his eyes as he said smiling. "Ruby! Sapphire! I uh-" He was then cut off as Sapphire continued saying to Ruby. "You're choosing to take it personally." Ruby then jumps to her feet and shouts. "It's fusion, Sapphire! What's more personal to us than fusion!?" As they argue a bit the 5 watched them uncomfortably.

"I know, you're still upset." "Oh, so it's just me?" "Of course not." When Sapphire said that she then turns to face Ruby and tells her. "Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with rage?" As she was showing no expression Ruby then tells her, tapping her foot on the floor. "Well, it doesn't feel like it."

Sapphire then started to levitate as she floats onto the bed saying. "The sooner we forgive Pearl, the better it will be for us all." Ruby then starts yelling telling her. "You're...Not...As above this as you...Think you...Are!" She then grunts angrily as her head began steaming Sapphire then told her. "Yes, I am." When she said that Ruby paces around the room and gets even angrier as Sapphire continued. "You can't stay angry with her forever."

Ruby then turns and points at her. "Wanna bet?" After saying that, smoke began to rise from the carpet beneath her as Sapphire told her. "Ruby, the carpet."

She looks down and sees the carpet burning as she yells. "You...Can't even...Argh!" She then runs out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, when she did Steven, Lapis, Jewel, Peridot looked at Sapphire as Steven said with a small smile. "Nice to...See you again?" She looks over to them and said smiling.

"Nice to see you, too."

After saying that they all the stood silent for a moment, not knowing what to do right now after what happened, while they were silent Steven had a idea and got up from the bed before going over to one of his brief cases, digging and getting out his swim clothes out of it, soon after doing so he began to change out of his clothes while he said to Lapis smiling. "Lapis, want to go outside and swim in the pool with me?"

"Sure Steven, that sounds nice." After telling him he then continued until he go his swim clothes all on, when he did Lapis then had a idea and then told him with a grin. "Wait for me over at the pool Steven, I'll be ready to swim in a few seconds." After telling him he smiled and gave a nod to her before getting a towel and head to the door to go outside and head to the Keystone Motel pool.

Outside the Keystone Motel

Steven walks outside in his bathing suit, towel in hand, and walks towards the pool, where he sees Ruby pacing around angrily while she was Steven then asked nervously. "Hey, Ruby! You wanna swim in the pool?" When he asked her she then told him before resuming her pacing. "It's fusion, Steven! It's like Sapphire doesn't even care!" She then talked quieter saying.

"And we're supposed to be the bigger Gem about this." She then throws her hands up in the air, shouting. "We're ALLLLLLWAYS the bigger Gem! Well not this time! Not, about, this!"

Steven then smiled and then told her. "Come on, w-why don't you come cool down in the pool?" He then does cannonball into the pool splashing Ruby a bit with the pool water as she looked up into the air as the water steamed off of her, while it did she then told him. "I don't need to cool down." When she said that as Steven was in the pool he then heard Lapis say happily as she walked over to the pool.

"Steven, I'm here."

When she told him he then looked and smiled seeing his Gf in her dark blue bikini top and bottom smiling at him too as she walked to the pool, when she did she then asked. "How do I look?" When she asked he smiled and told her.

"Lapis, you look hot." She began blushing dark blue from him saying that before telling him with a grin. "Thank you Steven." After saying that she then went forward and jumped into the pool too like Steven as she then came up above the water, before swimming over to her Bf as she said. "That pool feels great."

He nodded to her and then told her happily. "I know, it's relaxing." When he told her that they both began to enjoy the pool together, floating above the water for a bit before going down into the water as they began swimming together, while they did she looked over at him and said through her laughs as they swam.

"This is really fun!"

When she said that he smiled at her and said laughing too. "I know!" After saying that they then continued to swim together until they stopped as while laughing Steven then looked at Lapis in her bikini and soon looked down into the water, having a idea as he went down under the water and went towards her, while he did she began to look and notice he was gone and asked.

"Steven, where are you?" After asking she began looking around trying to see where her Bf's at as while she did she then felt something hold onto her hips making her blush before letting out a gasp, when she began moaning she looked down and noticed it was Steven as he began to kiss her bikini bottoms, in the area where her pussy's at, while he did she said through her moans. "Ooh Steven."

He smiled under the water and continued for a few seconds before soon going up to her, smiling as he asked. "Did you like the surprise Lapis?" She smiled and then gave a nod saying while blushing. "I sure did." They both began to look at each other for a moment with a smile, while smiling they began to move closer to each other before going into a passionate kiss in the pool.

While doing that Steven who had his hands on Lapis's sides began to make them go down to her blue hips before grabbing the ties of her bikini bottoms before untying them both, which she noticed and began blushing more from, when he got them untied they then fell off of her in the water and soon vanished, when they did they broke their kiss he began to kiss the side of her neck, making her moan as he went down to her shoulder next and continued.

While he continued she began to blush with a smile as she began laying down and float on the water as he kissed down her body going to her side, belly, waist and then her hips before stopping as he looked at her dark blue pussy lips, while he did he smiled and told her. "You look fantastic Lapis."

"Aw, thank you Steven."

When Lapis said that he then went down and began kissing her pussy, causing her to let out a pleasured gasp and moan as he began to do that, while he did after a minute he soon changed it and began licking it making her moan even more, while doing that she started to hold the back of his head close to her pelvis as she asked with a grin.

"Please Steven, don't stop." He gives a nod and begins sucking on her pussy lips making her moan more as she wrapped her legs around him wanting him to continue in which he did, as after a few seconds Lapis began to feel a tingling sensation building up inside of her as she looked down and told him. "I'm going to cum!" After telling him that he started to then suck her pussy faster causing her blush to darken and her moans to increase.

After a few minutes she let out one more moan and started cumming, squirting all over his face as he closed his eyes waiting for her to stop, when she did and looked at Steven and blushed seeing him drink and lick her juices off of his face, soon when he was done he smiled up at her and said.

"Your juices taste like blueberries Lapis." She smiled and then said. "Thanks." After telling him he then went back up to her before they went into another kiss, while kissing Steven began to grab the back of Lapis's bikini top and began untying the string, when it was untied he then let go letting her bikini top fall off in the water as while it floated it then vanished, after it did Lapis grabbed the sides of Steven's trunks and pulled them down until they were off.

As they're both nude they began to start the last part as they began too position themselves in the water, once positioned Steven went down and started to push his member into Lapis's pussy causing her to gasp and moan as he went inside of her, once inside he then started to go back out and then back in, continuing the pattern, when they broke their kiss he smiled and asked. "Want more Lapis?"

"Yes, please." Once she asked he smiled and began to rub her flat chest causing her to let out a gasp and moan more while he continued rubbing before he went down and began sucking on her dark blue nipples making Lapis moan more as she wrapped her legs around his back and held his head close to continue.

After a while they began to noticed they were getting close, while they did she looked down and said. "Ooh Steven, I'm going to cum!" She let out a gasp when he unlatched himself from her flat chest and said.

"Me too Lapis!"

They continued on and began to go faster after each second, while going faster and reaching their climaxes they went into a kiss and began cumming as Lapis squirted all over Steven's member as he came inside her pussy, making them freeze for a moment before laying down in the water of the pool, panting before looking at each other happily and saying each with a smile.

"I love you Lapis." "I love you too Steven." After saying that they then began to relax in the pool together for a little while as after they were done they began to get up in the pool as when they did as they smiled Steven went over to his trunks floating in the pool and grabbed them before putting them back on, while he did Lapis made her Gem glow and reformed her bikini back on.

When they were back in their swim clothes they looked over at Ruby who was still pacing around the side of the pool, mumbling to herself as while she mumbles Steven then asked her happily as he and Lapis smiled. "Come on, Ruby! The water's nice!" When he told Ruby she at first hesitates before walking over to the stairway of the pool as she said.

"Why does she always act like I'm being ridiculous?"

She soon walks to the stairs and continued while reaching the bottom of the pool. "Just because she wants to pretend like she doesn't have feelings? Oh yeah! I don't have any feelings-" While her words are muffled by the water the two looked confused as he asked. "Uhh, Ruby?" They suddenly felt the water becoming less cold and more warm as Steven smiled and said.

"She made a warm spot!" After telling Lapis the water around them starts to bubble which he noticed and said. "Aah! A hot spot! Boiling!" When he began turning a bit red from the very hot water Lapis acted fast and quickly grabbed him before summoning her wings and getting him and herself out of the pool, once they were out she then asked worried. "Are you ok Steven?"

He nodded to her and said with a small smile. "I'm ok Lapis." After telling her they looked back at the boiling pool as he looked back at her and said. "We should, go back to the room." She then nodded to him as they began to head back to the Motel Room while Ruby continues to pace and mumble in the water of the pool, but when they did they soon noticed Jewel, Peridot, Violet Pearl outside the room, confusing the 2 as Lapis asked.

"Guys, why are you outside the Motel room?"

When she asked them they looked at her and Steven and pointed to the room as Violet said a bit worried. "Sapphire." They both looked at the room and began going towards it, when they opened the door Steven turned blue from the cold almost as they saw the inside of the Motel room nearly frozen solid, while seeing this they looked over at the one bed as he asked. "Sapphire?"

"Hello, Steven, and Lapis." After greeting the two he then asked. "A-Are you...D-D-Doin' ok?" When he asked with Lapis wanting to know Sapphire then told them. "I'm... fine."

Soon Frost forms on the wall behind her, when it did the two then walked over to the other bed and jumped onto it, when they did Steven said. "Okay. Wanna watch TV together with us?

"Sure." When Sapphire told them Steven turns on the TV and began channel surfing as he said. "Huh...T-The channels are all the wrong numbers...Hey...Can you use your future powers to predict what channel I'd love the most?" Sapphire nods and tells him. "Hmm...43. But there's not much on."

He then switches to the channel, and with the help of Lapis, covers himself in blankets, as the frost behind Sapphire grows, while it did Lapis then asked. "Hey, Sapphire?" "Even if I do, Ruby won't listen. You're going to say I should talk to Ruby, but it won't help."

"But she seems really upset." When Steven told her as Lapis nodded Sapphire told them. "That doesn't matter. We can't stay mad at Pearl forever, and she can't stay mad at me forever, and then she'll come back and see that I'm right." After telling them as ice began to form on Steven's face he asked.

"A-A-Are you s-s-sure?" Sapphire nods and continued. "I can see the path of fate as it stretches toward the horizon. Ruby can't avoid the inevitable. She's just letting her emotions get out of hand."

When she told them Lapis then asked. "Not you though?" Sapphire told them. "No." Before more of the bed she's on freezes Steven then said as he began to head over to the door on the right. "I'm...Going to the bathroom. I'll be right out." After saying that he then walks into bathroom as Sapphire said to him and Lapis. "Also inevitable."

"Uhh...Guys? The toilet's frozen." As he said that through the door before opening it to tell them that Sapphire then said. "Such is fate."

When she told him that he then said while heading to the doorway on the left. "Am I fated to pee outside in the grass too?" Sapphire nodded and said. "Yes." Lapis then went over to her Bf as they both left the Hotel room to get away from the freezing room, once outside Jewel, Peridot and Violet looked at them worried knowing how cold it was getting in the room as the two said almost grumbling.

"Keystone state." Soon the headlights on Greg's van shine on them before the van parks, when it did Greg began coming out of it holding a box of pizza saying with a smile. "Hey, Stu-ball, I brought dinner!" When he told him and the other that his Son greeted and then asked. "Hey Dad, how'd it go?"

After he asked, Greg then told them saying. "Well, he wasn't an axe-murderer, so that was good. But, what are you guys doing outside the room? And where's Garnet?" When he asked he opened the door and looks in the room, and sees Sapphire sitting on the bed as she looked at him and said.

"He's not gonna like that it's square." Greg soon quickly closes the door and goes back outside as he said before asking. "Oh boy...Where's the other one?"

When he asked, Lapis pointed behind her and told him. "She's pacing around in what used to be the pool."

They all looked and saw Ruby's still pacing around the bottom of the pool, which is now steaming with no water, after seeing this, Greg begins sitting down in the back of the van and said. "Something pretty serious must be going on if it made Garnet split up. But hey! We can still have a good time!" He soon opens the pizza box, revealing it to be a square pizza.

"Square pizza?! What's wrong with this crazy state?!"

Once Steven shouted that, his Dad then said. "Son, there will come a time in your life when you learn to accept all pizza." Soon tears well up in his eyes as his Son asked. "Why can't Ruby and Sapphire just...Make up?"

"Sometimes people that love each other can hurt each other's feelings, without meaning to. We should just give them some space." After telling them that his Son said. "But I think they'd work it out if they'd just talk to each other!" His Dad then gives a small smile and tells him. "Everything will be better in the morning. We'll all go to the best diner in the world, where we'll eat the best breakfast in the world!"

After telling them all that as they began grabbing a slice of pizza each Steven asked him. "You think that'll help?" Greg nudges Steven and says. "Nothing like a little breakfast to bring people together!"

"You really are my favorite dad." When he told him Greg smiled and said. "I knew this pizza would put me over the top."

Later

Inside of the Best Diner in the World, Violet Pearl, Lapis, Steven, his Dad, along with Jewel, Peridot and Ruby, and Sapphire are sitting together at 2 tables as Steven's playing with a spoon as Violet Pearl and Lapis who's in her dress smiled watching him play with it as they're taking turns, Greg's whistling awkwardly, Ruby's leaning on the table, facing away from Sapphire, angrily tapping a finger, as Sapphire's sitting patiently.

While they were Jewel was making cute sounds to Peridot while trying to feed her as they were given their food just a few seconds ago, as she happily asked. "Come on, open wide." Peridot shook her head and said "No." Jewel smiled and then asked her.

"Please Peridot, for me?" Peridot looked at her and then the food she's trying to feed her as after a few seconds she then said with a small smile as she gave up. "Ok Jewel." After saying that she began eating the breakfast they're are having as while Jewel continued to happily make the cute sounds, a waitress went over and brought the 6 meals to Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Greg and Ruby and Sapphire as Greg said in a greeting tone. "Hey!"

The waitress hands the 6 their food as he and his Son along with Lapis and Violet said with a smile. "Thank you!" "Thanks!" After being handed their food Ruby stares blankly at the plate in front of her which has eggs and bacon shaped as smiling faces like the others as Greg asked curiously as she looked at him. "What's the matter? Not hungry?"

"Gems don't need to eat, Dad."

When Steven told him, his Dad then said "Eh...Well Garnet likes to eat sometimes." Ruby then yells. "Argh! Well Garnet's not here!" She soon throws herself against the booth seat and crosses her arms, wiggling a foot impatiently, while she did, the two along with Lapis and Violet Pearl began to awkwardly eat as Greg nervously said.

"Mmm...Oh boy, this really is The Best Diner in the World!" Soon he and the others noticed Ruby starting to shake the table, looking furious as Sapphire looked at her and said. "You're shaking the table." Ruby then punches the table and continues shaking it as she said in anger. "Oh?! Hah, I'm kinda surprised you felt anything at all, to be honest!"

"I didn't need to feel, I saw." "Eeeverything is just so...CRYSTAL. CLEAR. TO. YOU. ISN'T IT?!" When Ruby said that she began shaking the table more violently the four frantically lift their food from the table and watched the two start to argue as Sapphire tells them. "This will pass. She'll eventually just burn herself out." Ruby looks at her and says in anger. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

Soon she summons her Gauntlet Glove and shouted. "I AM AN ETERNAL FLAME, BABY!" She then smashes the table, causing everything to fall except for the breakfast the four held up as it brought attention for Jewel and Peridot who saw this as Ruby and Sapphire continued to argue back and forth. "You don't know me!"

"How could I possibly not know you, we always fuse."

While the two continued to argue, Steven gasps as he sees one of the breakfasts which was either Ruby or Sapphires, turned into a frown as the two continued on. "Look at you! Awww-haw-haw." "We always fuse. Look at you. Look at what you're going on about." "You don't even know yourself! Hah!" As they argued Greg nervously smiled at Steven and said.

"Hey, it's okay pal! We can still save this! Why don't we just bag them up to go, and-" He and the two were then cutoff by Steven tossing his plate onto the floor, and walks outside with tears in his eyes as Lapis and Violet Pearl followed him worriedly as Ruby and Sapphire watched them go while Greg said. "Aww jeez."

Soon Ruby and Sapphire look at each other and follow the three outside as when they did they both shouted. "Steven!" Steven stopped as Lapis and Violet looked at him and the two as he said. "I was so happy when Garnet said she was gonna come on this trip with us and Dad!" the two short Gems look at each other, worried as he continued.

"Home's been awful! Here's been awful! I thought you wanted to have a fun time with us but, everyone's been acting awful too! It-It just came with us! I don't understand!" He then looks at the ground and said. "Is it-is it me?" After he asked the two with Lapis and Violet Pearl looking worried Ruby told him. "No! Steven, it's all us!" When she told him Sapphire then told her. "But we made him feel...Like it was his fault."

She then lifts a hand up to her face and continues on as she started to cry. "I keep looking into the future, when all of this has already been solved...As if it doesn't matter how you feel in the present...No wonder you think I don't care!"

"Sapphire...No, no-no-no-no-no-no-no! This is all my fault! I-I didn't want to look for a solution, I-I just wanted to be mad! Y-You're right! You're always right! I was being stupid!"

After Ruby said that Sapphire then told her. "I don't think you're stupid!" After telling her she then said worried. "I'm...Sorry." Ruby then brushes Sapphire's hair to the side, revealing her only one crying blue eye as she asked before saying while Ruby wipes her tears away. "You honestly think I'm not upset about what happened? I was just...Trying to do the right thing."

"I know." After telling her she then sighs and holds Ruby's hand against her cheek as Ruby smiled and told her. "You know what's nice about being split up?" "What?" "I get to look at you."

When Ruby began to grin, Sapphire started to laugh, pushing her away while saying. "Be serious!" After telling her she then hugs Sapphire and tells her. "There's my Laughy Sapphy!" While they began to laugh Sapphire said while blushing. "Shh! You're embarrassing me in front of Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl!"

The three then smiled as they were happy to see the two getting along again who laugh as Ruby throws Sapphire into the air, catching and kissing her on the cheek and neck, making her blush blue and continue giggling, while they did that Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl noticed Greg, Jewel and Peridot walking over to them as Greg said with a small smile.

"Well, I paid for breakfast...And the damage to the booth. Anywho, I think I'm all vacationed out." When he said that Steven looked over at Ruby and Sapphire and said smiling. "Us too Dad."

After saying that he then went over to Ruby and Sapphire who noticed and smiled at him as he soon hugged them while they hugged him too, once they finished hugging he brought the two each into a kiss, kissing Ruby first before kissing Sapphire, after kissing he then went over to Lapis, Violet Pearl, Jewel, Peridot and his Dad who then asked smiling.

"Ready to call it a day?" Before Steven or the others say something, they were cut off by Ruby and Sapphire fusing as they looked and saw that Garnet's back as she smiled and told them while adjusting her shades. "Not before we get our free ice." When she said that Steven smiled and said. "Garnet!" He soon walked over and hugged her, happy to see her back.

Later

After a long ride back to Beach City the 7 we're happy to see themselves back home, when Greg parked at the beach of the Beach House, they began to go up the stairs and made their way to the front door before opening it, when it opened Steven along with Lapis and Violet came inside first as Steven shouted happily.

"Weee're hooome!"

After shouting that Jewel and Peridot soon entered with Greg coming in next while holding a bag of ice, as they saw Pearl talking to Amethyst, Soren, Pink Pearl, as Pearl said. "I just don't know why-" She soon stopped as they noticed the 7 and said. "Oh! Uh-You look like you all had fun!" When she said that, Steven said with a grin.

"Yeah! It all worked out!" After saying that, Garnet then came in, standing behind them as Pearl noticed her and asked. "Garnet, how are you?" She then holds a hand up and said. "Not now."

As she started to walk away the sound of the Warp Pad went off as they saw Onyx appear, when he appeared Pearl gave a small smile seeing her husband back as she said. "Onyx, how was mission?" After asking he then told her.

"It was a success." After saying that he then went to the Temple door, opening it and going into their room to relax after the mission as Pearl was a bit surprised and said to the Gems and her Daughter. "He and Garnet are speaking to me again...Kind of." After telling them Greg then said, grinning. "That really was a great trip."

Steven soon gasps and said excitedly. "Can we go back?" When he asked his Dad then told him and the others. "Maybe one day...But, not to that diner!" After saying that he then said. "Oh boy."


	21. Friend Ship

At the Galaxy Warp both Blue and Yellow Pearl were there at the broken Warp Pads as while they were Yellow was carrying pieces of a broken Warp Pad towards the what use to be the Homeworld Warp which was smashed to smithereens, while bringing it to the Warp Pad Blue Pearl was there waiting next to it as she heard Yellow mumble saying.

"Stupid broken Warp...First, the Communication Hub...Now this is busted again." As she said that she then uses her Pearl Gem to form her yellow touchscreen, while she typed something in she continued. "These Crystal Gems are a menace."

When she said that, they soon heard one of the Warp Pads activates, causing them to look as it revealing Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl and the others who are Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet, which Yellow Pearl was startled by, except for Blue Pearl, when they arrived Pearl then said as she pointed at Yellow. "Aha! Look, I was right! My plan worked perfectly!"

"Good morning!"

After he said that while Violet was looking at Blue, Yellow was shocked and asked. "What!? How did you know we were here?" When she asked Steven then told her. "We found a secret way to track you, and we'll never tell you how, even if you ask nicely." Once he finished he sticks out his tongue out and pulls eyelid down before Onyx said.

"Yellow and Blue Pearl! We're here to-" He's then cut off by his wife as she said pointing. "And you'll never get away with this!" Yellow then asks. "Don't you Gems have anything better to do than annoy me!?"

After she asked Amethyst tells her. "Nope, we're gonna-" She's also then cut off by Pearl who then said. "Prepare to be annoyed!" Soon Yellow Pearl groans and says as she summons her Yellow Spear and aims it at them as a yellow ball of plasma began forming at the tip of it.

"I don't have time for this! This Planet has an expiration date, and We're not gonna stick around to find out when!"

When she finished she then shot the plasma ball at them as they dodged the attack as when it hit a pillar it began falling forward about to land on top of them as they noticed, as before anything else happened Steven summons his Shield above all them preventing themselves from being crushed as Lapis looked at him with a smile and said. "Thank you Steven." He smiled at her and said. "Welcome Lapis." After saying that Pearl who's looking at the remains of the pillar turns around and glares at Yellow, who looked at her Spear which had smoke coming from the end of it, and then back at Pearl as she said. "Uh...Hehehe".

After laughing nervously Pearl charges at her with her Spear shouting. "That's it! I'm taking her out!" While running towards her Onyx tried to stop her as he shouts. "Pearl, wait!" Soon Yellow Pearl fires a yellow-colored beam from her Yellow Spear as she froze Pearl who was now coated in the yellow glow as Yellow smiled and gave out a laugh before she began to swing her around saying.

"Sorry, but you're going the wrong way!" She then throws Pearl back, where she collides with Steven and Lapis, causes Steven's shield to disappear, making Garnet hold the debris with her Gauntlets as Onyx shouted. "Stop her!"

Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl then gave a nod and charged at Yellow, as Amethyst used her spin dash attack to charge while the two ran, as when close to attack, Yellow Pearl jumps out of the way, causing them to crash into each other and fall into the pile of rubble that was moved earlier by Yellow, soon as their head pops out of the pile they shake off the dust and either looked mad or growled as Yellow said to them

"Hahahaha, you missed."

Pearl along with Steven and Lapis were still on the ground as while they were getting up the two then said to the Leader who's on top of them. "Pearl!" She looks and noticed she's on top of them before getting off them as they chased after Yellow who hopped on one of the warps, only to find that it doesn't work, angering her as she asked. "Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet!?"

"I do!" When Jewel shouted that she and Peridot smiled as Jewel forms a plasma ball at the end of her Sword and launches it at her, hitting Yellow in the head as she shouts. "OW!"

After saying that Garnet then throws the pillar she has and shouts. "Amethyst catch!" Amethyst then grabs the pillar with her whip as Soren and Pink Pearl smiled as they watch her hurl the pillar at Yellow as she shouted. "Destroy!" The pillar smashes into the warp, completely destroying it as the force of the impact launches Yellow Pearl into the air as Pearl ran to her shouting.

"I got her, I got her, I got her!"

Soon Onyx begins to move backwards to try and catch Yellow Pearl as while he did both him and Pearl collide into each other, while Yellow manages to avoid landing on them as she landed on her arms and jumped over them, while she gets away from them Onyx said. "Pearl!" She becomes confused and says. "Huh!?"

"Get off me!" When she realized she began to get off of him as she repeated worried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" While saying that Violet Pearl who wasn't fighting was looking at Blue Pearl whom was doing the same, as while they were Violet asked. "Blue Pearl? Is that you?"

This confused Blue who was surprised that the Pearl knew her name as she then asked. "Who are you?" After asking, Violet Pearl tells her. "Remember me? I was with you on the Handship, we talked to each other some of the times, when it's just us." From saying that Blue began looking shocked as she looked closely and asked.

"GMS? Is that you?" When she asked her, she smiled and nodded showing it's her, in which Blue Pearl smiled in relieved seeing that she's ok, before seeing Yellow Pearl come over to her as she said. "We're getting out of here Blue!"

She then grabs Blue Pearl's arm and brings her onto the only Warp Pad that works as she said to the others. "Wow. This is just sad. I almost feel sorry for you." She then mimics Steven's expression before warping away, leaving the group to stare in silence for a moment before Steven smiled and waved saying to Yellow who's already gone.

"Have a great weekend!"

Soon Lapis, Violet along with Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet look at him confused as he then said. "I mean, I hope...Her weekend is...Not so great?" After saying that they then walked over to the Warp Pad and began using it to Warp back home to the Beach House.

Later

At the Beach House the Warp Pad lit with light before fading revealing Steven and the Gems who Warp in, once they were inside Pearl then said as she walks off the Warp Pad. "Okay, I realize that was a bit of a fiasco. But there's a silver lining to this!" She walks towards Yellow and Blue Pearl's escape pod, which is hooked up to the Warp Pad as she said.

"Now we know for sure that we can track her every movement! Whenever she uses the warp system, her escape pod will instantly detect exactly where she is. It's only a matter of time until we catch her, and when we do, we'll be able to close this chapter and finally move on!"

She then turns to her husband and asked. "Right?" When she did and asked he remained quiet as she waits for his response, in which never came as the others looked worried, after a few seconds of silence Jewel who's holding her Peridot, sighs heavily and said.

"Look, isn't there something that maybe the two of you might need to talk about?" Before they could say anything the escape pod suddenly activates, and the touchscreen activates in it too, which alerted them as when it did, Pearl goes over and puts her hand onto it, causing her eyes to display static as she said. "It's them. They're using the Warps right now."

As she said that she then projects a globe from her gem with a marker displayed around northern of South America as she said. "Look! This is where Yellow and Blue Pearl are. We got her for sure this time." She then starts walking towards the Warp Pad saying.

"If Yellow Pearl thinks she's got the upper hand, then she's got another thing coming. And that's us!" Soon as she made it to the Warp Pad, Onyx follows her to the warp, still seemingly silent to her as while the others went over Steven then said to Lapis, Violet, Jewel, Peridot. "Well...At least Pearl's optimistic."

Soon Jewel tells him, Lapis and Violet. "It won't help. Mom can hand Yellow Pearl over on a silver platter, but it won't make up for the stunt she pulled to get Garnet to fuse with her and not Dad."

They then walked to the warp, while Steven, Lapis and Violet Pearl stand there for a moment, before Pearl said. "Guys, let's go." They nod and go over to the Warp Pad too before Warping to where the two Pearls are at.

Later

Soon after Steven, Lapis, Violet, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink, and Garnet Warped to the place where the two Pearls are at Steven looked surprised along with some of the others as the place they're at is a Ancient Gem Colony Ship abandoned and located deep in a jungle, from seeing this Steven said amazed. "Woah."

"Ha! Yellow Pearl's desperate. Look at this! She's cornered herself in there!"

Only thing Onyx did was hum as his wife then said. "We've got her just where we want her." Steven then asked. "What is-?" Before he finished she said to him excitedly. "Excellent question, Steven! What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary Gem vessel." Soon Pearl projects a depiction of the ships approaching and landing on Earth from her gem and continued.

"Homeworld Gems used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the warp pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago that there's no way they can be functional. Yellow's running out of options!" When she finished, Onyx then told her.

"Pearl! We can't waste time. Let's focus on the task at-" He then stopped when he saw her running ahead as she said. "Ah, yes! The task at hand! No more dawdling, let's go get them!"

As she ran in both Jewel and Peridot looked at each other knowing this, might not go so well, after that they and the others then began to head into the ship, where Pearl takes the lead as inside of it it's revealed to be full of plant life, showing its age, in which must be more then a million years, when inside they began to approach the control panel as Steven said. "It's more like a greenhouse than a spaceship."

"Looks like Earth won this battle." After Lapis said that, suddenly, the Gem projector on the control panel activates, making the group stops in their tracks, as the projector reveals Yellow Pearl's face as she was smiling, laughing before saying to them all. "You Gems really are as dull as dirt!"

After telling them Pearl then said to her. "You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!" Soon as she said that, Yellow Pearl, stood silent for a moment before saying. "What? Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up." When she asked, Steven grabs one of the microphones, brushes the plants off of it, and speaks into it.

"Pearl says, You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck!" When he said that, Yellow stays silent again before laughing as she then said. "Fly!? I'm not using this vessel to fly! I'm using it to trap you!"

Soon The entryway to the ship suddenly closes behind them as she continued. "Isn't this nice...No more Crystal Gems running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things...Looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you clods!?" Pearl then said sounding a bit shocked. "No." Soon Amethyst began speaking into microphone, saying.

"Hey, uh, this is Amethyst, I don't appreciate being called a clod, you clo-"

Yellow Pearl then interrupted her shouting. "Enough talk! Prepare yourselves for annihilation!" She then presses something off-screen, causing the ship to groan before stopping, causing the others to look around worry, but nothing activated, which soon annoyed Yellow who then said mumbling to herself.

"Crummy Colony Ship." After she presses another button, she soon activates the ship's laser defense systems, which were covered in moss as she said. "Aha! It works! Yes!" Soon the laser shooters extend towards Steven and the Gems before Lasers fired out of them at the Gems who began dodging as Yellow Pearl shouts. "Die, die, die, die, die, die, die!"

When this began Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet began running around, trying to avoid the lasers, while they did Steven manages to avoid them and went over to Lapis, hugging her close as he forms his shield above them both like a umbrella over him and shouted to the others.

"Hey guys, over here!" The Gems retreat under Steven's shield, while Onyx manages to spot a way out of the room as he shouts.

"This way!"

They all soon heads towards the hallway with Steven's shield protecting them from the lasers, which bounce off harmlessly, soon when they managed to make it to safety, Steven's shield to disappear before he collapsed in exhaustion as when he did Soren then said. "You're on fire, Steven." Steven sighs from exhaustion and said.

"That's three shields in one day! Not too sha-" Suddenly, he was cut off by the spikes appearing all around the hallway they're in, almost hitting them as they all began to manage dodging them all as Pearl shouted. "Move!"

Soon as she said that they all run ahead while Lapis carried Steven worried as he's tired out as Jewel carried Peridot, while running Yellow's voice can be heard in the background as she shouted. "SPIKES! How do you like my spikes!?" After the group reached the end of the hallway, they then soon encountered what appears to be Yellow Pearl in whom Pearl shouted as she summoned her Spear.

"YELLOW!"

She then attempts to charge at her as Onyx shouted. "Pearl, don't just-!" He then growls in frustration as his wife slashes at Yellow Pearl with her spear, only to find out that it is merely a hologram when separates upon the hit, but reforms afterwards, before Yellow's voice echoed through the room.

"He-he-heh, you idiot." This angers Pearl as she began to swing her Spear at the hologram in anger, while she did Violet Pearl then heard what sounding like hissing almost before looking over and seeing Blue Pearl who waved her with a smile as Violet smiled and went over to her as she said. "Hi Blue Pearl." When she said that to her she smiled and then said. "Hi GMS...Or Violet Pearl." When she said that she then asked curiously. "What happened to you?"

When she asked Violet then explained to her. "I don't know? When I was found and brought in by Steven and Lapis to join them I was starting to turn off because I was low on energy that I needed to stay awake and alive, and when one of the Gems healed me, I formed into a Pearl." After telling her that Blue Pearl looked at her in surprise before saying with a smile.

"That's...That's good Violet Pearl." When she said that with a smile she then looked back where she came from, knowing Yellow will be wondering where she's at as before she left she hugged Violet Pearl saying. "I'm happy your back and safe." After saying that Violet then began to hug her too.

After they broke their hug Blue then said with a smile. "I have to go now, I'll see you soon." When she said that Violet nodded with a smile as Blue Pearl left, when she did Violet then looked at the leader who soon stopped swinging her Spear and became exhausted as Onyx went up to her and said.

"Pearl, stop. That isn't helping."

Soon as she told her that she then said. "I have to do something! I can't believe I walked us right into Yellow's trap. This is all my-" Soon the hologram of Yellow Pearl suddenly disappears as the ship begins to shake furiously with Pearl finishing her sentence. "Fault?" Just then floor collapses into a funnel beneath the group, causing them all to fall as Steven was caught by Lapis who's holding Violet too as Lapis used her water wings to keep them from falling.

Soon after, Soren and Pink Pearl fall past Amethyst, who forms two whips, one of them grabs them while the other grabs a loose twig on the roof of the ship they're in as she said. "I got you guys!" After saying that they then said to her.

"Thanks Amethyst!"

When they thanked her Garnet then used her Gauntlets to smash against one of the walls to prevent herself from falling as Jewel held Peridot and summoned her Sword before stabbing it to the side of the wall too, stopping them from falling too, when they did that they then looked down as Steven gasped as Jewel asked. "Mom, Dad! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine!" After Pearl said that to her Daughter, suddenly, the floor closes up above her and Onyx, trapping them within the chamber as Steven said. "Oh no."

After saying that they then jumped or slide down the walls and to the floor that had closed up above Onyx and Pearl, while they were they then see a television-like screen that shows the two in the chamber who are frantically attacking the walls trying to break out of the room they're stuck in, while they are the Gems look above the screen and saw what appeared to be three gears that are not moving as Steven said.

"We gotta get 'em out!" Once he said that they then saw Onyx continuing to stab and slash at the walls with his Sword, while Pearl slashes at the walls with her Spear too, while she did Violet Pearl asked. "What should we do!?" When she asked they then heard Pearl say as she leaned against the wall. "Onyx...I am so sorry."

When she said that Jewel then told them. "Wait a sec guys, they're talking." Soon as she said that, Pearl then continued talking to her Husband as she then said. "Things weren't supposed to turn out this way." Once she told him he then said. "Don't worry, we're get out of this."

He then took a break and rested a moment as Pearl continued to look down at her feet and said. "No, it's not that." She then began to slide down the wall a little with tears running down her face as she added. "I just...I just didn't want to feel you were gone again." Onyx then looked at her worried when she said that as she continued.

"If I fuse with you Onyx...I'll get those horrible memories of the day I lost you, and I don't want to remember that." When she told him he then waited a few moments before looking away from her with a sign of sadness as he said. "I-I just thought, you replaced me and move on Pearl." After saying that she looked up at him as he slowly turned to look at her.

While looking at each other, the others watching them from the screen smiled as Jewel said happily. "They're actually talking." When she said that Steven then said.

"Now they can finally work things out!"

Suddenly the gears start to activate and turn, causing the walls of the chamber that Onyx and Pearl are in to close in on them as the Gems became shocked as Lapis said shocked. "Not if they get crushed!" When she said that Onyx and Pearl in the room began pushing against the walls trying to prevent them from crushing them, while they did Jewel asked worried. "Is there a way to stop this thing?!"

"Guys the gears!" When Steven said that they all then looked up and saw the three gears moving as Steven continued. "We need to turn them off or stop them somehow." After saying that he and the others then heard a weapon summon and saw Amethyst holding her Whip as she said. "I got this."

She then swung her Whip at the gears, wrapping it around the three, keeping them jammed, but as she did she began feeling it pull her in before she asked while struggling to hold.

"Little, help, please!" When she asked, Pink Pearl and Soren went behind her and held onto her trying to keep the gears from moving as the others did the same to try to save Pearl and Onyx in who noticed the walls stopped as when they noticed and continued to look at each other for a few moments, Pearl soon began to sit up and threw herself into Onyx's arms as he held her close.

"I'd never replace you nor move on Onyx. I will always need you."

As she said that smiling as tears continued to run down her face as she hugged him close too as he said. "And I won't leave you again. I promise Pearl." When he said that he held her tightly, while he did the others who kept the walls of that room at bay suddenly flew back when Amethyst's Whip broke, causing the walls to continue to close again, as when the two noticed Onyx said.

"Pearl, there's only one way to get out of here." She looked up at him and nodded, as when they began to get ready to escape, the others above were scared and or panicking as Soren, Amethyst, Pink ran around back and forth as they shouted.

"AAAH! What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!?" Soon the floor suddenly breaks open, as Pearl and Onyx's fusion, Andalusite, who has four arms and is as big as Sugilite wearing a black leather jacket, white shirt, tight jeans, and boots with a mix hair style of Onyx and Pearl and a Gem on his chest cavity and forehead, jumps out of the hole, using his Sword-Spear as a drill.

When he got out he un-fuses into the two as Onyx was holding Pearl, when they looked at each other they smiled and began kissing, after kissing for a few seconds they then smiled as Pearl looked at the others and said. "Let's go and get Yellow Pearl."

Meanwhile

Inside the Ancient Gem Colony Ship control bridge Yellow and Blue were there as Yellow Pearl's seen pushing various buttons as there are three projectors, two of which appear to show nothing but static, and the remaining one showing a map of the ship, though it flickers into static for moments at a time as she said.

"Urrgh, stupid button here, I don't know what anything is AGGGH! Blast this old Gem tech! Where'd they go? Why isn't anything working!?" Soon as she said that the wall behind them blasted open as the Gems entered, frightening her as Pearl said. "Surrender, Yellow Pearl! You have nowhere to run!"

After telling her Steven then said. "The Crystal Gems are gonna get yoooou!" Soon as he said that Yellow then summons her Spear and aims it at them saying. "You really think this is the end!? Hahahaha...This, this is only the beginning...Of our escape!" She then points her Spear at the ceiling, firing an plasma ball, blowing a large hole in the roof of the ship which startled The Gems and Blue Pearl by the impact.

"Hahaha, Blue Pearl, go now!" When she said that Blue Pearl gave a nod and jumped up to the top of the spaceship and looked inside as Yellow Pearl said before jumping towards the hole. "Well, I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy, clods!"

She then starts to laugh again while in mid-air before she's suddenly weighed down by Steven who has grabbed on to her foot as Blue Pearl acted quickly and grabbed Yellow's hand as Steven said smiling. "I caught a Pearl!" When he said that Yellow said to him. "Hey! Get your touch-stumps off me, you Steven!" While Yellow tries to shake Steven off, and in retaliation Steven bites her yellow slipper as she said.

"Hey!"

Soon Lapis, Violet Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet jump up and grabs Steven, while holding on Pearl and Onyx then grab the end of their team who's in a chain from Steven to the ground where the two are at as while holding on Lapis said. "Yeah, Steven!"

"Don't let her go!" When Violet said that, Yellow then began to flick Steven in the face saying. "Let go of me, you, you...Persistent...Little...Whatever exactly you are!" While saying that Pearl then said. "Yellow Pearl your escapes...Has been postponed!"

Yellow Pearl then said. "Nooo!" She then began to shake her leg quickly to shake them off until her slipper came off her foot making the Gems all fall back down as she was picked up by Blue, when she was up with her, Blue and Violet Pearl looked at each other worried as Blue Pearl said in a whisper in which Violet heard. "I promise I'll be back Violet Pearl." Soon Yellow gets back up and groans saying.

"Let's get out of her Blue!"

After saying that Blue Pearl nodded to her as when they began leaving Yellow shouted. "You'll pay for this, Crystal Gems. I'll get you back, just you waaaaait!" While saying that, the Gems all began to get up as while they did Steven asked. "Pearl?"

"It's okay, Steven. Next time...We'll get the rest of her. Right, Onyx?" When she asked her husband he nodded and said with a smile. "It's a good step forward." Upon hearing this as she held the slipper belonging to Yellow, Steven, Lapis and some of the others laughed as Steven said. "Foot joke!"

Soon as he said that the slipper vanished in a yellow light, after that they then began to leave the old Gem-ship and began making their way back to the Warp Pad to head home, while they did Onyx looked at his Wife as he said with a smile to her. "Hey Pearl." She looked at him and asked with a smile.

"Yes Onyx?"

When she asked he then asked her. "When we get back, would you, like to have some, 'fun' inside the Beach House?" When he asked she smiled at him and nodded saying happily to him. "That sounds nice." He smiled at her too as they continued to head back home.

Later

Back at the Beach House, minutes after everyone came back home from the mission, Pearl and Onyx were on the couch, laying down together, kissing each other passionately, while they were they soon broke it and started panting, before Onyx said. "I love you Pearl."

"I love you too Onyx." After that they then went into another kiss as while kissing Onyx began to grab the bottom of his wife's top before pulling it up taking it off of her as when he took it off and put it to the side it vanished, leaving her topless with her flat chest and light-blue nipples exposed, causing her to blush through the kissing, soon he began reaching the sides of her shorts before pulling them down along with her undies.

Soon when he brought them down to her ankles he then took them off along with her slippers, and put them to the side as the vanished, leaving Pearl nude with her pussy exposed, after kissing Onyx began to go down as he kissed the side of his wife's neck as she moaned saying.

"Ooh, Onyx." He soon continued down reaching to her shoulder before going down her flat chest and then belly, making it to her waist before kissing the side of her hip before going to her thigh before stopping as he looked and smiled seeing her light-blue pussy lips as he looked at her and said happily. "You're beautiful Pearl."

She blushed from him saying that and giggled before she said. "Thank you Onyx." Soon she let out a pleasured moan as her blush became more visible as her husband began kissing her pussy, before soon licking it, making her moan louder as he did that, while doing that Pearl asked while wrapping her legs around him.

"Please, don't stop!"

When she asked him he did what she asked and continued as he started to suck on her pussy lips making her moan louder and hold him close to her as after a few minutes of sucking she began squirting all over his face as after a few minutes when she was done she then looked at her husband and smiled as he began to lick her juices off his face, soon after he finished he said.

"That was delicious." After telling her he then began to go back up to her before they went into another kiss, while they were Onyx started to make his Gem glow before making his clothing vanish, now leaving them both nude as they began to position themselves for the last part, when they did he went down and pushed his member into his wife's pussy, causing her to gasp when he entered.

Once she started moaning as he entered her all the way, he then began to pull back out before soon going back inside her, he then continued the pattern of going in and out of her as while he did his wife soon wrapped her legs around him again wanting him to continue as while they did he asked happily.

"Want more Pearl?"

She nodded through her moan as he looked down at her flat chest and began to rub it, making her moan as he did that before going down, sucking on her light-blue nipples, causing her to moan louder he did that as she put her hands onto the back of his head wanting him to continue, as while he did they began to go faster as while they did Pearl looked at her husband and said. "I'm going to cum Onyx!" She gasped when he unlatched from her flat chest and said.

"Me too Pearl." When he told her they both then continued but began going faster after each second as in a few minutes of their 'fun' they both began feeling themselves reach their peaks and about to cum, they both went forward into a kiss to silent their shouts of sensation and began to cum as Onyx came inside Pearl's pussy while she squirted all over his member.

Soon as they were both done they froze in place for a moment from the pleasure before laying down on the couch smiling, as while they did both of them soon went into one more kiss before breaking it and saying with a smile each. "I love you Pearl."

"I love you too Onyx. I'm happy your back."

He smiled and then told her as they began to fall asleep on the couch together. "I'm happy to be back too." After saying that they both held each other close and began falling asleep together happily.


	22. Catch and Release

At nighttime in the bathroom of the Beach House Steven and Lapis were getting ready for bed, as Steven applying toothpaste to his toothbrush, brushing his teeth at the sink, soon he splashed water onto his face before wiping it with a towel, he then began to use a cotton swab to clean his ears, before sitting on the toilet, lifting up his pajama shirt, wiping his gem until his face reflects in it, and does a thumbs-up with a smile.

When he was done he then heard the shower stop and looks over at it with a smile as the curtains opened revealing Lapis who was showering as she's covered in water, nude with her flat chest, dark blue nipples and blue pussy lips exposed as when she got out she smiled as Steven said happily to his Gf asking. "Hi Lapis, how was the shower?"

"It was great Steven." When she told him he then handed her a towel as he said happily. "Here you go Lapis." She smiled and said as she grabbed the towel. "Thank you Steven." After that she then began to dry herself off as her Bf smiled watching her dry herself with the towel.

Minutes later

In Steven's Room after getting ready, Steven and Lapis began to sit down in their bed with Lapis bottomless in Steven's shirt covering her belly and flat chest as she smiled at Steven and asked "Ready for bed?" He nodded happily to her and said.

"Sure am, you too?"

She nodded to him, smiling as they both began to lay down together, kissing each other passionately as a dark blue blush appears on Lapis' face, soon after, they rested their heads on the pillow before they said to each other each. "Goodnight Steven."

"Goodnight too Lapis." After telling her they then closed their eyes and began sleeping, but after a few seconds Steven opened his eyes a bit and looks down at the bottom of their bed seeing some of the Plushies, making him give a small smile before saying to them quietly. "Goodnight, Happy Bear. Goodnight, Sad Bunny. Goodnight, Playful Kitty."

He then sees a shaded figure below the end of the bed and said. "Goodnight, Ominous shape at the foot of my bed." Soon he closes his eyes, only to open them again, seeing that the Ominous Triangle has disappeared, making him close his eyes and smile as he said to himself.

"Ugh, it was probably nothing." Soon after saying that a Yellow hand closes over his mouth, making him wake up immediately and muffle screaming, while struggling to get loose.

Later at the Galaxy Warp

The Warp Pad there goes off before soon fading, revealing Yellow Pearl holding Steven in the Galaxy Warp carrying and struggling to hold him as while doing that he said to her. "Aargh, let me go!" While he asked Yellow Pearl tries to hold a grip of him as she and Blue Pearl walk over to the Homeworld Warp Pad as she asked.

"Little help Blue Pearl?"

When she asked Blue Pearl shook her head and said. "No Yellow Pearl, you took him from the Temple belonging to the Crystal Gems." After she told her Yellow then said.

"So? After we get his help will just let him go and retreat back to those Crystal Clods while we head back to Homeworld." After telling her Steven then asked worried while trying to break free. "What do you want from me?"

After asking Yellow who's walking towards Homeworld Warp Pad told him. "I want us, to get off this lousy gem-forsaken "Planet!" This confused him as after she dropped Steven onto the ground in front of the Warp Pad and said, pointing at it. "You have to fix this!"

"Wait, what?"

After asking confused, she continued. "You're our last chance. We've got no Flask Robonoids, no transportation out of this place and we've never gotten no response from Yellow nor Blue Diamond!" She then breathes in and out before continuing. "Whatever you can do, you've got to fix the Homeworld Warp, or else!" As she began charging her Yellow Spear in which she summoned, she scared Steven which Blue Pearl noticed and said.

"You know there's no reason to threaten him like that Yellow Pearl!"

Yellow stopped charging her Spear and looked over at Blue and asked. "Why are you being so protective for this...Steven?!" After asking Blue Pearl told her. "He's harmless Yellow Pearl, threatening him to fix something advance isn't going to help." Yellow asks. "Then how is getting him to fix the Homeworld Warp going to work?" Blue Pearl then told her.

"Ask him nicely Yellow Pearl." After telling her she then went down to one of her knees and looked at Steven as she grabbed the shoulders of her leotard and pulled it down and out of her arms as her flat chest and dark blue nipples were exposed as she smiled and asked nicely and calmly. "Please Steven, try to fix the Homeworld Warp Pad, for us?"

When she asked him as he looked at her flat chest and nipples, he smiled and then nodded to her and said. "Sure. I'll try." After telling her he licks his left palm and said about to hit his palm onto the big Warp Pad. "Here goes!" Steven then hits his palm onto the Homeworld Warp Pad with a wet smack sound, but after doing that, nothing happens, causing Yellow and Blue Pearl to looks around, confused as Yellow Pearl asked. "What was that?! It didn't do ANYTHING!"

After telling him he then hesitantly told them as Blue Pearl began to pull back up the upper part of her leotard, covering her flat chest. "It...Doesn't always work."

"No." Yellow Pearl shook her head saying. "No-no-no-no-no! It HAS TO WORK!" After saying that Steven then looked at them worried as he told them. "I'm really sorry." They looked at him before Yellow began laughing before sitting down, curling her arms around her legs saying. "This was it...This was our last shot!" She then breathes in sharply in defeat before Steven tells her and Blue. "Hey, hey, come on! Earth isn't that bad."

They both looked at him as Yellow told him. "It doesn't matter what Earth is like! It's not going to be like anything soon!" Soon after saying that Steven looked at her confused wondering what she meant by that before asking.

"What do you mean?" After asking, the Warp Pad lights up and fades, revealing Lapis in her dress, Violet Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet who had arrived as from seeing them Yellow Pearl in fear, runs away from them as Blue Pearl stayed looking at Violet as she did that same, when they showed up Lapis and Pearl ran to Steven as Pearl said. "There he is!"

They soon began to hug Steven close as he said happily. "Guys!" Lapis then asked. "Are you ok Steven?" After asking he told her. "I'm ok Lapis." Pearl then asked him. "What happened?!" Soon after asking they looked over at Yellow Pearl who then asks in anger. "Why can't you guys just leave me alone?!" Pearl stood up and told the others

"Gems, move!" After telling them Yellow shoots three plasmas at some of the Crystal Gems who've dodged and continued running towards her, as she tried getting away, she suddenly trips back and falls, after getting up she looks at who tripped her and saw it was Blue Pearl as she asked confused and in anger. "Blue Pearl what are you doing?!"

When she asked Blue Pearl told her. "I'm helping them, I'm not going to stand around and let Homeworld do this to the Planet Earth." Soon as she said that the others then began to approach Yellow as she said while she draws her Spear pointing at the ones in front of her.

"Wait, wait...You, you need me!"

As she said that Pearl began sneaking behind her, drawing her Spear as Yellow said before facing Onyx who's in front of her on the opposite side of Pearl. "I'm the only one who knows ABOUT THE-" Before she vanished Pearl penetrated her stomach with the Spear she's holding causing Yellow Pearl to poof into a yellow cloud, before her Gem fell the leader caught it and looked at her Gem before saying.

"Finally, we caught her."

After saying that she then puts Yellow's Pearl into a bubble before warping it to the Temple, while she did that Violet Pearl and Blue Pearl began hugging each other happy to see each other again, while hugging Violet said. "I'm happy to see you again Blue." Blue Pearl then said to her.

"Me too Violet." After telling her Steven then looks over at Pearl as Lapis did the same as he asked. "Pearl? I think she was trying to tell us something."

She looked down at him with a smile and told him. "Those were just the desperate lies of a Gem who's been caught. You don't need to worry about her anymore Steven." After telling him with a smile Lapis then said to Steven as she hugs him.

"Come on, Steven. Let's go back home." After telling him he then looks back over at the Homeworld Warp before nodding to Lapis before they along with the others including Blue Pearl who's with Violet Pearl, headed back over to the Warp Pad before warping back home to the Beach House.

Minutes Later

After returning home to the Beach House all of the Gems began to relax inside of it, after what had happened to Steven as Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, along with Garnet were over at the window couch having a conversation while looking at the nighttime sky out over the ocean, while Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were thinking of having something to eat as Lapis's talking to Blue and Violet, as Steven's at his bed.

While Steven is, he's looking down at his feet worried about Yellow Pearl before looking over at the temple door wondering if there's a way he can free her and show the others that she's nothing bad to the team, while looking over he heard someone coming up the stairs to his room as he looks and sees Onyx who greeted. "Hey Steven."

"Oh hi Onyx."

Once he said that Onyx looks over at the temple door and then asked. "Are you upset, because of what happened to Yellow Pearl?" Steven nodded to him as he told him. "Want to help me free her from the bubble she's in?" When he asked, Steven looks over at him before saying. "Sure, but why?"

"I, just think it's unfair to have her bubbled. It's not her fault she did all this in the first place. If we free her, will try to convince the others to let her join us and show that she's not evil." After telling him he asked. "So, ready?"

Steven looks up to Onyx and gives a nod showing he's ready, after that he got up from the bed and began to follow Onyx to the Temple Door without the others noticing them, once they made it to the entrance Onyx then made his Gem glow, opening up the room where all bubbled Gems are at, once inside the door closed behind them as they continued inside looking at all the bubbled Gems. "Which one is Yellow Pearl?"

"I don't know to be honest. Just look around for a light-blue bubble with a Pearl in it." When Onyx asked, Steven looks up above them and see the bubble holding Yellow Pearl as he smiled and told him. "Hey there's she is." Onyx looks up above them as he smiled and said. "Yep, that's her alright." "But how are we going to get up there?" When Steven asked him, he hummed before having a idea as he asked. "Steven, if I throw you up there, you think you can catch her?"

He looks up at the bubble and give a nod with a smile as he said. "I think so." After saying that they then got ready to get the bubble as Onyx held onto Steven and threw him up as he reached for the bubble and said as he catches it.

"I got it!" Soon after saying that he heard a pop sound and saw that the bubble was gone causing him to immediately catch Yellow's Gem as he fell back down, soon as Onyx caught and put him back down the Pearl began to glow yellow as Steven let go of it as they both watched her form.

As she's forming with her entire figure fully formed but still in the yellow glow, sitting down on the floor, Onyx began to approach her a bit and asked as she looks up at him. "Yellow Pearl? Are you ok-" Before he finished he was immediately attacked by her as she threw punches at him right in his face so many times, while attacking, Steven became worried and acted fast and began trying to stop her from fighting.

"Yellow Pearl, we freed you Stop!" When he asked her she soon stops attack and looks over at him stopping as her glow faded away, revealing her as she looked around confused as Steven told her. "Don't worry, your safe."

Soon as he told her that she then asked him. "Where am I? I demand to know what this place is, and where-" Before she finished she looked up and seeing, dozens of other bubbled Gems as she said shock before asking.

"Oh my stars...You're going to harvest me?!" When she asked Steven then told her as to calm her. "No, I mean-" Before he finished she slaps him in the face as he said. "Ow, that hurt!"

Upon hearing this Yellow looked at her hands curiously and asks. "It did?" He nodded to her and said. "Yeah, a lot." She then slaps him again as she smiled and said. "Yes! Feel my unbridled rage!" She then began to repeatedly slap him, till he stopped her and asked.

"Hey! Hey, hey. What's that on your clothes?" When he asked she looks down at her leotard confused and asked. "What's a clothes?" Steven then flicks his finger up at her nose as she said. "Ow!"

Soon she began to rub her nose before looking over at him asking. "Why would you make such a miscalculation?" He looked at her confused as she sighed noticing it and explained to him specifically. "Why did you and this, Onyx, free me from my prison that, Pearl put me in?"

"Oh, that! Back at the Warp Pad, what were you trying to say? Why do we need you? What do you know?"

After he asked she told him "What do I know? Everything there is to know about the Cluster, you pebble." After that Steven asks. "Cluster? Wait, pebble?"

"My and Blue Pearl's mission. The reason why we're on this sad rock in the first place! We were to check progress on the Cluster! Just in and out, before it hatches. We weren't supposed to get stuck here! But now it's going to emerge and nothing can stop it, and we'll all be shattered!"

When she finished Steven asked. "Okay, okay, wait, slow down. Now, from the top...Emerging, hatching, Clusters?" When he asked Yellow then asked. "You wanna know?"

"Yes." She asks again. "You really wanna know?" He nods to her. "Yes?" She then points at his pajamas. "What's your shirt?" Once she asked him he smiled and told her. "These are my banana pajamas." Yellow then flicks his face making him say as she runs. "Ow! Wait, don't run away!"

Yellow Pearl then begins climbing out of the room, laughing maniacally towards the Temple door as Steven chases after her, leaving behind the unconscious Onyx whom is on the floor with hearts in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the Beach House

Inside of the Beach house, the temple door opened revealing Yellow Pearl who ran out of the temple laughing manically, followed by Steven who said to her worried. "Stop! They're gonna see you!" She then spreads her arms out in the air and shouted happily.

"Freedom is mine!"

Yellow then stops and slowly turns towards Lapis, Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet, over at the kitchen table as Steven appeared and said to them. "Wait!" Yellow Pearl then stutters while pointing to the ceiling hoping that they'll look away. "Look! Over there! Another planet to betray!" Soon as she said that, Soren, Amethyst and Pink eats the whole pizza box in one gulp as the other summon their weapons.

"Retreat!" After Yellow Pearl shouted that after shaking she runs for the front door only for some of the Gems to block her path as Pearl said. "Oh, no you don't!" Yellow yelps and scampers up the stairs, where Lapis, Violet and Blue Pearl are at, waiting for her as Violet said to her. "Hey." "Ahh!" After Yellow said that she then jumps back down to the floor before hearing Pearl shouts. "Get her!"

In fear Yellow runs into the bathroom and locks the door, preventing them from getting inside the bathroom as while inside, she shouted to them. "You may have won the war, but the battle isn't over, Crystal Clods!" While she laughs Lapis then asked curiously. "Should we tell her that's the bathroom?"

"Eh." After Soren, Amethyst Pink Pearl said that they then just looked at the bathroom, trying to figure out how to get in without breaking it.

Meanwhile

In the bathroom Yellow Pearl began to look around before looking upward as she says to himself. "Hmm...Seems I discovered some sort of archaic think chamber. Roomy." She then goes over to the toilet and said while looking at it. "With a fresh hint of Earth citrus. A perfect crossroads for my escape...If only if I was able to form myself to the size of my Gem."

Outside the bathroom

On the other side of the door Soren began to turn and shake the knob a little bit before facing the others as he told them. "It's locked." After telling them Pearl then said as she knocks onto the door. "Yellow, open the door!" When she asked Yellow shouted from the other side. "No!"

"Wait, how did she get out? We bubbled her, didn't we?" When Pink asked, Amethyst said. "Maybe we needed a bigger bubble." After suggesting that Pearl then said. "There's no way she could of gotten out that easily. My bubbles are nearly impossible to pop." When she told them, Steven then sighed knowing he has to tell them the truth and said. "Me and Onyx did it."

After telling them they all minus Onyx, looked at Steven in surprise and or shock as Lapis asked worried. "Steven, why would you do such a thing?" When she asked he told them. "Because she knows something! Something that's made her scared!" Amethyst then punches her fist and says.

"Duh. She knows we're gonna beat her into a pancake." After telling him he then explained to them. "No, not 'cause of us. 'Cause of something called the Cluster." This confused or surprised them as Pearl said before asking him. "Cluster? That's new. What else did she tell you?"

When she asked Steven he told them. "That's all I got." Soon after telling them Yellow Pearl from the other side of the door shouts to them. "That's right, you dirt bombs! You don't even know what's coming!" She then notices the mirror and looks at it her reflection in amazement. "Ooh."

"I'm tired of playing these games." When she said that she then said to the others. "If we can't fight her, then fine. We'll talk. Yellow, no more fighting. Let's just have a civil conversation."

Soon as she told her Yellow Pearl then said to them. "As if I'd negotiate with you, you leader of Homeworld destruction!" From hearing that, this angers Pearl as she summoned her Spear and said. "Okay, let's attack."

"Wait!"

After Steven told them that worried Yellow said while hanging from the shower curtains. "Yeah! Destroy me again, and have fun trying to talk to me when I'm in a bubble!" Regretting what she just said, she quickly positions herself and covers her mouth as Pearl said. "I really hate to say it, but unfortunately if she has information, she's more valuable to us like...This." She then sighs and says.

"This is going to be tricky." Suddenly through the door the sound of running water is heard as Yellow Pearl said. "H-h-hot-hot-hot!" After hearing this Steven tells her. "You have to turn the knob the other way for cold!" The facet is heard again as she did what he told her.

Later in the Kitchen

"Wait, so we're just gonna let her live in my bathroom?" When Steven asked that curiously as they're all in the kitchen with Onyx there with a icepack on his head from the beating he got from Yellow, Pearl then told him. "Well, yes. What other option do we have? Keep her outside on a leash?" She then laughs a bit before humming, thinking of it as Steven asks. "But, how can I use the bathroom if she's in there?"

After telling them Pearl then began thinking for a moment before telling him. "If there's by any chance of her trusting you Steven she might allow you inside." After telling him he then became relieved by this as he and Lapis began to head back to their bedroom to get ready for bed for the night.

Later in the Morning

"But even if we do get her to come out of the bathroom." Before Violet Pearl finished Blue Pearl told her. "She's never gonna talk to us." From hearing this, Pearl then said. "Looks like there's not much else we can do right now."

Soon Onyx then said. "We have her in our custody at least, even if the circumstances are less than optimal. How important do you think this Cluster is?" When he asked his wife then told him. "If it has anything to do with the experiments she was conducting in the Kindergarten, then very." While they're talking, Steven knocks on the bathroom door and asks.

"Yellow Pearl, can I come in? I need to get ready for the day." When he asks Yellow Pearl curiously she only said one answer to him. "No." He then asks her. "Please Yellow Pearl, please?" After asking the door is then heard unlocking as it opened up, making him smile as he enters the bathroom, once inside he said happily. "Thank you Yellow Pearl."

When he thanked her she looked at him confused and said. "You're...Welcome." Soon after saying that Steven looked over at his toothbrush and asked as he pointed at it. "Can you pass me that?" Yellow looks over at it and picks it up before asking. "Is this a weapon?"

"Only for cavities."

When he told her she tosses the toothbrush to him as he said smiling. "Thanks!" When he thanked her again she looked around and spotted his comb and asked. "Is that a weapon?"

"No, that's a comb I never use." After telling her as he held the towel he uses to dry his face off she looks at it and asks again. "Is that a weapon?"

Steven looks down at it and tells her "Hmm...Oh, well, I guess if you get it wet and roll it up." When he rolled up the towel Yellow flinches in fear before he tells her comforting. "I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you. And whatever's going on, whatever the Cluster is, I wanna help." When he told her she began to sit down on his toilet which is closed and says to him.

"I doubt you can help me, but I...Appreciate the offer." He smiled and said to her. "Welcome and don't worry, will make sure nothing happens to you." After saying that he continued to get ready for the day.

Meanwhile

After Steven entered the bathroom, both Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl were sitting together on his bed having a conversation while watching the TV together as Violet said with a smile to Blue. "I'm happy that your on the team now Blue Pearl." She nodded with a small smile and said. "Me too Violet." She then hugs her, causing them both to blush a small tint color of blue or purple as she continued.

"And it's good to see you in a Gem form."

Violet smiled and said nodding. "Me too. It's better then being that machine I use to be." Soon after hugging they both then began to look at each other for a moment as their blushes became more visible as Violet looked down for a moment and asks with a grin. "What should we do now?" Blue smiled at her and said.

"I think I know what we can do." After telling her they went towards each other and went into a passionate kiss, holding each other close with their hands either behind their backs or heads holding each other close during the kiss before laying down on Steven's bed as Violet laid on it while Blue was above her, while kissing Violet Pearl began to grab the sides of Blue Pearl's leotard before pulling it down, while she pulled her clothing down she blushed.

After Violet pulled Blue Pearl's leotard down sliding it down her legs till they were off, she put it to the side as her leotard vanished, leaving her nude with her flat chest and pussy exposed, soon Blue began to remove her clothing grabbing the sides of her light-purple shorts before pulling them down along with the undies she has on, all the way down her ankles before taking and putting them to the side before they vanished too.

She then grabbed the bottom of her white shirt and began pulling it up, once it was off of her head she then pulled it off of her arms, once it was off she tossed it to the side too, letting them vanish as well, leaving them both nude on Steven and Lapis's bed, after breaking the kiss they began panting and smiled at each other as they looked at each others nude bodies before Blue said. "You're so beautiful Violet."

"You too Blue."

When she said that Blue went down and began kissing the side of Violet's neck, making her gasp and moan as Blue Pearl continued down, kissing down her body going to her side, belly, waist, hip and then inner thigh before stopping, smiling as she looks at her purple pussy lips as she tells her.

"It looks amazing." Violet then begins blushing again before gasping again, letting out a moan as Blue Pearl started to kiss Violet Pearl's pussy, causing her to grip the bed in pleasure as she said through her moans. "Ooh Blue Pearl."

This caused her to smile through the kissing before she began to lick it, causing her to wrap her legs around her back and keep close to her pelvis to continue on as Blue Pearl started to suck on her pussy lips, making her moans become louder as she began to feel something building up inside of her from the sensation she's getting from her as she said.

"I'm going to cum!" Blue Pearl smiled and continued as after a few seconds of sucking Violet let out one more moan and began cumming, squirting all over Blue's face making her close her eyes waiting till Violet stopped, once she did she began to pant and looks down at Blue before blushing seeing her lick up her juices from her face.

Once finished Blue looked up at her with a smile and said. "That was, delicious." After saying that she then crawled back up to Violet Pearl before kissing her, causing her to kiss back as through that they began positioning themselves for the last part as Blue Pearl began going down before rubbing her pussy against Violet's causing the both of them to gasp from that as they continued.

While they did Violet Pearl then asked. "Can I do something Blue Pearl?" She nodded to her happily as she smiled and began rubbing Blue Pearl's flat chest, making her moan as she did that.

"Ooh Violet."

This made her grin as she held onto her back, bringing her down as she latched herself onto Blue's flat chest, making her gasp and moan as she began sucking on her dark blue nipples as they rub their pussy lips together, picking up speed as they continued, after a few minutes of their "Fun" they began feeling the pleasuring build up inside of them, making them look at each other as Blue said.

"I'm going to cum!" She gasped when she unlatched from her flat chest and told her. "Me too!" After saying that they picked up the pace, soon after a few seconds they felt themselves reaching climax and went forward into one more kiss before cumming, squirting all of over each others pussy's coating them in juices, freezing them for a moment before collapsing onto the bed.

While panting they looked at one another and smiled before holding close together in comfort on the bed before saying each. "I love you Blue Pearl." "I love you too Violet Pearl." After saying that, they then closed their eyes and began sleeping together on Steven's bed to relax after the "fun" they've had.


	23. When It Rains

Inside the Beach House at the bathroom door Pearl was angrily knocking on it shouting. "Open the door, Yellow Pearl! If this Cluster is putting us in danger, you need to tell us what it is so we can stop it." When she asked as the others which are Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Lapis, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet were behind her Yellow said as her voice muffled through the door.

"NO! I hate you. I'm not telling you anything about the Cluster!"

Soon after telling them, Amethyst leans on Soren's back saying. "Oh, come on! Is it like a big...Hunk of...Granola?" Once she asked, guessing what the Cluster could be Yellow from the other side became confused but also curious of what she meant by that saying. "What's granola?"

"I'm sure it's not granola." When the leader told them that, knowing the Cluster's not some sort of food product she then said calmly. "Now Yellow Pearl, I'm sure we can reach some sort of agreement. Perhaps a trade is in order?"

Yellow Pearl then told them in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, sure, why don't you just give me back the Ship, the Escape Pod or my Robonoids to fix up the Homeworld Warp so I can go back to Homeworld!" She then seriously said.

"Oh wait, YOU DESTROYED THEM! So no, I DON'T THINK WE CAN REACH SOME SORT OF AGREEMENT!" The Gems groaned in frustration knowing they can't get her to come out as they along with Yellow heard the sound of a faucet turning off, as inside the bathroom, Yellow Pearl turned around looking at Steven who had finished washing up for the day, saying to her with a smile, drying off his hands. "Okay Yellow, you can turn around now."

Soon the door opens as Steven comes out of the bathroom, clearing his throat saying. "Sorry for interrupting your interrogation." When he told them Garnet said. "Don't worry about it, Steven." After telling him Pearl then said.

"I swear, Yellow Pearl's gonna crack any second now!"

When she said that Yellow heard her and said. "I'll never crack for the likes of you, you...CRYSTAL CLODS!" As she began to laugh, Pearl growls before sighing as she said calmly looking at the door before walking to the Warp Pad with the others except Lapis following. "If she's not going to be of any help, let's investigate this thing on our own." Soon Steven ran over along with Lapis as he asked.

"Wait can we come with you?" When he asked Pearl then told him with a small smile as she sat on one knee. "Sorry Steven, we're gonna need you and Lapis to stay here with Blue and Violet Pearl and keep and eye on our." She looks over at the bathroom door as both Blue and Violet were siting at the couch looking over at the bathroom too, before Pearl said. "Guest." The two smiled hearing this as Steven asked. "Really?!"

Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl nodded in agreement as Soren said. "Yeah! Make sure she doesn't try anything." When he said that Pink Pearl then said to him and the others. "Don't worry, she's harmless now since it's just us and her.

"I'M NOT HARMLESS!"

Her muffled shout could be heard from the bathroom door as Pearl said. "Oh, hush up!" Soon as she said that Onyx then tapped his wife's shoulder, getting her attention as he asked curiously. "Pearl, could I stay here too? Please?" She shook her head and told him. "Sorry, Onyx, we need you for this mission, it's going to important." After telling him, he thinks for a moment before nodding, understanding as Pearl then said.

"Oh! Steven, Lapis, there's one more thing I have to mention." They look over at her as Steven asked. "What is it?" She smiles and forms a heart shape with her hands as she said. "I love you both. Bye!" Soon after saying that Jewel and Peridot then said happily as they waved to him and Lapis. "See you guys later when we're back!"

They soon depart through the warp pad, as Steven and Lapis smiled waving bye to them too when they left, as when they did they saw Blue and Violet Pearl smiling as they went over to the temple door as they looked over at the two before Violet said smiling. "Will be back too guys."

"We're going to have a little, alone time together inside the Temple, will see you once we're back." Steven and Lapis nodded happily as when both Pearl's went inside the temple through it's door, Lapis looked at Steven and asked curiously with a smile. "What should we do now Steven?" After she asked he hummed looking over at the kitchen and said with a smile. "I know."

Minutes later

As Thunder is heard outside it reveals in the kitchen Steven and Lapis were at the over, using the stove and a pot as they were making what looked to be soup, while stirring it they look over at the bathroom door as Steven said. "They left, you know. You can come out now." Yellow Pearl then said to them.

"No! I-I like it in here!" When she said that Steven and Lapis looked at each other before he said with a small smile. "Okay." Soon as he said that they continued preparing the soup and look out the window to notice the heavy storm as Lapis said. "The waters really coming down."

Before saying anything else, thunder strikes, scaring them a bit as Lapis hugged Steven close from it, before Yellow Pearl kicks the bathroom door open and runs out, accidentally hitting a wall as she shouts. "It's happening!" Steven then asked worried and confused. "What?!"

"THE CLUSTER!" Lapis then asked. "Really?!" She then told them. "What else could be making that horrible-" Thunder strikes again cutting her off as she shouts running over to them. "AHHHHH! It's pounding on the Earth from the inside! This is it, this is THE END OF THE WORLD!"

As she cries she hugs close to Steven, making him and Lapis look at each other confused now knowing what she was getting scared of as  
Steven said. "Oh, that's just thunder." Confusing Yellow Pearl she asked, now calm. "What?" When she asked he then told her. "Yeah, everything is fine, it's just thunder. It happens when it rains." He then asked curiously. "You don't know about rain?"

"I...Don't know much about Earth."

Steven then smiled and told her. "It's okay. Here, pretend this soup is the ocean. When the sun warms it up, water evaporates into clouds, like this steam." Steven then opens the cooking pot, releasing steam from inside as he continued. "But when the clouds get really heavy, it rains." After telling her she then asked curiously while looking out the window. "So, scalding liquid pours down from the sky?"

"No, no it's just water, it can't hurt you." When Lapis told her Steven then turns off the stove and said. "Here, why don't we just show you?"

When he asked, gesturing his hand to the door he began holding Lapis' hand as she smiled while they ran outside and into the rain, soon as they were outside enjoying the fun in the rain together Yellow Pearl watched them from the doorway shouting. "Steven, Lapis, wait!" She then looks at the two as Steven shouted happily. "COME ON!" He laughs as Lapis said while they run around in it.

"Look, we're okay, it's just water! This is just something that happens on Earth! Isn't it cool?!"

She then laughs and falls into sand with Steven having fun with him, as after that Yellow looks at the rain reaching her hand out into it, before pulling back when her hand was hit by a rain drop, then tries again and steps into rain as she looked around seeing herself getting covered in rain as she looked at the two as they cheered with Steven saying happily. "YEAH YOU DID IT! What do you think? Isn't it cool?" When they continued to laugh she soon said to them.

"Cool."

Later

After a nice time out in the rain the three were back inside drying themselves off with the towels that they have gotten as while they were or were done drying each other off Steven said. "That was fun. Huh?" He looked over at Yellow Pearl as she said to the two. "It was...Something." She hums and then asked. "Steven...Lapis?" They both looked at her with a smile and gave a nod as she then told them.

"I'm going to say something." She then takes a deep breath and tells them. "Thank you." They both became confused as Lapis asked. "Um...What for?" She then tells them. "For explaining this, "rain" business to me." As she smiled Steven and Lapis smiled as Steven said. "Oh, no problem."

She nods and says. "Yes, and you Steven, are a much more intelligent creature than I initially thought." He became confused and said. "Um, that's...Good?" After saying that she then told them.

"Yes, much more useful than those...Clods...STEVEN AND LAPIS! I've made up my mind." When she told them Steven and Lapis both looked at her as Lapis asked. "About what exactly?" Yellow then began to explain. "I've decided to share some...Information with you!"

When she told them Steven said with a smile. "Aww, I know you use my tooth brush." She looks at him confused and said "N-no...Well...Yes, but it's about the Cluster." This made him and Lapis gasp before he said. "You cracked!" Yellow Pearl blushed a bit from him saying that and told them. "I haven't cracked!"

"Wait you have to tell the others, they need to know this."

When Lapis told her she told them both. "No! I don't want to talk to them! You're the only two I need! I can show you now, but I have nothing! My Robonoids, my Ship, my Escape Pod, it's all gone! But luckily, all of my logs up to dat still exist, backed up in Facet Five of the prime Kindergarten!"

"You want us to take you to the Kindergarten? I don't know, uh-" Before Steven finished she asked. "Steven, Lapis, don't you want to know about the Cluster?"

They look at each other and back to Yellow Pearl, nodding as Steven said. "Hmm...Okay. We can go to the Kindergarten." She smiles and shouts happily. "YES!" Steven then raised a finger saying. "But-" She notices what's going to be said and says. "No... a catch. Fine! What are your demands?" When she asked them Lapis then told her.

"You're gonna to have to hold our hands the whole time." She looks at their hands and gives a sigh before holding their hands as she said. "Follow me to the Warp Pad." They nod, getting onto it before Warping to the Prime Kindergarten.

Later

After the three Warped to the Kindergarten the light around the Warp Pad from them Warping faded revealing them as Steven said. "Welp, here we are." Yellow Pearl then told them.

"Okay, great! Let's go." Soon as she took a step the three of them soon fall off the edge of the platform and scream, as before falling any further Lapis summoned her wings and flapped them to slow down the fall, once they made it to the ground they stood up and continued their way through the Kindergarten, Steven soon said as they look around. "This place just gets worse every time we come here."

When he said that Yellow Pearl then said. "I know. It's been so poorly managed. It must have been in way better shape before and during the time Gems began emerging here." After telling them Steven then asked curiously. "When did they begin to emerge here?"

"It doesn't really matter. Let's just hurry to the control room."

After telling them they then continued their way to where they're follow her at, as while they did Lapis then asked. "You sure this is safe?The last time we were here, there were a bunch of fusion monsters." When she told, Yellow Pearl with Steven nodding in agreement Yellow then told them with a nod. "Yes, I was checking their progress."

"What's the deal with those things?" When Steven asked Yellow then told them as they made it to the entrance to Prime Kindergarten Control Room. "When it became clear that the Earth was no longer a viable colony, Homeworld decided to use it for something else, a series of experiments. A gem geo-weapon."

As they slid down the entrance like a slide and made it to the bottom Lapis then asked as they continued their walk. "Did you help?" She shook her head as a no and said. "Negative. I wasn't lucky enough to be around for that." She then points to herself saying. "But I read over a few hundred years of reports." Yellow Pearl chuckles as once they made it to the part in the Control Room they need to be at Steven then asked.

"This is where you need to be, right?" She nods in agreement and says. "Yes. I'm going to have to remove this panel and do a bit of work to restore power to this room, so...Can I have my hand back now?" Soon Lapis then told her. "Okay, but stay where we can see you." She gives a nod to them as they let go, allowing her to do what she needs to do as she soon presses something on the wall, causing the panel to beep.

Soon its revealed as the outlines of it appeared, after that Yellow Pearl went down and began grabbing it, grunting as she cannot lift it, but as she tried Steven and Lapis who watched her began to look at the legs of her yellow leotard before looking in the area where her yellow pussy's at, as they looked she then said before looking over at them.

"It's over...I can't show you anything. Let's-Wait what are you looking at?!"

When she asked as a yellow blush appeared on her face they looked up at her and said. "Nothing!" After saying that Steven then asked as he walked over next to her. "Mind if I try?" Yellow Pearl looked at him and said as she gestured her hand to the panel. "Go ahead, knock yourself out." Soon Steven went over to it and pulls it away with ease, somehow surprising Yellow as she said.

"Whoa!" Steven smiled and said. "There you go!" She then said as she begins rummaging around in the controls behind the panel. "Alright. This over here." Soon the Control Room regains power, while looking around seeing the rubble and damage from before Yellow told them. "It's not perfect, but it'll do for now."

Soon as Steven drops the panel Yellow goes over to the gem pedestal and places her hand onto it, activating something as the height of the structure reduces as she clears her throat and places her hand on the structure in the center, soon the structure begins to glow as a plethora of Gem Shards are shown on the room's screens, while shown she tells them.

"These are the early attempts at artificial fusion." When she told them they began looking around as Lapis said. "That's a lot of Gem Shards." Steven nodded in agreement as Yellow Pearl told them. "We were growing them here at this very site, but these were just prototypes for the final product."

The screen then projects a globe, showing a marker displayed around the east coast of North America as Yellow continued. "A singular, giant, artificial fusion, comprised of millions of Gem Shards. The Cluster." When she told them they looked shocked as Steven asked. "You're saying...There's a giant, mutant Gem the size of the Earth under us right now?" She closes her eyes and raises her hand in rejection.

"Oh, no, when it forms, it'll be much, much bigger than the Earth. Right now, it lies dormant, incubating in the Earth's core, but when it emerges and takes its physical form, it will destroy the planet."

She then shows the Earth grow large before popping like a balloon as the Cluster forms its physical form, making them stare at it with great concern as she tells them. "The prototypes are already emerging. The Cluster is next. If we can't get off this planet, we've got to stop the Cluster." She clenches her fist and closes her eyes and points matter-of-factly saying.

"I thought it'd be impossible, but now we have a chance." They look at her as Steven asked. "What is it?" She goes down on one of her knees and grabs Steven's shoulders and grins telling them both. "It's both you, Steven and Lapis!"

Minutes later

Soon as they got out of the control room and back to the Kindergarten Yellow continued. "Now that you're both filled in, we can get to work!" Lapis then asked.

"Uhh, how are we supposed to help?" She looks at them both and said. "Well, you have all the information that we need about earth and it's erratic behavior. Put that together with my expansive knowledge of the cluster and we just might be able to stop it!" After telling them, Steven explained to her. "No Yellow Pearl, I don't think you get it! Just because we know how clouds work doesn't mean we know how to stop a giant mutant in the center of the earth!"

After telling her he continued. "Besides, the only reason that I know anything about clouds and rain is because my dad told me. And the reason Lapis knows is because I told her." Yellow became confused and asked. "What are you talking about?" Steven then tells her.

"I used to be really scared of thunderstorms, just like you. Then Dad explained how rain and all that stuff works, then I wasn't scared of rain anymore."

Yellow Pearl gave a small smile and shrugged saying. "Well I'm sure you both have other knowledge about how this planet works." Lapis tells her. "Sure, but none of it's going to help us! If we want to stop this Cluster thing, we'll need help from the others." Upon hearing this She shouts to them before saying.

"I said I don't need them! Let's just warp me back to the bathroom or whatever you call it and we'll take care of this. If it looks really bad, then we can just ask this "Dad" for help, right?" When she finished a mini-Earthquake happened as it frighten them, mostly Yellow Pearl as she asked worried and scared. "Yikes! What was that?"

When she asked they noticed and saw multiple Gem Clusters appearing in different shapes and mutated forms as Steven said in shock. "Oh no! Gem mutants!" Soon as he said that he makes a bubble shield around himself, Lapis and Yellow Pearl as she asked. "Do something!"

"I am doing something! When he told her she shouts to him. "Something useful!" When she asked Lapis then told them. "Uh...Let's run!" They nod in agreement and began running while in the bubble, as they ran Yellow shouted scared. "Over here!" They ran to the direction before going the opposite. "No, the other way!"

When Steven said that Yellow Pearl then said going the others direction. "No, not there!" Soon they screamed in terror as the Corruptions chased them down in the Kindergarten as Steven said. "Let's run into this corner!" Soon as they did that they stopped looking at the wall as he said. "Oh no!"

"We're cornered!"

Soon as Yellow said that the three screamed as a Gem Cluster pounces on Steven's bubble, when it did Yellow Pearl asked Steven. "Can't you destroy it?" When she asked he told her. "No, this is all I can do on my own!" As the Gem monster pushes down on the bubble Yellow Pearl looked at him and picked him up before throwing him at the bubble which he bumped into and fell back down as he said.

"Ow! That's not going to work Yellow Pearl." When he said that Lapis helped him up and hugged close to him as the bubbles was pushed down a bit more making Yellow say in terror as she hugged close to Steven too. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...That's it, we're finished!" Soon from the distance a familiar voice was heard. "Hang on, Steven!"

The three looked over and saw Pearl along with Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink and Garnet as Steven smiled and said. "It's the Gems!" When he said that they then watched as they began takin down all the Cluster Gems as they either stabbed, smashed, blasted, burned or electrified them including the one trying to burst Steven's bubble, after doing that Steven then said to Yellow.

"Yellow Pearl, there's no way we can stop this thing in the Earth on our own. We need the help of the Crystal Gems." When he told her Pearl and the others then went over to them as Pearl asked worried. "Steven, Lapis! Are you alright?" When she asked Yellow Pearl said as she pushes Lapis and Steven aside. "Move aside, guys."

After doing that they noticed her as Garnet, Onyx and Pearl each said. "Yellow Pearl?" "What are you three doing here?" "Steven, Lapis, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her." When they each said that with Pearl asking, Steven then said. "I know, but-"

"They did what they were told."

She then gazes at Steven and Lapis before saying as she looks back at the Crystal Gems. "Alright, listen up you clo-nyargh-Crystal Gems! I've made up my mind. I have something to tell you about the Cluster."

Meanwhile

Outside of Beach City a lone figure walked to the entrance of the town, the figure was a female, has a mid length of black hair, tan skin, her one eye's Emerald Green, while the other is Sapphire Blue, she was wearing what appears to be a white short sleeved dress with a sparkling Blue Diamond on it, she soon looked at the photos in her hand which appeared to be very old with unknown blue hooded figure as she said to herself while looking at Beach City.

"Looks like I'll find my answers here. Since, this Ronaldo guy said something about a Gem activity here on Keep Beach City Weird." After saying that she continued her way into the town.

* * *

 **Hey everyone Anaya oc belongs to my bestie katmar1994:)**


	24. Back to the Barn

Back inside the Beach House all the Gems which are Lapis Lazuli, Blue and Violet Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet, were at the living room sitting down as Yellow Pearl who's in front of them with a flyswatter in her hand began explaining to them about the Cluster, saying.

"Ahem, ahem. As it seems I have no other options, I have conceded to reveal some important information to you Crystal Gems." As she said that she then snaps her fingers, cuing Steven to shuffle in as he's wearing a box, with a crudely drawn picture of Planet Earth on it, Yellow soon uses the flyswatter as a pointer and smacks the box causing Steven to nearly fall back before saying. "This...Is the Earth. At the very center of the planet's core lies...The Cluster!"

She asks Steven. "Rotate." He complies, and began turning the box to show a representation of the Earth's core and the Cluster inside, she then points at the scribbles at the center of the circle continuing. "This is the Cluster. A massive, artificial fusion composed of millions of Gem shards. It has laid dormant for thousands of years within this planet's crust. When this Gem activates and takes its form, the result will be catastrophic." She hits the box shouting.

"Now!"

Steven turns back to the Earth picture and bobs up and down before making a green, snake-like puppet bursts through the side of the box while Steven makes growling noises as the Crystal Gems gasp. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yellow Pearl becomes confused and surprisingly shocked and asked. "What is that!?" He soon opens the puppet's mouth as if it is speaking.

"It's the Cluster." When he told her she swats the puppet with the flyswatter and tells him. "It does not look like that. But it is real, and it can activate at any moment!" When she told them Steven made the puppet say in a hushed tone. "Bwaaaah." After doing that Soren and Amethyst along with Pink sarcastically said as they look at each other. "What a cluster."

Soon Pearl says. "That abomination must be stopped. We'll need to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth, it'll have to-" Yellow then suddenly swats at Pearl before telling her and the others.

"Hey! I wasn't finished speaking! What we need is to build some sort of machine to take us to the center of the Earth." Pearl soon starts glaring at her as Yellow Pearl as she continued.

"It'll need to withstand up to 360 gigapascals of pressure and temperatures of 9800 degrees." After telling them Pearl tells her and the others. "Well, we mustn't waste time. We need to start finding parts for this machine immediately." Yellow tells her. "Yes. Obviously. We'll start by dismantling all devices inside this dwelling."

Steven was then confused by this as they saw Yellow run into the kitchen and grab the microwave. "This primitive radiation concentrator should come in handy!" She detaches the microwave from the cupboards and throws on the counter, after doing that she says as she grabs a corded phone.

"This primitive vibration transmitter could possibly serve a function!" She smashes the dials on the table, splitting it in half and runs up to Steven's room and grabs the television saying. "There's a remote chance something useful could be inside this primitive image cube!"

After smashing the TV on the floor Steven runs up to her and tells her worried as he doesn't want another thing of his to be broken. "Wait! I have a better idea that doesn't involve destroying the house!"

Later

In front of the barn the Gems were all there getting ready to find out how to stop the Cluster as Pearl said. "All right. What we have here in the barn should be adequate enough for us to get started. First, I recommend we organize the component types and assemble a rough blueprint based off what we have available." As Steven spins on a swivel chair with a smile as Lapis sits next to him Pearl looks at the chalkboard and said with a smile seeing his drawing.

"Steven, it's a lovely drawing but it won't look like this." Soon Yellow Pearl picks up a piece of chalk, examines it and gives it back to Pearl saying to her after humming. "Hmm. Good, yes, this is adequate. Thank you. You can go now." Pearl and the others became confused of this as she, Steven and Lapis exchanges glances before she said. "Uh, what?"

Yellow Pearl became confused and said. "Um...That will be all?" She claps her hands in command, but Pearl continues to stand there, looking incredulously at her as she whispers to Steven and Lapis, asking curiously.

"How do you get her to leave?" From hearing this Pearl said to her.

"Excuse me, I am not leaving."

When she told her Steven then said happily. "Yeah! She's our Leader, she's gotta stay here to help us build the drill thing, right?" Soon Yellow began laughing slightly before saying. "No, no. You're confused. A normal Pearl can't build a thing like this." After she told them Steven asked confused. "Why not?

"Because Pearls aren't for this! They're for standing around, and looking nice, and holding your stuff for you...Right?" Soon as she asked, Pearl tells her. "That's enough! If we're going to work together, you're going to have to listen to me."

Upon hearing this Yellow Pearl said. "Listen to you?" She then laughs and looks over to Steven and Lapis asking them. "Did you teach her to talk like this?" Pearl looks at her angrily when she asked as Steven became curious and asks. "What are you talking about?"

"She's a Pearl. She's a made-to-order servant just like the hundreds of other Pearls being flaunted around back on Homeworld."

After telling him Steven asks. "Wait...There's hundreds of Pearls!?" When he said that Pearl began blushing a light-blue color saying to him. "Well, yes, bu-" She's cut off by Yellow Pearl holding her light-blue sash saying. "And she looks like a fancy one, too." Soon after that Steven said to Lapis, whispering. "Hundreds of Pearls."

"So, who do you belong to anyway?" When Yellow asked Pearl told her in anger. "NOBODY!" She snatches the sash out of her hands as she asks. "Then...What are you for?" Pearl soon tells her. "I'm the Leader of the Crystal Gems, me, my Husband and Daughter help the team in order to help those in need and stop Corruptions, Monsters and Homeworld from harming the innocents on Planet Earth."

When she finished telling her that she then said. "And I didn't fight a thousand-year war for this planet's independence to take orders from the likes of you! Plus your a Pearl too!" This angered Yellow a bit as she tells her. "Excuse me? I am a Diamond's Yellow Pearl not just a Pearl, and a certified Kindergartener. I was made for this! You were made to take orders, not to give them!" Before this continued Steven tells them trying to stop them fighting.

"Woah, woah, hang on guys! Now, we can all agree that you are both good at building things, so can't you just try listening to each other?"

When he asked they both looked at him saying. "NO!" Pearl then looks at Yellow saying. "I'm as good at building things as you. Better, even!" Yellow Pearl shouts to her. "Hah! Name one thing you can engineer better! Go on!" Soon as she said that Steven whispers.

"Robots." Soon as he said that in a whisper Pearl and Yellow heard him as he said. "You should build robots. Giant robots! I see a race. A giant robo-race! With prizes! Giant robo-prizes!"

After telling them Pearl then asked. "You mean like a competition?" He nods and says. "Yeah! To see who's better at building stuff!" Soon Yellow Pearl asks. "What are these robots you speak of?" Once asked, Steven explains. "They're like those funky marble guys you were sending! Only bigger, and you can ride them!"

"Hah, building one of these robots will be easy!" When Yellow said that, Pearl looks at her and says. "Well, I can build one faster!" She looks at her and continues. "That's what you think!" Soon they both ran into the barn, starting to work on their respective robots, while Steven looks on in awe Lapis and the others began heading over to him as Soren asked as he and the others look in too. "What's going on? Are they building the drill?"

Steven shook his head no and tells them. "No. They're building robots now." The power tools start to make loud noises, causing some of them to cover their ears as Lapis asked. "What'd you say!?" Steven tells her as loud as possible from the sounds.

"I said-" Suddenly, Pearl, riding her robot, comes out of the barn, showing the robot's mobility as it had a small body with very long arms and legs as it's the colors of light-blue and white as Pearl who's in the a light-blue colored space suit as Steven shouted happily.

"GIANT ROBOT!" Soon as he said that Yellow Pearl's laughter is heard from inside the Barn as she soon said. "Hah! Pathetic." She then marches out in her own robot saying. Now, behold, my vision of ultimate power!"

As she laughs making her robot which was all yellow, do the same movement and pose that Pearl did with her robot as she soon gasps, looking at Pearl's robot upon realizing it's the same as hers but a different color, and shouts. "Hey!" Soon Pearl raises her and her robots hand and says.

"Mine's most designed. I win."

Minutes later

"Ladies and gentle-Gems, welcome to the first annual Robolympics!" Soon as Steven said that the Gems at the bleaches they set up who are Lapis, Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet were cheering as while they did Amethyst who's chewing some popcorn held a bucket of it as she asked Soren and Pink. "Popcorn guys?"

They nodded and grab a handful eating some of it too as Steven said. "This competition will test our robo-engineers' skills of robo-construction and robo-piloting. Whoever wins will get to be in charge of building the Cluster-drill-machine-thing." Soon he then shouts.

"Let the games begin!"

After that Pearl and Yellow Pearl begin competing on the various aspects of their machines, starting with balance in which they both were tied on, soon then crushing in which they failed at doing, jumping, also tied to the same height they jump up too, but when they got to speed they both crashed into a tree leading to Steven giving the point to the tree they crashed into, before soon starting some other non-sequitur categories.

When they began doing other things the first one they started with was ballet, and then art in which they began using their robots to paint Lapis who was on this wooden platform in a pose as the two began painting her as best as possible with Steven inspecting the paintings of Lapis which were a tie seeing they're both good, before going to rock-paper-scissors as it was another tie.

Soon they began other competitions include jumping jacks, tug-of-war, and projectile strength, but to no avail both Pearl and Yellow Pearl were tied in every event they went through except for speed as the tree one the point for this, leading to a final round at the early evening, involving the tossing of trucks as before they start Steven shouted.

"Alright guys, this is the final event!"

When he said that some of the Gems began cheering for Pearl as Onyx said. "You got this, Pearl!" Jewel then shouted. "You Got it Mom!" Soon after they cheered for her she then nods with a small smile as Yellow Pearl frowns at her before Steven raises his hands saying.

"Ready, set, CHUCK!" Soon they both made their robots grab the truck and toss them over the mountains, causing both trucks to disappear over the summit, giving no clear indication of whose flew farther making him and the others say. "Woah." After that Steven then smiles and tells them. "You both get a point on that one."

Soon he and the others returns to the barn to see the points as while looking at the chalkboard Steven began to hum as he said. "Hmm...Hmm...Looks like our final score is...A tie! Welp, that settles it. You both get to lead the project together!" After saying that happily, Yellow rejects the win shouting from her robot. "No! This isn't over! I demand we have a tiebreaker!"

"Ugh, let's just give it a rest! That's it, we tied, we're the same, let's move on." When Pearl said that about to pilot her robot away, Yellow grabs on with her robot's arm and says. "No! You're a Pearl! You are beneath me! I'll always be better than you and nothing I've seen today will ever change that!"

Pearl did not like this and said to her. "Well, have you ever seen a Pearl do this!?" She then makes her robot kick down Yellow Pearl's robot, causing it to land on its back, making the others gasp, with Amethyst dropping the popcorn she, Soren, Pink Pearl were eating as Yellow was angered by this and asked. "So, you want to fight!?" She then snaps the hands of her robots fingers and said.

"Good. We should've done this from the beginning!"

Her robot soon tackles into Pearl's sending them both away from the barn, the two lock hands and push into each other, shocking Steven and the other Gems as Steven asked worried. "STOP! Giant robots shouldn't fight!" When he asked Amethyst along with Soren and Pink Pearl shouted. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" As they did Yellow Pearl began laughing, as she has her robot toss Pearl's robot towards Steven, Lapis and the others who jump away from where Pearl crash lands which the impact sends the chalkboard rolling away Steven looks worried and shouts. "Pearl!"

She began making her robot get back up as she said with a smile showing she's ok. "It's alright, guys! I've got this." Steven tells her worried. "Becareful!" After saying that Soren, Amethyst shout with Pink Pearl nodding to what their saying in agreement.

"Kick her robots butt!" Soon Yellows robot is about to slam its hands atop Pearl's robot, she manages to turn around and block it, and the two lock hands again, when they did Yellow Pearl said to Pearl grunting through the controls. "This is pointless! There's no way you're gonna beat me! You're an accessory! Somebody's shiny toy! Where do you get off acting like your own gem?!"

As she pushes her robot back she then says to her, face-to-face. "You're just a PEARL!" Soon as Pearl's face began looking disgusted hearing that, her expression soon becomes determined and said to her. "That's right! I am a Pearl! You maybe beautiful!" She then punches Yellow in the face making the others all gasp from seeing it as when Yellow steps back holding the hit side of her face Pearl then said.

"What you're saying may be true, but it doesn't matter!"

She then makes her robot jump up and say. "I'm the Leader of the Crystal Gems, and I'm still gonna kick your butt!" As Pearl's robot descends towards Yellow Pearl's with a kick, Yellow's robot catches the leg, however, with one of its hands, causing her to begin snickering before slamming Pearl's robot on the ground repeatedly, making the others become shocked with each impact as they shouted.

"Pearl!" Soon after shouting Pearl let out a groan after Yellow Pearl did that as Yellow laughs and shouts happily.

"Victory is mine! Now I'm the one in charge! Praise me, praise me!" She stops after hearing Steven ask. "Pearl, are you okay?" As he and Onyx began to help Pearl up she tells them. "I'm alright."

Soon Jewel and Peridot rush in as Jewel gives Pearl a hug as she said. "Yeah Mom! That was awesome!" Soon Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl went over as Amethyst said. "You were hardcore!" This surprise Pearl a bit as she asked. "Oh...Really?"

"Oh yeah."

After Garnet said that with the others nodding in agreement Yellow asks. "Hey! Why aren't you listening to me!? I won! I'm the natural leader here! She's just a common Pearl!" After telling them Steven tells her.

"You're wrong! If Pearls are really like you say they are, then Pearl isn't common at all!" The others smile as they look on, seeing Pearl blushing and smiles as well while Steven continued. "She trained herself to fight! She learned how to build things! And she works hard every day to be a great Leader than she already is! That's not common, that's amazing!"

The group soon stands in silence for a moment as Pearl tells them after helping her up. "Come on, let's clean up this mess." Soon as they began walking away leaving Yellow Pearl surprised and in shock she then tells them. "B-b-but I won! What about the rules!?"

"Welcome to Earth."

After Pearl said that they went to the barn to begin making the Drill as Pearl's Husband, Daughter and the others all help to retrieve the broken parts of her robot and put them back in the barn.

Minutes Later

As the Gems were building what they can so far of the Drill Steven, Lapis, Pearl and Onyx look on as Yellow Pearl approaches Pearl, carrying a power drill as she clears her throat and tells her. "I have to admit, it's...Remarkable that a Pearl such as yourself could become such a...Knowledgeable Leader, and technician." She holds up the power drill and asks.

"Mmm...Why don't we get started?" When she asked Pearl takes the power drill and said as she holds it right-side up. "You're holding it upside down." She then hands the drill back as Yellow Pearl blushes a yellow color and says. "Y-yes. Of course. Y'know, those round appendages on your machine could be useful for something."

When she asked Pearl gave a small smile and tells her. "They're called wheels." Soon after telling her they began working a bit on the Drill along with the others, but while they did Onyx who was building a piece looks over at his Wife and smiles having a idea as he looked inside of the barn seeing nobodies inside since they have the stuff to build some of the Drill for today as he went over to Pearl and asked.

"Hey Pearl, could you, follow me into the barn please?"

When he asked her she smiled and gave a nod saying. "Sure Onyx." After saying that she began to follow him to the entrance as once inside Onyx then closed the door behind them as Pearl asked curiously. "What did you want me in here for?" After asking he smiled at her and told her.

"For this." After telling her he went forward and brought her into a kiss, causing her to blush light-blue and soon kiss back, while kissing passionately they began to lay down on the floor together through the kiss as Onyx starting to strip Pearl from her clothing as he grabbed the sides of her shorts and began pulling them down her legs slowly, till they reached her ankles which is where he took them off.

Once put to the side, vanishing Pearl was then left in her light-blue undies as Onyx began to then remove her top, grabbing the sides of it beneath her light-blue sash before pulling it up exposing her belly as he pulled up, soon getting it off of her pulling it above her head and put it to the side, letting them vanish as well, leaving her flat chest and light-blue nipples exposed as he began to grab the sides of her undies before pulling them down slowly.

As he pulled them down slowly he soon took them off, putting them to the side as they vanished, now leaving Pearl's light-blue pussy lips exposed as Onyx made his Gem glow, getting rid of his clothing, after kissing they broke it and began panting, looking at each other as Onyx smiled and said. "Your beautiful Pearl." She blushed from him saying that and said.

"Thank you Onyx." Soon he went down and began kissing the side of her neck, making her gasp as he went down and began kissing her shoulder before continuing down as he started to kiss her belly next and then her hip before kissing one of her thighs and then pelvis stopping as he looked, smiling before going down kissing her pussy, making her let out a moan as she said.

"Ooh Onyx."

He smiled and continued before he started to lick at her pussy lips, making the blush on her face appear more and her moans to increase as she began to wrap her legs around him, wanting Onyx not to stop in which he wasn't going to do and began to suck in her light-blue pussy, giving her a increase of pleasure, while doing this for a minute or two she began looking down at him before saying.

"I-I think I'm going to cum." When she told him he continued to suck on her pussy, making her continue moaning as after a few seconds she reached her climax and began squirting all over his face making him close his eyes and wait till she was done.

Once she was after a few seconds she began laying on the floor of the barn, panting as she looked down and saw her husband licking her juices off his face before telling her happily. "You taste like vanilla, Pearl." She blushed from him saying and then said with a small smile.

"Thank you Onyx." Soon after saying that he went back up her and began kissing her, as she kissed back they both began to position themselves for the best part as when they were in position Onyx went down and began pushing his member inside of Pearl's pussy lips making them break their kiss as she gasped before moaning as he entered her, once fully in he then pulled out and went back into her again.

As he continued doing that Pearl began wrapping her legs around him this time around his waist as they continued, while doing that Onyx looked at his wife and asked curiously. "Want more Pearl?" She nodded to him as he gave a smile and placed his hands onto her flat chest rubbing it making her let out some moans before he went down and began sucking her light-blue nipples, making her moans louder as they continued.

While continuing, Pearl placed her hands behind her husbands head wanting him to continue what he's doing in which he did as after a few minutes they both began feeling the tingling sensation inside of them build up, knowing what it is Pearl looks down at Onyx and tells him. "Ooh, I'm going to cum!" She gasped feeling him unlatch from her nipples as he said.

"Me too!"

After announcing that to each other they began going faster each second feeling the sensation build up inside of them as they went into one more kiss before cumming as Pearl this time squirted all over Onyx's member while he came inside of her pussy, freezing them for a moment before collapsing onto the floor, panting, looking at each other with a smile as they lay on the floor, while they did Onyx asked.

"Pearl?" She looks at him and asked. "Yes Onyx?" He then told her. "Ever since Yellow Pearl was freed and decided to help us stop the Cluster that's on this Planet, I started to see that she's beautiful, just like you, but yellow, with a different hair style and in a leotard. And what I'm saying is that, I love her."

When he told Pearl she was surprised at first before smiling as she soon told him. "I love her too Onyx. Ever since I saw her, she's beautiful too, including in that leotard she's in." After telling him he smiled at his wife and asked. "You think she'll love us too?" When he asked, holding her close she nodded and said.

"I'm sure of it Onyx." After saying that they began to both rest for a little while till they were ready to get up, reform their clothes and head back to help the others with the Drill.


	25. Too Far

At the barn in the front of it, Yellow Pearl was with the others, Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, holding a tape recorder as she was using it to record all her logs, she press the record button and spoke. "Log date 7-11-2. It's the third rotation of the Earth since the commencement of a." She inhales and continues.

"Collaborative approach to stopping The Cluster."

She looks at the others as Pearl said to them. "I've finished drawing out the blueprints for the drill head." She then looks at Yellow and asks. "Yellow Pearl, if you could come take a look at this." From hearing this Yellow makes her tape recorder click, stopping it and asked.

"Remind me again why I should listen to you? Oh, right." She rewinds the tape and hits play, starting it as her voice in the tape recorder played. "The Pearl here has exhibited an aptitude for engineering that I begrudgingly respect, but that doesn't explain the spontaneous singing, crying...Singing while crying."

Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl laughed hearing this as Pearl asked Steven. "Why did you give her that?" Steven looked at her and the others and told them. "Well, we did destroy all her stuff like the Escape Pod, and the Handship, I thought it might make her feel a little better."

"Clods!" This brought their attention as they saw Yellow Pearl looking nervous as she tries to turn off the recorder as it Fast-forward and said. "Muddy clods!" It Fast-forward again saying. "Running out of ways to say "Clods"!"

Soon after she stopped it, Garnet soon looked over at the leader and tells her and the others. "I almost forgot to inform you Pearl. I've chased away those cows, we can get to work now." Yellow Pearl then clears her throat and asks. "Before we begin...Would you mind un-fusing? It's making me incredibly uncomfortable." Everyone breaks into silence as they look at Garnet.

Minutes Later

At the fence of the barn, Garnet was tying Yellow Pearl to the fence with a child leash as she asked confused after being tied up. "What?! What'd I Say?!" As Garnet walks back over to the leader and the others Steven asked her.

"Do we really have to do that?" When he asked she looked at him and said. "Her having free reign of the place made me incredibly uncomfortable." After telling them they looked at Yellow as she grunts, struggling to get the microwave nearby her as while doing that Steven looked at the rock like relic he was getting Pearl as he said. "Here you go, Pearl!"

She smiled and held the object as she says. "Oh, good. Hmm...No...No, no, no, no, I said I needed tungsten. Tungsten?" When she told him with a small smile, he asked. "Uh...what does "tungsten" look like?" When he asked Lapis pointed to her mouth to her tongue and asked confused.

"Why do we need one for the Drill?"

Pearl soon told them, understanding they don't know what a tungsten is, which is a Chemical element. "Ugh...It's ok. I'll do it." When she told them, Steven and Lapis heard grunting sounds and saw Yellow Pearl with the Microwave as she said to herself as they walk over to her. "I just need some sort of leverage optimizer."

"Leverage optimizer?" She looks up at the two and said. "That's what I said." Steven and Lapis looked at each other before Steven picks up the tool she needed and asked. "You mean you need a screwdriver?"

She looked at it and asked. "Is that one or not?" He nodded to her and asked. Yes, but...Why didn't you just use it?" When she grabbed it, she told them. "Because it was outside my radius." Pearl then walks over and tells Yellow Pearl.

"Ok, Yellow if you can get the magnetron out of that microwave, we'll have everything we need...Except for the drill head." Yellow Pearl then asked as she began taking out the magnetron from the microwave. "Why don't I just get an injector drill head from the Kindergarten?"

Pearl soon tells her. "Oh, well, I guess that's something you could try." When she told her that she realized Yellow can't go alone and said. "But you're not going to the Kindergarten without a chaperone!"

"What? You've got to be joking!"

Pearl soon told her. "You'll know when I'm joking." After saying that Yellow then said upset. "Nyahhh..." Steven then smiled and told Pearl. "Oh, me and Lapis can go with her!" Lapis nodded in agreement and said.

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on her." Pearl smiled and said. "Approved. Keep her in line, and becareful out there." They gave a nod as Steven gives a thumb up saying. "You got it!" After that, Yellow Pearl let out a groan, as she cannot believe they're coming with her.

Later at the Kindergarten

After Warping their way to the Kindergarten the three began to walk through it in search of a Drill while walking Yellow Pearl began to speak in the Tape Recorder saying. "Log date- 7112. The Lapis and the Steven have volunteered to help me dismantle this Era 1 drill. How stylistically displeasing. The newer ones have a nicer finish."

"You're making more notes?" When Steven asked curiously, Yellow Pearl nodded to him as they continued further down the Kindergarten looking for a Drill, while walking Yellow Pearl told Lapis and Steven. "As you can see, this planet is annoying and everything is annoying. Amongst its transgressions is the need to ask permission from the perma-fusion."

Lapis and Steven looked confused as Steven said. "The "Perma-fusion"?" Soon Lapis asked. "Is that what you call Garnet?" Yellow Pearl looks and tells them. "I could call her lots of things. I could call her two things! Two clods!" She laughs from saying that and continues while beginning to snicker.

"Walking around like she's...One clod!"

Steven asks her curiously. "What's wrong with that?" Yellow tells them. "She's not even fighting! She's, you know, she's just, y-you know like the-" She then pounds her fists together and says.

"You know!" After telling them, Steven looks down and pounds his fists together confusedly, not understanding what she meant by that, but after doing that Lapis asked. "Yellow Pearl, which Injector you think will be better for us to get a Drill?"

Yellow hums and inspect the Kindergarten seeing a couple of Injectors that were left behind here years ago, before explaining. "I suggest the ones closest to the ground. If we go after the ones that're high up on the walls it'll be difficult to get down." They see the one Injector that's knocked down, back after Yellow and Blue Pearl checked on the Cluster Mutants, as Yellow continued.

"Not to mention if we do get it down, the Drill will be damaged like that one."

After telling them that, Steven spotted something and points up at the wall and tells them with a smile. "We can get that Injectors Drill." Lapis and Yellow Pearl looked up at the Injector Steven pointed at and saw it was 25 feet away from the ground where they're at, after inspecting it Yellow gave a grin and said. "It's Perfect! If we can disable the legs of the Drill and get it down here will be able to saw the drill off the Injector itself."

"Cool, but if we do get it down, how will we cut the Drill off?"

When he asked, she then made her Gem Glow yellow before taking out her Yellow Spear. "I'll handle that." After telling him that she then looks over at the two and asked.

"Steven and Lapis, can you take out the legs with your weapons?" When she asked, they gave a nod as Steven summoned his Shield as Lapis summoned her water, after that Lapis helped Steven onto her back before flying up to the Drill as Steven threw his Shield at 2 of the legs as Lapis used her Water to take out the remaining 2 before the Injector began to fall.

Yellow Pearl noticed this and immediately ran out of the way as the large machine crashed to the ground, shaking it a bit when it landed, after Lapis flew back down and helped Steven down, they looked at Yellow Pearl and over to the Drill and smiled as Steven said. "The Drill's ok!"

"Good, now that's left is to cut off the Drill."

After saying that she walked over to it before giving a light high jump and slices down with her Spear, after doing that she then turned to face the two and stomp the bottom of the Spear onto the ground with a smile saying. "There, the mission's a success." The Drill drops to the ground, as Steven and Lapis smiled, as Steven went over and hugged Yellow Pearl's legs, making her blush yellow as he said.

"Let's go back to the others." He then kissed Yellow's leotard, right where her yellow pussy's at, making her blush a bit more, letting out a moan from it before he stopped hugging her as she, him, and Lapis pick up the Drill and bring it back to the Warp to go back to the barn.

Later

As the Gems were putting together parts of Drill together, they soon stopped when a bright flash of light came from the nearby Warp Pad and saw Steven, Lapis, Yellow Pearl with the Drill, which they began to bring over to the barn, as while they did the others ran over to help them as Pearl said smiling. "Good job you three, this Drill should be enough to break apart the Cluster."

"Welcome Pearl." When Steven said that smiling, they began to bring the Drill over to where they're building it at, after doing that, Steven and Lapis looked at each other with a grin as Lapis said. "You did great after taking out some of the Injectors legs with your Shield Steven."

He smiled and looked down at her dress-skirt and had a idea as he said. "You did great too when you used your water powers Lapis." After telling her he grabbed her dress-skirt and then pulled it, ripping it off along with her undies, as they vanished, making her blush a dark blue color as while her dark blue pussy lips were exposed, Steven smiled and said."You look amazing bottomless Lapis."

She smiled at him and said. "Thank you, Steven." After thanking him he then said. "Welcome, Lapis." After saying that they then went to the others to help them with the Drill, but while doing so, Jewel who smiled watching her parents and Peridot and the others work together building the Drill, began to soon look over at the barn before going over to it, before opening the door a bit before going inside.

When she was inside she began to head over to this construction table in one of the corners of the barn before sitting down at it as she said to herself with a smile. "Ok, back to this." After saying that she made her Gem glow and began taking out something covered in her Gem colors glow which faded, revealing they were Peridot's Limb-Enhancers, once they were on the table she grabbed a tool and said.

"Don't worry Peridot, once your Limb-Enhancers are repaired I'll be giving them back to you as a surprise soon as I promise." After saying that to herself she continued to fix the Limb-Enhancers replacing some of the broken circuits in one of them.


	26. The Answer

At nighttime inside of the Barn in the trunk of the truck, Steven along with Lapis were sleeping together inside of it on a mattress, while sleeping a shadowy figure approaches him, waking him up as they looked noticing it was Garnet who said excitedly. "Steven, Lapis!" When she surprised them Steven gasped and said before asking. "Garnet! Is it morning already?"

"It's midnight! Happy birthday, Steven!" When she told him Lapis smiles at Steven seeing him sit up and ask Garnet. "Oh man! Are you finally gonna tell us that you're a fusion of the Gems Ruby and Sapphire like you promised?"

Garnet told him while she grins. "You already know about all that, Steven." When she told him he sighs and says. "It's true." He then falls back into bed next to Lapis who then looked worried about him before Garnet told him. "But what you don't know is how Ruby and Sapphire first met." From hearing this he sits back up and tells her excitedly.

"OMG! I don't!"

After telling Garnet she blushes and giggles and begins telling them as the Flashback begins.

Flashback

In the flashback of the past many years ago it shows a Cloud like Arena, while showing it Garnet began narrating. "The Earth, 5,750 years ago, it was a promising site of a new Gem colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels. A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate." It then shows Sapphire as Garnet continued.

"Among those Gems was Sapphire, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the power to see into the future." It then shows three Ruby's one of them being Ruby herself as the other two were the Ruby Guards, one has a Gem on the back of her hand while the other has one on her shoulder. "Assigned to her were three Rubies, common soldiers, with a mission to protect her."

The 1st Ruby Guard began speaking to the 2nd Ruby Guard saying. "Hey! Can't wait for those rebels to get here!" The 2nd one agreed. "Haha, yeah! When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!"

"What are you sayin'? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then it'll be over." When the 1st Ruby said that to 2, she looks at her and tells her. "What if, I just punch you!" She punches Ruby Guard 1 in the back of her shoulder as she yelps out in pain, and sticks her tongue out before Ruby says to them. "Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse. That's why they sent, uh, three of us?" When she told the two that, the 1st Ruby Guard said as she raises a fist. "Three this!"

When the Ruby Guard attempted to punch Ruby, she blocks the attack making her get knocked backwards, causing her to back into Sapphire, causing the on-looking Gems to gasp as Ruby stuttered a bit before saying to Sapphire. "Oh, I, um, I'm so sorry, I, let me, uh-"

"I'm fine."

Ruby was a little confused and asked. "What?" Sapphire then told her. "It's okay. It was bound to happen." After telling her she then said. "I, uh...Okay."

"Now please wait here. I must attend to my duties." When Sapphire asked Ruby and the two others each said. "Right." "Mmm." "Yes."

Soon after that Sapphire walks to Blue Diamond's blue Palanquin, entering it where Blue Pearl is standing next to Blue Diamond's throne, while the Rubies and Ruby stand at attention Garnet then said narrating. "Sapphire had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond, specifically to share her vision of the future." As Sapphire enters palanquin she said.

"My diamond, I've arrived." Garnet narrates. "Blue Diamond spoke." Soon Blue Diamond in the flashback asks. "Sapphire, tell me what will happen here." When asked, Sapphire tells her. "I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The rebellion ends here."

Blue Diamond tells her. "Thank you, Sapphire." After that Garnet then narrated. "Blue Diamond said, relieved." Blue Diamond then said. "That's all I needed to know." Sapphire soon says to her. "I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld." Sapphire soon gives a curtsy to Blue Diamond before returning to Ruby and the 2 Ruby guards, when she did Garnet said.

"Sapphire knew she would be a casualty, but it did not faze her. She saw her whole life laid out before her, and she had already accepted all of it." After staying silent for a moment in the flashback Sapphire said to Ruby. "What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet."

Ruby tells her. "Uh...There's still time." Sapphire then tells Ruby. "That is a nice thought, but...No." Soon after saying that a voice from the distance belonging to Pearl said. "Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!" From hearing this Ruby Guard 2 said in a shout.

"It's the Rebel!"

Various Gems mutter among themselves, one of the many unknown Gems can be heard shouting. "Who are you!? Show yourselves!" As soon, Pearl, wielding two Spears, along with her Husband Onyx, holding a strong Sword along with Soren holding a Sword with fire in one hand appeared saying loudly.

"We...Are the Crystal Gems!" Soon the Palanquin carrying Blue Diamond and her Pearl closes and walks off as Garnet continues to narrate. "The attack was right on schedule." Soon it shows Onyx used his Sword to defeat 2 other Gems with one slice making them become confuse before letting out a shout as they poofed and retreated back into their Gems.

Soon 2 others began to run towards him before one was hit and covered in fire shocking the other before that Gem was sliced making the two retreat back into their Gems as well, as Ruby and Ruby guards intervene and fuse into a much bigger Ruby, the 3 Ruby fusion charges after Pearl before she counter-attacks, instantly defusing the Ruby fusion as her husband jumps in and destroys the forms of the two Ruby Guards, leaving just Ruby as Sapphire said to her.

"Thank you, Ruby. You did your best."

Soon as Soren jumps in front of her about to slice her Garnet then said. "Ruby suddenly realized what Sapphire meant. She had known that Ruby would fail. Sapphire had accepted it. But Ruby...Ruby could not."

"NO!" Ruby then charges at Sapphire, pushing her out of the way of Spessartines attack as the two of them spin in the air, causing them to fuse into Garnet for the first time who began opening her eyes saying. "Wha..." She realizes what happened and began to examine her newly formed body, and the two gems on her palms saying shocked and surprised. "What!?"

As she did the on-looking Gems gasp, horrified as they mutter among themselves from seeing this as the Past Garnet said. "What...What is this?" When she asked Pearl looked amazed as when she noticed her husband and Soren were getting ready for another fight she stops them saying.

"Wait! This is...Hm?" When she noticed they began seeing the other Gems begin to approach, ignoring Garnet as Pearl said. "Let's go." Soon as she said that Onyx then said. "Uh...Bye!" The three of them jump away leaving the area as Past Garnet said. "Is this?"

She then defuses into Ruby and Sapphire as Garnet narrated. "The furious crowd closed in around Ruby and Sapphire. They'd never seen fusion of two different types of gems." Each of the Various Gems voiced by Garnet each said. "Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of!" After that she continued narrating. "Blue Diamond's voice cut through the crowd."

"The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!"

When told by this Sapphire then said. "This is...Not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I-" Ruby then says to protect her. "No! It was me!" Blue Diamond then said. "Clearly. How dare you fuse with a member of my court?"

"Forgive me, I-" Blue Diamond cuts Ruby off saying as she clutches her hand into a fist. "You will be broken for this!" The crowd of Gems then began to close in on them, but Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and dashes off with her as Ruby asked through the running. "Waaaiiit! What are you doooiiing!?"

Seeing they were going to the edge she shouts. "Nooo!" Before the two of them jumped off and disappeared into the clouds out of sight as below the clouds it showed the two go down and pass througha few things before landing at the base of a mountain, where it is raining heavily, once there Ruby asked shocked. "Why'd you do that!? I have to get you back up there!" Sapphire stops and tells her.

"They were gonna break you!" Ruby then says. "Who cares!? There's tons of me!" She soon looks up at the rain, and the area around the mountain, causing her to groans in panic saying. "Gahh! What do we do now!?"

Just then Garnet says. "Sapphire had known every moment of her life. How it would happen, and when. But because of Ruby's impulsive gesture, she suddenly jumped the track of fate, and everything from that instant on was wrong, and new. She couldn't see, she couldn't move. She was...Frozen." As Ice begins forming around Sapphire's feet Ruby noticed and said.

"Ah! We have to get you...Out of here!" As she said that she began standing behind Sapphire, grabs her, and pulls her out of the ice before carrying her as she looks back for a moment and says. "Come on."

After saying that she begins to carry Sapphire away from the mountain and into a nearby cave, once inside Ruby sets her down there and examines the area before saying. "Alright, this should be good for now." Soon Sapphire sits down, she uncovers her eye and says looking at Ruby.

"Thank you."

Ruby then looks at her, stunned speechless as after a few seconds Fire starts forming around her feet, making her step out of the flames, startled, soon making a fire, while the two warm up beside it, Ruby keeps pacing, still panicked as she said. "What kind of Ruby am I supposed to be? Look at this! It's my fault you're stranded here. How am I gonna save you?"

"You already did." She looks at Sapphire and said. "What!?" Sapphire then tells her. "You already saved me."

Ruby soon sniffles and sits down next to the fire, soon the two remain silent for a moment, thinking about the fusion they performed as while Ruby stares at her gem and Sapphire's gem for a while, Sapphire tells her. "I...I've seen gems fuse before, but I had no idea that's what it felt like. I always thought...I never realized that fusion...That'd you'd disappear like that."

"It's never like that! Whenever I've fused, it's always just been me, but bigger, I... I've never had a third eye before." After Ruby told Sapphire she then told her. "I've never had more than one! It was nice." After telling her, Ruby then said. "Ha...Yeah."

Minutes Later

Ruby and Sapphire soon leave the cave as the sun began coming up as it's no longer raining, soon after that Ruby and Sapphire began their journey through the Planet Earth singing as a montage shows them encountering the wildlife of the Earth back years ago, including butterflies and frogs as in another instance when it reached nighttime, both Ruby and Sapphire began looking at the moon together enjoying the sight of it's pure white glow.

Afterwards, the two of them begin to dance in the forest, humming a reprise of the songs they're singing, before their Gems glow and then them, making them fuse into Garnet, not used to this form, Garnet stumbles about as the Garnet narrating said.

"I was back; I was someone and I didn't know who. But I felt I was getting the hang of my strange new form...And then I fell." Soon the Past Garnet trips and rolls down a hill saying after she lands at the bottom. "Ouch." Suddenly, a sword is pointed at Past Garnet's face making her recoil back towards the hill and say. "Ah! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt...Me?"

She looks up and soon sees it's Onyx and Soren pointing their Sword at her before holding it back noticing who it is as Soren said. "It's you! The fusion." Soon Past Garnet tells them scared as Pearl and her Pearl bodyguards come over too. "We didn't mean to fuse! Well...Well, we did this time. We'll Unfuse! We, we'll-" Before she finished Pearl puts her Husbands Sword down telling him and Soren.

"Weapons down." She then said to Garnet from the past. "No, no, please...I'm glad to see you again." After telling her Garnet narrating said. "And there they were, the Leader of the rebellion, Pearl, her Husband, Onyx, and Fire Gem, Soren."

When she finished Past Garnet then asked. "I don't upset you?" Pearl smiles and tells her. "Who cares about how I feel? How you feel is bound to be much more interesting." Soon Past Garnet said. "How I feel? I feel...Uh, lost...And scared...And happy. W-why am I so sure that I'd rather be this than everything I was supposed to be, and that I'd rather do this than anything I was supposed to do?" Pearl laughs and tells her.

"Welcome to Earth!"

Past Garnet soon asks her. "C-can you tell me!? How was Ruby able to alter fate? Or, why was Sapphire willing to give up everything? W-what am I!?" Pearl tells her. "No more questions. Don't ever question this. You already are the answer." After that the flashback ends

End of Flashback

"So...What was it?" When Lapis asked curiously with Steven nodding with a smile, Garnet raises an eyebrow before Steven tells her. "The answer." She smiles at them and says in a whisper. "Love."

The Two smiled as they said. "Wow...We knew it." Garnet then said. "So did I." After saying that Steven smiled and had a idea as he said. "Garnet, before we go to bed, can I show you and Lapis something?" She smiled along with Lapis as she said. "Sure Steven." After telling him he smiled and unzipped his pants, taking out his member making the two blush from seeing this as he asked them.

"How's it look Lapis and Garnet?"

When he asked they smiled before nodding as Garnet said. "It looks amazing Steven." He then asked. "Want a closer look?" After asking Garnet she nodded and went down before sucking on his member, making give out a few moans when she began sucking on it, as while she did Steven look down at her with a smile as he told her.

"Garnet, that feels amazing." Upon hearing this she soon continued sucking on Steven placed his hands onto the back of her head wanting her to continue as after a few seconds he began feeling a sensation build up inside of him as he look down at her and says. "Garnet, I'm going to cum!"

She gives a slight nod and continues, as after a few minutes he soon began cumming inside of her mouth as she started to swallow it down, soon after doing that she told him happily. "That was delicious Steven." He soon looks over at Lapis and asked.

"Want a closer look too Lapis?" She smiled and nodded saying happily. "Sure Steven."

After telling him she then goes down to his member and began to suck on it, making him let some moans when she began sucking on it, as while doing that Steven looks down at her with a smile as he asked.

"Please, don't stop Lapis, it's amazing."

She smiled from him saying that and continues sucking his member while he holds the back of her head wanting her to not stop, as after a few seconds of sucking he looks down at her and says with a grin.

"I'm going to cum Lapis!" She continues sucking him when he asked as after a few minutes he soon cums in her mouth too as she begins to swallow it too, when she was done she lets go and tells him with a smile. "It was good Steven." After telling him that he then soon put his pants back on and says smiling. "Thank you Lapis and Garnet."

They smiled and said. "Welcome Steven." After that Garnet then told them with a small smile as she gets up from the mattress. "I'll see you both in the morning, goodnight Steven and Lapis."

"Goodnight Garnet." After telling her with a smile the two then laid back down on the mattress and began sleeping for the rest of the night.


	27. Steven's Birthday

At the barn Steven and the Crystal Gems were setting up for Steven's birthday in front as he along with Lapis, Blue, Violet Pearl were with Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot and Garnet helping with the streamers and other party decorations as Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were blowing up the balloons as Steven said. "I can't believe it's finally my birthday. You're sure it's okay we're taking a break from the drill?"

"Yellow Pearl will keep us on schedule."

When Pearl told him with Onyx nodding, Amethyst, Pink and Soren noticed Yellow Pearl carrying some spare parts for the Drill as Amethyst asked.

"Yo, Yellow! You sure you don't want to get in on this?" She then blows up a balloon in which soon pops as to Yellow Pearls unamusement, flaps down the welding goggles and walks to the drill to put in the parts she was carrying as Pearl said. "We should celebrate our progress and your progress too."

When Onyx nodded in agreement Steven then said. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so!" They then heard a car horn honk as Steven smiled and said. "Dad's here!" When he said that he began to run over to the Van as his Father, Greg began coming out of it as he said. "Hey Dad!"

"Huh?" When Greg said that he looked and smiled seeing his Son running over to him along with Lapis as he ran over and soon hugs Steven and said. "Hey Son, Happy Birthday." After saying that he smiled and said. "Thanks Dad."

Soon his Dad looked at him saying. "Ooookay, shtoo-ball. Let me get a look at you." As he began to examine his Son he said to him. "Daaad!" He heard and apologized saying.

"Sorry, I just can't believe my little boy's Birthday is here so quickly. Seems like just yesterday you were a baby, and now you're turning 14." This surprised Lapis as she asked. "Your 14? How?"

When she asked curiously Greg told her. "Well sure, check it out." Soon he pulls out a book with a star on the front under the name "Steven Quartz Universe" that he was carrying and opens it to reveal images of Steven on his birthday throughout the years from his first to his previous Birthday.

"Let's see, we have infant, baby, toddler-"

He stops forgetting what the next one was saying. "What's it called?" Soon he continued showing other pictures saying. "adolescent, adolescent, adolescent, adolescent...Whoa, looks like you stagnated there a little bit, buddy." Steven and Lapis looked at the picture and saw nothing different from it as it looks just like the others, from seeing this, Lapis became curious and asked.

"Excuse me, Greg? Could I ask you a question in private please?" When she asked he thought for a moment and said. "Sure." When he said that she began to lead him over to the Van bringing Steven into curiosity on hearing what the question is as he quietly went over to it and began listening as Lapis asked worried. "Steven's...Not going to grow up, right?"

When she asked Greg then tells her. "Well, yes. He's a Gem, and Gems don't really grow up. I mean, I've known the Gems since I was 22, and they never change! They just are what they are. But Steven's not like the other Gems, he's half-human. We're just gonna have to wait and see." When he told her she then looked down worried before looking up as she said with a small smile.

"That's ok, no matter what happens to Steven I promise I'll always be there with him, to help him and protect him from anyone or anything that tries to hurt us, the Gems and the Planet." After hearing Lapis promising that, Steven began to head back over to the barn, wondering if there's a way he can stay young.

Minutes Later

In front of the barn Steven was heading over to Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl who were trying to hang up his banner as they noticed him before Soren and then Amethyst said. "Hey, birthday man!" "What'cha doing?"

"I want to try to help you guys hang up this banner. So-"

Before he finished Amethyst told him. "It's ok dude, it's your birthday we got it." Soon Soren held the banner and said. "Yeah, plus it'd be easier to just stretch right up here." He soon used his Gem to stretch up and place the banner on top of the barn as when he did he asked him curiously. "How's that?" When he asked Steven examined and said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Uh, it looks great." Soon as he said that his Gf Lapis and his Dad heading over to him as Greg said. "There's my b-day guy." As Soren goes back down as he, Amethyst and Pink Pearl walk away, Steven asked curiously. "Uh, what's up Dad and Lapis?"

When he asked curiously Lapis told him happily. "We're almost ready to start." After telling him Greg began handing his Son his Birthday cape and crown saying.

"Got your birthday cape and crown ready too. Here." After handing him it he then said. "Put it on and go wait in the barn." As he snickers Lapis then told Steven. "Okay now, sit tight. You're gonna love this."

Soon as they left the barn with Greg shutting the barn door with Steven inside he soon throws his birthday suit aside and looks at his hands, balling them into fists saying to himself. "Let's hope this works." Everything then goes dark as a pink glow is seen, but as it faded, knocking was heard as Lapis said.

"Okay Steven, open up!"

Once over at the barn door he began to open it as Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet and Greg all except Marble who can't speak, yelled. "Surprise!" When they see Steven they all gasped before Pearl, Garnet, Lapis and Steven's Dad each said.

"Oh my." "Wow." "Whoa." "Huh?"

Steven then walks towards them taking each step carefully as he gains control of his younger form as Pearl asked worried and curiously as a blush appeared on her face. "Steven...Are you feeling okay?" Garnet then said, also with a blush. "Heh, you look good Steven." Soon he chuckles and said

"Oh, thanks Pearl and Garnet." When he thanked them Lapis began to walk towards him as she said while going down to one knee to be at his height. "Steven." When she said that she soon smiled and then hugs him as she said. "This is amazing." When she said that, Steven smiled from hearing her say that about his young form and began hugging her too, after hugging her the others smiled as Pearl said with a smile.

"Alright then, let's get this party started." When she said that she then blows out the candles as Onyx kissed Garnet, after that Greg then said with a smile holding the Birthday Cake. "Yeah, let's eat this cookie cake!" After saying that both Steven and Lapis stopped hugging and began going over to have some cake together.

Later

After a few minutes of eating the Cookie cake, sitting together at a Birthday table they setup to eat at, Lapis began looking at Steven with a smile, excited to soon show him his Birthday gift she, Blue, Violet, Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, and Garnet have for him as after they were finished with the Birthday cake slices they had Lapis asked curiously.

"Ready to see your Birthday gift Steven?"

When she asked him, he smiled and nodded to her saying. "I'm ready Lapis." After telling her, she sat up from her seat and said with a smile. "Follow me to the barn entrance." After telling him he nodded and got up from his seat too follow her, as when they got to the barn with Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Garnet with them she told him with a smile as she opened the door a bit.

"Wait here Steven. Will let you know when to come in." He nodded with a grin as they went inside the barn, after waiting for a few seconds he heard Lapis from inside say. "Ok Steven, come in, but cover your eyes."

He soon said. "Ok Lapis." He then closed and covered his eyes before entering through the barn door as when inside she then told him with a smile. "You can look now Steven." After telling him he then uncovers his eyes and looks in amazement, seeing Lapis, Blue, Violet, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, and Garnet bottomless with their pussy lips each exposed, except for Yellow who's still in her leotard, from seeing this they blushed colors of either blue, purple, yellow, light-blue, green or red and said.

"Surprise Steven."

After surprising him with his Birthday gift he smiled and said. "Guys, this is the best Birthday gift ever!" After saying that they smiled hearing him say that as after that Pearl said with a grin.

"Thanks Steven." Once she thanked him he began to look seeing who to start with before smiling at Lapis as he began to go over to her, soon as he sat at his knees in front of her legs he said. "Thank you for the surprise Birthday gift Lapis." She then said. "Welcome."

After that she began to open her legs revealing her blue pussy as Steven began to get close before placing his hands onto the sides of her legs, giving a small smile and began going down before kissing her pussy, making her blush immediately as she let out a gasp from him doing that as when he began licking it, she said as she started to moan

"Ooh Steven." She soon began holding the back of his head, wanting him to continue in which he does, now sucking on her pussy lips, as after a couple of minutes of sucking she noticed her climax was getting near as she looked at him and said. "I'm going to cum Steven." After telling him he continued to suck at them making her moans become louder as after a few seconds she began cumming, squirting all over his face as he closes his eyes to prevent it getting into his sight as when she was finished she began to pant and looked before blushing as he began licking up her juices from his face, after finishing he said smiling. "That was tasty Lapis."

She smiled and said. "Thank you Steven." After thanking him he looks over and smiled seeing Violet Pearl next as she blushed seeing him go over to her as she began opening her legs revealing her violet colored pussy lips and said with a grin. "Enjoy your gift Steven."

"I will." After saying that to her grinning he then placed his hands onto her thighs and began leaning towards her pussy before kissing it causing her to let out a gasp before moaning as he began licking her, she soon looks down at him saying happily. "This is outstanding."

Upon hearing this Steven smiled through the licking and began to suck on her pussy, making her moan louder as she began wrapping her legs around his back, not wanting him to cease what he's doing as after a few minutes she said as she began feeling something build inside her.

"I'm about to cum!"

After announcing that to him he continues sucking her making her moan even more as after a few minutes she soon began to squirt all over his face as he closed his eyes, soon after doing that she began to pant before hearing a licking sound as she looked and saw Steven licking her juices off his face as he said to her after finishing. "Your juices were good Violet." She blushed and said with a smile.

"Thanks Steven." After that he began to go to Blue Pearl whom smiled at him and asked. "Ready?"

He nods to her and said. "Ready." She soon lays down and smiles as Steven begins to placed his hands onto her legs before opening them, he then smiled and went down before kissing her light-blue pussy making her blush and gasp before he began licking her, while licking she began to moan before soon wrapping her legs around him asking.

"Please, don't stop."

When asked he nodded to her while continuing to lick her pussy as after a few seconds he began sucking on it as her moans became louder as she began grabbing the floor from the pleasure, but after a few minutes of sucking she said through her moans.

"Ooh I'm cumming!" Steven soon covers his eyes as she began squirting, while waiting after a minute or 2 she began to pant as she was done, when Blue Pearl was she looked and saw him licking and drinking her juices from his hand or face, after finishing he said with a grin. "That was really good." When he told her that she then said smiling with a blue blush. "Thank you." After that he went over to Pearl next as she opened her legs smiling revealing her light-blue pussy lips, after doing that he smiled and went down before kissing it, making her moan as he began licking, but while doing that she placed her hands onto the back of his head wanting him to continue which he did.

When she held the back of his head he soon began sucking on her pussy bringing more pleasure to her as she moaned loudly as after a couple of minutes she felt the tingling sensation and looks down at Steven saying.

"I'm going to cum Steven!"

After telling him he continued on sucking on her pussy lips for a few seconds before she soon began to cum, causing Steven to close his eyes as he waited for her to finish, when she did he opened his eyes and wiped his hand over his face, looking at her juices that were on it now before licking it off his hand, making him smile and tell her.

"Pearl it tastes like vanilla." Pearl smiled and said. "Aww, thank you Steven." After thanking him he then went to Yellow Pearl who began blushing yellow again as she was next, when he went over to her he became a little curious and asked. "Yellow Pearl, what's wrong?"

When asked, she looked at him and tells him, continuing to blush. "I...Don't know how it'll be like." When she told him, he smiled and then says as he placed his hands onto her legs. "It's ok Yellow Pearl, it'll be ok, trust us." When he told her she looked at the others who smiled and or gave a nod before giving a sigh of relief before saying to him.

"Ok, I trust you Crystal Gems." When she told them Steven smiled as Yellow began to make her Gem glow before making herself bottomless, exposing her yellow pussy lips, making Steven smile as he said. "Whoa, you look amazing Yellow Pearl."

She blushed from him saying before letting out a gasp and blush after feeling Steven's lips kiss her pussy as she looked and saw him kissing them before soon giving them some licks, causing her to moan as she began holding the back of his head, wanting him to continue, in which he did as he started to soon suck on her yellow pussy lips, making her say through moans.

"Ooh, Steven."

He smiled through the licking hearing her say that as he began sucking on her pussy causing her to soon wrap her legs around his head, while he continued doing that she began to feel the sensation inside of her starting to build up as she says. "I-I think I'm cumming!" When she told him he closed his eyes as she began to moan, squirting all over his face as she cums.

After a few seconds of doing that she soon stopped and began laying on the floor, panting as Steven began to lick off her juices from his face, soon after doing that he smiled and then told her. "That was great Yellow Pearl."

"Thank you." When she said that, Steven looked over at Jewel, smiling as she was next, while blushing he soon came over to her as she said happily and began laying down. "Here's your gift Steven."

After telling him he smiled and began going down before he began licking her pussy lips too, making her moan as a blush began appearing on her face as while it did she started to wrap her legs around him and began digging her fingers into the floor from the sensation he's giving her with the licking.

Soon after a little while he began to bring more pleasure to her by sucking on her pussy, causing her to moan louder as he sucks on it, after a couple of minutes she soon began feeling the tingling in her pelvis building up and began looking down to Steven as she told him.

"Steven I'm cumming!" After telling him he continues as she began holding him close to her, but after a couple of minutes she let out one more moan and began squirting all over Steven's face causing him to immediately close his eyes till she was done squirting all over his face.

Soon after she was done she started to lay on the floor, panting, now tired like the others from her climax as she looked at Steven, seeing him wipe her juices from his face before sucking it all out from in the palm of his hand as he looked at her and said. "That was delicious Jewel."

"Aw, thanks Steven."

After thanking him he soon looks over at Peridot who blushed knowing it's her turn as when he got over to her he began sitting on his knees and held onto her knees as he asked with a grin. "Thank you for the Birthday gift too Peridot." She blushed and began giving him a small smile as she said.

"Welcome Steven." Soon after saying that she let out a moan of pleasure when Steven began to lick at her green pussy, while licking it she wrapped her legs around his back and held onto the back of his head, wanting him to continue as she said. "Ooh Steven."

He smiled and continued licking before changing as he started to suck on her pussy lips, while he did her moans began to become louder as she held him closer to her, while doing that Jewel and the others smiled as they watched like they did when it did to Lapis, Violet, Blue, Pearl, Yellow and Jewel, as after a few minutes Peridot said as she began reaching her climax.

"I'm cumming Steven!"

After telling him she then squirted as he used his arms to cover his face as they got coated in her juices, soon after she was done he soon uncovered his face and looked at his arms before smiling as he started to lick her juices off of them, making her blush seeing this before he said with a smile. "You taste like a lime, Peridot." She blushed and said.

"Thank you Steven." He smiled and said. "Welcome." After saying that he soon looked over at the fusion and smiled as he went over to her as she opened her legs and said happily. "Here you go Steven." He smiled at her and said. "Thank you Garnet."

She smiled and said. "Welcome." After that she let out a gasp and began moaning as Steven started to lick at her pussy lips too, while doing that she said as she began placing her hands onto the back of his head, keeping him close to her pussy.

"Please, continue Steven."

When she asked he smiled and nodded through the licking and continued, as he did he soon began to place his lips onto her bottom lips and began sucking on them, causing her to let out a pleasurable gasp and begin moaning as he sucks on her pussy, soon after a few minutes of sucking she looked down at him and said.

"I'm going to cum." Once she told him he began to suck at her pussy lips faster, making her moan louder as after a few seconds of sucking she began cumming all over his face as he closed his eyes while his face gets coated in her juices, soon as she was finished he began to lick off it from his face before smiling as he said. "That was good Garnet."

She blushed with a smile and said. "Thanks Steven." After that she and the others soon began to get up from the barn floor after resting as when they were up they soon reformed their bottoms back on as after that Lapis went over to Steven asked happily. "You loved your gift Steven?" When she asked he nodded and said happily.

"It was perfect." After telling her she and the others gave a smile happy he loves the gift they gave him as after that Lapis asked. "Ready to go and play some games for your Birthday?" He nodded to her happily before they began heading to the entrance of the barn to play some games.

Minutes Later

On the front of the barn Steven along with Lapis were against Pearl and Onyx playing Badminton as while playing Pearl said happily. "Here it comes!" She soon hits it with her racket as Lapis said smiling. "I got it, Pearl!" After hitting it back she said with a smile.

"Nice, Lapis." After telling her Onyx went ahead and hits the shuttlecock out of the field as it lands on a tree as Pearl said. "If you hit it, you get it." Soon Lapis said as she and Steven ran to the tree. "No worries, I'll grab it."

Soon Steven tells her. "Don't worry Lapis, I got it." When he said that smiling he climbed up the try and got the shuttlecock before handing it to Lapis as she looks down at him and said with a grin. "Thanks Steven!

"Welcome Lapis."

After telling her Onyx asked. "Yo, bring back the shuttlecock!" After asking for it Lapis ran back over to play as before Steven did his arm began to shake as he said. "Huh?" Soon his arm goes back to its normal size as he gasps and said. "Oh no!" He then shrinks it back to the way he had it, becoming relieved as he runs back to Lapis smiling ready to continue playing.

Later

Inside the barn now, some of the Gems were dancing to the song Garnet was playing as while she played it she turns the mic on and said pointing towards Steven and Lapis. "This one goes out to the birthday boy, and his Girlfriend." Both of them started to laugh as they began to go to the middle of the barn and begin dancing as Pearl said smiling as they watched.

"Aw... Steven's having fun." When she said that Garnet nodded in agreement and said. "We know how to throw a party." Soon as she said that, in the middle of Steven and Lapis' dance Steven began to sweat a little bit from trying to stay in his young form as he said to Lapis with a grin as he cleared his throat. "Excuse me for a moment Lapis, I'm gonna go freshen up. Be right back."

She nodded as he began leaving for a moment, when he was out of view which he notices he soon begins to pant heavily and sweats before returning to his former size as he said.

"Ohhh geez...If I can just keep this up for the rest of my life, no one will suspect a thi-" His eyes widen as he notices his Dad with Soren, Amethyst and Pink Pearl playing hit the piñata as they were eyes widen too, when Greg dropped the piñata stick he was holding Amethyst asked shocked. "What are you doing?"

When asked he told them as he forms himself back to his young self. "Well uh...What are you doing?" Soon his Dad asked. "What are you doing to your body?" When he asked Soren then said before asking.

"Woah, woah, woah, have you been shrinking yourself out all day?" When he asked Steven told them. "No! I was just...Slouching." After telling them his Dad asked. "Why are you doing this? It...Really isn't like you."

After telling him he then told them. "Because dad, I don't want to age, if anything happens to me what's going to happen to Lapis if I'm not around?!" When he told them, Soren told him. "Steven, you can't just keep shrinking yourself forever. If you hold it too long, you could really hurt yourself."

"Yeah well, I'm half Gem so maybe it works different for me, we'll just have to wait and see, right?" As he walks back to Lapis, Greg sighs and said in worries of his Son. "Steven."

Later

"That one I think is...Canis helicopterus." When she said that Steven said confused. "Uh, uh, helicopterus?" When he asked Lapis nodded and said with a smile. "Yeah. It almost looks like the dog in the movie you showed me before, Dogcopter, get it? Now you make one up."

When she asked smiling Steven nodded and said "Okay, um...That one's, uh, snake constellation." She looks and sees it does resemble a snake as she said. "That's...Good Steven...But, are you okay? It looks like you're gonna throw up."

"Oh yeah, e-everything's fine!"

When he said that trying to show he's ok, Lapis became a bit relieved still worried that he might not be ok and said. "Okay...That's good. You know, to be honest, I was a little worried before. This might sound silly, but...I'm really glad that we're going to be together forever." Soon Steven becomes overwhelmed and melts down into his clothes and seemingly disappears, confusing yet shocking Lapis as she asked.

"Steven?" She soon moves his shirt to reveal that he's been turned into a baby as she was surprised by this and asked. "Steven?! What's going on? What happened?" Steven also confused and shock said in a baby voice. "Whaa?" He then looks at himself and notices he's become his baby form and begins crying due being back in his infant form.

Seconds later

Back at the Barn Lapis began showing everyone Steven in the form as their shocked and surprised to as Lapis said shocked. "We were just talking then all of a sudden-" Before she finished Pearl asked.

"He turned back into a baby?!"

She nods and said. "YES!" Soon Amethyst says to Steven "Dude, we told you...Shrinking your body for that long is not good for you!" He then begins to talks baby talk as Pearl asked Lapis as she held her hands out. "Could I see Steven please?" When she asked Lapis nodded and handed her Steven, when she did Pearl smiled at him and said as she wiped off what was left of his tears from before. "Don't worry, I'll help you feel better."

After saying that she then made her Gem glow, making the top vanish exposing her flat chest as she said smiling. "Here you go Steven." She then brought him to it and let out a gasp as Steven in his baby form began sucking on her light-blue nipples, causing a blush to form on her face as milk began squirting from her nipples, as she's feeding him this brought curiosity to Lapis, Violet, Blue, Yellow and Peridot as Jewel and Garnet smiled, Lapis soon asked.

"What are you doing Pearl?"

When she asked Pearl looks over at them and tells them. "I'm feeding Steven my milk." When she told them Yellow Pearl then asked. "But, why?" When she asked she told her.

"It helps him feel better, it's what I use to do with Jewel when she was a infant Gem, plus it feels good." After telling them they began blushing as Lapis asked curiously. "Could...Could we try please?"

Once she asked Pearl nodded with a smile and said. "Sure." After saying that she then gasped when he unlatched from her as she made her top reform and handed him to Lapis, who began blushing more as she began holding Steven and smiled, while she did she made the top of her dress vanish and said with a smile.

"There you go Steven."

When she brought him to her flat chest she let out a gasp and began moaning as he began to suck on her dark blue nipples, while moaning she looked and saw milk squirting out of her nipples in streams as Steven begins to drink it, making her smile from this as after a few seconds Steven unlatched making her gasp as Blue Pearl soon asked.

"Can I try next please?" When Blue asked, Lapis nodded to her and handed Baby Steven to her, after doing that she soon made her top vanish and brought him to her flat chest, letting out a gasp and moan as he began to drink her chest milk too like he did with Pearl and Lapis.

Soon after feeding Steven she then looked over at Violet with a smile and asked her curiously.

"Want to try next Violet?"

She nodded with a smile as Blue Pearl let out a gasp when Steven unlatched from her flat chest as she handed him to Violet, after handing her him she then made her top vanish and brought Steven to her flat chest, letting out a gasp when he began sucking her purple nipples as milk squirts out of them as she moaned while Steven drinks it, soon after that, she looked at Yellow and asked.

"Want to try Yellow Pearl?" When she asked, Yellow Pearl blushed yellow a bit and soon nodded saying. "Sure." After saying that she gasped when he unlatched and soon made her top reform as she handed Yellow, Baby Steven, soon after doing that she then made her top vanish and brought him to her flat chest, giving a gasp before moaning as he sucked on her nipples, drinking her milk.

While doing that she gave a small smile watching him drink her milk before gasping when he unlatched from her flat chest, she soon looks over at Jewel and began handing her Steven, which she smiled at and said happily as she began making her top vanish.

"Here you go Steven." When she said that smiling she brought Steven to her flat chest and gasped as he latched on, before making her moan as he sucked on her light-blue nipples causing them to squirt streams of milk as he drinks it, after a minute of that Jewel then gasped when he unlatched himself.

When he did Jewel looked over at her Peridot who blushed green as while she did Jewel smiled and reformed her top as she said handing her Baby Steven. "Trust me Peridot, it's very good." After telling her she then said as she began holding Steven giving a small smile.

"Ok Jewel."

After saying that she soon made her top of her leotard vanish exposing her flat green chest as she brought Steven to it saying. "Here you go Steven." She soon let out a gasp as she looked and saw him calmly sucking on her dark green nipples, causing a blush to appear on her as she moaned seeing milk squirt out of her nipples surprising her as she watched him drink it, while feeding him Garnet asked with a smile.

"Can I try next please?" Peridot looked at Baby Steven before nodding to the fusion, letting out a gasp when she felt his mouth let go of her flat chest before making her Gem glow and reform her top as she gave him to Garnet, when she did Garnet smiled and said.

"Hi Steven." When she said that he gave a small smile before she made herself topless and brought him to her flat chest before letting out a gasp as he began sucking her nipples causing milk to come out as he drinks it, while doing that as Lapis looked at Steven she then looks over at Pearl and said before she asked a bit worried. "Even though Steven's calm, what should we do to try to get him back to normal?"

When she asked as Garnet gasped when Steven was finished and reformed her top, Pearl then looked at him too and soon said. "I...Honestly don't know Lapis, this is the first time this ever happened before." After telling her as Garnet handed Lapis Steven as she held him close, Lapis said.

"Maybe, we need to wait it out, it has to be temporary. Right? If we do that he might turn back to normal."

When she asked and told them curiously and worried, Pearl and the others looked at each other before Onyx shrugged and said to his Wife. "It's possible that it could work to wait it out." After telling them Pearl then gave a small smile at Lapis and nodded saying.

"Will try that Lapis, it has to work."

After telling her she smiled as Steven gave a small smile due to him being in baby form as she said. "Cool, we just need to get something ready for Steven to sleep in so he'll be safe and comfortable." Pearl and the others looked at each other before Greg remembered and said. "I have a tent and a couple of sleeping bags in the barn somewhere that you and Steven could use." She looked at the barn entrance and said happily.

"Sure, thank you Greg." After thanking him she then waited with Baby Steven as the others went into the barn to get the tent and sleeping bags and set them up for the two.

Later in the morning

As it was morning inside of the tent Lapis who was in a sleeping bag soon wakes up, and notices that the sleeping back near her that Steven was sleeping in sees that Steven's shirt that he was in was empty, making her gasp in shock and say. "Oh my gosh. Did he get even smaller? Steven's microscopic!" She soon runs out of the tent and shouts.

"Everyone! Steven is-" She then stops and sees him back to normal wearing his underwear and pants and shoes as he smiled and waved at her before saying. "Hi Lapis"

She soon smiles and runs over before hugging him saying. "You're back to normal!" After that Steven then looks at her worried and said. "Sorry this was a disaster Lapis, I wanted to stay young for you." When he told her she then said.

"That doesn't matter Steven."

After telling him he said. "I...Heard what you said to the others before we went to sleep. It's really okay with you if...You know?" When he asked she nodded and told him.

"Yes. I like you just the way you are." After telling him they smiled at each other and lean forward to each other before going into a passionate kiss as a blush appears on Lapis' face as during the kiss Steven's Gem began glowing in which she noticed as when they broke the kiss Lapis said surprised. "Steven!"

He noticed and asks as he gets covered in the glow. "Uh, Lapis...What's happening?" When he asked he was then completely covered in the bright glow as Lapis shielded her eyes with her arms till the glow vanished, revealing Steven as he landed back onto his feet and soon opened his eyes after rubbing them as Lapis went over to him and asked worried.

"Steven, are you ok?"

When she asked as she placed her hands onto his shoulders he then told her. "I think so, but I feel different." After telling her she then asked. "What kind of different?" After asking he then told her looking at his hands. "I think...Non-human different." Realizing what he said he looked at Lapis and said as a smile began appearing on his face.

"Lapis, I think I'm a full Gem now!" After telling her she looked surprised and smiled as she said. "A full Gem?!" When she asked happily she soon brought Steven into a hug as he began hugging her too, both laughing happily about this as they soon stopped hearing Pearl coming over along with the others as Pearl asked worried. "We heard screams is everything ok?"

When she asked she and the others soon saw Steven back to normal now as he smiled and said. "Guys guess what, I'm a full Gem now!" As Lapis nodded with a smile as she and Steven laughed happily the others soon became surprised and began to smile too, happy to see Steven's a full Gem as Pearl asked.

"That's amazing, but Steven, how's-"

Before she could finish a portal soon opens up, surprising them as they looked at before seeing Lion come out of it, with a hooded figure on top of him shocking Steven, Lapis and everyone else as they're able to see who it was, they saw it's female, had black hair, tan skin, wearing a white short sleeved dress with a sparkling Blue Diamond on it, what's also noticeable was her eyes, one's Emerald Green while the others Sapphire Blue she looks and asks them.

"Excuse me? Are...Are you the Gems who're called, Keep Beach City Weird?" When she asked curiously Both Steven and Lapis looked at each other as before Steven said something Pearl step in and said with a smile. "Yes, we're the Crystal Gems, human. And who are you? How did you even make Loin take you here?"

When she asked, the girl soon takes out some old photos from one of her pockets as it was a image robe covered Blue Diamond as she asked. "I was hoping u know the answers to-" Before she finished a roar was heard bringing their attention as they looked and saw it was a Corrupted Gem, which looks like a eyeless minotaur with a gaping hole in it's abdomen, seeing it beginning to light up where its Gem's seen at, when the Gems noticed Pearl shouts.

"Quick get out of the way of the attack!"

After shouting it was too late as the blast hits the unknown woman knocking her out cold before the Corruption gave a bull like roar as it rubs its back hoof like leg onto the ground with steam blowing out of its nose before running towards them as the Gems ran forwards summoning their weapons as they clashed with the horns of the Corrupted, soon as that knocked them and minotaur back they ran towards it and began to hit or slash at it.

This caused the Corrupted to growl barely feeling pain from the slash, while for Steven, Jewel and Peridot who watched as Pearl looks back and shouts to them.

"Steven, Jewel, Peridot stay back and check the human, she might need healing." After telling them as she and the others fight off the Corrupted using their weapons to hold it back, the three nodded and ran over towards her as when they did Jewel and Steven went in front of her as Jewel said.

"Ok Steven, time to use our healing powers." After telling him he nodded as he licked his hand, when he did that Jewel began making her Gem glow before they both placed their hand onto the girl, healing her from the injuries she's taken which began going away slowly as Peridot began to watch the fight, making sure the Corrupted doesn't attack them, she soon sees it get knocked back by a fire ball from Soren who threw it.

Soon after seeing this Peridot looked over at Jewel and Steven and asked curious and worried. "How's the healing over there?" When she asked Jewel said. "It's doing good." After telling her they looked at the healing girl as her skin began to become a bit light of color as it changed slowly while she heals.

They soon saw the Minotaur soon be brought down to knees and elbows when Violet, Blue, Yellow and Pink sliced at the wrist or ankles with their Spears now weakening the Minotaur as it began having difficulties getting back up, but when it looked it saw a glisten in the sky as it was Onyx who yelled as he went down and landed in front of it making one big swing leaving a slice down the middle of its head.

After doing that the monster let out a roar as cracks began forming around where it was sliced at before spreading, causing a shine of light to come from it before it exploded, Poofing into a cloud leaving its Gem which fell from the sky before Onyx caught it saying.

"That's another Corruption we don't need to worry about."

Soon after saying that he then bubbles it before teleporting it back to the Temple, after that, they all looked at the girl and headed over to Steven and Jewel as Pearl asked. "Is she ok?" Jewel gave a nod and said. "She should be waking up soon." As soon as she had said that they began seeing the girl move as she groans.

"Ugh-" Soon she began to wake up as she asked holding the side of her head, sitting up. "Oh, my head...What happened? And why do I feel so...Healed?" Soon as she asked she noticed the others and saw the looks they were giving her which were surprised or shocked as she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Suddenly she looks at her hand and notices it was a lighter tan color, before looking at the rest of her arms seeing it was the same as she soon notices the reason of all this, and asked. "Am...Am I a...A Gem?" She looks at the others who didn't know how to explain this as Pearl sighed noticing that this make take some time to figure out as she said. "This may take a while."


	28. Anaya raising

After the fight against the Corrupted Gem, Anaya was inside of the barn with Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pinkie Pearl, Garnet, and the leader, Pearl whom was explaining to her how she's a full Gem after being healed, soon finishing her explanation. "And that's why my Daughter Jewel and Steven turned you into a Gem by their healing abilities."

Anaya who was sitting down, listening to Pearl, began looking at her body, arms and hands before looking at her now formed Gem which was in her forehead, before standing up, bringing her hands to her stomach not feeling hungry, before touching one of her arms, feeling no temperature of her skin, no hot nor cold, she then placed her hand over where her heart would be at, no beats nor anything before looking at Pearl.

"So this is a gems life is like?"

When she asked, Pearl hummed a bit before nodding. "Yes...I'm sorry, we just, couldn't let you die-" She was then cut off by Anaya who asked before smiling. "are u kidding? I love being a gem! I always wondered what Gems life and feeling are since the day I wrote my novels!"

"Oh." Once Pearl said that she continued. "Umm...Well, that's great b-" Anaya then cuts her off again. "Wait can I see the Blue Gem?" This made Pearl become a bit more confused since there's more than one Blue Gem on the team as she asked. "Lapis?"

As she points at Lapis who looked confused hearing her name before Anaya shook her head and tells her. "No, no, no, I meant her the with the Violet Gem over there. The ones look like you, almost." As she points at Blue Pearl as Pearl looks and says with a smile. "Oh sure be right back" As she left, going over to talk to Blue Pearl, Anaya began waiting, while she did she soon notice the familiar Yellow Gem, Yellow Pearl, walk into the barn looking at the others before looking at her, saying. "Clod."

She soon began getting some stuff from a nearby box which looked to be parts and other items before leaving outside as Anaya became confused why she said that, before noticing Blue Pearl walking over to her with Violet Pearl behind her.

"You want to talk to me?"

When Blue asked when over to her, Anaya didn't answer and just stared at her before looking down at her hand at the older photos of Blue Pearl next to the hooded Blue Diamond before giving a nod. "Yes...You...You know Blue Diamond?" When she asked in shocked looking at her she brought her hand to Blue's hair and soon lifted it up to see her blue eyes making her blush and back away saying.

"Umm...Yes, I know her...I use to be her Pearl...I mean I still am, but I'm a part of the Crystal Gems."

Anaya became curious and asked. "Oh...When and how did you become part of them?" When she asked Blue explained to her how she joined the team such as what happened before, the mission, attempts of trying to get the Homeworld Warp to work and other things as she finishes saying.

"And that's how I joined the Crystal Gems." She then gestured her hand to Violet saying as the two smiled. "And this is my lover, Violet Pearl" Violet smiled and wave as Anaya smiled and waves too, saying. "Hi."

She soon stood up. "But I also want to ask...Could you help me on how I can be a gem?" When she asked them both, Blue and Violet Pearl look at each other smiling as Blue Pearl looks at her and says. "Of course we can." Violet Pearl nods with a smile. "We can start training now." After telling Anaya, she looks at the two and told them.

"I...Was thinking we could start at my cottage?" Violet and Blue looked at her confused since they don't know what a cottage is while looking confused she smiled and said as she began taking them both by their hands. "Follow me and I'll bring you there."

As she began running with them follow her since their holding her hands, they soon left the barn before stopping as Lion walked over to them, which Anaya smiled at before telling the two Pearls. "Blue and Violet Pearl, get on top of Lion, he'll get us there quicker." As they got on him, Steven along with Lapis noticed them leaving as after Lion opened a portal and went through it with the three on him Steven said.

"Huh...You think Anaya is ok being a Gem?" When he asked Lapis as he began kissing blue pussy lips, she gave a short gasp and moan before giggling as she said smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure of it, Steven."

Later

After traveling through the portals, one more opened up as Lion came out of it, making it to the cottage Anaya talked about, as once there, the three soon got down as Anaya said smiling. "We're here!" Blue and Violet began to look around in amazement as they noticed the medium sized cottage and a beautiful large garden with blue, white, yellow, and pink roses as Anaya looks at them and said happily.

"Welcome to my cottage." After saying that she began to hold the two Pearl's hands as the two began blushing blue or purple as they walked in following her, once inside after she opened the door and brought them in, once inside they soon saw how nice the cottage looked seeing some of the rooms, soon being brought into Anaya's bedroom.

As they were in it they saw it was nice as everything was clean and organized, no dust nor anything in the room as Anaya had books on a bookshelf of books, with pictures of Blue Diamond herself and paintings of her on the wall, after seeing this, they followed Anaya to her bed and sat on it as she said smiling.

"So this is my home and the paintings of Blue Diamond over there. They were made by my Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandpa." After telling them Blue Pearl gets a painting of her Diamond and said giving a small smile. "He did so well painting."

Blue Pearl soon said as Violet Pearl looks at it. "But here." She soon uses her Pearl Gem in her chest to show the images of Blue Diamond's face completely visible as Anaya was shocked seeing how beautiful she is as she said in amazement. "Oh, my Gosh." When she tried to touch it her hand went through is due to it being a hologram as Blue Pearl turns it off saying.

"She is beautiful...But...The truth is, she along with the remaining Diamonds on Homeworld are evil." When she told Anaya she looked confused and asked. "What do you mean?"

Blue Pearl continued. "Long ago...Back when they discovered the Planet Earth, the Diamonds were planning back then to take over it, use all of its life energy for themselves to expand Homeworld, they were going to destroy the life that was currently on Earth." When she finished Anaya shook her head no refusing to believe that before saying.

"Blue Diamond would ever do such a thing like that, when she first came to Earth she was nice to the humans back then when she met them, she even cared for the life that's on Earth when she got to know more of it. I know she's good."

After she finished telling them that, Blue Pearl soon gave a nod smiling as she knows Blue Diamonds good too, but after that, she soon asked Anaya. "Anaya, are you ready to know how Gem works?" She began to think for a moment after being asked before giving a smile as she nodded saying.

"I'm ready Blue Pearl." After telling her and Violet Pearl, the two smiled as Violet said. "We're happy to hear that Anaya." After saying that Blue said. "Before we go to start it off, do you have a question? Feel a bit, different than you did from before?"

When she asked, Anaya nodded saying. "Yeah. I don't feel hungry, heat, cold, I don't even feel my heart beating anymore. Is that normal?" After she asked, Blue Pearl nodded.

"It is. That means you don't have to worry about anything human-related. Such as...Hunger, freezing, burning or anything else like that." After telling her, she smiled now knowing she doesn't have to worry about anything that humans are vulnerable to, as Blue said as she and Violet stood up. "Let's go outside to begin."

Anaya nodded with a smile and began to stand up too before following them outside, once they were in front of the cottage Violet tells her. "To start, when you're a Gem you can be able to summon your own weapon just from your Gemstone. Like this as an example." After saying that she began to make her Violet Pearl glow purple before reaching into it, pulling out her Spear as Anaya looked in amazement.

"Whoa. I can do something like that?" The two Pearls nodded to her as she smiled saying. "Cool." Blue Pearl then told her. "Not only can you do that, you can also shapeshift, but you won't be able to it just yet. It'll take time."

After telling her that, with Violet Pearl nodding in agreement as Anaya said. "Oh...But can I see what it looks like?" When she asked, Blue nodded saying. "You can. Violet Pearl, could you show her?" Violet gave a nod. "Sure Blue." After saying that happily, she began making her Pearl begin to glow brightly before shapeshifting her hand into a different size after she finished Anaya smiled.

"What else can I be able to do?"

When she asked Blue Pearl hummed before telling her. "Oh, you can also change your clothing." Anaya looked at her confused, which they noticed as Blue smiled and asked. "Violet Pearl, can you show her please?"

"Sure Blue Pearl." After Violet told her she began making her clothing glow before changing it, making it look like Blue Pearl's, which Anaya looked in amazement before Violet changed back into her original clothing as Blue asked. "Want to try that Anaya?"

She nodded with a smile and began to try as Blue Pearl told her. "Ok, first close your eyes and concentrate on what you want to be wearing now." Anaya began to make her Gem glow which her clothing began to radiate as well, as after a few seconds the glow went away as she asked.

"Did it work?" When Anaya asked she noticed Violet Pearl and Blue Pearl looking at her blushing blue or violet, confusing her before she looked down and blushed too, noticing she was in her bra and undies, causing her to gasp as she tried to cover herself as she asked. "Can I be able to reform my clothes?"

The two nodded before Blue told her still blushing. "Close your eyes and try to concentrate again." She nodded and did what she tried before, this time her clothing reformed back as she looked, now no longer blushing as she soon asked with a small smile. "What's next?" When she asked Blue Pearl told her. "Next is Strength."

After telling her she gestured Anaya to follow her and Violet as they began to walk over to this nearby tree before she continued. "As a Gem, your strength is very powerful, you can be able to lift the heaviest objects that no human can lift, like this tree for example." After telling her, she and Violet grabbed the tree and lifted it off the ground, revealing the roots, which Anaya was surprised by saying.

"That's outstanding." Once the two Pearl's put the tree down Blue smiled and told her. "Give it a try." She nodded and began looking at the tree before she looked around, soon spotting a large rock on the ground, as when she saw it she went over and grabbed the sides of it before pulling it up, taking it out of the ground, looking at it shocked before giving a grin.

Soon she put the rock back down where she picked it up at before heading back to the two as she asked happily. "Is there more?" Both Pearl's gave a nod. "There's a lot more Gem things you can be able to do." After telling her with a grin they began to continue their lessons to help her learn how it's like to be a Gem.

Minutes later

After a few lessons of what Gems can be able to do Anaya was able to do her best on some of the lessons, she is trying to complete as when they finished all of them Violet Pearl began telling her about Gems having no age, saying as she finished her sentence with a grin. "And you'll live forever, never having to worry about aging."

"And we're thousands of years old."

When Blue Pearl told her Anaya smiled and began hugging them both. "Thank you, Blue and Violet Pearl. But I'm still going to need training...Also, you said I can summon a weapon, through my gem, right?" When she asked looking up at her Gem, Blue Pearl nodded, telling her as she placed her hands on her shoulder smiling.

"Yes, but it will take time to do that." Anaya soon smiled at her and Violet, knowing she'll do good as a Gem, as after that she asked curiously. "Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl. Should we go back to the barn where the others are at?"

When she asked curiously the two Pearl's looked at each other and smiled as they looked back at her. "Sure Anaya, we can go back. Pearl and the others might possibly need our help to finish building the Drill." After telling her she smiled too and whistled which Lion heard, waking up from his nap he was having in front of her cottage before walking over to them as Anaya told him.

"We're prepared to head back to the barn Lion. Ready?"

He gave a yawn as an answer which she looked at Blue and Violet telling them. "He's ready." After telling them happily, they smiled and began to go over to Lion as the three began to hold hands, heading over to Lion before getting onto him, once on his back he began to run, but as he did Anaya soon became confused and asked.

"Wait, Drill?" Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl looked at each other before looking over at her as Blue told her. "Oh...Will show you when we get to the barn." After telling her, Lion roared, opening a portal as they go through it, going back to the others at the barn.

* * *

Anaya belongs to katmar1994


	29. It could have been great

As it was nearing the end of the afternoon, as at the Barn the Gems Onyx, Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet were looking at the sunset over Beach City on a hill near the barn, along with Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl and Anaya who sat together, while Steven and Lapis were laying on Lion, before Yellow Pearl walks up to them saying. "Steven, Lapis."

"Hi!" When Steven said that happily with Lapis giving a small smile and a wave before Yellow asked. "Why did we stop working on the drill?! Why are the others just sitting there looking at nothing?!" After she asked Lapis explained to her. "We worked hard and we deserve to take it easy for a little bit."

Steven nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean just look at that view. It's beautiful." When told she looked up at the sky and then back to them. "It's going to be blown to oblivion by the Cluster if we don't get back to work!" After telling them Steven tells her.

"Working hard is important, but feeling good is important too."

Yellow Pearl looked puzzled and asked. "What are you talking about?!" While asking in a shout she accidentally turns on the power drill in her hand, making a buzzing sound, which the two noticed as Steven says.

"Hey!" He then asked. "What is that, a C?" He then plays the C note on his ukulele, confusing Yellow as she asked. "The drill?" She then makes the drill buzz again, which Steven pointed to saying happily. "Yeah!"

She then makes the drill buzz in a higher pitch which he tells her in realization. "Oh my gosh, now it's music!" She looked at him and asked while looking back at the drill she's holding. "Music?" Steven and Lapis nod before he says. "Yeah! It's music! Like this, do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do." He strums his ukulele as Yellow repeated the four music notes he said. "Do-mi-so-do."

"Isn't it pretty?" When Steven asked in a song, she tells him. "That's exceedingly simple." Steven then strums his ukulele again as Yellow says. "Do-mi-so-ti."

Soon Lapis join with Steven. "We're making music." Yellow Pearl asked. "What is the point? You're both not making anything." Steven asked. "Well, if it isn't anything, then why does it sound so good?" Yellow looks down before looking up at the two.

"I suppose it's just interesting...Do-mi-so-do. Devoid of substance or purpose, a hypothetical pattern...Do-mi-so-ti. For the satisfaction of bringing it to completion."

Steven nodded saying. "Sure." Yellow continued. "Do-mi-so-ti. Interest without meaning? Solutions without problems?" Steven soon tells her.

"And then you just add words. Here's what I have been working on." Soon He begins to sing a song which he called, Peace and Love on the Planet Earth, as while singing it with Lapis joining in Yellow Pearl soon joins in as well, as the others join in too, including Anaya who was asked to join in by Blue and Violet as while singing they soon began to start working back on the Drill.

While they did they began to get parts they have for the Drill before either banging them into shape with the hammers they have, saw them to the right size, weld them together with the Drill and Etc. to finish making it, to stop the Cluster.

Hours Later

As it was now nighttime, after putting the Drill together the Gems all began to look at the now almost finished Drill while looking at it Pearl walks over to Yellow and says as she gives her a pat on the back for the good work they all did. "Nice work." Yellow Pearl jumps in fear from that as, after that, some of the Crystal Gems laugh and Steven hugs her, as while hugging Yellow blushed a bit and soon gives a slight hug back and asks. "We really did it, huh?"

Steven gasped hearing her say that and asks. "We?" She then realizes something. "Oh wait. I need to check something!" Once she ran towards the drill Steven told the others. "She's come so far. It feels like yesterday she was trying to kill us." Pearl shook her head telling him.

"No no, that was several weeks ago."

Yellow Pearl soon shouts. "Coordinates! We still need the Cluster's exact coordinates in order to drill!" After telling them the one last thing they need to finish the Drill Pearl hums for a moment before telling her and the others. "There's a Diamond Base that may hold that information, but getting there is going to be difficult."

"How come?" When Anaya asked curiously Blue Pearl tells her and the others, knowing what Pearl means by it's going to be difficult. "Because it's not accessible by warp pad." The leader nods to her. "Exactly."

She then raises her hand to her head above her eyes and looks up to the moon saying while the others did the same too and looked up. "And it's on." Before finishing, Steven gasps while looking up. "The moon!" Pearl nods to him. "Yes, Steven, the moon."

"Whoa. I always wanted to go to the moon. And also see a Diamond Base." After telling them with a smile, she then tells them. "We don't have a spaceship. But I think I know who can help us get there."

Later

"Lion! Can you make us a special super warp to the moon?" When Anaya asked, Lion grunts and stretches his limbs, ignoring her request as Steven asked in a pleading as well. "Come on, Lion, we gotta do this to stop the Cluster! If we don't there's gonna be no more Earth! No more fun times with your pals, no more Lion Lickers...No more naps?"

When he said that, it made Lion get up from where he was sleeping and roar before opening his eyes which were glowing white, causing them all to stare in awe and look to Steven as he said with a shrug. "Guess it was naps." Soon Jewel said.

"Wait, we're going to need Marble too. Lion can't take all of us to the Moon by himself."

After telling them with Peridot agreeing, the Gems looked at each other before Pearl looked at her with a smile and gave a nod, letting her Daughter along with Peridot go and get Marble, soon after getting Marble Jewel said with a smile as she placed him on Lion's back.

"There you go Marble. Ready?" When she asked Marble gave a slight nod and began to turn and form itself onto the back of Lion, making what looked to be extra seats for the entire team to ride on, along with back wheels to help Lion support the Gems as once they were all on Lion and Marble, he ran and creates a Portal with his roar and runs through it.

In the Portals

As the Gems all travel on the two pets, Steven looked over at Yellow Pearl and asked. "Pretty cool, right?" When he asked she only screams as Lion creates more portals, increasing his speed with each one as Anaya shouts happily.

"Go, Lion! Goooo!" Once she shouted that they began to reach the Moon Base on the Moon.

Minutes Later

After a portal opened up in the Moon Base, Lion, Marble, and the others on them, came through the portal Lion created before Lion and Marble slide across the floor, making them hit a wall with the Gems still on them, before Marble formed back into his sphere shaped self which Peridot and Jewel held, as Steven and Anaya gasped before she asked. "Lion! Are you okay?" He groans in response as Jewel asked.

"Are you ok Marble?" When she asked with Peridot worried as well, Marble only moved, giving a bit of a nod, showing he's ok, as Onyx looked around, noticing someone's missing and asked. "Where's Yellow Pearl?" He and the others began to look around before hearing a mumbling sound.

This caused them to look in the direction of the noise before seeing Lion's mane move before seeing Yellow Pearl come out of it saying. "Get me out of this furry fre-whoa!" She slips out of it and onto the floor as Steven hugged Lion saying. "Oh, Lion. You've earned your naps for the week." While doing that Jewel and Peridot placed Marble near Lion to rest as well.

"We made it." When Pearl told them, she turns her gemstone into a flashlight, which Onyx did the same along with Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet, except for Steven, Anaya who didn't know how to make their Gems do that yet, Lapis who had her Gem on her back, and Soren, who's Gem is on his tongue, only using the fire he formed in his one hand as light.

While looking around Steven began to have small doubts about this place being the moon-base, saying. "It doesn't...Look like the moon." When he said that Amethyst ran over to these two large panels and said. "Hey, look over here! I think it's a door." After telling them Pink Pearl noticed it's the door leading out the moon base, as when she saw Amethyst about to press the button she said.

"Amethyst W-"

Before she finished Amethyst already placed her hand on a wall causing the two panels to open, revealing the surface of the moon, causing air to be sucked out of the base through the open door, before taking her hand away letting it close saying. "Uhhh, yup! We on the moon!" Pearl soon tells her.

"Amethyst, please! Don't blow us into space!" After telling her that, Steven along with Anaya began to look and wander around, as while they did Steven accidentally walked into a wall, as when he backed up, he soon looks and notices a carving of some sort on the wall. "Huh? Hey guys, who's that supposed to be?"

When he asked Anaya looked at what he's looking at and gasps, smiling as she said. "It's a large mural of Blue Diamond herself!" When she said that it brought concern of Blue and Yellow Pearl as well as when they along with Violet Pearl and the others looked over at the mural too, while looking at it Anaya then said with a smile. "She's so beautiful." Soon Yellow Pearl suddenly realized and said.

"Wait! Are they all here?"

She soon looked at the walls before spotting one making her smile as she said happily. "Ahh yes! There she is!" When she walked over to it Steven looked over at her and asked. "Who?"

"Behold! Yellow Diamond! Isn't she magnificent?!" When Yellow asked talking about the mural of Yellow Diamond herself, Steven asked as he walked over along with Lapis, looking at the mural. "Wow...So who are the Diamonds anyway? They seem like a big deal."

Yellow looks at him. "Are you joking me?! The Diamonds are the Gem matriarchs! Together they make up the Great Diamond Authority that governs Homeworld and all the outlying colonies! We live to serve them!?" While telling him, Pearl walks up behind her and clears her throat looking at Yellow along with Lapis, making Yellow Pearl laugh nervously and say.

"I mean, we were all made to serve them, even though some of us...Don't anymore...Hey, I think that's a control service over there!"

When she pointed across the room she ran over saying. "Let's take a look." While heading over Steven follows her saying joyfully. "Yeah!" Soon Lapis and the others walk over to them while Yellow Pearl inspects the floor, searching for the panel as she says. "It's not what we came here for."

"Can we hurry it up? This place gives me the creeps." After Amethyst asked with Pink Pearl and Soren nodding in agreement they all continued their way up the stairs until they reach the top, once there they were able to see space as the top of the Moon Base is all glass, showing what's around as Steven said amazed. "We really are on the moon."

Soon Yellow Pearl said as she goes over to a device. "Oh my goodness! This looks like it could be brand new! I mean it's a relic by today's standards, but, golly! It's so elegant, so simple, so perfect!"

"So how do you turn it on?"

When Soren asked she told them. "I have no idea." Soon the device activates as Yellow Pearl and some of the others looked, seeing that Anaya has accidentally turned it on as she said. "Hey, it's got one of those glowy hand dealies."

"You can't sit there!" When told by Yellow Pearl she asked. "Why not? It's really cool." As she said that, knowing this is where Blue Diamond sits at, Yellow tells her. "That chair is only for the most elite Gems, you can't go around sitting where an Elite would sit."

Anaya looked at Blue and Violet Pearl who smiled at her and gave a nod as she said to Yellow. "Well, they aren't here now, right?" As she pats the empty spot Yellow glances to her left and goes over and sits next to her, laughing as while she did Steven saw a white object which was a shaped octahedral crystal and asked as he grabs it. "Hey, what's this doodad for?"

"Put that back! Hm, okay, let's see here." While saying as Steven puts the crystal back, the chair she and Anaya are sitting in gets closer to the control panel, as when Yellow turns it on she says. "There we go. This is a really old system." When the screen switches between 7 files represented by Diamond shapes, Yellow then said.

"Gotta find the right file...Cluster, Cluster where are you, Cluster? Aha! There's the insertion point. Looks like the Beta Kindergarten in Facet Nine. It's the smaller of the two, not nearly as impressive as the one here." After telling them smiling Pearl then asked. "But where is the cluster now?"

When she asked Yellow Pearl tells them. "Hang on...There it is! It's embedded deep into the mantle, relative to the barn its roughly two thousand five hundred units down. All we need to do is feed this data to the drill and we should be all set."

"That's it then, mission accomplished!"

After Pearl said that smiling Steven then said happily. "Yeah, team!" Soon Soren then said. "Great, let's get the heck out of here right Amethyst and Pink Pearl." As they nodded in agreement Steven looked at Pearl and said with a smile. "Wait!" After telling her he then went forward and began kissing her shorts where her pussy's at, which Yellow noticed and asked.

"What is Steven doing?" When she asked Steven smiled at her and said. "It's what I do some of the times for Pearl, Lapis, Violet, Blue, Jewel, Peridot and Garnet. They love it."

When he told her she noticed that Pearl along with the 6 blushed when he said that, as after that he then became curious about the Diamond computer and asked curiously as he walked over to Yellow and Anaya. "Hold on, does this thing have any games on it?" After he asked Yellow Pearl shook her head and told him. "No no no no, this wasn't used for games."

"Aw."

As Steven was upset no games were on the large Diamond computer Yellow soon said with a smile. "It was used for planning a colony. Here, look." She soon presses a button, making a map of Earth appear on the screen as she continued. "So here is a map of all structures that were originally built on Earth. All told, this probably only accounts for maybe, five percent of what was originally planned."

"What was the plan?" When Steven asked curiously Yellow said. "Well, let's take a look." After pressing another button a hologram appeared, projecting what appears to be a hollow version of the Earth, with rings around it, shocking the Gems minus Yellow Pearl as she tells them. "Ta-da! A finished Earth colony. Wow, look at this! Eighty-nine kindergartens, sixty-seven spires, a Galaxy Warp in each facet, efficient use of all available materials."

Soon as she finished she then asked. "What were you thinking, shutting this operation down? It could've been great!" Pearl soon told her. "No! You're wrong!" Yellow looks at her and asked. "What do you mean? It's perfect, look at it." Garnet tells her. "We are looking at it."

"Yeah, this plan stinks!" When Amethyst told her, Soren and Pink Pearl nodded with Pink crossing her arms Pearl continued. "Completing this colony would have meant the extinction of all life on Earth!" Yellow Pearl then tells them all. "But think of the good it would have done. The Gems that would have been made, our Empire expanded."

When she told them, Pearl then tells her. "We believe all life is precious and worth protecting." Yellow Pearl looks at her and the others saying.

"Well if you wanted to protect the Earth you and others did a lousy job including the ones from the past! There'd be no Cluster if the Earth had stayed a colony. Now there's no colony, there's gonna be no Earth, so thank you! You all doomed the planet!"

Soon as she said that some of the Gems looked at her furiously for saying that as Steven laughed nervously before saying. "Is there anything that's worth more th-" Soon Garnet picks up Yellow Pearl by the front of her leotard saying as she summons her Gauntlet. "You, listen to us, now. You are talking about things that you do not understand."

Soon Pearl stops her and asks. "Garnet, stop! Please! It's not worth it. We're done here, let's just...Go home." After the leader told her, she drops Yellow Pearl on the ground and smashes the control panel with her Gauntlet as Yellow asked.

"What did I say? I'm just stating a fact. The Rebellion didn't really save Earth, it just delayed the inevitable."

Soon Steven tells her after sighing. "That's not the way they see it. They've spent thousands of years trying to protect the Earth. I thought maybe, you finally understood why." As he begins to walk down the stairs following the team with Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl and Anaya coming with him he looked back where Yellow's at and said. "Yellow Pearl!"

"What? I'm coming." As she goes over to them both Steven and Blue Pearl glances at Yellow and notices she is holding the chair's gemstone behind her back as Pearl soon said. "Let's go, everyone." Soon after saying that they began to follow the others, leaving the Diamond Moon Base now.


	30. Message Reseaved

After coming back down to Earth after getting the coordinates from the Cluster the Gems Steven, Lapis, Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, Anaya, Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet along with Marble and Lion were back at the Barn, in front of it as a matter in-fact, as while in front of as some of them were talking to each other having a conversation, Anaya was thinking to herself.

'What was that thing that Steven did to Pearl back when we were in Moon Base?' As she began remembering it, Steven kissing Pearl's shorts in the area where her pussy's at, as while remembering Anaya began to blush, but while she blushes, she looked over at Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl, as she looks at the two, she began to become curious and walk over to them.

Once over to them, she began holding their hands, confusing them not knowing why she is before she began bringing them to Lion, soon as they were brought to Lion, she got on top of him and helped Violet and Blue Pearl on top too as once on him Anaya looked down and asked. "Lion, could you bring us to the cottage please?"

When she asked he gave a yawn and began standing up with them staying on his back before running forward as he gave a light roar opening a portal, running into it as it vanished.

Minutes Later

After jumping through the portal, Lion and the three were soon at Anaya's Cottage, once there, Lion laid back down and began to sleep for a little while, as he sleeps, Anaya, Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl got off of him carefully, when they were, Anaya went and placed her hand on his snout saying.

"Get as much rest as you need Lion." After telling him as he continues sleeping, she then looked over at Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl as Blue asked with a smile. "Why are we doing here Anaya?" When she asked her she smiled and began to hold their hands again as she said while taking them to her cottage. "Follow me to the bedroom."

When she asked them, they began to blush a bit, knowing what's going to happen as they began to go inside of Anaya's home, once inside of the cottage she began to bring the two to her bed, once there, she began to place the two Pearl's onto the bed, as they were on it she climbed into her bed and began to kiss both Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl, causing them to blush blue or purple before they began to kiss her back.

As she blushed too they continued to kiss before soon breaking it as they began panting, while panting they smiled as she said. "I love you Blue and Violet Pearl." While she smiled they then said to her too.

"We love you too Anaya." After telling her they then went into another kiss with her, as while kissing the two Pearl's began to tease Anaya as they began to place one of their arms to her sides, bring them down towards the top of her dress before grabbing the shoulder straps of it as they began to pull them from her shoulders, causing her blush to reappear as they began to pull her dress down, stripping her.

While pulling it down her bra soon became exposed as they continue to bring the dress down, soon taking it off, exposing her undies, leaving her in her undergarments, when Anaya noticed she continued blushing as Blue Pearl began to grab the sides of Anaya's undies before pulling them down slowly, till they were off, before putting them to the side with her dress.

After that Violet Pearl brought her hands behind Anaya's back and began unhooking her bra, causing her blush to become more visible when she heard the hook come undone before Violet began to take it off, before putting it to the side, leaving Anaya nude with her small chest and pussy lips exposed.

When they broke their kiss Anaya began to remove the two Pearl's clothing next, as she started with Blue Pearl's as she began to grab the neck of her blue leotard before pulling it down, making her blush as Violet watched with a smile as Anaya continued pulling down Blue's leotard, taking it off.

Once it was down to her feet she took them off, as after they vanished Violet Pearl was next, which Anaya started to strip her from her clothing starting with her bottoms, pulling them down slowly, teasing her like Blue, who's watching with a smile as well, once they were off and vanished she then began to remove Violet's top, pulling it up as Violet Pearl helped take her top off.

She began getting her head through the collar part of her top and her arms out of the holes till they were off before vanishing too, leaving the three nude, they soon began to go into another kiss as while kissing Anaya soon began to lay down next to Violet Pearl as Blue Pearl was now on top of them, through the kissing both Blue Pearl and Violet began to position themselves before Blue went down, rubbing her blue pussy against Violet's purple one, making the three break the kiss as both Pearls gasped and blushed.

Soon the both of them began to moan as Violet said. "Ooh, Blue Pearl." After saying that they continued to rub as Anaya watched with a smile before letting out a surprised gasp before she moaning as she looked down and noticed that they were both fingering her, causing her to blush as they continued to rub their pussy's together while fingering Anaya, as after a couple of minutes she said, feeling herself reaching her climax.

"I think I'm going to cum!" They soon told her. "Us too!" After saying that they began to go faster with rubbing or fingering before cumming as the three began squirting with both Pearl's squirting all over their pelvis' while Anaya squirted all over their hands coating them in juices.

Once they finished they began to pant before looking at each other with a smile as they began to switch places as Blue Pearl began laying down on the bed with Anaya above her as Violet laid next to them, once in position Anaya began to go down as she and Blue began to rub their pussy's together as they began fingering Violet Pearl. "Ooh, Anaya." After Blue Pearl said her name she and her began moaning from rubbing their pussy's together, Violet Pearl started to moan too as they finger her pussy lips bringing more pleasure into the three of them as in 4 or 5 minutes they began to feel the same tingling sensation from before as Violet announced to the two.

"I'm going to cum Blue and Anaya!"

They smiled at her and said while the three continued. "We're cumming too!" After telling her they began to rub their pussy's together and finger Violet Pearl at a quicker pace bringing more excitement to them as the three began to squirt again as both Anaya and Blue Pearl pussy's were coated in each other's juices as their hands were coated by Violet's juices when she came too.

After they came they then began to switch their places again, this time Anaya laid on her bed while Violet Pearl's above her as Blue laid next right near them this time, as Violet soon lowered herself before rubbing her pussy lips against Anaya's before they started to finger Blue Pearl, making the trio moan at the same time as Anaya said through her moans.

"Violet Pearl, that feels glorious." Violet smiled at Anaya while they continued rubbing their pussy lips together, making them along with Blue Pearl who's being fingered by them, moan as the sensation inside of them was becoming more active, causing them to increase their speed as while doing that for a couple of minutes they began to realize it was rising as Blue said. "I'm going to cum guys!"

They smiled and looked at her before looking at each other before saying. "I'm going to cum too!" After announcing that to each other the two both rubbed their pussy's together faster while fingering Blue at quick movement bringing more pleasure in the three of them they let out a moan and squirted again on, freezing in place before coming out of it and started panting, looking at each other with a smile as Anaya asked.

"Want to do one more thing Blue and Violet Pearl?"

When she asked them they both looked at one another before smiling, having an idea as Blue said. "Sure Anaya." Soon Violet said. "And we're sure it'll be fun for the three of us." After telling her she began to smile at the two and said.

"Cool, what is it?" Once she asked, the two Pearls' soon looked at each other with a smile as they leaned towards each other and went into a kiss, causing their Gems to glow bright of blue or purple before their bodies glowed too before they began to fuse together, causing Anaya to look at them astonished as they fused.

Once the fusion was complete it revealed Blue and Violet's fusion which is known as Violet-Blue Pearl, having the height of Garnet and a mixed color of both Blue and Violet's hair and skin, along with mixed hairstyle of both Pearl's as for her clothing, she wasn't wearing any as she was nude still, she soon opened her eyes and looked at Anaya with a grin who said, blushing.

"Wow, you look wonderful." Violet-Blue Pearl blushed a purplish-blue from her compliment and giggle. "Thank you, Anaya." When thanked by Violet-Blue in the mix of both of Pearl's voices, she began to lay down as Anaya laid on top of her before they drift towards each other and kissed, as they kiss Anaya brought her pelvis down towards the fusions causing to gasp when their pussy's grazed each other.

Soon she went down further till they were rubbed together, as while doing that they began to moan with their blushes becoming more noticeable because of their pussy lips rubbing each other, as their enjoyment causes them to rub faster.

"Ooh, Violet-Blue."

She smiled hearing Anaya say her name through her moans, making them both continue rubbing as they continue to gain speed, as after a couple minutes the fusion looked down at Anaya and said smiling. "I'm cumming!"

"I am too!" They soon both let out a loud moan as they came, squirting all over each other's pussy's as they froze in place for a moment, before dropping onto the bed tired out a bit, panting as they smiled at each other before kissing, as while kissing the fusion un-fused back to Violet and Blue Pearl while kissing.

After they kissed, the trio smiled at each other as Anaya said. "That was marvelous." The two Pearl's nodded in agreement as they began to bring the covers up to cover their nude bodies, soon after that they began to lay down as Blue and Violet said happily. "Night Anaya."*

"Night too Blue and Violet."

They then closed their eyes and began to rest for a little while, as in about a couple of minutes, Blue Pearl felt her Pearl Gem beginning to glow, causing her and the two to wake up as Anaya asked as she opened her eyes. "What's happening?" Violet Pearl soon told her.

"It's the others trying to call for us." When told by this Blue Pearl made her Gem fully glow as Pearl's voice called from it saying. "Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl Anaya are you all there?" When asked Blue said. "We're here Pearl, what's wrong?" Once she asked Pearl told them in a worrisome tone. "We need your help back at the barn, there's a problem."


	31. Message Resever

In front of the Barn, the Gems Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Anaya, Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Jewel, Peridot, Marble, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet along with Lion were in front of the Barn as it was nighttime as after Anaya, Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl left on Lion through a portal a couple minutes ago, some of the others in front of the Barn began having a conversation as Amethyst asked.

"How much longer 'til we can use the drill?" With Soren and Pink Pearl nodding in agreement, Pearl told them and the others. "Well, with the new coordinates we got from the moon base, it should be ready to go. But we really should perform a few tests first." As she tells them Yellow Pearl began to sneak into the barn in which Steven had spotted, and in his curiousity, he follows her.

Once inside the Barn, he began hearing Yellow mumble about something while holding the Device she got from the Moon Base, as while she did she then spots Steven and immediately hides the device behind her saying. "Oh! Steven."

"Yellow Pearl, I need to talk to you."

She began to feel a bit uneased with this and said with a nervous smile. "Uhhh, yeah! Sure!" Steven then opens the truck door and begins leading Yellow Pearl into it, as when they entered the truck that's parked inside the Barn she asked confused. "Why are we in this broken-down vehicle?"

"I wanted to ask you...About the Diamonds?" After telling her, She said, a bit of surprise. "Oh! I don't know what the others have told you, but there's a reason they're in charge."

Steven became curious. "Why's that?" When he asked her she then told him. "They're objectively better than us. Every Gem has their strengths and weaknesses, but not them. They're absolutely totally completely flawless beings! Especially my Diamond, Yellow Diamond, the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe!" After she finished telling him he then asked her. "You're really loyal to her, aren't you?"

"How could I not be? We might have our little truce, but I'll never forsake the Gem I was made for!" After telling him he then had an idea to trick Yellow Pearl and said while pointing. "That's good, because...She's right behind you!"

She became surprised and looked at where he pointed saying. "What?" While turned Steven spots the Diamond Communicator in her hand and immediately takes it from her, as when she noticed she gasped looking at her empty hand and looks over at Steven who shuts and locks in the car, making her scream and say.

"Ahh, no! ahh!"

As she screamed Steven tells her. "Save your strength! You're up against one of the Earth's greatest trapping technologies, the child safety lock!" She gasps again and asked. "Oh, no! How could you do this to me, the great and lovable Yellow Pearl?! I thought we were finally friends like you wanted!" As she slides down from the window he shows her the Diamond Communicator.

"I saw you sneak this off the moon base while nobody else was looking!" As she sees him holding up the Diamond Communicator she pretends that it's nothing to worry about as he asked. "What is it? Tell me!" When he asked she told him. "It's nothing special. And definitely not important at all."

Steven sees through her lies and gets an idea as he picks up a nearby hammer lying on the floor and said. "Then why don't I just smash it!" This frightens Yellow as she stops him.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait! All right, look. I have a plan. Allow me to explain...It's...A Diamond Communicator. Meant for the express purpose of contacting the Diamonds back on Homeworld."

When she told him he then asked. "You're still trying to contact Homeworld?" After he asked her she explained to him. "Yes, of course! I figured it out. You simple clods keep trying to protect the earth, but you can't do anything right! I let myself get carried away, too... laughing, singing, building our little machine...But don't you see? None of that matters! All that matters is that I'm of use to Yellow Diamond! This planet can be of use to Yellow Diamond! I must contact her, to reveal what I've discovered!"

"But the Diamonds are bad! They don't care about the earth! They wanted to hollow it out, and now they wanna blow it up with the Cluster!" After telling her she then said. "Yes, yes! That's the point!"

After telling him he then asked. "Why do I keep sticking my neck out for you? You're never gonna be on our side! Lapis! Pearl! Garnet! Everyone!" This shocked Yellow as she pleaded. "Steven, no! Don't get them. Steven! Release me!" Steven soon closes the barn door as he went to the others.

Minutes later

"She took a direct line to the Diamonds! From the moon base? What was she thinking?" After Pearl asked shocked with others shocked too Amethyst looked at Soren and Pink Pearl saying. "Man, after everything we've gone through, she's still out to get us! That...She...Ahhh, I'm too mad!"

Soon Steven hears Yellow Pearl honking the truck horn from inside the barn which caused Lapis and the others there to look over at it as Steven said. "I see she knows what a horn is now." After saying that Lapis told him. "You offered her a lot of your trust."

"I did! And it blew up in my face. You guys have been protecting Earth for thousands of years. She could've destroyed all of that. A whole earth, why did I think I could change her mind?"

When he said that Soren then told him. "I know right? But I guess you can't like go into peoples heads and change how they think."

"Maybe we can?" When Pink Pearl said that it gave an idea to Amethyst as she said. "Yeah if we just shrink down really little..." She then is stopped by Steven who tells her and the others. "No no no, I don't want to tell her what to do. She should just know. Shouldn't she?"

After asking Onyx then told him. "It's 'cause you believe in everyone Steven. You have a little more patience than the rest of us. But the truth is, not everyone deserves that patience."

"Look on the bright side. At least you got this thing away from her before she did any real damage." When Pearl told Steven with Lapis nodding in agreement, he looks down and says. "Yeah..."

Suddenly one side of the barn explodes shocking and surprising them as Steven turned to look at the side of the Barn and said. "Ohhhh nooooo!" The Gems then see Yellow Pearl bursting out of the barn in Peridot's robot that she made in case of emergencies as Yellow laughed maniacally and said. "Free, freeeee! Ahahaha!"

"How did she escape?" When Steven asked Yellow throws the truck door in front of the Gems and said. "Fools! Your invisible rotary shield was no match for me...Once I applied logic!" After telling them Steven groans in frustration as the Gems run towards Yellow Pearl in Peridot's machine as she said. "Now I'm going to do this right." As she said that she then throws a truck at them.

When she threw it, the Gems began to all dodge the attack as while Pearl and Onyx try to hold the Homeworld communicator, but lose it to Yellow who said. "See? None of you know what you doing!" Soon as Yellow Pearl runs away in Peridot's machine Peridot said. "Hey! That was mine!"

"Ohh okay! I've been ready for this!"

When Amethyst said that she transforms into a helicopter, which surprised Soren, Pink Pearl and some of the other Gems as she looked at them and said. "Get in." When she said that they all got into the Helicopter except Lapis who was near the entrance as she asked.

"Where's Steven?

They soon saw and heard him as he said. "Stupid Yellow Pearl, stupid giant robot! Oh why, oh why did I have to encourage her?" He was then grabbed by Lapis from one of a water tentacle she formed from her back and brought him over to the Helicopter as Pearl said.

"There's no time for feeling horrible. We have to catch Yellow Pearl before she contacts Yellow Diamond." After telling him that Amethyst in Helicopter form begins to fly and chase Yellow Pearl as she tries to open the communicator using the robot claws.

But while she did Pearl in the Amethyst Helicopter made her Gem glow and said as she began contacting Blue, Violet Pearl, and Anaya. "Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Anaya, are you all there?" She paused hearing Blue Pearl tell them they're all here as she said.

"We need your help back at the barn, there's a problem." When she said that they caught up to Yellow Pearl who noticed them as she looked shocked as Soren said. "What's up, Yellow Hurl?!"

Amethyst laughed from that a bit along with Pink as Amethyst said. "Good one, Soren!" Soon as Pearl finished calling the three, she and Pink Pearl summoned their Spears, Onyx, Jewel, and Soren summoned their Swords, and Garnet summons her gauntlets, as when Yellow saw this she screams as Garnet launches her gauntlets at Peridot's robot, knocking it into an electricity line, making it falls over and let go of the communicator.

After that Yellow Pearl soon began to get up from inside the Robot Peridot made and look around before spotting the Communicator as she gasped and smiles, but before reaching it Pearl's spear flies down and knocks the communicator away from her as she looked up and saw Amethyst transform back to her regular form and the other Gems fall down around her as Amethyst, Soren and Pink shout.

"Dogpile!"

They then started to smash and punch Peridot's robot including Peridot who started smashing it with the bat she took with her as while doing that they were unaware that Yellow Pearl was slipping away through the arm of the robot to retrieve the communicator, luckily Steven spots this and said as he went after.

"You're not getting away with it!" As he said that he grabs Yellow taking her down as he said. "I trusted you! I spend all that time bonding and hoping and caring about you!"

She then looked at him and then said as she began trying to turn on the Communicator. "You don't get it either! This is your whole prooobleeem! Your emotions rule out the reason! I will do what has to be done!"

"Wh-"

Before Steven finished Yellow Pearl turned on the communicator and it glows yellow as it begins to float above them as while it did Blue, Violet and Anaya showed up on Lion who went through a portal to bring them, as when they did they and the others looked at the glow as well, shocked as Yellow Pearl giggles and said. "She'll sort this out."

"Everyone hide!" When Pearl said that the others nodded and hid behind the messed up robot as Lapis grabbed Steven and hid him too as they watch as the communicator opens up a hologram as Yellow Pearl gets manically excited as when the hologram is on it shows nothing but what looked like a window showing the outside of space as a voice off screen asked. "Who's contacting the Diamond line?"

When the voice asked curiously Yellow Pearl answered giving a smile. "My Diamond, it is me, your Pearl. Reporting in." When she said that Yellow Diamond said sounding a bit surprised. "Yellow Pearl?" She then picks up the Diamond Communicator and faces it towards her revealing herself, which made the others still hiding gasp in shock or surprise as Amethyst, then Garnet and Pearl each said. "Is that..."

"Yellow..." "Diamond!"

Soon Yellow Pearl told Yellow Diamond. "I'm sorry to contact you this way, but all other forms of communication have been destroyed and..." Before she finished Yellow Diamond makes a sign for her to stop talking for a moment.

"This says you're a bit behind schedule on your mission to...How is...The Earth?" When she asked looking at Yellow she told her. "It's...Full of life." Yellow Diamond looked in disgust saying. "Organic life...And where is Blue Diamonds Pearl, and the Jasper I assigned to you and her? And why aren't you calling from the ship?"

When she asked Yellow Pearl told her. "The ship was destroyed." Her Diamond asks out of curiosity. "By whom?" Yellow then soon told her. "I-I-I-It was destroyed by..." She then looks over at Pearl, Jewel, Steven and the others before saying.

"No one! There was...An accident...While we were...Landing?"

Yellow Diamond then looked back at the screen in front of her and said. "I'll inform your manager of your incompetence. And what is the status of The Cluster?" Yellow Pearl then told her about it. "The Cluster...Will emerge shortly." After giving the news Yellow Diamond then said giving a smile.

"Good. We'll finally get some use out of that miserable planet...Thank you for your report, Yellow Pearl. There'll be a ship heading to your location to take you to your next assignment." When told Yellow asked. "Wait! I-I wouldn't call to waste your time with a report, my Diamond." She told her. "You already have."

Yellow Pearl began telling her. "No, I mean...The reason I called...The real reason is...I believe I should...Stay on Planet Earth for a little longer." This brought Yellow Diamond to concern as after a short time of silences she asked.

"Why?" When she asked Yellow Pearl began explaining to her. "I believe that after seeing how...Earth has evolved, I'd like to stay here and travel to some parts of the Earth to see how everything has changed for a while. Also to try to find Blue Pearl to prevent her from being destroyed by the Cluster in the Earth. If I'm able too, I'll find a transportation device to help me and Blue Pearl come back to Homeworld when we're in need to help you and Blue Diamond."

After telling her, Yellow Diamond began to think for a moment before giving a short sigh before saying in her usual tone. "Fine...Be safe out there on the Planet, Earth. And keep an eye out for the Jasper as well." Yellow Pearl then nodded as she said, giving another Diamond symbol with her arms.

"Yellow Pearl, out."

When she finished the screen then turned to a static color of yellow before shrinking back into the Diamond Communicator as when Yellow began holding it she gave a nervous exhale as Steven and the Gems come out from hiding and begin to congratulate Yellow Pearl as Steven said. "That was AMAZING!" Soon Yellow Pearl said, breaking her silence. "I can't believe I just did that." When she said that, Steven then told her.

"I was so wrong about being so wrong about you!" When he told her she then repeated. "I can't believe I just did that." Soon Pearl then went up to her and placed her hand onto Yellow Pearl's shoulder which she noticed as Pearl said. "It's ok Yellow Pearl, you did the right thing not only for us but for the protection of Earth too."

When she told her Steven smiled and then asked her happily. "Do you know what this means?!" She then looks at him and asked. "That I'm a traitor to my Homeworld?"

"You're a Crystal Gem!"

He then hugs Yellow Pearl which caused her to blush a little bit as Pearl then said. "Whether you like it or not." When others agreed with her Yellow Pearl soon began to groan as soon her groans started to become louder as she still couldn't believe she did that.


	32. Log Date 7 15 2

As it was the morning at the barn after from last night, all the Gems such as Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Anaya, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet were there, relaxing and or getting ready to use the Drill to make it down in the Earths crust and stop the Cluster, as for Blue, Violet, and Anaya, they were near the barn with the Diamond Communicator.

While with it they have it on as on the screen Blue Diamond was there, talking to Blue Pearl who was explaining to her Diamond why she's staying too saying. "The reason I want to stay, my Diamond is because I also want to explore it and see how everything has changed over the years too, and stay here with them, they're my Gem soldiers, Violet Pearl, and Anaya." As she said that, Blue Diamond gave a nod with a small smile and said.

"I understand Blue Pearl." After telling her, both Violet Pearl and Anaya were looking up at Blue Diamond as while they did Anaya looks in amazement seeing her for the first time and asks. "Blue Diamond...May I see your face?"

After asking her she said with a small smile. "Sure." She then removed the hood from her head, revealing herself to the three as Anaya blushed and said with a smile.

"Whoa...Your...You're so beautiful, Blue Diamond." When Anaya said that, Blue Diamond looked shocked before she began blushing a dark blue color as she smiled a little before saying happily.

"Aw, that's very sweet of you. Thank you."

After telling her She then said. "Welcome." Once Anaya said that Blue Pearl looked up at her Diamond and said with a small smile too. "Will see you next time my Diamond, Blue Pearl out." When Blue Pearl said that with a smile she then closed the Diamond Communicator as when she held it in her hands both Anaya and Violet became curious as Violet asked. "Blue Pearl, where's Yellow Pearl at?"

When she asked Blue Pearl looked at them and said with a small smile as she pointed over at the Barn. "She's inside the barn with Steven and Lapis. They're trying to help her after she lied to Yellow Diamond last night."

Meanwhile

"Log date 7 15 2." When Yellow Pearl in the barn said that calmly as she talked into her Tape Recorder she then said hysterically as her eyes open wide. "I can't believe I just did that! I disobeyed my orders by deceiving my Diamond without her knowing! I'm a traitorous clod! I never want to think about what I've done again!" She then rewinds her Tape Recorder as it says. "I'm a traitorous clod!"

Yellow Pearl then smiled and delightedly said. "Yehahaha! And I lied to Yellow Diamond right to her face!" She suddenly has a devastated expression on her face as she drops to her knees and said as Steven and Lapis watch. "I lied to Yellow Diamond...Right to her face!"

"Uh, Yellow Pearl? Are you gonna be okay?"

When he asked her she rewinds her Tape again as it says. "I'm a traitorous clod!" She rewinds it again making it say. "Traitorous clod!" she then turns to Steven and Lapis with a smile and said. "No!" Soon as she told them Lapis then told her. "It's all gonna work out. You're with us now."

She soon told her and Steven. "You don't understand! I'm protecting a planet I was once trying to destroy! I used to follow every order. Every rule. Now I'm a traitor. A rebel! A Crystal Gemmmmmmm!" She then rewinds the Tape repeatedly. "Clod! Clod! Clod!"

"Well...That tape recorder seems to be helping." When he told her she then throws the Tape Recorder saying. "No, it's not!" The Tape Recorder then hits Pearl in the face as she holds it as Yellow continues. "It's a chronicle of my descent into madness!"

Pearl then walks to Yellow with Onyx next to her as she said trying to hand her the Tape Recorder. "Here Yellow Pearl, you dropped this." After trying to hand her it, she tells her while crawling on the floor, behind her and Onyx. "Get it away from me. Give it to Steven, return madness to its source!"

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

When he asked Pearl and Onyx looked at each other as Onyx shrugs before Pearl hands the Recorder to Steven as Yellow Pearl said. "Whatever, it's yours now. Yours, not mine, not mine! Yours! Yours!" Onyx then puts his hand on Yellow's shoulder and said as Pearl did the same. "Let's calm down."

"Okay." When she said that as they began leaving the barn she then asked curiously. "So am I gonna have to wear a star? Where am I gonna put the star?!" When she asked as they walk away Steven then told Lapis. "They seem to be getting along well. I wonder when that happened?" When he told her they both looked at the Tape Recorder in his hand.

While looking they both look at each other before looking around awkwardly before pressing the rewind button on the Tape Recorder as when it began Yellow Pearl's voice in it said.

"Log date 7 11 2. The Steven has given me this Earth machine to replace my communicator log. It looks...Extremely primitive. He also said he wanted me to stop calling him, the Steven." The two started remembering that day as Steven remember telling her. "It's just Steven."

Then Yellow Pearl's voice on the Tape Recorder said. "I said I'll call him whatever I want." She then hisses at him before he places a finger over her mouth stopping her before she said in the Recorder. "He told me that was rude."

"Rude."

The Tape Recorder then said. "I guess I'll call him...Steven." After that, it then shows the next scene as Yellow Pearl is near a large patch of grass as she watches a ladybug crawl on a blade of grass then fly away, as while seeing this the Tape Recorder said.

"The organic life forms of Earth have fascinating traits despite their poor choice of residence. I wonder if all of them have flight capabilities." When she asked it soon showed Steven's Dad on the roof of the barn fixing it as while he did Yellow Pearl peaked from the entrance to it and soon walked over to him before sitting down which he noticed and said. "Ohh, you must be Yellow Pearl."

When Greg said that all Yellow Pearl did was stare intently at him, making Greg nervous, suddenly, she pushes him off the roof as he yells. "Whooaoh aaaaahhh!" Once he fell off, she walks and peers over the edge seeing Pearl and Onyx who are standing on the ground with Onyx holding Greg as they said, except for Greg who had the look of fright all over his face.

"Yellow Pearl!"

She then asked them. "What do you two want?" When she asked Pearl then told her. "You can't just shove someone off a roof!" She then asked again. "Why not?" Onyx then told her. "This is a human, he isn't like us. He's fragile and soft."

"Hey, it's not like a six pack is going to save you from that height."

When he told them, Pearl, then told Yellow. "You could've seriously hurt him!" She then asks in a shout with her hands in the air. "Well, how was I supposed to know that?" Pearl and Onyx looked at her before looking at Greg.

"Greg, you have to excuse Yellow Pearl. She's far from her Homeworld and she still has a lot to learn about our planet." After hearing this Yellow Pearl shouts. "No, I don't!" Both Pearl and Onyx looked up at her and shout. "Yes, you do!"

Greg then waves his arm and tells her. "Ahh, hey yeah, don't worry about it." After telling her she then shouts in anger as she left the roof, as while she did her voice in the Tape Recorder said as it shows Yellow Pearl inside the Barn later on.

"In conclusion, not all of the organic beings here can fly." In the barn Yellow Pearl was holding a broom upside down, rubbing the handle across the floor, which has several scratches from the process as her voice in the Tape Recorder continued. "Today I was assigned a chore, cleaning duty. Like I'm the Pearl! These clumps don't know how lucky they are to have me. Although while doing, chore, I did happen upon a container containing many...Shirts."

She then digs into a box she went over to and soon lifts up a pair of boxers with Yellow ovals in the texture of crystals on them as Yellow Pearl on the Tape Recorder said. "Imagine, appearance modifiers that aren't melded into your body." She soon puts the shorts on and giggles indulgently as Pearl and Onyx walk in, making Pearl blush when she saw as they both smiled before Onyx said.

"Nice shorts." As he gives a thumbs up along with Pearl, Yellow Pearl gave a quick scream and looks at them before saying. "Ahh! H-how did these get here?!" She then yells and rips the shorts off of her legs, as later in the flashback it shows her in front of a mirror in the barn, holding a book titled Jokes! How to Make People Laugh Around You Instead of Feel Bad.

As when she opened the book she said. "Jokes." She then clears her throat and says a joke in the book. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" She pauses confused before reading. "The chicken wanted to get the other side of the road." Yellow Pearl laughs a bit before asking more confused.

"What's a chicken?"

Soon her voice on the Tape Recorder then said as it later shows Steven inserting a VHS tape in the TV with Lapis sitting on the couch with Yellow along with Anaya, Blue, and Violet Pearl. "It seems the earth ones are constantly filling the voids of their life with meaningless distractions." As he sat down next to her and Lapis the tape started as the announcer said. "Previously on the last episode."

After the announcer said that in the tape they're watching it began to show what looked to be a male and a female talking to one another before soon going into a kiss as they began laying down on a bed, as after showing that it shows the two in the tape having their "Fun" time which Yellow Pearl asked curiously. "What is this strange ritual?" Steven soon began to try to figure out how to tell her as he said.

"Uhh, that's umm..."

She cuts him off and asked. "Are they attempting fusion?" He then told her. "No, well, my dad told me during certain stages of your life." She then asked. "How could anyone indulge in this?! Baseless drivel, I'll have no part of it!" Soon as Tape Recorder said. "Hour 78 of Camp Pining Hearts."

It soon showed Yellow Pearl sitting inches away from the television screen as Steven walks in along with Lapis, Blue, Violet, and Anaya as he asked.

"Uh...You've been here for a few days, is everything okay?"

When he asked her Yellow Pearl told him and the others "I've just been...Watching your previously recorded entertainment." When they looked closely Anaya asked for her, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Lapis and Steven's Curiosity. "Is that...The same episode from three days ago?"

"There's more than one?" When she asked them curiously and interested Steven hummed before shrugging unknown if there's more before spotting a drawing on the floor near Yellow as he smiled and said. "Oh, you made a picture."

Steven then reaches down to pick up a paper in front of Yellow as she said confused before telling him. "Picture? This isn't just a picture Steven! It's a complex chart cataloging the compatible characteristics between the male and female in the tape." As she holds up the shipping chart and continued.

"Somehow the rejects of both units at the resort fail to recognize the superior pair that of the male and female character in the tape." After telling them Steven then told her. "Well, that's because the two that're at the beginning in the video love each other."

When he told her Yellow Pearl then said. "I know they do, I've seen that there's a reason why two are best together that made them do that ritual we've seen at the beginning. Such as what they have in common, like favorite activity, food, drinks, and ETC." When she finished Anaya asked confused.

"You got all this from one episode?"

Yellow soon told her and the others. "It's...Subtext Anaya. Allow me to explain to you all." As she began explaining to them why the male and female in the tape are good for each other Steven looks down at the Tape Recorder in annoyance along with Lapis as she said.

"I think we remember this part." They then looked at each other before back at the Tape Recorder as Steven presses the fast-forward button, speeding through the display of Yellow Pearl energetically explaining her theories of the Tape as it showed her through the fast-forwarding pointing at the screen, laying and sliding on the ground, and also throwing other papers into the air before soon sucking Steven when he asked, after that she continued.

Soon as it made it to the end it revealed all of the 6 have fallen asleep through the theories Yellow explained as Pearl and Onyx were now there as Yellow Pearl finished her sentence saying happily with her hands in the air, with one holding the drawing from before. "And that's why they had "Fun" together in the tape and are objectively the best for each other!" When Yellow Pearl finished, she soon noticed Steven Lapis, Violet, Blue, and Anaya fully asleep, with both Pearl and Onyx giving her a thumbs up before she angrily tears up her chart while screaming.

Later

As it was nighttime as it was around when they just got the Drill to The Drill, some of the Gems were near it as Pearl said with a smile. "Okay, we can add more support as we go, but for now, we just have to pick it up and put it on top."

"No sweat. Let's Do This!" As she said that to Soren and Pink Pearl who were about to help her lift the Drill they were then stopped by Pearl who said. "You've got the right idea but we might wanna be a bit more careful." After telling them they then gave a small smile and nodded before getting away from the drill as Pearl looked at Garnet and asked.

"Garnet, would you like to do the honors?" When she asked her she nodded with a small smile and went over to the Drill, cracking her knuckles before picking up and soon put the Drill piece on the placement board, after that Pearl said with a smile.

"That looks great! Let's take a break everyone." After saying that Yellow Pearl said. "Wha?" Before looking at the others who began taking the break like Pearl said, before running over to Pearl and Onyx who are relaxing on a block of hay as she said. "Alright, I'm at my limit!"

The two looked at her as Onyx said with a smile. "Evening Yellow Pearl." After greeting she then asked. "Explain it to me, Pearl and Onyx! I can at least make sense of both of your existence. But fusions? The Garnet's not using her combined size and strength to do anything!" Pearl and Onyx looked at Garnet seeing her relax as she was laying on the grass, which made them smile as Pearl said.

"Actually she is doing something, and it's just what we're doing." When she told her Yellow Pearl then asked curiously. "And what's that?" They both then told her. "Stargazing."

She then looked at the sky and then told them. "Eugh. You can do that alone." Onyx then told her. "Don't want to." When told Yellow looked at them as Pearl pats the hay bale beside her and Onyx in which made Yellow sigh and sit down next to them laying back like them as they look at the sky.

"You can see Homeworld's galaxy from here."

When told by Pearl, Yellow gazes up at the star-like light from far away from where Homeworld is at as Yellow Pearl looked a bit amazed and said. "You're right." After telling them they continued looking up before Onyx told her. "If you really want to understand fusion, we can help you."

"What do you mean?" When she asked Pearl smiled and told her. "Let's fuse. You and me Yellow Pearl." This made her blush and shout. "Oh, my stars!" She then falls off the hay as Pearl smiled and said. "We get it, you're not ready, that's fair. Another time then?" When she asked Yellow Pearl then stood up and said. "No! Uh, no no no, jus-just give me a sec!"

Later

After a few seconds, both Pearl and Yellow Pearl began to get ready with Onyx's help as he puts boombox nearby and turns music on, for the too as once he turned it on, both his Wife and Yellow Pearl began dancing with Pearl happily telling Yellow. "Get ready." After being told Yellow Pearl nods to her as they did one more dance sequence before leaning forward to a kiss, during the kiss their Pearl Gems began glowing either light-blue or yellow as they were then coated in the glow, making them fuse as Onyx watched in amazement seeing their fusion fusing.

Soon after the glow died down it revealed Pearl and Yellow Pearl's Fusion of the Giant Pearl known as Green Pearl, who has the appearance and hairstyle and clothing mix of both Pearls, having a Pearl location in both her forehead and chest cavity, she was even a bit taller then Garnet, as when she fused she looked at herself in amazement and surprise.

"We...We did it, we fused." When Green Pearl said on Yellow's side, she then said on Pearl's side. "How does it feel Yellow?" Once she asked, Green Pearl looked at herself and began to smile as she then said on Yellow Pearl's side. "It feels, good."

Onyx smiled at the Giant Pearl fusion as he told her. "Other than that you look amazing fused Pearl and Yellow Pearl." He then thought for a moment before saying with a grin. "I mean Green Pearl." After saying that she began blushing a green color giving a giggle as she said. "Thank you Onyx."

"Welcome, Green Pearl."

After welcoming her they both began to look at each other and began to smile as she blushed again as they began leaning forward to each other as Green got on her knees, while she said. "I love you Onyx." He then said to her.

"I love you too Green Pearl." They then went into a passionate kiss, while kissing they started to lay on the ground with Green Pearl below Onyx who's on top of her, as while kissing they started to remove each other's clothes with Green Pearl starting first as she started to remove Onyx's trench coat, easily taking it off of him before letting go of it as it vanishes, soon she then removed his underwear, slipping them off before tossing them to the side too letting them vanish.

Soon after that, it was Onyx's turn as he began to now remove Green Pearl's clothing, grabbing the neck of her clothing mix before pulling it down slowly, making her blush green again as he removed her clothing, as once it was down to her waist he pulled it down more, till they were at her ankles before taking them off before putting them to the side as they vanished, after that he then removed her undies next, taking them off too.

Once he put them to the side, letting them vanish as well, they were now both nude as while they were they looked at each other and smiled as Onyx said with a grin. "You're so astounding Green Pearl." When he told her she blushed and said with a grin too.

"Aw, thank you." After thanking him they then went into another kiss, but after kissing Onyx began to trail his kisses down to her neck, making her let out a gasp as he continued down, kissing her shoulder, to her side, belly, hips, thigh and then pelvis, making her moan till he stopped.

He then looked down at her pussy lips and smiled as he went down and began kissing it, making her gasp from the surprise kiss on her pussy as she looked down and saw him kissing before soon licking her pussy, causing her to moan but a bit louder saying.

"Ooh, Onyx!"

When Green Pearl moaned his name he smiled at it while licking before stopping as he then went down and began to suck on her pussy lips, making her moans increase as she wrapped her legs around head wanting him to continue till she reaches the climax in which he did, as within a couple of minutes she began to feel a tingling build-up in her as she looked at him and said.

"I'm cumming!" From hearing this Onyx continues to suck her pussy, picking up speed before Green came as she began cumming all over his face which lasted for a couple of seconds, as once she finished, she began to pant after it as she blushed a bit more when Onyx started to lick and drink her juices.

Soon after he finished he smiled and told her. "You're delicious Green Pearl." She blushed and said. "Thanks." After that, he then crawled back up to her before they started kissing again while kissing they both positioned themselves for the last part as once in position Onyx went down and began pushing his member into the Giant Pearl fusion's pussy.

While he did she gasped and soon moaned as he pushed it into her, soon pulling out and then goes back in, continuing this as when Green Pearl wrapped her legs around his back, he looked at her flat chest and smiled before going down as he began sucking on her dark green nipples, making her gasp.

"Ooh, Onyx!" While she began moaning, milk began coming out of her nipples, squirting as he began to drink it while he did she placed her hands on the back of his head wanting him to continue.

After a few seconds of that, they both started to reach their peaks as Green Pearl said through her moans. "I'm going to cum Onyx." She then gasped when he unlatched himself from her flat chest before saying.

"Me too Green Pearl."

After telling her they continued on, this time picking up the pace as after a few minutes they went into a kiss and began cumming as Onyx came in Green's pussy lips as she squirted all over his member and pelvis, making them freeze for a moment before collapsing on the grassy floor, panting together, as when they looked at each other and smiled Green Pearl said. "That was perfect."

"It sure was." When finished they both then began to cuddle close together on the ground as they began to rest, smiling, as after Yellow Pearl's Tape Recorder finished explaining how she learned fusion and "Fun" with Onyx and Pearl, that's when her other recent recording began as it said with Steven and Lapis listening. "Okay, go!"

Just then the Tape Recorder said in Pearl and Onyx's voice. "Log date; Seven Fourteen Two." When they said that it made Steven and Lapis gasp as Yellow Pearl's voice in the Tape Recorder said.

"No, you say it Seven-One-Four-Two. Ugh! Log date 7 14 2. After I had attempted the fusion with the Onyx and Leader Pearl. Not only I had hoped to gain a better understanding of fusion, I also got a better understanding and relationship of Pearl and Onyx."

When she finished Pearl then said as Steven and Lapis look over at the three outside in front of the barn while listening to the Tape Recorder. "Wait, keep it on a moment. Steven, Lapis, you probably shouldn't have listened to Yellow Pearl's logs, but I know your curiosity comes from a place of caring."

"Also you should give the recorder back to her now. She's going to want to keep it." When Onyx in it said that Yellow Pearl's voice in the Tape Recorder asked confused. "Wait, what?"

After saying that Steven stops the Tape Recorder as they both see Yellow Pearl, Pearl and Onyx walk over to them as Steven said smiling. "Here, Yellow Pearl. Take this back." Lapis nodded as Steven handed Yellow her Tape Recorder as she said. "Wow. Thanks." Soon Steven, Lapis, Pearl, and Onyx give a thumbs up, making Yellow Pearl follow suit giving one as well while blushing.


	33. Return to Mask Island

At the Barn all of the Gems, Steven, Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, Anaya, Yellow Pearl, Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Peridot, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet were all looking up at Lapis who was standing on the Warp Pad that's in front of them near the barn as she's going on a solo mission to the place known as Mask Island, before she leaves Steven asked. "Are you sure you can do this alone Lapis?"

"I'm sure of it." She told him, knowing he's worried about her, as she goes down to one knee as she placed a hand on his shoulder before telling him with a small smile. "Don't worry Steven, I'll be back as soon as possible." She then gave him a kiss on the lips which he noticed and began to kiss back.

After breaking it they looked at each other with a smile as Lapis blushed. "Promise?" Steven asked her before she nodded. "I promise." She then stood back up and on the Warp before making her Gem glow causing the Warp Pad to activate as when Steven and the others waved to her, she waved back and told Steven.

"I'll try to bring something back from the Island."

Soon the Warp surrounded her in light before faded as she vanished, teleporting to the mission, as after that Steven looked at the others asked worriedly and curiously. "Is Lapis going to be ok?" The others looked at him as Pearl told him. "We're sure she'll be ok, Steven, the mission should be easy and harmless." After telling him he gave a relieved smile, knowing Lapis will be ok.

Meanwhile

At Mask Island, the only Warp Pad there began to glow before fading, revealing Lapis there as she began to look around before stepping off of the Warp Pad, as while looking she smiled and said to herself. "Mask Island. It looks just like the way it is from before." She then began to walk through the forest away from it, while looking she heard the sound of a bush rustle as she looks at it confused.

"Huh?" As it continued she soon brought her guard up and summoned her water powers ready for what could possibly attack, as suddenly what was in the bush came out giving a bark, causing Lapis to become confused as she looked seeing nothing, before hearing another bark, Lapis then looked down before spotting what looked to be a Watermelon with little stubby legs and a snout, with a large black Watermelon seed for a nose and two small ones for eyes.

What's even noticeable of it are its ears which are made of Watermelon leaves and its tail which is stem root with a leaf at the end of it, it then barked again happily, making Lapis un-summon her water powers as she said with a smile. "Hey, there little...Watermelon...Dog?" While saying that as she sat on her knees it went up and began licking her making her smile as she laughed from it, soon after it stopped it looked the direction it came from which Lapis noticed.

"What's wrong?"

The Watermelon Dog then barked as it ran off, as when it did Lapis got up and said. "Wait!" She then chased after the Watermelon Dog as she carefully and quickly pushed large leaves and other plants out of the way to not lose sight of it, soon as she made it through the forest of Mask Island she soon stopped when she noticed a couple of hand-crafted tent-like houses and stone pillars, built around this part of Mask Island.

"This wasn't here before?" When she said that she began to look around before spotting somethings coming out of the tent-like houses as she soon saw that they are what looked to be humanoid Watermelons, almost like the Watermelon Dog, except they all look like Steven, some smaller than the normal sized ones.

Seeing this, Lapis said to herself. "The Watermelon Steven's? So this is where they went after he told them to go." After saying that, the Watermelon Dog barked at her again with a smile as it brought attention to the Watermelon Steven's who looked at her, as when they did they gave a happy expression and began to wave at her as she said with a smile.

"Hi guys, it's been a while since I've seen all of you." When she said that walking up to them as some hugged her, as while hugging some of them, the ones near her began to lift up her dress skirt, which she noticed and blushed when they did that, soon she began to reach for the bottom part of her blue undies as she pulled them aside, exposing her pussy lips to them.

While showing it they looked at her pussy in amazement, but soon after they broke the hug, Lapis' dress went back down as she fixed her undies back before soon asking curiously.

"Is this where you all went to after, what happened back at Beach City?"

The one Watermelon Steven who looked to be the leader of the other Watermelon Steven's, holden a crafted stick, nodded to her and began to speak in its language while pointing at their home with the stick, knowing it was explaining what they did when they first came to the Island she smiled seeing how well they're doing as when the Watermelon Steven finished Lapis said.

"That's good to hear." She then remembered why she's here, on the island and asked. "Oh wait. Watermelon Steven?" It gargled. "Huh?" She then asked curiously. "Do you think, you, and the other Watermelon Steven's could help me?" The Watermelon Steven leader then nodded saying in a gargle again. "Uh-huh."

Lapis soon told them. "I came here for a mission to find what's causing Gem activity here on or near Mask Island. And since you, and the others are living here, I'm wondering if you felt or heard any disturbances nearby?" When finished the Watermelon Steven leader began to think before holding up a finger gesturing a one moment before turning to some of the others talking, before turning back to Lapis as it pointed over to the beach of Mask Island.

"Bagh gah."

She smiled down at him and the others and said. "Thank you, guys." After thanking them she then began to head over to the beach as the Watermelon Steven's moved aside allowing her to head to the beach, as once she got there she began to look around, seeing nothing as she soon said to herself.

"They said it was around here, but where?" Soon as she asked, she then heard what sounded like bubbles, hearing this she then looked over at the ocean water of the beach and began to look closely at it before backing up when the bubbles began to rapidly, before suddenly an orange arm blasted out of the water, shocking Lapis as she backs away saying in a tone of fear. "No...It can't be."

As she said that that's when the rest of the Gem bursts out of the water landing onto a knee, revealing to be the Gem from the Handship, Jasper, looking the same as she was from the last time Lapis and the others encounter her when they crashed landed, soon as she was out of the water, she looked up at Lapis, unsurprisingly noticing her as she said with a hint of anger in the tone of her voice.

"You!" This caused Lapis to back up a bit more before attempting to fly off as Jasper gave a sinister grin and quickly got up, running towards Lapis who was in mid-air before being brought down by her, soon saying after chuckling. "Finally, about time I give those Rebels their retribution!"

After saying that her Gem nose began to glow orange, which Lapis noticed and tried her best to prevent herself from being forced into a fusion, trying to get out of Jaspers grasp only to become wearied as they began fusing, as while in the bright glow the fusion began to form, growing twice the size of Sardonyx as the glow became a greenish-aqua blue color, which the Watermelon Steven's and Dog noticed from the distance as one of them said.

"Huh?" As they looked the glow faded revealing the large fusion, which was known as Malachite, as when she formed she began to stand up and open her four eyes, looking at her arms as she said. "Finally, I can destroy those Crystal Gems without any problems."

She then looked and noticed the home of the Watermelon Steven's, making her look in anger before she grinned wickedly before saying. "But first, a little practice." She then cracked her knuckles, striking a bit of fear into the Watermelon Steven's.

Meanwhile

Back at the barn everyone were either sitting, laying down or doing something else, relaxing as they waited for Lapis to come back, while waiting Steven began to become worried about her and looked over at Pearl as he asked. "Pearl, when is Lapis going to come back?"

"I...Don't know? She was suppose to come back a few minutes ago?"

After telling him Blue Pearl asked. "Did something happen during the mission for her?" When she asked curiously Pearl told her. "No...Everything on the mission for her should've been ok." When she told them Steven then let out a yawn, becoming tired, which they noticed as he began to lay down, while he did Violet Pearl told him.

"Don't worry Steven, we're sure Lapis will be back. She's a strong Gem, nothing can stop her." After telling him, he asked. "Are you sure?" She along with Blue Pearl nodded as he gave a small smile before falling asleep fully as while asleep he began to see a bright glow.

Meanwhile

As the glow faded Steven soon saw what appeared to be the sky as it was a different color from the one he saw before falling asleep, as other than that he also heard the sounds of the island become a little louder, which lead to him to soon jump to his feet, surprised when he noticed his feet were watermelon feet, soon he noticed that his surroundings were different yet, very familiar as he noticed a river nearby.

When he noticed it he then went over and looked at the reflection of the water, trying to see himself in the reflection, but instead of seeing himself he saw the Watermelon version of himself causing him to open his mouth, spitting out a few seeds as he said.

"Bwargh." He then covered his mouth, now knowing he can't speak, as after that he then noticed something in the distance and began to head over to it, as once over there he noticed a couple of tents-like houses on the Island seeing that they're made of tree wood and large plant leaves and other things, while seeing this he noticed it looked abandoned and shouted curiously. "Ba-wa!"

After trying to say hello, he suddenly heard other sounds, sounding similar to his before seeing other Watermelon versions of himself, screaming in what looked to be terror as one ran up to him, placing its hands on his shoulder shouting. "Wah!" Before running off, confusing Steven as he began to head towards what they were all running away from, soon seeing a large cloud of dust as there was peices of other buildings that were flying from the cloud, confusing Steven as he watched.

"Huh?" When the cloud began to fade away he then began look closely, even more confused before spotting what was causing the problem, as it was the fusion Lapis was forced into by Jasper, Malachite, when he looked closely he immediately knew who the fusion is made of, seeing that the upper torso and arms belong to Lapis.

While the bottom torso and arms which acted like legs for the fusion belonged to the Gem he hasn't seen in a long time, Jasper, scarring him to shock as he said. "Bah!" Soon as he said that the fusion then stopped attack and looked over at him with her four eyes and said in Lapis' voice worried. "Steven?" Just then a growl came from Malachite belonging to Jasper as she said in anger.

"Steven!" Malachite then opens her mouth and rushes towards Steven as he screamed and covered himself with his arms for protection before hearing nothing but a biting sound.

Back at the Barn

After seeing the sky again Steven shoots up from where he was asleep on, waking up, panting as he heard Pearl ask. "Didn't you feel that?" Anaya asked confused. "Feel what?" Yellow Pearl then told her and the others.

"The ground shook! This could be the start of the emergence of the Cluster. Stage 1: slight tremors every quarter hour. Stage 2: full-scale earthquakes. Stage 3: the Earth is destroyed! We're running out of time. We need to drill right now!"

Steven then runs over to them and tells them. "No, it's not the Cluster! It's Jasper forced Lapis into fusing with her into this giant fusion!" They then shouted shocked except for Anaya who doesn't know who Jasper is. "Jasper?!"

"What?"

Steven then began to tell them. "I was on Mask Island. I was in a Watermelon Steven. They have a lovely community, but then I saw the fusion Jasper forced Lapis go into, she was there!" This caused Soren to cough out a bite of the sandwich he, Amethyst and Pink Pearl were sharing as Pearl said. "This isn't good, if Jasper overpowers Lapis, there's no telling what she'll make Malachite bring destruction to."

"Malachite? Is she that fusion I saw?" Pearl nodded to Steven before continuing. "We need to go and stop that unstable fusion from causing any harm to anyone nearby the Mask Island." She then looked at the others including Steven and said. "Alright, Gems, Steven, Violet, Blue, Soren, Amethyst, Pink, Garnet, Yellow, Onyx, and I will warp to Mask Island to stop Malachite and save Lapis and the Watermelon Stevens."

She then looked at Anaya, Peridot and her Daughter. "Jewel, Peridot, Anaya, it's too dangerous for you three. Stay here and watch after the Drill." She then said to the others. "Let's go, Gems! To the nearest warp pad!" They all, minus the three shouted. "To the nearest Warp Pad!" They then ran towards it and Warped to Mask Island just as another quake happened as Anaya asked curiously yet worried.

"Isn't Jasper that other Gem that was with Yellow and Blue Pearl on that Gem Ship you guys told me about before?" When she asked they gave a nod to her as Peridot said. "Yes, she's the one that tried to bring us all back to Homeworld back then. Luckily we were able to stop that from happening by throwing her into the core of the Gem Ship, right Jewel."

Jewel nodded with a smile before another tremor happened, causing them to try to stay balanced before it stopped as Jewel looked at the Warp Pad and knew what she must do as she told the two. "I gotta help them! I know they told us to stay because it was too dangerous, but they're going to need help."

"Isn't there a possible way you can get there to help them, without leaving?" When Anaya asked curiously Jewel began to think for a moment before realizing as she smiled. "Yes...Yes, there is! Almost like Steven, if I fall asleep I can take control of a hologram form of me and take the Warp Pad to go over where they're at. This way, I can help them and be safe at the same time."

As she began to lay down Peridot asked curiously and worriedly. "Want us to watch over you in case something with the Cluster happens?" Jewel nodded with a smile. "Sure Peridot, and don't worry, I'll be ok." Peridot smiled too as she and Anaya watched as Jewel fell asleep with her Gem beginning to glow, forming the hologram of herself, who soon fully formed and opened her eyes as she looked at the two.

"I'll be right back guys."

After telling them as she waved heading to the Warp Pad, they waved back too and watched as she warped away to help the others that're going to stop Malachite from harming anybody.

Mask Island

After Warping to Mask Island Jewel as her hologram appears from it and begins to run to the beach, where Malachite was being restrained by Lapis' water chains who was trying to fight back, as while she was Pearl said. "Alright. Let's put an end to this." She then looks at Yellow, Blue, and Violet Pearl and said as she hands out her hand.

"Ready?" They nodded and began to do their fusion dance sequence, ending it with a kiss as they began to fuse, forming a Giant Pearl, while forming, Malachite on Jasper's side said to Lapis. "Give up! Argh!" Malachite then breaks Lapis' chains and exhales after struggling out of the water chains as she said. "I'm impressed. You really held out."

"Malachite!" She looked over at the Giant Pearl fusion that called her as Malachite on Lapis' side said. "Huh? They're here...Guys!" She then grunts as she said on Jasper's side. "Ugh, Stop! Pathetic! I've had enough with you Lapis, we're going to be this thing together wither you like it, or not! And while we are, why don't we have some fun?"

Soon the Giant Pearl told Malachite. "We don't have to fight! You're outnumbered. Just give Lapis back to us and will let you go off with a warning." Malachite chuckles and raises two water fists up as she told them from Jasper's side.

"I may be outnumbered, but I'm not going to coward out of this fight! I can't wait to tear you Gems apart!" Giant Pearl then got ready to battle as she and Malachite fight, eventually, Malachite sends Giant Pearl to the floor, who's hand breaks a Warp Pad back to the barn, before getting back up as Malachite threw two punches at her only for Giant Pearl to catch them and try to push her back.

While doing that Jewel as a hologram walked onto the beach towards the others and the fight as she shouted for them to hear. "Mom, Dad, everyone!" They all looked at her, including Giant Pearl who's still holding Malachite back as Onyx asked. "Jewel? Is that you?" She nodded to him and said.

"Yes, but it's a hologram of me I'm controlling, Mom didn't want me to get hurt so I improvised and came here as a Hologram." When she told them Giant Pearl then gave a smile and said. "That's a good idea Jewel. But is everything ok back at the barn?" She nodded to her. "Peridot and Anaya are watching over the Drill and me till I come back. Don't worry everything's ok back at the barn."

After telling them, Giant Pearl then looked back at Malachite and knocked her back, continuing to fight, while fighting Jewel in hologram form summoned her weapon like the others are, but after doing that she began to notice someone's missing from them and asked.

"Uh guys? Where's Steven?" When she asked they began to look around for him, unaware that he's looking for the Watermelon Steven's that have went in hiding from the fight, as while looking he soon realized where they must be and began running towards a waterfall, where quakes of the battle can be heard.

Once in it he soon saw all of them whimpering and or crying as while there he soon saw the Watermelon Dog run to his side as he then looked back at the Watermelon Steven's and told them in angry grunts many times, giving a speech which they were being inspired by as after he finished he then asked.

"Now what do you all say we go out there and help out our friends?!" All of the Watermelon Steven Leader pumps its stick up and down as some of the other Watermelon Stevens grunt and pump their fists in rhythm with the stick as more join in while they grunt a war cry and march in a line on a path following Steven out of the waterfall.

Meanwhile

During the fight, Hologram Jewel, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet were giving everything they got to beat Malachite to save Lapis and help Giant Pearl in the fight before being knocked by water as Malachite pins Giant Pearl against cliff. "You know, you're right." When Malachite said that Giant Pearl attempts to slash her with the Spear, only for Malachite to punch her as she continued.

"There really is something more to this fusion thing. It's not just a cheap trick." She then throws her into the ocean as Giant Pearl screams before splashing into the ocean. "You've really shown me a whole new world of possibilities."

Giant Pearl begins to get up before Malachite said to her. "Allow me to thank you." She then forms a pair of water hands that close around Giant Pearl and freezes. "Sorry, but there's only room for one abomination on this measly planet." Jasper in the Malachite fusion laughs before being interrupted by a horn being blown.

"Huh?" She looks and sees a bunch of the Watermelon Stevens emerge on to the beach as Steven blows a shell horn again, making a number of Watermelon Stevens appear and grunt as they clang their spears against Malachite's hands, while others fire arrows from bows into Malachite, who laughs and chuckles, unaffected by the attacks as Steven blows in the shell horn again.

Suddenly several catapults launch stones at Malachite while the some of the Gems slash her legs with their swords as Amethyst did the same but with her Whip while Pink Pearl blasted Plasma balls at her with Garnet launching her Gauntlets at her, stopping the evil Fusions laughter as one Watermelon Steven in a skirt makes a war cry as it falls towards Malachite's eye as she said confused and shocked.

"Huh?" The Watermelon Steven in a skirt punches Malachite's eye, which is Jasper's eye, making a squishing sound, causing Malachite to back up and trip over a rope and fall to the ground, where more Watermelons punch her as Giant Pearl breaks out of the ice hands, breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

While she did Malachite said. "What is this?! You think you can hold me down?!" When she asked in anger she throws some Watermelon Stevens into the air as some of them splat on the ground as she shouts. "Nobody can! Not anymore." She then prepares to step on Steven and the Watermelon Mutt along with the Gems attacking her before Giant Pearl shouts.

"Hey!"

Giant Pearl grabs Malachite and hits her in the face as she then said. "Don't forget about me! Also sorry Lapis." After saying that she then pulls in Malachite, punches her, and strongly smacks her into the air with her hand, which Malachite summons her water wings and looks down at them before she gasps as Giant Pearl prepares to shoot her with a large ball of plasma.

"You two should spend some time apart." She then fires the ball of Plasma, which turns into a shape of the four Pearls, holding hands before piercing Malachite, causing her to crack up as light shoots out of the cracks before she glowed and explodes, causing hologram Jewel, the Gems, and other Watermelons to cheer while Jasper and Lapis fall to the ground after they defused.

Soon Giant Pearl walks to the beach, with Lapis in one hand and Jasper in the other after catching them, soon she falls to her knees, putting them down, groaning before she unfused back to Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl who land, when they did they began to pant from exhaustion, and then laughed as Blue and Violet held onto Lapis, while holding her, Pearl said.

"We...We won."

Just then the Gems went up to the Pearls and hugged them happy they won, after hugging Pearl looked at Jewel in her hologram form and smiled as she said. "Thank you for helping us save Lapis and stop Jasper from causing anymore destruction Jewel." She smiled and said. "Thank you Mom."

"And thank you Steven for getting the Watermelon Steven's to help us." He smiled and said. "Welcome Pearl." After telling her, Pearl then told them with a smile. "Ok team, let's go..."

Before she finished an earthquake, causing them to catch their balance while Jasper slides into a crack in the ground after Pearl fails to grab her as they watched Jewel sworn she saw Jasper clench her fist before falling into the cracks of the ground as Jewel and the others looked at the Watermelon Steven's who were being separated by them as Watermelon Dog barks at them.

"It must be the cluster. Yellow Pearl's right." After saying that Pearl then looked at Jewel in her hologram form along with the others as she said. "Jewel, it's up to you, Peridot and Anaya. The warp was destroyed. We won't make it back in time." After telling Jewel she nodded knowing it's up to her, Peridot and Anaya as Pearl continued. Wake up, get Peridot and Anaya, and start drilling. The Earth needs you three."

After telling her Onyx then told Jewel. "We'll be fine Jewel. You can do this. We believe in you." The others agreed nodding or telling her as Steven said. "You got this Jewel." Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl said. "You know the Drill."

"Becareful, Jewel." Blue Pearl told her. "Watch each other's backs." Violet Pearl then told her before Pearl said. "And Jewel." Both her and Onyx said to her. "We love you."


	34. The Cluster

And Jewel, we love you."

Suddenly Jewel jolts awake and stumbles as the ground begins to violently shake and crack, as from this the chalkboard previously used by Peridot falls on top of her as she pushes it open seeing words on it which read, 'Cluster Emerges bye bye Earth' seeing this she looked around before spotting Peridot and Anaya as Peridot said calmly before sounding terrified.

"If you're done sleeping Jewel, maybe it's about time that we stop the world from ending!" Jewel nods to her as while going towards them to the Drill Anaya asks. "Where are the others?" They begin to climb the ladder to the drill when Jewel told them. "They're stuck on Mask Island. We have to drill without them!"

"Okay then, it's then up to just the three of us." She then asks. "Jewel, Anaya, are you ready to drill down into the planet to depths never before reached by human species to stop the Cluster before it forms and save our world?!"

When finished, Jewel and Anaya looked at each other as Anaya gave a nod, which Jewel smiled at before looking at Peridot as she said. "We're ready." Peridot smiled saying. "That's great to-" Before she could finish the ground continues to shake, causing them to scamper into the drill's cockpit in a hurry.

Meanwhile inside the Drill

"Ready or not, we have a mission."

After saying that Peridot starts up the drill and shouts. "Increasing speed!" As the Drill digs deep into the ground Anaya says. "Alright. Bracing for impact." Jewel and Peridot look at her as Jewel explains. "It's actually two more hours to the Cluster."

"Oh." Anaya said as she looked out at the window of the Drill and said. "Wish I'd brought some tunes for us to hear." Peridot smiles and turns on some elevator music. "We had that prepared just in case."

Anaya smiled. "Thanks." The three then began to stay silent for some time as the Drill continues to move further down, as while going down they began to watch the layers of rock pass them, while watching Jewel soon shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head, then talks to Peridot and Anaya.

"It's kinda...Freaky down here." Anaya asks curiously. "Why's that?" Peridot tells her. "It's just dark and a bit spooky." While continuing down the Earth's crust to reach the Cluster, the three began to look around in worry. "How'd you think you were gonna get everyone in here anyway?" When Anaya asked curiously Peridot told her. "We, don't know, they'd shrink or something. We didn't have a lot of time to plan." After telling her she then said. "Oh...So...What is the plan?"

When she asked Jewel told her. "We have a drill. We're going to drill." Soon Peridot shout. "Get ready, we're about to penetrate the asthenosphere!" After saying that they began to drill through the asthenosphere as they were surrounded by this molten looking material, as while going through it Anaya and Jewel looked in amazement.

"Whoa, it's all lava!"

Anaya said before Peridot told her. "Lava is what comes out of volcanoes. That's super-heated Peridotite." Jewel looked curious and asked. "Peridot...ite?" She nodded to her. "Yeah. It's made of the same stuff as Peridots."

"You were made on Homeworld, right?" When Jewel asked her she nodded as Anaya asked curiously. "What was it like?" Peridot soon told her. "I didn't exist. Then I did. I don't have memories of it, just feelings. I know I can never go back to Homeworld, but it's hard. Not to have some feelings for where you came from...But it's fine! I have something different now.

Jewel asks. "What's that?" Peridot then told her. "You know! Being there for you, Jewel...And the others." When she said that Jewel smiled at her with a blush, which Peridot began to blush too before the sound of banging is heard atop the compartment, causing them to stop and look up as Anaya asked.

"What's that sound?" A red hand then pushes against the glass, causing her to back away in shock and gasps. "A gem mutant!" Peridot realized and told them. "They must've buried some prototypes with the Cluster."

Jewel began to look around hearing more sounds. "They're all over us! They're attacking the drill! What do we do?" Peridot acts quickly and presses a button on the panel, as a weaponized CCTV camera projects from atop the cockpit, knocking a mutant off.

"Pearl didn't think it was necessary."

She then hands a Nintendo 64 controller to Anaya and Jewel as she continued. "But I never leave home without a blast cannon." Soon live footage of the gem mutants is displayed on the panel as an aiming guide, as both Jewel and Anaya control the cannon with the N64 controller, and blasts away the gem mutants, while they were blasting them away Jewel said. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

Peridot asks worriedly. "What do you mean Jewel?" She tells her. "It's just...These things. We can't just leave their gems out there. They're going to form again later. If I could just bubble them, then, they'd be safe." Just then a gem mutant arm, attempting to climb the compartment, loosens its grip and flies off.

"We've gotta help them." When Anaya said that Peridot shook her head and told her. "I'm sorry, there is no helping them. They're too broken. The beings who used to be in those shards are so shattered, they don't know who they are, or what's happening around them. They just seek out other gems, looking for the missing pieces of themselves. Trying to make themselves whole."

As she said that, a red gem mutant hand reaches out to the camera, before being blasted it away by the two controlling the cannon, after that Peridot tells them. "These early experiments only combine two or three shards. The cluster will be a billion times bigger. An inseparable fusion capable of destroying worlds, starting with this one." The drill then hits a layer of dense rock and starts to shake.

"We're hitting some denser rock! This is it!"

When announced, the drill pierces the ceiling of a huge opening and stops, the three began to look around with mobile binoculars attached to a flashlight, as they look Peridot told them. "Recovery depth achieved. Target found." They gasped when they spotted what they were looking for. "Is that..."

"The Cluster."

They looked at the Cluster and its surroundings tremor, as when it started to quake again the three shout in panic. "What's happening?" Jewel asked as the white matter ripples and surrounds the Cluster. "It's too late! It's taking form!" Anaya told them as the white matter rises up from the cluster to the drill.

"Jewel, Anaya, I'm sorry we couldn't save each other, our friends and family and the billions of other lifeforms. Do you have any last words?!" When she asked Jewel hugged her. "I love you, Peridot." She then hugs Jewel. "I love you too Jewel." Anaya then joined the hug as she said. "I love both Blue and Violet Pearl." When she began to cry the Drill began to shake violently, as the white matter rushes upwards, surrounding the Drill, causing the lights to flicker, and voices cry out from below, but then After a moment, the matter shapes into white hands, which brush past the Drill and reside back down to their source.

The three stopped what they were doing and looked down as Peridot observes the Cluster's outstretched arms on the screen making her tell the two. "It's still struggling to take its form! This means we still might have time. There's still a chance!" They smiled as Peridot reaches for the panel and presses some buttons and then grasps the steering handles.

"Just a little repositioning."

She soon pushes the steering handles, making the Drill's mechanical legs climb through the hole in the ceiling, suspending the Drill above the Cluster as Anaya said. "Peridot, I don't think we should hurt the Cluster. I don't think it knows what it's doing." Peridot told her.

"I know. But if it knows what it's doing. It's still going to do it." She then presses a button on the steering handle, making the Drill spin up and its legs jump down, as when it did that white hands reach out from the Cluster and surround the contraption, causing the three to scream as they fall.

The Drill then struggles to touch the cluster's surface against the force of the white matter, but eventually makes contact, as Jewel began to cover her face, groaning in pain Peridot looked over at her worried and asked worriedly. "What? Is the increased vibration causing damage to your head holes?" When she asked with Anaya looking worried Jewel told her as she holds her head.

"I don't know!" Peridot then told her as the Drill continues Drilling. "We're not even piercing the crust yet! I need to increase power! Are you going to be okay?" Jewel nodded telling her as Anaya nodded too. "Yeah. I think it's just the noise. I think. Keep going."

She nodded to them. "Affirmative. Activating triple tip penetration mode!" Just then the three drills separate in a triangular formation as the Cluster's outreached arms retreat, when it did that Jewel looks down at the cockpit floor and sees flashing hallucinations of ghoulish faces floating up towards her, she gasps in shock, as one of the drills breaks off, Jewel watching it from the glass and shouts.

"Runaway drill!"

Peridot then balances the contraption on its two remaining drills. "There! Just, gotta, keep balance!" When she said that Anaya then said. "Okay." When she said that Jewel looks out the window at the Cluster, with a nauseated expression on her face as she sees another ghostly face, its mouth widens in a groan as it rushes towards her as she screams and is knocked back, causing A second drill to break off as the machine spins around in unbalance.

"I don't know if it's going to hold!" Peridot shouts as she continues to Drill as the force of the spinning machine throws the three of them against their seats as Jewel grips her head and stomach, gritting her teeth in pain as she shout. "I don't understand what's happening!"

Peridot became more worried and asked. "What's wrong?!" Jewel tells her. "I don't know!" Her gem begins to glow as she sits upright in pain, panting heavily as Peridot rushes over to face her as she asked worriedly. "Jewel? Jewel?!" Jewel continued to sweat and pant heavily in pain, she then looks up and sees a vision of ghoulish faces floating up, her seat suspends above them as both Peridot and Anaya vanish, which Jewel noticed.

"Peridot? Anaya?"

Her gem continues to glows while the seat dissipates, when it did she floats into the darkness before soon finding herself suspended in what appears to be a starry sky as voices echo around her saying at the same time. "Must...Have to...Want to...Need to...Have to..." Jewel soon realizes that the gem shards are floating around her are the Cluster itself as they said.

"Want to...Need to...Want to..." A gem shard floats past her as a small broken voice can be heard from it as its glows saying. "Want to...Need to..." This made Jewel became curious and asked. "You...Want to? Want to what?"

A strong light emits around her and the voices cry out. "Form!" This made her cover her ears from the shouts as she asked. "Please! Stop!" The light dims and the voices calm as she said to herself with a nod. "Yep, it's the Cluster." She then asked.

"I'm talking to the Cluster?!"

Some of the voices began telling her in whispers as she asked. "But...How did I get inside your brain? Brains?" The Cluster only said. "Have to...Want to...Need to...Must!" Jewel gasps, knowing what they're or it's about to say. "Wait! Please don't take form!" The light returns as the Cluster chants aggressively after she told them. "Form! Form! Form! Form! Want form! Want form! Form!" Jewel covers her ears as the light and chanting stops.

"Maybe instead of forming you could do something else?" When she asked the light emits from the Cluster while gem shards cry and shout. "Form!" After covering her ears before telling them. "You've sure got the one-trackiest mind I ever met."

The Cluster said to her in a harmonized voice from the Gem Shards. "Need form!" Jewel covered the sides of her head where her ears would be before The Cluster told her. "To be whole."

"Whole?" Jewel asked as she began to notice the gem shard that floated past her earlier as it said. "Have to..." She soon told them. "You're shards. You just wanna find the rest of your gems. But forming won't help you find the rest of yourselves. You'll just destroy the Earth!"

The Cluster heard her and began saying, "No. No, no. No! No." Jewel soon told the Cluster. "But if you wanna find other gems, there's so many of you right here! Look." Jewel then pushes a gem shard near another saying. "Shard, meet Shard!" The shards glow as they speak to one another. "Have to..."

"Want to..."

She began to smile seeing them talk to one another as she said. "See? You already have so much to talk about." The Cluster's voices raise in commotion as they begin to speak to each other, while the bubbles of light surround her as she watches hearing them say to one another. "Hi! Oh, hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Oh, hi!" The cluster is soon engulfed in light from this as Jewel continued to smile.

"This is great! You don't even need to form. You can just stay here!" The Cluster says, now sounding calm and happy. "Want to stay." Links form between bubbles of light, as the light subsides momentarily, then returns, soon the Cluster cries out in anguish. "Can't stop! Going to form! Can't stop! Going to form! Help! Help! Help!"

Jewel now showing a worried expression says as she desperately tries to help the Cluster. "It's okay. If I just bubble you, you won't have to come out. It'll keep you safe. Here, look, like this!" She then bubbles the shards near her saying.

"I can bubble you! I can bubble you! I can bubble you! Ah. Well, that's five. Out of...Oh...I'm sorry! I can't do it alone!"

After telling them, the bubbles of light pulsate around her, pushing her as she starts to float away from the Cluster, as she grunts, reaching out to the light, as when she wakes up, Peridot is in front of her with Anaya behind her as she asked worriedly. "Jewel! Wake up!" Once Jewel comes to her senses, she sits upright and gasps.

"It doesn't wanna form!" After shouting Anaya became confused and asked. "What?" Jewel them told them. "We gotta put it in a bubble!" After telling them Peridot asked. "Bubble that?! But, there's no way-"

Before finishing, bubbles are then seen forming on the Cluster's surface, making them gasp as they watched, while watching Anaya said in surprise. "They're bubbling each other!" Soon as she said that Jewel began to bend down on one knee and places her hands on the cockpit floor as she said smiling.

"I've got you. You've got this. We've all got each other!" As she says that she encases the Cluster in a huge shiny bubble while it bubbled itself till it was completely bubbled, making it look like a giant rainbow bubble as the Drill began to reform its mechanical arms and climb out of its hole.

Minutes Later

After a little while the Drill soon made it to the top and reached out of the hole near the barn, when it made it up the contraption soon falls as Jewel, Peridot, and Anaya tumble out of the cockpit When they get up, Peridot hugs Jewel as Anaya hugged her too.

"You did it!"

When Peridot and Anaya told Jewel, she smiled and told them. "No...We did it together. And it was great!" Soon they hear the Warp Pad and look over at it, seeing Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, Garnet, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl and Steven have returned with Lapis who was being carried by Steven, unconscious in his arms as the three run over and hugged them with Jewel saying happily.

"Guys! You're back!" After breaking the hug she then noticed Lapis and asked. "Is Lapis okay?" When she asked Steven and the others look down at her as Steven said with a small smile. "She'll be fine." Pearl soon noticed the three smiling. "You three look happy! Did you destroy the Cluster?" When she asked Jewel shook her head. "No, I talked to it."

Her parents and the others looked confused, minus Peridot and Anaya, as Onyx said confused. "What?" Jewel then told them. "It didn't want to destroy the Earth. It just wanted company. And it's got it now. It's like a infinite of Gem Shards! They'll have lots of time to get to know each other, now that they're in a bubble."

"What?! How on Earth did you bubble that whole thing?!"

When Yellow Pearl asked surprised and shocked Jewel, Peridot and Anaya looked at each other before smiling as Jewel said. "We had a little help." As she said that she looked over at the hole as thousands of feet under the Cluster was there, now contained in the large bubble made by itself and Jewel as well.


	35. The Cluster pt 2

As it was reaching nighttime, Anaya, Jewel, Peridot are sharing their underground experience with the Cluster with the others, Steven, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet, outside the barn as Peridot said while Jewel held their pet, Marble, smiling.

"It was so intense down there! We were already a few layers into the Earth's crust, WHEN SUDDENLY, WA-PAMO! KA POWIE! All these gross Cluster limbs started clawing at the drill. So, we whipped out the old Photon Blaster and, PEW PEW P-CHOW CHOW! Take that, Clusters!"

Anaya then gestures her hands to Jewel as Peridot smiled at her. "And Jewel managed to save all of us, by passing out in order to talk to the Cluster. Then when she awoke, everything started glowing and...Well, yeah, wait." Once Anaya finished, she then cleared her throat as Peridot said with a smile.

"I'm sure Jewel can fill you in on the rest since she's the one who saved us. You should've seen it, right Jewel? Tell 'em what happened in there!"

When she asked Jewel smiled and nodded while petting Marble. "Sure. And to be honest, it was really breath-taking." As she began telling them about that Steven along with Blue and Violet Pearl began looking over at the Barn where Lapis is resting at after the events that had happened today, becoming worried they stood up before Steven said.

"Hold on a sec. Will be right back." After telling them, Jewel nodded as she and the others watched the three of them begin walking to the barn to check up on Lapis Lazuli, as they checked her seeing her rest, as while they did they then saw Pearl come over to them saying worriedly. "I see you're worried about her."

After telling them they nodded as Steven said. "Yeah. What happened to her today, just wasn't right." After telling Pearl she told them. "I know. Lapis spent an unbearable time forced fused with Jasper. The emotional and physical strain of that type of fusion, I can't imagine." She looked down at Lapis worried. "She's gonna need a lot of time to recover."

"You're right."

Steven told her as Violet and Blue looked at him before Pearl told them with a small smile. "Come on, I'm dying to hear more about what happened underground." After telling them with a smile Steven began to chuckle and nodded saying with a smile too.

"Okay." As he and the two began to walk back to the others and began sitting back down to listen to the story, both Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl looked at Anaya who was in between them and began to look each other and smile with a blush blue or purple before placing their hands into Anaya's dress slowly, which she noticed and blushed when they began to finger her as they looked at the others.

"Will meet you all there soon. We're going to go somewhere private." Blue told them as Violet nodded, which Anaya blushed more from, giving a smile as they got up and began going to a private place for their fun as the others continue to listen to how Jewel bubbled the Cluster.

Later

As it was nighttime Steven was asleep outside of the barn in a sleeping bag with Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl with him asleep, but while sleeping noises are heard from inside of the barn, waking Steven up who soon gets up carefully not to wake the two before going towards the barn, once inside he sees Lapis standing inside, fully recovered.

"Lapis, you're okay!"

He said happily, heading over to her as she notices and goes down to one knee hugging him saying with a smile. "Steven!" After hugging Steven noticed that her water wings were open and became curious and worried. "Wait, are you..." Before he asked Lapis gave a worried look and told him with a smile.

"No Steven, I'm not going to leave." She then placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at the night sky. "I'm just, going to go and clear my mind from what happened today. Being in that Malachite fusion was a nightmare I wish to forget. But don't worry, I'll be back soon." After telling him he asked. "You promise you'll be back?"

She nodded and gave him a kiss on the lips, blushing before telling him when they stopped. "I promise." She then stood up as she waved to Steven who waved at her as she soon flew off, which he watched till she was out of sight, before heading back to go to sleep with both Blue and Violet for the night.

Later

As it was morning Steven and the other Gems were at Greg's Van as he was packing everything up to help them bring back to the Beach House, but while he did Jewel was talking to Peridot as she asked her curiously. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" Peridot then nodded to her with a smile.

"I'm sure of it Jewel. I want to get some of the things in the barn ready for us later when you come back, like the hole Yellow Pearl left on the side of the barn." After telling her while pointing at it she then became curious. "Speaking of that...When are we going to tell the others about it?"

When she asked Jewel looked at her parents and the others before smiling, looking back at her Gf. "Don't worry. Will tell them when I and the others come back here. I assure you." Peridot then nodded as they kissed before telling her. "I'll see you when you come back."

"I'll see you when I come back too."

After Jewel told her she then went to the others while Peridot goes into the barn, as Steven walked over too with Greg saying. "Well, that's everything...And then some." He and the others looked at Steven as Pearl asked curiously. "Steven, you ready to go home?" When she asked while the others stood near the van Steven looked at the sky before looking back shaking his head.

"No...Not yet, I'll wait until you guys come back." When he told them Pearl smiled and gave a nod as she looked back at the others and told them. "Come on everyone, let's head back home." After telling them they all then began to get into the Van before Steven's Dad drove off with all of them, as Steven watched waiting till they were out of sight.

Once they were Steven suddenly began to hear the sounds of wings flapping and soon looked up in the air, spotting Lapis who began to fly down to him as he said. "Lapis your back!" When he said that he went over to her and hugged when she held her arms out, after hugging she then said with a smile while laughing. "I know, I said I was going to be back." After telling him, he asked.

"Are you feeling better after clearing your mind from yesterday." She gave a nod to him. "I am. But, while I was out there doing that, I've been wondering...Can we...See more of the Planet Earth. I want to see how it changed through the years in some parts."

When she asked, Steven began to give a grin and tell her. "Sure, it'll be great to show you around." After he told her he then became curious and asked Lapis with a smile. "Wait...Can you, be in a bikini before we go?" She smiled at him and said.

"Sure Steven."

After telling him she closed her eyes and began to make her Gem and clothing glow a light-blue, as after the glow faded away she revealed herself in a dark blue bikini bottom and top, which Steven looked in amazement as Lapis asked. "How does it look?" He then told her.

"Whoa." Was all he said which made her blush blue and giggle. "Ready to go?" He nodded to her saying. "I'm ready to go." After telling her she then sat down on one knee allowing Steven to climb onto her, wrapping his arms around her body.

This began making her blush a bit more as she said while summoning her wings. "Hold on tight." After that Steven held on as she blasted into the air, flapping her Water Wings as they flew through the sky, with Steven saying as he held on to her.

"Whoa!" While holding on Steven began to enjoy the flying with Lapis as they fly above a moving train and fields of the farms while flying Lapis asked curiously. "Why do people live out far here?"

When she asked he tells her. "Oh, that's because they enjoy everything out here. There's no noise, no rules, and it'd just be them becoming one with nature." After telling her they fly below the trees of the forest going through it as Lapis looks around out of curiosity.

"Why would they want to do that?" Steven smiles and tells her. "It's fun. Like for example, if we lived with these trees, we could build a giant bird nest and have squirrels for pets! We could eat acorn pie every night, and when it gets hotter or rains, we would be protected by these nice leaves.

Lapis looks interestingly towards the leaves as her eyes shine due to the sunlight that reflects upon them. "Leaves." She said while flying above the trees when a leaf gets caught up in Steven's mouth, which he dug out of his mouth and looks at it. "Whoa, Lapis, look at this! This leaf turned orange. This means the seasons are changing from summer to fall. Soon, it's gonna happen to all the leaves on all the trees."

"Wow."

After saying that her Bf asked. "So, what do you think?" She tells him. "Hmmm, I think it's nice." Steven then takes out his phone to look at the GPS.

"Cool, there's plenty of places we haven't been yet. Come on!" He said, pointing to the north which Lapis flew too going towards Empire City, once there his Gf asked curiously. "What's this?"

Steven then looked down at the city Lapis is looking at. "This must be Empire City. Isn't it cool?" He asked her. "It's very bright." Lapis told him shielding her eyes a bit from the light. "Yeah, that's why they say, What happens in Empire city never sleeps." After telling her she asked. "So, what does happen in Empire City?"

"Well, let's see. If some people lived here, they would get a cool apartment and take on the big city themselves. They'll have a fun job at a local coffee shop and come home to a wacky roommate."

Lapis looked confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She told him. "Hmm. That's ok." After telling her she looks down interested in what place lies in front of them now. "Hey, what's that shadowy place right there?" Noticing it as well Steven told her while they fly over to it.

"Oh, that's Jersey." Lapis asked him curiously. "Is it populated by machines?" Steven noticing why she would mistake it being all machines and tells her. "No, those are cars. They make a lot of smog though." He started to cough due to the pollution. "You'd wouldn't really like it in Jersey. The people here seem to hate the Earth.

Just then a Random Bystander below spots them and shouts. "Quit flyin' in our sky, you mooks!" The male stranger throws a boot towards them, missing as both Lapis and Steven respond by making a raspberry noise by blowing into the palm of their hands before continuing to fly, laughing as Steven says.

"Wow, Lapis! It's so beautiful up here." She smiled, happy to hear that as she giggled. "I can see why you like it." She then gets her wings ready for fly faster. "Hold on!" Steven does what she tells him and speeds up and drop-catches Steven above the clouds. "Whoa!" Steven said, enjoying the ride while he grabs hold of Lapis's hands. "Check it out."

Steven smiled and shouts. "Woohoo!" Before they both began to laugh while Lapis flies towards the Horizon of the shining moon as Steven told her. "Hey, we made it out all the way over the ocean. I wonder how far out we are? Oh, cool, the Galaxy Warp." When he said that, Lapis began looking at it as it brings her tragic memories, causing Steven to lose his grip.

"Umm, Lapis?" He starts slipping. "I'm slipping a little...Lapis, Lapis, I'm slipping. I'm gonna-" Lapis then grabs a hold of Steven's hands as he looked up at her seeing her look at him worriedly. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

She told him before they land near the Galaxy Warp and both her and Steven walk towards it as she tells him. "This is where I was abandoned." Lapis Lazuli then looks down in despair as she recalls terrible memories when Steven asks. "What happened?" She suddenly starts to control the water and surrounds the Warp Pads with it, creating walls and mirrors of liquid as she and Steven stand on a Warp Pad's small flight of stairs.

"Whoa!" As Lapis does this, Steven, and she can see their reflections on the clear glass-like water that covered the Warp Pad as Steven points out. "It's like a mirror."

Lapis then opens her eyes telling him of her memories that begin on Earth about thousands of years ago in a beautiful green-filled area. "It was thousands of years ago. I was only meant to visit for a short time" Suddenly the background around past Lapis turns into chaos showing the devastation of gems.

"But I got caught in the middle of the war. It was awful! I tried to run but..." It then shows Lapis attacked by a Gem that could be or looks like Bismuth, landing a strong punch on her, making Lapis' physical form poof in the process as she continues. "I was picked up by a Homeworld soldier and confused for a Crystal Gem and used as a tool."

She then shows her Gemstone being placed on the back of the Mirror. "They'd asked me, "Show us your base!", "Where is your leader?" I didn't know. I couldn't say I'm not one of them. It soon became clear that there was no hope of stopping the rebellion. All of the Homeworld Gems fled." As she tells him she begins to show the Homeworld Gems start to flee through the Galaxy Warp and flying saucers.

"They all in a panic left, escaping Earth."

The mirror Lapis from the past was in was dropped as her gemstone was stepped on in the retreating stampede, cracking it in the process. "I was left behind." A bright flash of light is then in the sky. "And there I stayed. Freedom in my sight, but out of reach for ages, until I was found." She then shows past Jewel appearing to be scanning the Galaxy Warp before curiously picking up the mirror Lapis' trapped in, who gets rid of the water around the broken Galaxy Warp.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked Lapis worriedly as she told him with a small smile. "I'll be fine." After telling him, he began to smile at her too as she soon asked with a raised brow. "Ready to go back to the barn." Steven looked over at where they flew from, before smiling as he told her. "Hm...Not yet, we have time for one more thing."

She asked him with a smile. "What's that?" After asking him he then went forward and kissed Lapis, surprising her as she began to blush and kissed him back, which they soon broke and began to pant, after panting Steven went down and started to kiss Lapis' shoulder, making her gasp with a dark blue blush as she moaned when he went to her shoulder.

"Ooh, Steven." After saying that Steven then placed his hands on her back and began to untie her bikini top, which soon began to fall before vanishing, exposing her flat chest as Steven trailed his kisses down from her shoulder to it before sucking on her dark-blue nipples, making her give a gasp as milk began to spray from them in pleasure.

As she moaned from it when Steven began drinking her milk for a little while, soon stopping once done, soon after he continued his way down her body, kissing her side, belly and soon waist, which is where he began to remove her bikini bottoms, untying the sides before letting it fall off and vanish as well, after that he looked down at her pelvis with a smile and began to kiss her pussy.

"Steven."

Lapis said as she moaned from the sensation he's giving her, soon he then stopped and looked up at Lapis as he told her. "Wait. Let's try something new." After telling her she blushed more and nodded saying. "Sure Steven. But how do we start it?" When she asked Steven told her.

"I'll show you." He then brought her into another kiss, but during it Steven brought Lapis' hands to front of his pants, which she began to remove them as she unbuttoned them first before unzipping the zipper, after that she pulled them down and off of him along with his sandals, putting them to the side before she began to remove his underwear, exposing his member.

Soon after that they broke the kiss and looked at each other happily as Steven began to lay on his back, bringing Lapis above him as he said. "Stay in that position." She nodded as they smiled at each other before he began to turn around, going towards her pelvis as he told her while looking down at her.

"This is it." After telling her he then held her sides and brought her pelvis down towards his face as he began to lick her pussy lips, making her moan before she went down and began to suck on his member, which he noticed as he continued to lick her, while she continues sucking him, both getting enjoyment from it, making them lick or suck each other rapidly, going faster each second they both soon began to reach their peaks.

Knowing they're going to reach climax soon they picked up speed before seconds later cumming as Steven closed his eyes as his Gf's juices squirted all over his face, Lapis kept her mouth around his member as he came inside of it, waiting till they were both done before later laying down on the floor as Steven drinks Lapis' juices while she swallows till they were done, panting as they looked at each other with a grin.

"That was great."

After Lapis told him he smiled and nodded before she began to go over and bring herself above him, which he noticed and smiled at as he laid on his back before Lapis went down, giving a gasp as his member began to enter her pussy lips while she went down, moaning till he was fully in her, before pushing herself up and go back down, continuing as they began to pick up speed.

"Your so warm Steven!" He nodded to her. "You too Lapis!" After telling her he began to place his hands onto her sides, bringing her closer to him as she continued bringing herself up and down on his member, which in a few seconds lead to them feeling the tingling sensation building up inside them, realizing it they looked at each other in happiness. "I'm going to cum Lapis!"

Steven told her. "Me too Steven!" After that, they brought themselves into a kiss soon reaching climax as they both came, freezing in place as Steven cums inside of Lapis' pussy while she squirts all over his member, coating it in her juices, soon laying down together on the ground of the Galaxy Warp together, breaking their kiss, panting, giving a small smile.

"I love you, Lapis." Steven tells her while falling asleep. "I love you too, Steven." She told him, both snuggling close as they slept for a little while for some rest.

Minutes Later

As Lapis began to wake up as she opened her eyes, letting out a moan as she felt something at her pelvis, out of her curiosity, she looked down and began to blush, seeing Steven licking her pussy lips again, when he noticed her awake he stopped and gave a smile, telling her. "I was, just having a little breakfast." Lapis smiled at him too.

"That's ok Steven."

When she told him he continued to lick her pussy lips, causing her to moan as she soon reached her peak and began squirting as Steven licked up her juices, which lasted for a couple of seconds before stopping, once done they smiled at one another. "Ready to go back to the barn Steven?" He nodded to her.

"Ready Lapis." After telling her she began to stand back up, reforming her clothing before helping Steven onto her back before they flew off back to the Barn near Beach City.

Later

After a couple of minutes of flying the two soon made it back to the barn, soon going to the front of the barn, once Steven got down he looked up at Lapis with a grin. "Did you enjoy the tour Lapis?" She smiled at him and nodded before hugging him.

"It was nice Steven. I'm glad you were able to show me around the Planet Earth." After telling him through the hug they soon kissed before stopping when the barn doors opened up as Peridot came out of it, closing the doors behind her saying. "I can't wait till Jewel sees what I've done to some of the parts of the barn so far."

She soon noticed two shadows and looked behind her, seeing Lapis and Steven as she smiled and said. "Hey, you guys are back...Where were the two of you exactly." When she asked the two that're looking at her, Lapis began to have memories of what Peridot nearly did to her and Steven back before she joined.

"We went to a couple places because I was helping Lapis see how the Planet Earth changed well."

After Steven told her she smiled and said. "Oh wow, that sounds nice. Can you tell me how more of it changed please?" When she asked she noticed Lapis looking away from her with her arms crossed, confusing her as she asked. "Lapis? What's wrong?" Not getting a response from her, she looked at Steven and asked worriedly.

"Steven, why isn't Lapis talking to me?" When she asked, Steven looked at Lapis and then Steven worried before saying to himself knowing today isn't going to go so well. "Oh, boy..."


	36. Log

In front of the Barn Peridot was talking into her Voice Recorder as Steven and Lapis were standing near her listening. "And then I'll say, Hey, it isn't so bad that we can't go back to Homeworld, am I right? Why don't the 3 of us watch the sun come up and figure out what we're going to do with all this time before Jewel and the others come back together? Peridot, Facet 5." After ending her log she puts the Recorder away.

"Let's begin." She asked the two as Lapis crossed her arms. "This isn't gonna work." This confused both Steven and Peridot who each said. "Huh?" "Wait, what?"

Lapis explained. "After what you tried to do to us back at the Beach House days ago. I...I can't trust you after that experience." After telling them of what Peridot did, back when she was working for the Diamonds Peridot told her. "But that was in the past, back when I was following orders for the Diamonds until Jewel saved me. Please trust me Lapis, I would never do that again." After telling her Steven told her.

"Please Lapis, Peridot isn't the same one that we fought before. Give her a chance."

When Steven asked, his Gf looked at him worriedly and then back at Peridot, who said. "Please? It's not like that anymore. It's different now...I'm different." After finishing her sentence Lapis thought for a moment before taking a deep breath before looking at Steven with a small smile, telling him. "Steven, I don't think this is gonna work." Steven tried to say something.

"But-" Before he finished Lapis patted his back with a smile before flying to the top of the tower near the barn After she flew away onto the tower Steven looks over at Peridot. "Err, sorry. Thought everything was gonna be okay." After telling her she then said. "That was in the past! It's not like that now!"

Steven assures her. "I know." Peridot then explains. "But obviously she doesn't! She's the one who needs to know! I want her to understand I'm not that Peridot anymore!" After telling Steven he then smiled. "Aw Peridot, that's sweet! That's you, you need to show her!" Peridot looked at him confused.

"Follow me."

Minutes later

Inside of the barn, Steven takes out a giant piece of paper and folds it in half. "Cards are a great way to tell someone something if you can't be face to face with them!" He told her before remembering Lapis not looking at Peridot. "Or...If they don't wanna see your face. You gotta give her a taste of the sweet version of Peridot."

"Here, look!" Steven said as he hands Peridot his drawing. "It's you, me and Lapis holding hands!" Peridot looked a bit confused by the drawing. "Where are our noses?" When asked Steven noticed. "Oh, that's kinda part of my style lately." He told her as she noticed the drawing of their hands. "Is not having fingers also your style?"

Steven tells her. "No, I'm-I'm just bad in drawing hands." After telling her he then goes back to the card. "So here's your part, come here!" He gestures for Peridot to sit beside him in which she did as he continues. "Write an apology inside to Lapis so she knows how sorry you are about before, and that everything is okay now." An awkward silence began before Steven realizes the different context of his words. "Just, try to be sincere." He tells Peridot who gives a hum as she begins.

Later

Outside Lapis was on top of the tower, letting out a relaxed sigh as she lies on the roof with her eyes closed peacefully, suddenly from the distance Peridot is heard. "Hey, Lapis! HEY Lapis Lazuli! HEEY!" Hearing this Lapis became eye-wide in frustration as she turns to her side and puts her hands on the sides of her head where her ears would be at, trying to ignore Peridot's shouting.

"Lapis, HEY!" She then looks over at Steven. "Why isn't she responding?" She asked as he told her. "I'm not sure? I thought she was up there..." He then gives it a try. "Lapis, are you up there?" She hears him and softly puts down her arms and looks down before swooping down from the Silo as she asked with a smile. "Yes, Steven?"

He then looks over at Peridot and tells her happily. "Go on!" Peridot hands Lapis the card as she told her. "Steven did the outside, and I did the inside!" She finished proudly as Lapis opens the card with an unimpressed look, reading off Peridot's writing in the card.

"Sorry I nearly neutralized you, Steven and the other Gems. Please forgive me for it is not my fault that happened and it is my Diamonds fault for causing this. Peridot." Lapis doesn't comment further and looks up at Peridot with the same look, as both Steven and Peridot look at her hopefully, the latter grinning in expectancy.

Later

Peridot and Steven were walking back into the barn, Peridots efforts clearly rejected as she began speaking into her recorder. "The noses! One can only conclude that it was the lack of noses! It seems illogical to me that it wouldn't be any of the writing elements! It took me over an hour to compose it, and I was the most sincere as per Steven's instructions!" Steven then suggests.

"It could be she's not much of a reader?" He then has an idea. "How about an apology gift?" This makes Peridot give a grin and say. "Another approach, yes! ...But what?" She asked not knowing a proper apology gift for Lapis as Steven thinks. "Hmm, think of things she likes."

Peridot repeats what he says. "Things she likes." She then recalls. "Lapis Lazuli's are typically partial to water and flying. Hmm...Ah!" She said happily pointing a finger up in the air as Steven gasps in anticipation before Peridot stops for a moment and says. "No..." Steven becomes confused. "No?" Peridot shook her head. "Nuh-uh..." She becomes excited again. "BUT IF!"

"Yeah?"

Peridot scrunches her face up of the idea again. "Nah..." Steven agrees. "Yeah...That'd probably be overdoing it." Steven and Peridot together groan in a mild frustration before Steven looks out the barn thoughtfully as he remembers what Peridot just said about Lapis' preferences. "Hm...water?" He then notices the hole made by the Drill. "I think you have something with that!"

Later

Outside the barn Steven was guiding Lapis by her hand steadily, her eyes covered by her water wings, as while being guided by Steven he looked at her and asked curiously. "You can't see through those, right?" She tells him in honesty.

"Actually, yes." She then smiled. "But it's very blurry." Steven smiles as well. "Good to know." He then gestures his hand. "Well, here we are!" After announcing, Lapis unfolds her wings, her smile soon disappears as she looks up as Peridot interrupted them as she is proudly floating in a rubber water float in a pool where the hole had previously been, commentating Lapis' discovery. "H-2-Oh my GOSH!"

She said, not knowing the earth-term, pool. It's a smaller-than-an-average lake!" Steven then explains. "It's from the hole She, Jewel and Anaya Drilled! Peridot and I sealed it and filled it with water." Lapis looks at Steven, then back at the pool with a disappointed expression.

"It's a gift for you! You know, 'cause water's your thing." Peridot gestured before giving a few chuckles. "Pretty good, right? The barn's out here in the country, but now you can get your moisture fix whenever." She began to wave her fingers wildly. "Do all that water stuff you do!"

Lapis stares at her in disbelief. "Water?" She said while scornfully narrowing her eyes. "Seriously?" Unaware of Lapis' expression, Peridot said with a smile. "Yeah!" Lapis points out. "You do realize that I spent the last few hours at Watermelon Island trapping Jasper under the ocean in that Malachite fusion yesterday, right?" Peridot nods.

"Sure!.. but I thought-"

Lapis cuts her off and begins describing the time event she was in. "It was an endless, crushing darkness. Wet, and bleak, and suffocating. Water was the tomb I lived in for those hours." This caused Peridot to start sinking into the hole of the rubber floater, her pride shot down. "T-Tomb, you say?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda taking a break from the water right now." She then said. "But thanks...For the lake." Steven realizes the mistake as he and Peridot groaned a bit from this before Lapis smiles and reassures Steven. "Don't worry, Steven. It's not your fault." She then spreads her water wings before flying away again, Steven and Peridot staring as Lapis speechlessly till she was back on the tower.

Later

Steven and Peridot were soon back in the barn again, as Peridot was fuming into her recorder while Steven sits on the ground and watches her. "A pool?! What a cloddy idea! Of course, she wouldn't like that! There's nothing, nothing, NOTHING!" She said despairingly as Steven told her.

"There has to be something, something, something...?" He then said to himself thoughtfully. "Maybe, instead of something she likes...Give, her something you like." He told her while spreading his arms in excitement while Peridot looks at him confused. "Umm...Okay? How about, one of my DVD's?"

Steven then asked her. "Which season?" Peridot shrugs telling him. "Five?" He then shrugs. "Trash." Peridot shrugs before agreeing. "I know." She then falls onto the floor groaning in frustration before talking into her Tape Recorder. "Log date...Whatever, Facet...Whatever! Ughh, WHATEVER! Clearly, there's nothing important enough for me to give to Lazuli." She softens her tone. "At least I have you, tape recorder." She soon looks at her Tape Recorder in realization.

Later

Peridot and Steven outside again, as Peridot was presenting a small gift with both hands excitedly to Lapis with Steven beside her. "Ta-dah!" Lapis who's in front of them does not respond but instead stares down angrily at Peridot who gets a bit closer, trying to get a response from Lapis as she points to the gift.

"See, the ribbon is even blue." Peridot excitedly presents the gift to Lapis, who continues to silently and stares at her emotionlessly, making Peridot's grin fade as she glances to Steven, who shrugs in response. "Uh, here, I'll unwrap it for you!" She began to explain while opening the gift. "When I was stuck here, Steven gave me this tape recorder as a gift and I didn't really get it at first, but it made me feel better. Just to talk about the weird stuff that was happening. It'll help you too!"

Steven smiles at Peridot as she holds out the tape recorder to Lapis hopefully, who finally takes the tape recorder by its top side, still making no comment or anything else. "You, umm, press the button to record, an-and then you talk into it!" Peridot nervously instructed her as Steven smiled at Lapis, who gave a small smile before glancing back at Peridot and the Tape Recorder before pressing the red record button.

"I don't want, your garbage." She said angrily at the end before holding the recorder up, easily crushing and dropping it as the tape came out, leaving Steven to stare in horror and shock at the broken Recorder while Peridot stares at it, flinching without blinking as it hits the ground, causing her to become made as she asked in anger.

"What?! were you trapped in a Tape Recorder too?!" This made Lapis looks at her in anger from that comment as Peridot rubs the Gem on her forehead upset. "Look, I get it, you know? You're confused! You can't trust me after that innocent back when I was still working for Homeworld. But you can trust me now, I've changed! We're a part of the Crystal Gems! there's no reason for us to be mad at each other anymore!"

Lapis looks at her with the same expression, not saying anything to her as this made Peridot try to figure out what Lapis wanted that would make her forgive her as she asked. "What you want from me! And whatever that is, I'll do it." She told Lapis who began scowling angrily as she snarls.

"I want you, to leave!" Peridot was visibly hurt by the comment, but regains her determined look and says. "Okay." She then walks away into the hills as Lapis folds her arms, watching as Steven stares after Peridot worriedly as Lapis joins Steven's side with a calm expression.

While watching Steven then asked his Gf worriedly. "Lapis, why are you being so mean to her? She's really trying!" Her expression softens. "Because she nearly killed you, Steven, even me and the others...Why do you still trust her?" As she asked unfolding her arms as Steven explained.

"Because we all know her Lapis, and she didn't even mean to do all that stuff to us, you're not even giving her a chance! You should have at least given her a second chance." Lapis then looks at the broken tape recorder with a tinge of regret, before looking up at Steven again as he continues. "Now it's too late." They both look down at the recorder. "And she's never coming back again."

They then look up in surprise as Peridot's distant cries rise in volume from where she walked away from as they looked in surprised by Peridot running back over the horizon. "Oh, she's coming back again!" Steven said as Peridot runs screaming past them to the barn.

"They're here! AHHHH!" While running to the barn a modern floating green Pod burst out of the clouds above while aiming beams of a lime ray lights at Lapis and Steven, who gasped. "Run!" They then ran inside the barn as well, with Steven panting as he asked. "What is that thing!?"

Peridot who's agitated tells them. "It's a Roaming Eye, a Homeworld tracking vessel!" When she told them, the pod hovers from above the barn and its beam pass in scattered rays through the plank ceiling, making Peridot gasp in fear and covers her mouth quickly before the three relaxed and sigh in relief as the Pod's light disappears and it audibly moves away.

Till the Pod resumes its beam from the partially-repaired broken wall of the shed, making them flee again as Steven pants and Peridot scream as they run out of the barn into the field, making the three cover their heads as it passes over them, the pod focusing its beam on them again.

"No, uh, ah!"

Peridot, who is overcome with fear, makes frightened noises as the pod stares them down, suddenly gaining more visuals as its iris constricting and four similar diamonds surrounding its plumb sides as it moves towards them, making Peridot close her eyes in surrender as she hugs Steven's arm.

"This is it, Steven! They're going to wipe our precious grin off the face of this planet!" Steven then guards her with the arm she was hugging and guards Lapis as well. "Stay behind me! I'll protect you both!" Lapis stops him and says with a small smile. "I got this."

She then moves forward silently and looks back at them, with Peridot looking out from Steven's arm, blinking worriedly before Lapis turns back to the Roaming Eye, its light shades her lime as she draws water up from the pool Steven and Peridot made and shapes it into a hand, flicking the pod and stopping its descent, before palming it into the ground dismissively. Soon the pod forms several diamond patterns around it as she slams into the ground, the three stare at the pod with Lapis looking at it with a mildly triumph stance as the others stare in disbelief with Peridot saying. "Holy smokes." Soon after saying that Pearl is heard from the distance

"Steven!"

They look and see her, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Anaya, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Jewel, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl and Garnet run into the field beside them, noticing the crashed pod. "Holy smokes!" Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl said seeing the sight as Pearl asked the three. "Are you alright? We saw the ship and came as fast as we could."

"Yeah, we're okay. Lapis saved us...But, it looks like Homeworld really has it out for us." Steven told them as Peridot quietly starts moving away in a crouched position before Jewel asked. "Peridot are you okay?" Peridot stopped and gave a smile seeing Jewel back as she hugged her before Lapis asked too. "Are you ok?" After asking it made Peridot smile more, as Steven laughs gently standing next to Lapis who gave a smile to him as the other Gems stared curiously.

Suddenly, the pod begins to emit sounds, smoke gushing out as its hatch opens a Peridot emerged from it as she began to stare around towards them, revealing to have a triangularly shaped Peridot Gem for an eye.


	37. Playing the Diamond

After the Gems gasped the Peridot with a Gem for an eye began to look around as while she did Steven asked. "Peridot?" Before he finished, Jewel picks Peridot up as Lapis did the same for Steven before taking them away to the Barn with Blue, Violet, Anaya, Yellow, Pearl, Onyx, Soren, Amethyst, Pink, Garnet following them with Yellow Pearl running pass them quickly in fright.

Once in the barn, they all watched from the door seeing the Eyeball Peridot land on the ground, looking around as she gives a growl, and walks away as another Peridot Jumps out of the vessel and begins making fighting poses, revealing a Peridot Gem on her shoulder as she picks up a flower and kicks it shouting. "Hi-ya!" Before cartwheeling away.

Soon a 3rd Peridot with Peridot Gem in her belly looks and gasps with excitement. "Whoa, what a delightful planet!" She then walks away looking around as a 4th Peridot comes out, looking around nervously before asking.

"Wait! So we just...Get out and walk around? What if-Whoa!" She's pushed out of the green ship as another Peridot, with a Gem in her chest cavity comes out, looking around peering for a clearer view. "Now, where's the Gem the scanners locked on to? Hm...Let's fan out and search the area!"

As the Gems watched Steven became amazed and curious. "Whoa, look at 'em all!" Yellow soon plants her hands on his head looking very terrified. "I knew it. They're after me! This is the end of the line!"

"What do you mean Yellow Pearl?"

When Pearl asked with the curiosity of the other she told them. "Back when I first began to talk to Yellow Diamond through the Diamond Communicator she told me that she would send help." She then groans. "I can't believe I forgot to ask her to cancel it." After telling them she then said while beginning to hide under a box.

"We can't let them find me and Blue Pearl. If they see us with the Crystal Gems, we're all finished!" Once in hiding, the Gems looked at one another before Steven walked over and picks up the box, revealing Yellow Pearl in the cradle position. "Don't worry, we won't let them get us Yellow Pearl."

She looks up at him worriedly. "But haven't I caused you enough trouble?" Pearl stops her and tells her in a comforting tone. "Don't worry, Yellow Pearl. It's our sworn duty to protect anything that calls this planet home. And that includes clods like you."

"That's my word..." After saying that quietly Jewel and Peridot look at each other and give a nod with a smile as they turn to the others with Jewel getting their attention. "Listen up, everyone. I have a plan. Or should I say...We have a plan?" Jewel said while she and Peridot hold hands. "So...What's the plan?"

Amethyst asked them curiously with Soren and Pink Pearl and the others concerned as well as the two smiled. "You got this. Just act casual." Jewel told Peridot before kissing her on the cheek, making a green blush appear on her face. "Yeah. Casual." She said before heading out of the Barn carefully.

Meanwhile

Peridot began to walk awkwardly towards the other Peridots, who are chattering amongst themselves with the one Peridot standing on top of the Roaming Eye. "Focus, my fellow Peridots! This is an important mission from Yellow Diamond, so we can't mess it up." As the Doc Peridot spoke the real Peridot stood next to Navy Peridot and asked while beginning to sweat. "Eh, hey, hey! Uh...What are we all doing over here?"

"Yeah, what ARE we all doing here?" Leggy Peridot asked curiously with a hand raised. "We're here to retrieve the leader of the Earth mission!" She then noticed a something a bit off. "Hey, wait a second. It seems like there are more of us...Than usual!"

Doc Peridot asked as Navy told her. "There's supposed to be five of us." Army Clench her fist and shouts. "Five Peridots!" Each of the others looked at one another and nodded, including Peridot who does not want to blow her cover as the Doc Peridot counted while pointing at the 5 of them. "One, two, three, four, five. Tch, never mind." Peridot sighs in relief hearing that.

"The leader of the Earth mission must be around here somewhere."

The Leader of the 4 Peridots said while looking before Peridot tensely pointed at the barn. "Well, she's definitely not in that barn!" Doc and the others look closely at it before the leader said sounding surprised. "Whoa, I didn't see that before. Maybe we SHOULD look around in there." Peridot realizes her mistake and raises her hands with a shout.

"Uh, I'll go! By myself!" She then runs away groaning as the Nacy Peridot gives a happy smile and waves. "Ba-Bye."

Meanwhile

"They want to search the barn!" Peridot told them worriedly as Steven tells her. "We heard." Pearl then said. "We saw." Yellow Pearl began to shake in fear. "So I'm scared!" She said fearfully as Amethyst holds a baseball bat up. "Let's ambush them!"

Jewel stops her. "No. No one needs to get hurt. Let's be reasonable." Peridot began to bite her fingers. "What do I do?" Jewel smiles at her and goes down to her knees placing her hands on Peridot's shoulders. "Just go out there and tell them this is a place where humans live."

"I don't wanna go alone."

She told her worriedly before Steven goes over to her with a smile. "Oh! I'll come. I'll be your backup." After telling him Soren then hands him a baseball bat which Amethyst handed to him to give to the two. "Here's some backup for your backup. Becareful out there you two."

Later

"I checked the barn, and I just found a bunch of humans! Hah!" Peridot said holding Steven next to her as he nods. "Yup! Nothing in there but us humans!" Doc Peridot looked a surprisingly suspicious as she asked. "Really?"

Peridot began to become a bit nervous as she said with a grin. "Looks like we failed! Time to go back home!" Doc stops her. "I think we better double-check. You remember what happened last time." Peridot looked confused. "Last time?" She asked before the 3 of the 5 Peridot's began to laugh before Navy Peridot ceases and tells her. "Oh, Peridot, you're so inattentive!"

"Alright, let's search the barn!" After announcing to search the barn the other Peridot's minus Peridot shout. "Yes, Peridot!" The real Peridot and Steven look at each other worriedly before she shouts. "Wait! You can't, beca-because...Uh..." She looks at Steven who then notices the bat he still has. "You have to...Uh...Play baseball!"

All 5 Peridots look at each other. "Yeah! It's a human thing. I-If you win, you can go inside, and if you lose, you...Gotta leave forever." Steven told them as Doc's eyes narrowed. "Base...Ball?"

Back inside the barn

"Baseball?!" Peridot facepalms after the Gems asked that before Jewel hums. "I...Knew that this was going to happen, though I am surprised that this is what we're going to do." Steven soon blows the whistle he has on and tells them with a smile. "Alright. My human baseball knowledge will lead us to victory. Let's just go out there and pretend to be humans. Except for Yellow Pearl, Violet Pearl, Blue Pearl, and Anaya."

He told them as they looked at him. "You four stay here in the barn and hide." The two looked at each other and gave a nod as Steven looked at the others and asked with a smile. "Everybody in?" He asked as they all began to place their hands in the center circle with Lapis giving a small giggle to her Bf saying happily. "This plan sucks."

Later

Outside of the Barn, Steven and the Gems, minus Yellow, Blue, Violet Pearl, and Anaya, were wearing baseball clothes against all of the Peridots, including the Crystal Gem Peridot, as before they went over to the Peridot's Steven looked at Lapis and smiled.

"Lapis wait." He told her as she stopped and looked at him as he went up to her and began to unbutton the shorts she was wearing, making her blush as he soon unzipped them before pulling them down slowly, exposing her dark-blue undies as he takes the shorts off which vanished, after that he then grabbed the sides of her undies and began to pull them down as well.

During that her pussy became exposed as once her undies were off they disappeared as well, which made Steven grin. "Be bottomless for the game." He asked as Lapis gave a smile as well and nodded. "Sure Steven." After telling him, they both began to catch up to the others as once to them Steven announced. "We're the humans! Steven!"

"Bob!" Lapis said as the others outside began to announce their fake human names too such as Pearl, Onyx, and Jewel. "Earl!" "Oni!" "Jewly."

After them, with Peridot blushing when Jewel announced her fake name it was then Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl, and Garnet's turn. "Sony." "Amy." "Pinky." "And Gart."

"Understood. Our team is the Peridots! Consisting of...Peridot!"

Doc Peridot announced saying her name as the other Peridots in order, Peridot, Navy, Army, Eyeball, and Leggy each gave their names too. "Peridot!" "Peridot!" "Peridot!" "Peridot." "And Peridot!" Once finished Steven began to tell them the basics of Baseball.

"Here are the rules of the game. We take turns throwing the ball at each other. The batter tries to hit the ball with the bat, and then they run around the bases. Whoever gets the most runs wins." After telling them all they gave a nod, knowing what to do now as they began their first game of Baseball.

As they start Peridot began as the batter with Steven as the pitcher, Amethyst the catcher, Jewel at first base, Lapis at second base, and Pearl at third base, while cap, readies her bat, and winks at Steven, knowing what to do as he winks back and throws the ball. "You get three tries to hit the ball." Steven narrated when he threw the ball, which Peridot misses on purpose. "If you miss..."

"Striiiike one!" Amethyst shouts happily as Army Peridot becomes angered by asking. "What?!" She said as Steven tosses the ball again, which Peridot pretends to miss. "Striiike two!" Pearl shout happily as she and the others watch him toss the ball again before Peridot missed again. "Strike three!"

Lapis said holding up three fingers with a smile to Steven who shouts narrating the rules. "Three strikes and you're out!" Peridot smiled before acting. "Oh, darn! Guess I'm out." Jewel waves at her, causing a green blush to appear on Peridot's face, before the now angry Army Peridot punches her in the back.

"You swung too slow! Do it like this."

Army tells her while taking Peridots place reeling the bat back as Steven pitches the ball to her, which she hits with all her might, making it fly across the fields. "And that's called a Home Run." After Steven tells them he then continues to narrate while the others continued to play.

"If the ball gets caught," Pearl catches a ball hit by Navy Peridot. "You're out. And if you get tagged," Steven who's playing catches the ball and tags Eyeball Peridot with it, making her angry. "You're out! Uhhhh," He notices her anger and quickly says while walking away from her. "And after three outs we switch sides!"

As they continued playing Amethyst began to bat while chewing gum with Doc pitching, once her bubble pops Doc throws the baseball in which Amethyst hits making it go flying out of the field, before then spin dashing around the bases, sliding into home plate in a pose which Soren and Pink cheered for with a smile.

"Nice!" Pearl said as Leggy said amazed. "Wow! That purple human is really good!" Steven overhears the conversation and apprehensively laughs. "Hahahaha. Us humans, we're full of surprises." He then whispers while pushing Amethyst back to the others. "Amethyst becareful."

After that Jewel runs into the field as the batter heading over to Peridot as they both began to blush a bit as Jewel smiled and greeted her. "Hey, Peridot." She then giggles with Peridot Doc pitching the ball which Jewel misses it.

"Strike ONE!" When Doc shouted that Peridot began to smile and told Jewel playfully. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" When she asked Jewel shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. I don't get off planet much." They both started to laugh together which the Gems looked at.

Seeing they were paying more attention to each other than concentrating on the game Doc throws another baseball and shouts. "Strike TWO!" Steven soon asked.

"What's going on? What are they doing? " Lapis tells him as she looks at them. "Flirting."

Steven says. "Uh-oh..." Pearl said while looking over at her husband who's standing near Soren and Pink Pearl as Doc throws another baseball which Jewel misses again. "Strike THREE!" Peridot Doc shouts which Peridot and Jewel noticed.

"Uhhhh…" Was all they said while looking at the Gems with embarrassment and Lapis and Steven give a thumbs up with a small smile, soon as they continued to play it was Eyeball Peridot's turn now as she was the batter and hits the ball, which Lapis catches after moving a little towards the left, meanwhile Doc was at third base yelling at Peridot who is more distracted by Jewel, ceasing to concentrate on the plan.

While Jewel cheers, Peridot smiles and accidentally hits the ball allowing Doc Peridot to score. "What?" Steven whispers as Army Peridot and the others gathered around Peridot in excitement. "YEAHH!" She shouts in happiness for their score.

Soon after that a montage of Pearl, Steven, Lapis and Amethyst as batters begin, each of them running to first or the next base, but during one their pitches the Peridots rushed toward and dive on top of the baseball trying to get it to tag the runner, before soon showing another point which shows Jewel over at the opposing teams bench chatting with Peridot before Steven drags her away.

As the Gems continue playing while both Peridot and Jewel continued to ogle with each other, soon Steven who was with the others not playing looked at Lapis who was at one of the bases and smiles having an idea as he went over to her, as when he did she noticed him and smiled before blushing as he began to lick her exposed pussy lips, causing her to moan as he did that.

While he did Pearl saw this and smiled at the sight before going over to, once there Pearl got down onto her knees from behind them and began to lift up Lapis' blue leg and began to lick her pussy from behind, which she and Steven both noticed which Steven continued as Lapis moans, as in a couple of minutes of enjoyment Lapis came, squirting juices all over their faces before they licked them off, but after that they continued the game.

Not long after continuing, the sound of an explosion is heard with wooden chips flying around, causing Steven to run to the Barn for another bat after one of the Peridots, possibly Army, inadvertently shatters the last one. "Hey, how's it going? Are we winning?" Yellow Pearl asked as she peeked out with Anaya, Blue, and Violet.

"Umm..." Steven then looks at Peridot giving Jewel instructions on how to hit the ball, telling her as she helps. "Now, what you want to do is lead with your hips." Jewel swings the bat making them both blush. "Yeah. That's pretty good. Let me show you again." As she does that Eyeball begins to watch them. "Well, haha...We're doing just fine. Everything's gonna be A-Okay."

While he walks to the field nervously Yellow shouts. "You're lying to us!" Steven looks back. "To make you feel better!" He tells her. "Thank you!" She shouts back, as once Steven was back he looked at the scoreboard, showing that the Peridots have 7 points as their score and the Humans, have 6, noticing this he goes to the others and discusses the issue.

"Alright, it's the bottom of the ninth. We've got Lapis on second, but one more out and the game's over for us. We need to hit a home run."

He tells them as they see Jewel at-bat. "Wait! I call a timeout! Listen, you two." He told them while heading in between both Jewel and Peridot. "I know it's hard being separated, but we have to keep them out of the barn or they're gonna find Yellow, Blue, Violet and Anaya. Remember?! Peridot, stop being cute, and Jewel, keep your eye on the ball!"

"Pun...Intended?" Peridot said as Steven snaps his fingers and asks. "What did I just say?" He asked before they all went back to the game as when they were all back at their bases of where they are going to watch the rest of the game at, Jewel and Peridot got back into place at home base as Jewel hold the bat with Peridot behind her.

After Doc hummed she then throws the ball at Jewel who swings the bat but misses the hit. "Strike one!" Doc shouts as the Crystal Gems look worried as the Peridots stay assured. "Come on, I know you can do it," Peridot told her Gf, raises Jewel's confidence and perception.

"Hmm..."

Jewel hummed and swung the bat, but fails to hit the ball again. "Strike two!" Doc shouts as Peridot tells Jewel. "Just look at the ball." Jewel looks at her. "I'm trying, but all I want to look at is you." Peridot smiles at her.

"Don't worry, you can look at me when you're running for home." This made Jewel become happy and focused on the goal as she got ready just like Doc Peridot who soon lights the ball on fire and throws it really fast towards Jewel who closed her eyes taking a deep breath before exhaling as she yells, swinging the bat with determination, which contacted the ball, making her stand her ground and freeze the bat, forming a solid coat around.

This helped withstand the force from the ball and rebound it to give a gratifying Home-Run, which all of the Crystal Gems rejoiced for as Jewel runs around the bases while Lapis walks before happily running towards the others as she goes down one knee and hugs Steven who shouts. "YEAH!" After Peridot high-fived a few of the others, Army throws her mitt in fury while Jewel proceeds to run to Peridot.

"Come to ME!"

The two lovers laugh as Jewel jumps towards Peridot, kissing each other as they accidentally fuse together into their familiar fusion, Moldavite who laughed before realizing the mistake. "Hahaha...Ha...Whoops." Doc Peridot gasped in shock and shouts in anger. "They're Gems!" Each of the 4 Peridot's noticed as well as Army and Navy each said. "We've been tricked!"

"What a turn of events." Eyeball Peridot then growled in anger as Leggy turned to face the others, visibly confused about the situation. "Huh? W-what?" Moldavite soon gets up as she says while joining the others. "Sorry, guys. The game is over." She said as Doc shouts. "THAT'S IT! PERIDOTS COMBINE!"

Peridots began to hold or stand onto each other into the size of a figure before glowing as they fuse to form a giant quintuple fusion of Peridot, who let out a loud growl from Doc, Army and Eyeballs side looking down at the Gems before hearing Yellow Pearl shout. "Wait! Oooh, wait! Stop! Don't hurt them!"

She trips on a rock sticking out of the ground and falls to her face and then falls again, making her pant excessively as she runs in front of the Gems. "Wait. Oh, please, please! It's me, one of the Diamonds Pearls you're after right? I'm not gonna stand by and let my friends fight my battles!"

"Awww, Yellow loves us!" Steven said as Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, and Anaya watch from the Barn as the large green quintuple fusion went down to one knee looking down at Yellow Pearl. "Are you the Yellow Pearl assigned to the Earth mission?"

Yellow Pearl looked up at her and nodded as she said. "Y-Y-Yes...What does that have to do with-" The Peridot fusion cuts her off. "Where is Jasper?" Everyone looked confused, including Yellow who asked. "You're looking for...Jasper?" The quintuple fusion nods. "Correct."

"I guess Yellow Diamond told them to only get Jasper after Yellow told her and Blue Diamond she wanted to stay a little while longer?" Onyx said as the 5 fusion Peridot asked. "Tell us where Jasper is NOW!" Yellow Pearl began to stutter a bit. "Jasper-umm, we know where Jasper is."

Yellow Pearl looks at Pearl who shakes her head. "WELL?!" The large fusion asked as Yellow still didn't have anything to say before Steven points up and shouts. "Neptune! She's on the planet Neptune!" Everyone becomes silent as the Peridot fusion looks up before back at them with a disbelief expression before smiling. "Well, why didn't you say so?" The Gems all become relieved and watch the 5 un-fuse.

"We all here? One, two, three, four, and...ha! Five. To the planet Neptune!" Doc said after pointing to herself as Army shouts following her including Navy. "Let's move out, soldiers!" "What a beautiful-sounding planet."

Leggy looks at them and tells them. "But...We just got here." Doc comes back and drags her to the ship. "Let's go, newbie!" She told her as Eyeball stares at the Gem with the same look before telling them in a constrained tone. "Thank you." She follows the other four back to their ship as a small black cloud appears above it before it warps away as when Anaya, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl joined the others Amethyst said.

"Man, some of those Peridots are dumb." Moldavite nods and gives a smile as says, seeing a glisten of the ship from space as she places her hand on Anaya's head, making her giggle as she rubs her head. "Not all of them."


	38. Steven Floats

After sending the Peridot's off to Neptune to find Jasper who is still on the Earth somewhere, the Crystal Gems Steven, Lapis, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl, Anaya, Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl warped back to the temple with Jewel, Peridot, Garnet staying back at the barn to live there to make sure nothing else bad happens like the Cluster, as once home Steven looked ever so happy.

"We're finally home!" He shouts as reached out his hands in excitement. "Oh, hello house!" He then runs to his bedroom as Pearl flicks a switch and turns the light on. "Hello, bed!" Steven then falls on his bed in excitement and soon stands in front of the TV. "Hello, TV! We've got some catching up to do."

He told the animate object as he then comes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. "Hello, kitchen, hello, food-ohh!" He collapses upon the stench coming from the fridge. "Uh oh, that cake go bad?" Amethyst said as she, Soren, Pink looked in the fridge with Soren adding. "Along with the eggs, meat, cheese and anything else that's been in the fridge." Steven stands up immediately and asks shocked.

"That was a cake!?"

Outside the temple

As Steven and Lapis began to leave the Beach House, Anaya came out with them too and smiled as she said. "I'll be right back guys, I'm going to get new food and drinks to replace the spoiled ones in the fridge." Steven and Lapis waved bye to her with a smile.

"Will see you when you come home." After Lapis said that as Anaya left they both began to head to the Big Donut as Steven continued to greet everything he missed. "Hello, Temple! Hello, Beach City! Hello, town! And hello, my favorite place to get a snack, the Big Donut-is CLOSED!?"

He said shocked with Lapis becoming surprised before they both ran towards the Big Donut as fast as they can, once there Sadie noticed them and said with a smile. "Oh hey, Steven, and Lapis, haven't seen you both for a while. You missed all the earthquakes."

"We were out in the field saving the world," Steven told her panting as both and Lapis were nearly out of breath from the running. "Wow, nice," Sadie said as Lapis asked. "Wait, are you closing up? We really want a donut."

She told her as she looked at Steven worried who began to look through the Big Donut's glass pane in hopes to find a donut. "There's gotta be at least one in here," Steven said in hope for one before Sadie apologized. "Sorry, I already set the alarm for the night."

"But Sadie! I've been gone so long, and all the food in our house went bad, and I'm just starving." When he told her Sadie then looked over at the boardwalk. "Um, I think Fish Stew Pizza is still open?"

Steven and Lapis looked over at it as Steven hesitated. "I don't know if we're hungry enough for a meal." Sadie then asked. "But you're starving?" When she asked Steven shook his head. "No, I'm dying!" He then falls over. "Blaaah!" Lapis and Sadie looked at him before Sadie told them

"Well, if you're dead now, I guess you can't come by tomorrow."

Hearing this, Steven quickly stands up. "I won't be dead then, what happens tomorrow?" When he asked curiously with Lapis wanting to know as well, Sadie began to explain to them. "If you didn't know, we started baking our own donuts after that workplace safety lawsuit was thrown out. So if you get here tomorrow right when the shop opens, you can have the very first fresh donut of the day."

"What an honor. First thing tomorrow, we'll be here when the store opens just to taste the first delicious donut of the day!" After telling her she smiled and said to them. "Yeah sure, later guys." She told them before walking away from the Big Donut.

Later

Back to the Temple's balcony Steven and Lapis were both there looking at the Cookie-Cat-like alarm clock as Steven said counting the time as he sets it. "Hmm, Six fifty-five A.M. That should give us enough time to get to the Big Donut right when it opens at 7." Lapis nods in agreement as they walk to the fence of the balcony.

"And we can start another beautiful Beach City day together," Lapis told him which made Steven exhale in joy and say. "It feels so good to be home." He then looked over at Beach City. "Hello, Beach City! It's great to be back!"

He shouted as he jumps really high into the air, around the height of the Temple's face, causing Lapis to looked surprised and shocked as Steven soon noticed and said. "Whoa..." He looked down at the Beach, Beach House, and Lapis who looks at him, soon he began to smile and shouts happily.

"Did you see that Lapis? I jumped super high! I didn't know I could do that!"

After telling her he begins to float back down to the ground as Lapis goes over to him when she did he then told her with a grin. "Oh my gosh, this is a new power! It's like I'm super light!" He then starts jumping around on the beach with Lapis following to make sure he doesn't get hurt. "Whooaa. I can jump really high and float down really slow! Jump, float. Jump, float. Jump." As he does that with Lapis following him with a smile he soon reaches the top of the Lighthouse above the Temple and makes another jump. "And jump!"

He shouted, passing through a cloud while an airplane from Dhawar Airlines passes by, as the Air hostess of the Dhawar Airlines told the passengers as Lapis flew up to Steven. "The captain has turned on the seatbelt sign, looks like we got some boy and a blue lady in the sky ahead of us."

"Wow."

Steven said as he looks around himself in excitement, observing the beauty of the ocean as he descends slowly towards the ground while telling his Gf. "Lapis, Beach City looks so small from up here. Oh man." He then looks at Lapis and tells her with a smile. "Let's jump around Funland."

"Sure Steven." After telling him she then began to go down as Steven tried to do the same. "Huh?" Unfortunately, he didn't budge, not one bit from where he's at, which Lapis soon noticed, becoming worried she flew back over to him. "Everything ok Steven?"

He tries to descend but continues falling at a slow rate. "I think so?" He then looks back down. "Hmmm...I guess it might take a while to land. Maybe I shouldn't have jumped so high. Oh, how do I keep getting in these predicaments?" He asked himself before both he and Lapis noticed Soren, Pink Pearl, and Amethyst coming out from the Beach House and head towards the beach below them.

"Hey, Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl! Hey! Over here!" He said waving which they didn't see nor hear as Amethyst asked. "Yo, Steven, Lapis, are you still up? Last chance for some cake." She asked as Steven told Lapis. "Ugh, they can't hear me. I'm too far away." He then looks at Lapis who tells him. "Don't worry Steven, I'll help get the others."

She told him as she flew back down to get help, as when she did, the three noticed her as Pink Pearl greeted. "Hi, Lapis." Soren then asked. "Where's Steven?" After asking, Lapis looked up in which they did as well seeing Steven who waved back shouting for help. "Guys!" They looked at him for a moment before Amethyst asked.

"Wait, can Steven fly?" Soren soon told her. "I think u're talking about Lapis. We never saw Steven fly before." After telling her they all looked worried as Steven asked himself. "Can they hear me from here?" Soon as he asked Lapis flew back up to him and told him. "They'll be up here shortly."

As if on cue the three jumped up as high as possible up to the two as Amethyst greeted. "Hey, Air-Steve." Steven then told them. "Guys, I need you to..." He couldn't finish as the three fell back down to the ground. Dang, too slow. Better ask quicker." He told Lapis as the three came back up again.

"What'd you say?"

Pink Pearl asked curiously as Steven tries telling them as Lapis watched. "I could really use your assistance dealing with the sudden appearance..." They fall back down. "Ah, rats..." The three came back up again allowing Steven to continue. "Of a power previously unbeknownst to me which I can't control." They fall back down again.

"Umm..." They come back up again, looking a bit annoyed. "Dude, summarize," Soren told him as Lapis tells them. "Go get Pearl!" After shouting the three fall back down this time heading back to the Beach House to get Pearl and the others there.

Later

After getting the others, with Anaya back from shopping, Pearl began to look up at Steven, thinking on how they can get him down, while she's doing so, the others look at her or Steven worriedly as Amethyst asked. "Well, Pearl?"

"Hm..."

While continuing to think, she then asked in a worried tone. "Steven are you ok up there?" Steven looked down hearing a bit of what she said as he then shouts. "WHAT?" Amethyst then told Pearl.

"I don't think he'll be hearing us clearly from here?" After telling her that Pearl then nodded as Soren thought for a moment and said. "I got an idea." After telling them he jumps away as the sound a window shattering is heard, which triggered a car alarm along with the sound of trash cans being knocked over.

Soon he returned with a phone telling them. "I've found a phone." They looked at it confused of where he found a phone as Pink Pearl asked. "Who's phone is it?" When she asked Amethyst shrugged. "Eh, it's not that important right now." After handing the phone to Pearl who began to call Steven, when his phone vibrated, he took it out of his pocket and looked seeing it say, "Kofi" on the screen as he pressed call.

"Hello?" Pearl then called him from the phone she's holding. "Ground control to Steven Universe, are you okay up there?" When she asked Steven looked down at them and said. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Upon hearing this they became relieved knowing he's ok as Onyx told everyone. "See, he's got this." After telling them Steven overheard him. "Not exactly, I think this is some kind of new power." He told them through the phone as Pearl took the phone she has away from her head and told them.

"Steven's Mother could regulate the speed of her falling."

Amethyst then told her. "Yeah, and she could control how fast she fell." Pearl then sighed and told her. "That's what I said." They then looked back up to him. "Steven, try falling a little faster," Anaya told him as he brings the phone to the side of his head. "I can't figure out how, and it's taking forever to reach the ground. Can you guys just keep me company until I land?" The Gems look at each other as Lapis told him.

"Don't worry Steven we won't leave you here." After telling him they all began to do their best to help Steven pass the night comfortably as Blue Pearl throws a soda can to Steven which he catches, but when Violet Pearl threw the chip packet she accidentally hit a seagull instead. "Oh..."

At some point, Steven in the sky began to start playing checkers with Lapis, as he makes a move, which made Lapis discover a chain and go for it as she won. "Good job Lapis." He told her with a smile as she began to smile as well.

Minutes later

As the sun rises Steven continued to float ever so slowly down to the ground, while he did he began to look at the ground as he was trying to guess what Pearl, Yellow, Blue, Violet, and Anaya drew in the sand together. "Is it a broom? No, it's a spear!" They give him a thumbs up that he guessed right, suddenly Steven's Cookie Cat alarm goes off, which they all heard confused as Anaya asked.

"Hey, Steven, why is your alarm going off?"

This made him gasps heavily and remember from before as he remembers saying. "Six fifty-five A.M. That should give me enough time to get to the Big Donut right when it opens at 7." Just then a Donut appeared in Steven imagination as it said in Sadie's voice. "Fresh."

"Oh, nuts, the donuts!" Steven then picks up his phone and calls the others below. "Guys, I need to get down right now!" He told them as Soren and Amethyst come out of the Beach House doing something to the Cookie Cat Clock. "What's the hurry, dude? You got nowhere to be."

Amethyst told him as Pearl told them. "He's clearly very tired from being up all night, and he's eager to get some sleep," Steven shouts through the phone's speaker.

"There's no time to explain, just help me down please!" After asking the Gems looked at one another before Yellow Pearl asked. "How're we supposed to do that?"

"Maybe we can weigh him down?" Blue Pearl told them as Anaya quickly went into the Beach House and came back out holding a heavy jacket as she asked. "Should this do?" When asked the Gems looked at one another Pearl told her. "Give it a try."

Anaya nodded and jumps into the air before putting the jacket on Steven saying. "Here you go, Steven." After handing it to him as he puts it on she began to wait for a second to fall back down, confusing Steven he then asked. "Anaya...You're not going back down." She then opened looked concern.

"Huh?" She then looked down and noticed she was still in the air near Steven, floating, except she was bobbing up and down slowly while in the air as Steven asked. "Anaya, are you flying?" She looked around, noticing she was she answered.

"I...Guess I am."

She gave a smile as she then flew back down to the others who noticed it too with Blue and Violet giving a smile, happy to see Anaya gaining flying powers as once she was back down both Blue and Violet Pearl surprised her with a hug, kissing her as well before pulling away fast as they all looked back at Steven.

"Is it working Steven?" Lapis shouted curiously as Steven looked and saw he was still floating at the same pace, shaking his head no. "It's not enough, keep it coming!" They gave a nod and went to find more heavy objects to help Steven as Blue Pearl will jump up and hand Steven a bowling ball, as when that didn't work he told them. "More, more."

Pearl and Onyx, soon brings a boat from the sea and gives it to Steven. "Nnnn, I don't think this is working." He told them as he struggles to hold everything while no quickness was gained, as they all climb aboard the boat while trying to weigh it down. "Nothing's working, is there anything else you could put on me?"

"Just this alarm clock," Anaya told him as she places the clock with the objects he's holding which Steven looks at the clock in disappointment and tells them. "It's past 7:00." He then sighs and tells them. "Thanks for trying guys, but there's no point anymore." After telling them Pearl told him. "Sorry, Steven."

Pearl along with Onyx then jumped down as the others began doing the same too as Lapis said as well. "Sorry, Steven." Soren then said as he, Amethyst, Pink Pearl jumped down as well. "It wasn't meant to be." After they jumped down Steven then looked up at all of the stuff he was holding and said in defeat.

"Sigh...It was 'too' meant to be."

Steven drops everything including his phone, when he did the Gems began to get out of the way of the objects as when they did Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl notices the large boat falling down towards Anaya as they shouted. "Look Out!"

"Huh?" Anaya said before noticing the boat which made her clutch her eyes closed and hold out her arms causing two blue lights to appear around her hands before blasting away blowing the boat to pieces, causing her to open her eyes and look at her hands in shock. "I shot light from my hands? But how?"

When she asked Blue Pearl began to tell her as she and Violet Pearl approached Anaya. "It must have been Jewel's healing powers." Anaya began to look at them both as Blue continued. "When you were healed and became a Gem Jewel's healing powers were able to give you powers to help you become as powerful as us." Anaya looked back at her hands and said.

"Whoa." While she did that, Steven who's still in the air begins to inhale in disappointment and continues. "My first day back, and it's already ruined. I wonder who will get my donut instead of me." He then began to imagine the scenario in the Big Donut if he's still in the air.

"Probably Peedee, he'll be up for his morning jog. Mr. Smiley will have the second donut. Lars will embezzle one." He said as his imagination shows Peedee and Mr. Smiley looking or eating their donuts with Lars hiding one to eat later. "Ronaldo will buy one that he thinks is a mutant. Onion will buy one and take it for granted."

His imagination shows Ronaldo inspecting the donut he thinks isn't a donut and Onion with the one he took. "And then-Mayor Dewey will order a dozen, and then a dozen-dozen for the whole town, and then a dozen-dozen-dozen for all the starving children of the world!" He began to imagine a small drawn-out version of kids above the Earth holding out their donuts.

"But not for Steven."

Steven said as the imagination of his goes back to the Beach City residents with a special donut on a pillow and Steven's name on a card. "They'll say, Where's Steven? We saved a donut for him. They won't see me, because I'm in the sky. And then they'll feed my donut to a dog."

He imagines a dog being given his donut and soon eaten it. "And then I'll die..." In the imagination, Steven's bones start falling from the sky with imagination Sadie picking up the skull. "Alas! Poor Steven, I knew him well." Just then the skull of Steven opens its mouth, shouting loudly.

"Noooooo!"

Suddenly, Steven wakes up from his daydream and notices he's falling towards the ground at a faster speed. "Huh? I'm falling." He asked himself before trying to slow down. "Oh jeez, I'm falling." He then shouts for the Gems. "Guys!"

He looks at the beach as he falls towards it, seeing the others began to notice as they shouted worriedly and shocked. "Steven!" As they shouted that he then said to himself while falling. "Why do my powers keep coming and going? I was just so happy to be home. Wait! That's it! Happiness, my floating power's tied to my emotions." Steven Facepalms in realization as he said to himself.

"Okay, right, I can control this! I just have to think happy thoughts and no negative thoughts. So, what makes me happy? Donuts?" He imagines a donut, which disappears with a poof in his mind. "No, I'm not gonna get any. The beach?"

He looks at him as the Gems look worriedly at him. "No, that's where I'm going to possibly die." He said as he imagines himself falling into the sand and creating a Steven-shaped hole of himself which poofed from his mind as he thought of something else.

"Mom?"

When he imagines his mother he then made it vanish and said to himself. "Oh jeez, those emotions are complicated! Come on, come on brain, time is running out! I just need something that makes me happy, something I can depend on to cheer me up!" He then at the Gems and said to himself.

"Lapis and the others...They spent all night just to keep me company. No matter how much I mess up, they'll be there to help me." He said to himself with a smile beginning to form on his face, remember all of the good times they had that brought happiness to him.

Meanwhile on the Beach

The Gems were discussing the situation that Steven's in right now as while they were Lapis asked worriedly and quickly. "Are we able to save Steven, what if the powers he has are able to keep him falling-?!" Pearl who was looking up at Steven began to notice he slowly falls down and began to give a smile and said, cutting off Lapis

"It's ok."

Lapis and the others looked at her a bit confused. "Huh?" When Lapis asked Pearl then told her. "By now, Steven has realized that his powers are tied to his emotions, just like I knew it would happen. He's using his memories of happiness of things like use to land safely right now." After telling them Onyx then asked curiously and confused.

"That sounds good Pearl, but how's he going to land on his..." He was cut off right when Steven face planted in the sand behind them as they looked at him. "It may take a while for him to land on his feet if this happens again." After telling them Steven began to get up and said with a smile. "Guys!"

As he runs to them Pearl then realized something and told Steven, stopping him from giving her a hug. "Wait! Don't you and Lapis have somewhere else to be?" She began to smile after asking as he looked confused for a moment. "What?" Pearl then told him. "Run to the Big Donut with Lapis Steven." As she points to the Big Donut, Steven suddenly remembers and said.

"Oh, I remember now! Come on Lapis!" He said as he and Lapis run towards the Big Donut as while they do Steven shouts back to the others happily. "Thanks, guys!" As they both ran Blue Pearl looked at Anaya with a smile as Violet did too as Blue told her. "Come with me and Violet Anaya, let's test your new powers." Anaya nodded and began following them

Meanwhile

Steven began to pant for air saying. "No way. No way, no way, no way, no way!" Once they both make it to the Big Donut Steven stumbles a bit before they both see Sadie just opening the shop.

Seeing this they both smiled as Steven said to Sadie, excited that he made it. "You're just opening? I thought I was late!" When he asked Sadie told them. "Late? We always open at 7:30 on Sundays." Realizing that both Steven and Lapis looked at one another before shrugging with a smile as they entered the Big Donut with Sadie in front.

Seconds Later

"Well, you're both just in time, here you go."

Sadie told them as she presents Steven and Lapis a fresh donut each with sprinkles, telling them. "My treat, a fresh baked frosted donut with sprinkles." This made the two look at the donuts in amazement as Steven said happily. "Our favorite!" Steven then jumps with joy and hits the ceiling by mistake before going down, causing the two to look at him worriedly before he told them.

"I'm ok!" He smiles as Lapis did as well before they both were handed the sprinkled donuts from Sadie as they began to enjoy the freshly baked donuts together.


	39. Cookie Cat

"Nooooooooooooo!"

A shout came from inside of the Big Donut from the kid Gem Steven as he was showing an expression of shock and fear, with Lapis by his side looking worried at him as he said. "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" He asked, hugging him before he shakes Steven off.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Sadie after doing that, Sadie looked down at Steven with a similar worried look like Lapis as she apologized. "I'm sorry, Steven. I guess they stopped making them." Steven perks up from the floor hearing that. "Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made!"

He then stands up and shouts. "Don't they have laws for this?!" He asked as Lars kneeling in front of the cabinet stocking the shelves as he sighs. "Tough bits, man. Nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion Lickers." He points his thumb over to the freezer where the Lion Lickers are at, mostly melted and disfigured as Steven walks over to the Lion Licker's display case groaning.

"Not Lion Lickers! Nobody likes them! They don't even look like lions! Kids these days, I'll tell ya what!" Lars begins to chuckle before telling him. "Well, if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button?" He mockingly said while walking away laughing.

Lapis looked at him, disliking how mockery on Steven who shouts. "That's not how it works, Lars! ...Right?" He asked looking at Lapis before holding his stomach before sighing. "Oh, sweet Cookie Cats," He said as he draws a cookie cat on the freezer with his finger while Lapis uses her powers to make the fog freeze to keep the shape Steven made as he continues.

"With your crunchy cookie outside and your icy creamy insides...You were too good for this world." He then hugs the freezer as Lapis places her hand on his shoulder to comfort him as while he does that, Sadie asks. "Ugh...Steven?"

He doesn't reply as he continues to hug the freezer as Lars turns from the counter and looks at Steven with an uncomfortable look. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" Sadie asked as Steven nodded to her, wanting to take what's possibly left of his memory of his favorite Ice Cream Sandwichs in the world.

Later

Outside on the Beach Steven and Lapis hum as they begin to run home as Steven had the Cookie Cat freezer strapped to his back with the help of Lapis as they head up the Beach House stairs, before entering the sound of fighting is heard from the inside as when they entered Steven said happily.

"Hey, guys! You won't believe this!"

He then is suddenly attacked by a Centipeetle mini as it roars, trying to bite Steven who screams before Lapis grabs it with her water powers saying. "Leave him alone!" She then crushed it causing it to poof into nothingness as Amethyst uses her Whip to yank a Centipeetle towards her before letting Soren and Pink Pearl defeat it as they soon wave to the two.

"'Sup, Steven, 'sup Lapis?" Amethyst greeted them as the three along with Violet, Blue, Anaya, Yellow, Pearl, Onyx continue to fight off the mini Centipeetles in the Beach House, while fighting them off Steven said in amazement. "Awesome! What are these things?" When he asked Blue Pearl tells him while lifting up a Centipeetle, groaning. "Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple."

After telling him Steven says. "Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool." The Centipeetle that Blue is holding spits acid onto the floor, causing Steven and Lapis to jump back as they and Blue Pearl look down into the new hole, as they do Anaya stomps on one of them like a bug and realizes. "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems." She tells them.

"That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby," Pearl said as a Centipeetle sneaks up from beside her as she quickly knocks it away with her Spear, causing it to poof. "We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt." After telling them Steven becomes excited and asks. "Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! can I?!"

After he asked Pearl tells him. "Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem," Blue Pearl who struggled to hold the Centipeedle snaps its neck, causing it to poof as Pearl continues. "We'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" She told Steven who looks down.

"Aw, man," Steven said before noticing a Centipeetle raiding the fridge. "Hey! Get out of there! Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Aw! they got into everything! Not cool!" He said as the Centipeetle mini he shooed was knocked away by Violet Pearl making it poof to nothingness as Steven looks inside and notices that the fridge is full of Cookie Cat ice creams.

Seeing this stars began to appear in Steven's pupils. "No way. I-it can't be! Wha-where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them!" He said, taking out a packet of Cookie Cat as Pearl tells him with a smile. "Well, we heard that, too, and since they're your favorite..."

"We went out and stole a bunch," Soren said, earning a laugh from Amethyst and Pink Pearl as Pearl looked at them in anger. "We went back and paid for them." She said before smiling. "The whole thing was my idea." Pearl then put her Spear away back into her Gem. "It was everyone's idea."

Amethyst told Steven and Lapis before Onyx tells them. "Not really." Pearl then said. "All that matters is that Steven is happy." After saying that, Steven began to sing. "Ohhhh...He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste-Cause he came to this planet from outer space-A refugee of an interstellar war-But now he's at your local grocery store."

"Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy. Cookie Cat! He left his family behind...Cookie Caaat!"

Steven then puts his hand on the side of his face and says softly. "Now available at Gurgens off Route 109!" This made the Gems in the Beach House laugh and or applause at the song he made as he tells them happily. "I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save these forever! Right after I eat this one. Hello, old friend." He said after taking one out before bites into its ear.

"Oh, so good!" He said through his chewing as unaware to him his Gem begins to glow. "I like to eat the ears first." He tells Lapis and the others through his chewing as when the Gems began looking at one another, Anaya points telling him. "Uh, Steven..."

Steven looks at her and the others confused. "Wha-? My gem!" Pink Pearl tells him. "Quick, try and summon your weapon!" Steven looks down worried. "I don't know how!" His Gems glow began to fade, causing him to panic. "Ah, it's fading! How do I make it come back?!"

"Calm down, Steven. Breathe, don't force it." Lapis told him, trying to help calm him as Pearl does the same. "It's ok Steven, try to control it as much as you can." Soon the Gems glow fades away, earning collective sighs from Steven and the others as he tells them. "Ah, I was really close that time! Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon manually?"

When he asked the Gems began to smile as Lapis gives him a nod as she said happily. "Sure we can Steven, I'll help you first." After telling him Pearl then said in a singsong voice. "Oh, I'll go next!" After telling them, the two began to head towards the door, before leaving Anaya stops them.

"Wait, can I come too?" She asked as they looked at her while she walked towards them with a small smile. "I want to learn how to summon my weapons or powers manually too." After she tells them why the two looked at each other and smile before nodding as she begins to follow them outside to learn as well.

Meanwhile outside

At the beach, Steven and Anaya stood side-by-side looking at Lapis who was standing in front of them with the ocean behind her as Steven asked curiously. "Lapis, how do you summon your powers?" Lapis smiles as she explains. "That's a good question, Steven. See how the waves move so calm and peacefully?" She asked with a smile as they watch the waves move.

"As long as your mind and Gem flows with the waves, you should be able to master the energy within you and summon abilities and powers." She said while closing her eyes, motioning her arms which the tides of the ocean began to follow as the Gem in her back began to glow before summoning her wings made of the element of water as she began bringing her hands up making the ocean water head towards them forming into spheres.

Once finished Lapis opened her eyes and gave a smile. "For example, like this." She said as Steven and Anaya looked in amazement at how she summoned her water as she gestures her hand to the water. "Give it a try." The two gave a nod before running towards the water, before being taken out by a wave as it brought them into the water, which Lapis took notice and immediately used her abilities to save them.

Later

At a hill with a blossoming Cheeryblosom tree whose petals are falling Steven, Anaya, along with Lapis were there as the water on Steven and Anaya was finished being taken off by Lapis, which Steven smiled as he looked at her. "Thank you Lapis."

"Welcome, Steven. Sorry, that didn't work." After apologizing he told her. "That's ok." Soon they and Anaya looked at Pearl who explained with her husband by her side. "Pay attention to these petals, Steven and Anaya. The petals' dance seems improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!"

She then summons Spear and smiles. "Like so." When finished the three looked at one another before looking at the petals that began to fall around them as Anaya looked at Onyx and asked curiously. "How do you summon your Weapon Onyx?" He looks and tells them.

"Easy, I summon it by being just like the Earth is. Tough and Strong."

On cue, his Gem began to glow as he grabs inside of it and pulls out his Buster Sword before pounding the end of it to the ground, after doing that, Steven, Lapis, and Anaya looked at each other again, knowing that they can't summon their powers or weapons like Onyx.

Later

At the Big Donut, the three stood at the side wall of as Steven and Anaya pick up a pile of cherry blossom petals before tossing them in the air, waiting for something to happen only for nothing to happen, causing them to sigh or groan. "Did Pearl tell you the petal thing?" Amethyst asked them curiously as she, Soren, Pink Pearl enjoyed the donuts they got for themselves.

"Yeah, we need to practice really hard so we can dance like a tree...I think." Steven told them before Anaya puts in. "But it's not working for us at all." Lapis nodded in agreement with her as Amethyst tells the three. Listen, guys, all that practice stuff is no fun."

She then takes a bite out of the donut she's eating before telling them with a bit of her mouth full. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." After gulping down the donut she took a bite of Amethyst summons her Whip and breaks a garbage container in two. "See? Didn't try at all." Soren and Pink Pearl smiled at her as Soren tells them.

"Yeah, the way mine happens is always with the fire I have." After saying that Soren summoned his Sword before aiming a hand to the garbage container before blasting fire to it, melting it a bit as Pink Pearl told Steven and Anaya. "I can be able to summon my Spear at any time as long as I keep a positive attitude."

After saying that she then summoned her Spear when her Pink Pearl Gem glowed before shooting a Pink Plasma ball at the remains of the garbage container, blowing it up to bites leaving pieces of it, as when finished, they heard Lars running as he looked at the remains of the container and said shocked, dropping the garbage bag. "Huh?! Again?!"

Later

After learning they weren't able to summon their weapons or powers like Amethyst, Soren, and Pink Pearl, they began to go to Blue, Violet and Yellow Pearl's help as they were now on stop one of the hands of the Temple Gem Statue, while there Anaya asked the three curiously for herself and Steven.

"Blue, Violet, Yellow, what do you use to summon your weapons?" When asked the three looked at one another before Blue Pearl told them with a smile. "Simple. The way, I'm able to summon my Spear are from the cold winds and mists of the ocean themselves."

She told them before cooling winds began flying by them as she began to summon her Spear before taking it out of her Gem with a smile, soon after she finished Violet Pearl then told the two along with Lapis. "I'm able to summon my Spear by using the energy I was given when Jewel healed me when I was still a GMS." She then began to summon her Spear as well, soon placing the back end of it onto the floor gently, not to break the statue's hand.

"The way I'm able to use my powers and Spear are by the sunlight itself. As long as my Gems bathed in the light of the sun, nothing will stop me from summoning my Spear."

After telling them she then let the sun glazes off her Gem as it caused a yellow glow to come out from it, allowing her to reach in and pull out her Spear which was glowing for a moment before fading as she gave a grin. "Simple as that." Once finishing her sentence, Steven, Anaya, Lapis looked at each other, waiting to see if their Gems would glow, but nothing happens, after a couple of minutes, Steven raised his hand and told them worriedly.

"I don't think that's working for us." Anaya nodded in agreement before telling the three with a smile. "But that's ok, you guys did your best to help us." Steven agree as this made Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl along with Yellow Pearl to give a smile.

Later

After being unable to use any of the Gems powers to use theirs, Steven, Anaya, along with Lapis and the others who tried helping them, came back to the Beach House, while there Steven tells them. "I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So..." He then points at each of the Gems.

"Soren, Pink Pearl, and Amethyst were here. Pearl, Onyx, Yellow Pearl were next to the fridge and the rest of you were right over here away from the fridge."

He then hums before pointing. "Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed and Soren was leaning against the table?" They began to do what he told them they were doing as Amethyst said. "Okay, your majesty." Steven then went over to Pearl and moves her foot telling her. "And Pearl, your foot was like this."

"I don't think it works this way, Steven." She told him as he goes over to Lapis with a smile. "And Lapis, I think you were us..." He then moves her upward, keeping her straight up. "Yeah."

He then began to take out a Cookie Cat ice cream sandwich which was half-way gone. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh, wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's. Aww, it was funnier last time." He sighs.

"Maybe I'm not ready to summon my powers manually." Pearl then bends down next to Steven, telling him with a soft smile. "Don't be silly, Steven. Of course, you are." Soren tells him. "And you're fun to have around," Amethyst adds in. "Even if your gem is a bit useless or not."

Pearl glares angrily at her as she then says. "I...Mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!" Others began to nod in agreement with Lapis giving Steven a smile as he began to smile too. "Yeah, even if I don't have powers, I've still got...Cookie Cat!" He then takes a bite.

"Mmm, so good."

Suddenly his gem glows then summons his shield, earning multiple gasps from the Gems in amazement as Lapis tells him. "Steven, you did it!" He notices and looks amazed too as he said happily. "Whoa, what?! I-I did it myself?! Oooh...Yeah!" He cheered, accidentally launching his shield which bounces around the room, breaking a TV, causing Amethyst, Soren, Pink Pearl to bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head because of their laughter.

"Huh? Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" Pearl picks up the Cookie Cat wrapper and asks. "What's in these things?" The house suddenly rumbles, causing them to be interrupted as Steven asks. "What was that?"

They then see a shadow of something with a very long lengthed body crawling past the window showing it to have multiple legs as it went up, causing them to all hurry to the door before exiting the Beach House, they all looked up and saw that it was the Centipeetle Mother and several other mini Centipeetles crawling up the temple.

"It's the Mother!" Pearl shouts, summoning her Spear along with Onyx summoning his Sword as they leap towards it with Pearl shouting. "Stay in the house, Steven!" He tells her. "No way, I'm coming too! Help me get the Cookie Cats and the freezer in the house, Lapis.

She nods to him as they go back to grab several Cookie Cats and the freezer itself as the others outside begin to attack the Corruption as they chase the Mother Centipeedle leading to them to the back of the Temple as she attacks, causing the Gems to take cover behind a broken hand of the Temple statue as acid is pouring over the side by the Centipeedle Mother.

"We could really use Steven's Shield right about now!" Soren told them as if on cue pebbles were being chucked at the Corruption, ceasing her attacks as Steven shouts. "Hey!" He then plants the freezer in the ground with the help of Lapis who shouts. "Leave them alone!"

The Gems looked shocked as they shouted. "Steven, no!" Steven then shouts at the Corruption. "Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!" He then opens and eats a Cookie Cat, lifting his shirt showing his Gem as he waited for it to glow, as while chewing Anaya began to use her Sun-Bolts to bring the Corruptions attention to her and away from Steven for a little while, but for some reason, nothing happens to Steven's Gem, which he and Lapis notice.

"Uh-oh. Aaaah!"

He retreats further back with Lapis' help when she grabbed him and brought him back when the Centipeedle went back to attacking them, noticing they're in danger Pearl tells them. "We need to save them!" Pink Pearl then tells her. "Can we save ourselves first?!" As they try to keep the acid from melting the hand all the way, blasting at the Corruption with their powers, Steven who ate most of his Cookie Cats as he takes out the remaining two, telling them.

"Goodbye, my friends." He then eats them and waits only hearing his stomach growl from eating too many as nothing happens. Why isn't it working?" He asked before Lapis grabs him as they retreat once more, which the others notice as Pearl, Blue and Violet shout. "Steven."

They then began to hold back the Centipeedle Mother's pincers with their Spears as when Steven and Lapis get up they look in shock seeing the Cookie Cat freezer destroyed, causing Steven to gasp. "No...Oh, no no no!" He then slowly gets up as Lapis watches.

"Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy. Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!" He picks up the freezer by its wire and shouts aggressively. "Cookie Cat, he left his family behind! Cookie Caaat!" He chucks the freezer at Mother which shocks her, causing her to screech in pain as Steven finishes his sentence. "Now available...Nowhere."

The others who watched smiled as Soren, Amethyst, Pink said happily. "Yes!" Pearl then tells them all. "Gems, weapons!" They all summon their weapons. "Let's do it," Onyx says as they burst from the cover of what's left of the hand and attack all at once, destroying the Centipeedle Mother, making her poof as her gem falls before Pearl catches and bubbles it away.

"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats. I'll always remember the time we spent together." He said burying a wrapper before his stomach rumbles. "Shh, hush now." He said to it before the others go to him as Lapis asks worriedly. "Are you crying, Steven?"

He shouts. "Only a little!" Amethyst then tells him. "Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream," Pearl tells him to try to cheer him up. "Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem."

"Yes, in your own Steven-y way."

Lapis told him as he smiles before telling them. "I'm okay guys. I just-" His stomach rumbles causing him to groan. "Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats." They all begin to laugh, with Steven laughing anxiously, before throwing up from eating too many Cookie Cats.


	40. The Commet

At the Beach Citywalk, Steven and Lapis, along with Pink Pearl, Soren, and Amethyst ran towards the counter of Beach Citywalk Fries where the owner, Mr. Fryman was at, about to put up the closed sign before spotting the 5. "Hey, Fryman, give me the bits, please!"

"Steven! We're closed." Fryman told them, flipping the sign from, Open, to Closed, as this made Steven become very disappointed. "Aww, what?" Feeling bad for him the three aside him and Lapis exchanged looks to each other before nodding as Amethyst hits the counter. "Give 'em the bits!"

She said as the others began to follow, chanting while hitting the counter. "The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!" While continuing to bang on the counter Mr. Fryman stopped them. "Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya?" He asked as he goes to cook or get the fry bits.

"Yes!"

The five said before high-fiving each other as Fryman came back and hands Steven a bag of fry bits. "I can give you actual fries if you want." He told them. "Just the bits, please," Steven asked before taking the bag. "Thanks." He thanked Fryman before walking away while giving his Gf and the three a handful of bits.

"Ah, sunset, my favorite time of day. When the sun goes down, and the second sun gets bigger and bigger in the sky." He said causing Amethyst to burst out laughing with Soren telling him. "Yeah, that big hot second su-" He stops and gasps, noticing that isn't a 2nd sun. "What's the matter Sore?"

Amethyst asked before he pointed up making her and Pink look up and gasp to in shock. "Oh no, what is that doing here?" Pink Pearl said as Lapis and Steven noticed too. "What is it?" Lapis picks him up and runs with Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl back to the Beach House while Steven drops his bits. "Ah, my bits!"

Meanwhile

"This is bad," Pearl said as she along with Onyx, Yellow Pearl took turns looking through the telescope as Anaya, Violet, Blue looked worried at them. "Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!" Onyx said to them after he finished peering through the telescope.

They then heard running and looked before seeing the four running towards them with Lapis carrying Steven. "Guys!" Steven said as Pearl tells them. "We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity. Where were you?" Pearl angrily asked Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl as Amethyst answered.

"Eating fry bits." Pearl sighs as Steven asks. "Oh, can I see?" He then peers through the telescope. "Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!" Pearl tells them. "NOT awesome! It's a Red Eye!" Steven gasps. "A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all!" Yellow Pearl sighed. "That's pink eye, Steven."

Pearl then explained. "It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it." Now worried, Steven asks. "What are we going to do?" Thinking for a moment Onyx soon tells them. "The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz."

"My Mom?" Steven asked curiously as Amethyst groans. "If she were here, this would be so easy." She told them as Pearl tells him. "We know, but she's not, plus the cannon's missing. We'll have to find another solution." Steven began to think for a moment before realizing. "Wait, if it belonged to my mom, I bet my Dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!"

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Pearl told him. "Greg is...Nice, Steven, but-" Amethyst then cut her off. "Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven." After telling him Pearl looked angrily at her.

"AMETHYST!"

She looked at Pearl. "I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now." Amethyst finished with Soren agreeing as Pink nodded. "It could be true," Steven then tells them. "No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him."

"We can handle this, Steven." Pink Pearl told him as Soren asked. "Ready? Amethyst?" She nods to him as he picks her up and tosses her at the Red Eye, to no effect, making Amethyst fall into the ocean after bouncing off the Red Eyes eye. "Ugh, Lapis and I are gonna go." Pearl watched them leave as she said smiling. "Okay, good luck."

After saying that Anaya then told Pearl as she, Blue and Violet Pearl follow the two. "Will go with them just in case they need help." After that they left following Steven and Lapis to, It's a Wash.

Later

Once there Steven bangs on van door shouting. "Dad, it's me! Dad, are you in there? Wake up! We have to save...The-WORLD!" He said while climbing on the van. "Dad!" He then trips and sets off the car alarm, making him smile as his Dad, Greg bursts out from the back of the Van holding a waffle iron, failing to notice the others.

"Who's there? I have a waffle iron!" He shouts as his Son stands on top of the van. "Dad, it's me!" He looks up, peering as he asked. "Steven?" His Son nods and jumps down before hugging him. "I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?" He asked looking at him as he noticed the 4 as well before Steven looks up at him. "What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago."

Noticing his mistake Greg began to blush a bit. "Oh, heh. It was a...Slow day at the car wash. Anyway, what's up? Just needed to see your old man, pal around, learn some lessons about life?" Steven tells him. "No! We need the light cannon that belonged to Mom, to blow up that Eyeball!" He said, pointing to the Red Eye as Greg asked.

"Eyeball?" Lapis then points. "That!" Greg looks up and sees the Red Eye as Amethyst is launched, flying towards it again, yelling before bouncing off of it again before falling back into the ocean the 2nd time. "Wait, is that a magical thing? The Gems told me not to get involved with magic stuff. It...It could be dangerous or interfere with what's left of my hair."

Greg told them as he rubs what's left of his hair. "But they need Mom's cannon. You've gotta know where it is, like a cave dungeon or a cloud fortress, or in a clam at the bottom of the ocean!" Steven told his Dad before his Dad told him. "Well, I don't know about all that. But I have an idea where it might be."

Minutes later

"A magical storage unit!"

Steven said as he rushes to the U-Stor with Lapis, his Dad and the other 3 walking to him. "Ha, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." Greg told his Son with a wink as Steven looks at him cluelessly. "It's just a shed I use to keep things that don't fit in the van. If it's anywhere, it'll be in here." He told his Son and the others as they stood in front of his Storage Unit, which he opens, revealing the shed's filled to the brim with boxes and clutter.

"If we're going in there, I'm gonna need some gear," Steven said as he grabs a sock along with a flashlight and an electric cord as he ties the flashlight to his head with the sock and wraps the electric cord around his waist as he told Lapis, Anaya, Blue, and Violet. "Here we go."

While they head in Greg tells them. "Good luck!" While the 5 crawl into the shed they began to look around as Steven said. "Woah, cool! It's like a dad museum." They then go deeper before Anaya spots something shaped like a cannon. "There it is!" She then pulls it down only to see it's just a bag of golf clubs.

"Dad, do you golf?" Greg answers his Son. "Eh, I'd like to think of myself as someone who would golf...Eventually." He told them before they continued to search for the Laser Light Cannon, as while looking, Lapis notices a cannon shaped object. "Hmm, yes!" She pulls it out before seeing what it really is. "A drum?"

She then puts it down as they continue searching. "No, no," Violet said before hearing a gasp from Steven who said. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Is this-" He stops as he shoots a T-Shirt out of it and notices it was a T-shirt Cannon as Anaya picks up and reads the shirt.

"Buy T-shirt Cannons?"

Steven soon notices a box full of CDs and heads over to it as he began to look through all of them. "Hey, there's a bunch of copies of your old CD," Steven told his Dad as he gets one of the CDs out and stores it in his pocket, saving it for later as Greg tells him, holding the cord his Son is tied to. "Huh. Oh, man, I couldn't give those things away. You know, before I ran the car wash, when I was a one-man band, I traveled the whole country." Steven chuckles. "I know, Dad." He said.

"When I came to play a concert here in Beach City, no one showed up except—" Steven cuts him off. "An ALLIGATOR!" Greg laughed a bit before telling him and the others inside. "No, it was your Mother." Steven began to laugh while he, Lapis, Anaya, Blue, and Violet go deeper into the Storage. "Hahaha, I know."

Greg then tells them. "And we were always together after that. Until she gave up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magic lady like her ever saw in a plain old dope like me." As he told them the 5 suddenly heard glass shatter as Lapis soon noticed that she had accidentally broken a photo frame of Greg and Rose. "Uh, I think I broke a photo of you and her."

"Hey, it's okay guys. If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs." Soon after saying that a glow is then seen deep inside the unit bringing attention to the 5 as they got closer and see what it is as Steven gasped. "The Light Cannon!" While they go to get the Laser Light Cannon Greg looked up at the Red Eye looking a bit disturbed by its glare. "Oh boy, that thing's giving me the willies."

He said while rubbing his stomach. "Dad, we found it!" He looks over at the entrance of his Storage Unit. "Really?" He asked while Steven Lapis and the 3 tied the cord around the Cannon as Steven asked. "Get the van!" Hearing this Greg goes and helps, using his Van to pull the Laser Light Cannon out as his Son told him. "This thing could save the city, we've gotta get it to the beach!"

"How? It's too big for the van." Soon Anaya pulls out a wagon rolls from the unit bringing it near the Cannon while Blue and Violet Pearl try to get the Laser Light Cannon in. "Easy does it," Greg told them as they put the Cannon on the wagon, breaking the floor of the wagon.

Seconds Later

Inside the Van, Steven, Lapis along with the others including Greg are driving to the beach to give the Gems the Laser Light Cannon. "Is it gonna be okay?" Steven asked curiously about the Cannon looking back at it along with the others as Greg shrugs. "If every pork chop were perfect—"

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!"

Steven said after his Dad said the first part, as they continue they begin to notice the Red Eye becoming larger each second it gets closer to Beach City. "That thing's getting huge, it's freaking me out," Anaya asked worriedly. "Can't the van go any faster?" Greg tells her and the others. "This is faster."

"Don't worry. Come on, let's put on your CD." Steven said as his Dad begins to look a bit embarrassed. "What? Really? Come on, you've heard it." He told him, which his Son laughed from. "You come on." He said while he inserts the disc which began to play Greg's song, Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart, which Steven and Lapis sing along with for the moment. "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart...Let me drive my van into your heart!"

As the song continues to play the Van begins to close in towards the Beach while Sadie walks by in her jacket while she and Lars who's standing at the Big Donut look at the Red Eye along with Mr. Smiley, while at the Beach Amethyst washes up back on shore in front of Soren, Pink Pearl along with Pearl and Onyx telling them.

"Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it." They then noticed the Van. "Is that...?" Steven comes out along with the others as he and Lapis waved. "Hey, guys!" Steven greeted them as Pearl gasps in surprised. "He really had it!" She said to her husband as Amethyst jumps in between Soren and Pink Pearl pulling them close as she shouts. "We're SAVED!"

They're then interrupted by the Red Eye's gravity as it begins to pull everything towards it, causing rumbling and destruction which they noticed, looking over at Beach Citywalk and saw Mr. Fryman observing the destruction affecting his restaurant Beach Citywalk Fries as he shouts. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy!" He then jumps backs as the letter A of his sign rips off of the building.

Meanwhile

Back at the Farm as they were setting things up, Jewel and Peridot were there, seeing the Red Eye from the distance, feeling a bit worried and concerned on what's going on at the Beach City Peridot looked over at Jewel. "Should we go and help them?" She asked as Jewel looked, giving a smile before telling her. "No. I'm sure they got this." They then continued to watch to see what'll happen.

Meanwhile

"We have to use it now."

Pearl told the Gems as Lapis told her. "We don't know how it works, you guys said it was Rose's!" After telling them Steven then looked at his Father. "Dad, how do we use it?" Greg shrugs to his Son. "Steven, this is serious," Pearl told him before she suddenly realizes. "The Gem. You have her Gem."

"That's it!" Amethyst said as she began to attempt starting the Cannon by lifting Steven before rubbing him against the Cannon, getting help from the 2 along with Blue, Violet, and Anaya. "Ah, come on!" Amethyst groaned before Pearl tells them. "Stop it, it's no use." Amethyst then tells them before jumping into Soren's arm. "Fine, forget it. Throw me again."

Pearl tells her. "That's not going to work." The gravitational pull strengthens and pulls Greg's van along with the Laser Light Cannon, which they took notice as he unhooks the cord from Cannon. "I got this. Ugh!" He said trying to pull his Van back. "Wait, nope, maybe I don't!" He said while trying to stop the van as his Son talks to the Cannon.

"Please work, unlock, activate, go, please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless! I know you can help." After telling it, nothing happened as his Dad told him. "It's okay, Steven. We'll figure out something else, something even better." Steven agrees. "R-r-r-right, if every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs."

After telling him, he then looked over at Lapis who looked worried at him as she goes to him. "Steven...In case this is our final time together...I just want to let you know that you're the best Boyfriend a Gem like me could ever have." She told him with a blush appearing on her face, which made Steven smile.

"Aw, thank you Lapis."

After telling her she then placed her hands on his shoulders and soon pulled him into a kiss, causing him to place his hands onto her sides pulling themselves closer, closing their eyes through their passionate kiss, suddenly a large pink glow began to brighten nearby them, causing their eyes to open immediately and their kiss to cease before looking and gasping in shock, seeing that the light was coming from the Laser Light Cannon as it begins to activate.

"It's working!" Pearl said before the cannon unlocks and falls, making them all gasp before Steven along with Lapis attempt to lift it before the rest of the Gems there soon help. "Steven!" Anaya, Blue, and Violet told him. "This is it!" Soren, Pink Pearl, Amethyst added in. "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Pearl and Onyx shout as the Laser Light Cannon shoots a rose shaped blast which transformed into Steven's Mom which directly hits and begins cracking up the Red Eye, making them all look in amazement as the Red Eye begins to break apart before exploding to bits, causing the destroyed parts of it to crash into the city boardwalk.

"Steven, you just saved most of Beach City!"

Soren told him as he looked back, seeing Fryman in the middle of the rubble unharmed. "Sorry about that!" Steven shouted to him as Mr. Fryman asked. "What?" Pearl became curious, looking at the Laser Light Cannon. "How did you get it to work?" She asked Steven who looked up at Lapis who looked at him too before he said with a smile. "Actually, Lapis and I got it to work. And that was by doing the one thing we like doing together."

"Kissing?" Soren asked curiously before Pearl shook her head no. "Love." She said as she looked at Steven and Lapis' hands which were holding each other before they all noticed Greg tearing up. "Rose..." He said before the tide suddenly comes in and washes the van towards the beach but is still surrounded by water, making the Gems laugh. "My van!"

Greg shouts before Steven tells him. "It's okay, Dad, if every pork chop were perfect-" His Dad shouts. "I LIVE in there!" He then rushes towards van with Steven and Lapis following him. "Wait up!" Steven shouted as they go towards the van as Greg said while trying to get his van back to the Beach.

"Oh geez, wait, wait, wait!"

While they were doing that Blue Pearl and Violet Pearl noticed Anaya wasn't with them, puzzling them before they noticed her sitting on a rock near the Temple as they began to go over to her, seeing her hold a book as she was writing something in it. "What are you doing Anaya?" Violet asked curiously as she looked at them both with a smile.

"Oh, I'm just writing in my latest book on how we can use the Laser Light Cannon." She told them while showing the drawing of it with sentences around it on what they must do to activate it as she asked with a smile. "Want to help?" The two Pearls looked at one another before smiling too. "Sure," Blue said as they both head over and sit with Anaya, beginning to help her with the book too.


	41. Cheese Burger Backpack

At the beach near the Crystal Temple Lapis and Steven was there, waiting as Steven sung to himself with Lapis humming with him. "Hey Mr. Postman, bring me a post, bring me the post that I love the most. Hm?" He stopped, noticing the mailman, Jamie coming, making him gasp and say happily. "My song came true! Do you have a package for me today?" He asked heading over to him.

"Hold on," Jamie said in a good mood as he opens the bag he's carrying. "Let me see what I've got here." He takes out a package. Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" Steven shook his head. "No."

The mailman pulls out an envelope. "Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?" He asked showing him it. "That's not me, I'm Steven." Jamie realizes. "Oh, right, right, right, Steven!" He digs in his bag and soon pulls out a package. "Here it is, Steven Universe."

"Ha! This thing is gonna help me and the Gems save the world." Jamie asks. "Really? It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company." He said pointing at the sticker on the box which Steven told him. "Pearl and the others think Anaya and I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use some of our Gem powers."

Jamie nods. "That seems reasonable." Steven then tells him. "But there are other ways I can help. And there are other ways Anaya can help too." The mailman asks confused. "With a Wacky Sack? Steven and Lapis nod. "Exactly!"

"Do you know how you can save my world?"

Jamie takes out a signature pad, asking the two. "Sign here, please." The two look and give a nod before writing their names onto the pad. "Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures," Jamie told them as he's given back the pad. "That sounds awful," Lapis told him with Steven nodding in agreement before they both see light glows from Beach House.  
"They're back!" Steven said excitedly as he and Lapis take the package and run upstairs. "Wait! What is a Wacky Sack?!" Jamie asked in a shout as Steven and Lapis have already left the Beach House revealing the Gems covered in feathers with Blue Pearl greeting them with Violet and Anaya waving. "Hello, Steven and Lapis."

"Amethyst, we do not need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!" Pearl shouted to Amethyst who is digging through the fridge with Soren and Pink Pearl's help. "What? We got this." Amethyst said as she slowly slides a tray out of the fridge, nearly spilling the milk and dropping the bagels which both Soren and Pink Pearl managed to save, before helping Amethyst put in the giant egg. "Look, it fits!"

Soren said as Amethyst slammed refrigerator door making the two flinch when they heard a crack from the inside, possibly from the egg itself or the insides of the fridge. "Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!" Pearl looked over at Steven and Lapis as Onyx told them. "We fought a giant bird. We're only here for a second before we've got to go back out."

"What? Why?"

Steven asked them as Pearl shows them the statue of what looks to be a Gem. "We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart! Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday." Pearl said before projecting a hologram of the Sea Spire.  
"It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

Pearl told Steven who said in awe. "Wha? His eyes suddenly light up as his pupils turn into star-shapes. "That's perfect!" This confused the Gems, minus Lapis as Anaya asked. "What? Why?" Steven tells them. "Because you can help carry it for all of us in this!" He said as he takes a Cheeseburger shaped backpack out of the package, making an object being taking out of a treasure chest sound effects.

"A hamburger?" Pearl asked curiously as Steven tells them. "It's a Novelty Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger!" He then walks over at Anaya and said with a smile. "I got it for Anaya as a welcome gift that we can use in case we need to carry something important." He said as he handed it to her as she smiled at it as Steven continued. "And this is obviously important Gem business."

After telling them Anaya said with a smile. "Thank you, Steven. I love it." Pearl then said with a smile. "That's good guys. But you both should let us take care of it." Steven then said. "What? We're Gems too!" He said as he lifts up his shirt and points to his gemstone. "But you both still got a lot to learn."

"So, let them come!" Lapis said standing next to Steven as both Blue and Violet did the same for Anaya. "It'll be educational." The two Pearl's told them as Pearl hums before telling them. "Hmm, alright." She then hands the statue to Anaya. "You can carry it in your hamburger."

The two smiled as Anaya opens one of the zippers of the backpack and puts the Moon Goddess Statue in it as when she did Steven told the others while showing them, including Anaya. "You guys have to check this out! Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket!" Seeing this, Anaya asked curiously. "Wait, should we pack extra supplies?" Steven thinks for a moment and nods with a smile.

"Sure, just in case we all run into trouble," He said as he helps Anaya put something's into her backpack as he goes to the fridge and puts bagels in the Cheeseburger backpack, then goes to his closet and puts two sweaters, an inflatable raft, and a kite in as well inside, after that, he goes to his room and gets a first aid kit and brings it to Anaya who stuffs it in. "Guys, let's go!"

Yellow Pearl told them as they shout. "Coming!" They then ran the Warp Pad and get on it. "Let's warp," Pearl said as a blue light flashes from the pad but doesn't cover Steven's stomach. "Suck it in, Steven!" Lapis told Steven with a smile as he does, inhaling as he pulls his stomach in.

Meanwhile

Inside of the Warp Pad, the Gems warped towards the area they're going to as while they were Pearl asked Steven. "Do you remember how to do this?" He smiles and starts floating and laughing as his head almost goes out of the warp stream as Pearl pulls him back in. "Keep your head in." She then said as Lapis held onto him. "Come on."

Later

The Gems land, on the Warp Pad as both Anaya and Steven looked at Sea Spire. "Whoa, the Sea Spire!" The two said amazed as the Gems, including the 2 gasps as a piece of the Spire falls off and into the water. "It wasn't like this a hundred of years ago," Soren said as Pearl said while feeling the ground shake a bit. "I'm starting to sense some structural instability."

"Oh, yeah. That's never good." Steven said as he watched a bit of the ground crack right in front of them which Lapis noticed and gasp as the cracks began to go around where he's standing. "Steven watch out!" She pulls him away just in time as the piece broke off and fell, after seeing this Lapis began to hold him close. "Are you ok?"

Steven nods humming, "Mm-hm." to her, as Pearl told him. "Steven! This place is your heritage as well as Anaya's. I want you both to stay and help, but you really got to take this seriously! Can you do that, Steven?"

"You got it, dude!" Steven said with a thumb up while sticking his tongue out, which made Lapis giggle a bit from it as Pearl gives a small smile and looks up at the Lunar Sea Spire Tower seeing it crumble a bit. "We have to move." She said as some of the Gems run up the cliff, causing her to gasp she shouts. "Wait! STOP!"

The Gems heading towards the cliff managed to cease their running, being nearly a centimeter away from the cliff. "What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily." Amethyst said as Onyx tells them while he, Pearl and Yellow Pearl walk towards them. "No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." He picks up a nearby rock and it as it's pulled down into the water.

"So we can't jump? Or Fly?" Steven asked curiously as Anaya was looking through the backpack Steven gave her as she smiled and said. "Wait! I think we have something to help us get across." She then pulls out some sweaters from the backpack, confusing some of the Gems as Soren asked. "What are those for?"

Steven remembers and tells them. "They were for keeping warm in case it was cold here than warm." After saying that he noticed Anaya tying them together as she said smiling. "Check it out." She then whips one end through the window and catches the other end before holding Blue and Violet close to her while holding the tied sweaters.

"Hold on tight!" She then ran with the two of them following as she take a leap. "Anaya!" When the others shouted they all then looked down at the three who were pulled by the gravitational pull. "They're getting sucked down!"

Yellow Pearl said as they thought it was the end of the three before seeing them making it up unharmed with Anaya running up the side of the wall before entering the tower, once in they looked back with a smile. "We're Ok!" Violet told them in a shout with a smile as Amethyst shouted. "Way to go guys!" She then looked at Soren, Pink Pearl, and the others.

"C'mon, guys! Do what she did."

Amethyst then summoned her Whip and grabs the two before making her whip go through the window like the sweaters before jumping onto the tower and running up it, with the others doing the same using the Sweaters as well, except Lapis who held Steven while using her water wings like the sweaters and Whip to make it, once they all got there Pearl said with a hint of fear from the stunt they all did.

"We're never doing that again!" Anaya apologized. "Sorry!" Pearl then told her, now calm. "But it was pretty great." After that, they all continued their way up the Spire to make it to the top before the moon reaches its peak, as while going up Pearl began to look worried, seeing how bad the conditions of the Spire is getting.  
Seeing this she began to speak. "Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh...That's...Oh! Oh, this didn't use to be so-Oh, and the water damage. This pillar...Oh, and this had a head...Steven, Anaya, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory-" She stops before the end of her sentence as she sees creatures crawling on the statue's shoulders they're looking at.

"A-A-Aaah!"

She then summons her spear and slices statue in half making the creatures fall down as Steven asked. "What was that goober?" She shook her head no. "Crystal Shrimp." Soren looks down at them from above and tells them. "You guys, we got a problem!" The three, run up the stairs to the others and gasp, seeing there are tons of those Crystal Shrimp and gasps.

"It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top." Pearl said as Steven leans towards one of the Crystal Shrimp. "Can't you just squish 'em?" Lapis quickly pulls him away. "Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!" As she did that Pearl tells them. "We need to clear a path."

She then projects three holograms. "Soren, Pink Pearl, and Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack." She then projects Onyx on the ceiling. And Onyx, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot...Then I can advance with my-" Before she finished Steven shouted as he dug out of one of the zippers of the backpack Anaya has.

"Bagel sandwich!"

He took two bagel sandwiches out and threw them on each side of the room, which the Crystal Shrimp noticed and proceed to follow one of the sandwiches and start to eat them, leaving a clear path for the Gems, surprising some of the Gems as Pearl made her hologram-self vanish and asked. "Uh, uhh, how did you know that would work?" Steven tells her with a smile. "Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do." They then continued to walk through the now clear path.

"You are a shrimp," Amethyst told Steven as they all climb the stairs. "I just want everyone to know, my plan would have also worked," Pearl told them with a smile as they reach the top of the staircase, soon stopping. "Watch out!" Pearl told everyone as the wall to the left of them cracks and forms a small, rushing river that drops below.

Seeing this Pink Pearl asked worriedly. "What are we gonna do?" They all then looked at Anaya who's carrying the backpack along with Steven as they each said. "What?"

"Us?"

Pearl nodded. "What have you got?" Soren, Amethyst, Pink Pearl smiled as they began to chant happily. "Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" As Steven and Anaya dig through the backpack. "Guys, C'mon," Soren said to the others as Pearl looked at Onyx, Yellow and the others before saying with a smile. "Oh, alright."

"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" As the others began chanting as well Steven and Anaya smiled and pulled out a yellow raft with Steven shouting. "A raft!" Anaya then pulls the raft's handle as the raft inflates, making the others gasp. "That's so sensible!"

Pearl told them as they placed the raft in the water, which quickly floats away, and goes over the side of the Spire, causing some of the Gems to groan as Pearl summons her Spear cuts a pillar making it fall as one end of it lands on the other side of the river, forming a bridge as Pearl told them with a smile.  
"Good idea though." They all then cross the bridge to the other side and begin to walk up another staircase. "Yeah, they can't all be winners," Onyx told Steven and Anaya as they continue up, soon making it up to the winding stairs, once up there, Steven and Anaya looked in awe as they approach the pedestal.

Once there, Pearl said. "This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal." She then looks up. "And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!" The Gems looked at Anaya as Pearl asked. "Anaya, the statue." After asking she told her.

"One Moon Goddess Statue coming up." Anaya then dug into one of the zippers of the Cheeseburger backpack and begins to search for the Moon Goddess Statue, soon feeling something that's the shape of a human, making her smile as she said taking it out. "Got it!" After saying that she began to make her way towards the pedestal before placing the Moon Goddess Statue on it.

Once it was there she then walked back over to the others and began to watch, before asking. "Guys, are you sure this'll work?" Pearl looked at her and said.

"Don't worry, it will. Once the Moonlight shoots down at the pedestal and lifts the Moon Goddess Statue into the air it should stabilize the Spire and repair its damage."

Just as she finished they all began to see a beam of light shine down upon the pedestal and begin surrounding the Statue which began to levitate into the air, soon the crystals or Gems within the statue began to glow as the Gems watched in awe before lights came from the gems or crystals, hitting the pedestal before forming around the Sea Spire as pieces of the tower began to rewind and go back into place with the cracks vanishing around them.  
"We did it!" Steven said happily to Lapis and the others as Pearl sighed in relief and told Onyx and Yellow Pearl. "Thank goodness we made it in time. If we didn't make it in time who knows what would have happened." After telling them they nodded as she looked at the others and told them. "Let's head back to the Warp Pad and go home."

They nodded to her and began to head back down the now repaired Lunar Sea Spire as while they did, Anaya who was holding the backpack on her back walked in between both Violet and Blue Pearl, soon asking. "Blue Pearl? Violet Pearl?" They both looked at her with a small smile as she asked.

"I was thinking...When we get to the Warp Pad, could you too, come with me and sleepover at my cottage again?" After asking, the two smiled and nodded to her. "Sure Anaya." Violet Pearl said to her happily. "That sounds nice." This brought a smile to Anaya's face as they continue their way back to the Warp Pad.

Later

As it was now reaching midnight, Anaya along with the two Pearl's were now back at her cottage, getting ready to sleep there for the night as while they were in bed, Anaya was kissing the two passionately, causing blushes to appear on the three's faces, after departing their kiss they began to pant for air. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Blue and Violet Pearl said happily to Anaya as Violet Pearl began to lay down from the side of the bed as she began to watch the two begin first as Blue and Anaya began to remove each other's clothes as Blue began to lift Anaya's dress, pulling it up slowly, exposing undies as Anaya slipped her arms and head out of the arm and head holes of her dress, taking it off before soon removing her undies.

This caused her to blush as Blue Pearl fully removed her undies and put them with her dress, soon after Anaya began removing Blue Pearl's leotard, grabbing the sides of the neck area before pulling them down, making Blue blush as she did that, soon pulling her leotard down to her legs exposing her pussy as Anaya takes it off, making her leotard vanish as they looked at each other's nude bodies.

"Amazing." The two both said as they along with Violet who watched, blushed as Blue began to kiss Anaya's neck, making her moan as Blue Pearl continued her kiss down Anaya's body soon reaching her pelvis which was when she began to kiss her pussy, earning a gasp from her when she did that, before moaning when Blue began to lick her pussy lips. "Ooh, Blue Pearl."

She gave a small smile hearing that and continued licking it, as after a little while of licking, Anaya gave a loud moan before cumming as her juices splattered on Blue Pearl's face, shutting her eyes beneath her hair just in case, seconds after finishing, she began to wipe the liquids off her face and into her hands, looking down at it before licking it off, finishing it before telling her with a small smile.

"Delicious."

After telling her, she began to make her way back up as Anaya said. "Thank you." before they began get themselves into position before Blue lowered down, making her pussy rub against Anaya's causing them to moan from it as they continued rubbing together, as while they began to go at a faster pace Anaya asked.

"Could I, do something while we're doing this?" Blue nods to her as Anaya smiled, placing her hands onto Blue's back before pulling her down, confusing Blue Pearl for a moment before she gasped, looking down seeing her suck on her dark blue nipples, making her to moan with a blue tint appearing on her face and the both of them to rub at a faster pace.

While time passes, Blue Pearl and Anaya began to get a rising feeling from inside of them, noticing what it was the two looked at each other. "I think I'm cumming!" Anaya said as Blue tells her as well. "I'm cumming too!" After announcing it they both came, squirting all over one another's pelvis, soon stopping as they pant for a moment before Blue began to lay on the one side of her bed as they looking over at Violet.

"You're next Violet Pearl." She blushed a dark violet color and giggled as she began to walk over to the bed before getting on it, soon there Anaya started to lay Violet Pearl onto the bed soon bringing her into a kiss, which surprised her before she began kissing back while Anaya grabbed the sides Violet's bottoms and began pulling them down slowly, exposing her pussy as she took them off, letting them vanish.

Soon after, they broke their kiss and began looking at one another as Anaya began to remove her top next, pulling it up as Violet gets her arms out of the short sleeves before getting her head out of the neck of the shirt, letting Anaya drop it as the top vanished, soon after they both soon kissed again as Anaya lowered her pelvis down making her and Violet's rub together.

As they moan from the pleasure of it they looked at one another with a smile. "You're good at this." Violet Pearl told Anaya who smiled as Blue nodded in agreement, watching them as they rub their pussy's together faster, but after a minute or two their climax were reaching the peak, realizing it was the two began to rub faster as Violet announced through her moans. "I'm cumming!"

"Me too!" Anaya announced as well through her moans as they began to rub faster, going into one more kiss as their pussy lips squirted on each other, coating their pelvis' in their juices.

Soon after finishing they began to lay on the bed as well with Anaya in the middle, while laying down the three began cuddling together close, falling asleep as Anaya said to the two with a grin. "Night Blue and Violet." They both also said with a tired grin. "Night Anaya." After that they closed their eyes and began sleeping for the night in the cottage.


	42. Together Breakfast

As it was morning, Steven began to open the window to watch the sunrise over the horizon of the ocean, while seeing this he noticed Lapis next to him and smiled at her as she did the same and asked. "Is everyone here?" Lapis told him.

"No, they never answered from the Temple." After telling him he said while they continue looking."Oh...Everyone's out..." He then looked over to her and continued. "Guess we're makin' us breakfast." Lapis nodded as they walk away from the window towards the kitchen to make themselves and the others breakfast.

While doing this a montage sequence began, showing them making breakfast starting with a stack of waffles with syrup, after doing this, Steven then decided to answer as he knocks on temple door calling out. "Guys? Is anyone home?" He then turns around with a determined look on his face, wondering where they're all at giving a hum.

"Hm!" Soon he and Lapis continued making the breakfast as Steven began to microwave popcorn, Lapis began to add a small square slice of butter on top of the waffle stacks before Steven took out the popcorn and then dumps it over the waffles, soon he was over at the Temple door as he starts counting down while looking at the Warp Pad. "One, two, three...Warp out!"

Nothing happened, making him then go back to making the breakfast with Lapis as they both began putting the finishing touches with Lapis putting whip cream on top of the breakfast before Steven carefully placed a strawberry on top, once done they looked at it with a smile or grin.

"Look at that, it's out of control!"

He then opens the door to the back of the house and calls out curiously. "Pearl? Yellow Pearl?! Hello?!" He then goes back inside before sitting next to Lapis as they look at the breakfast, soon Steven sighs and lies on the counter, telling Lapis. "That thing's too good for us to eat alone. It's a...Together Breakfast." She nodded to him with a smile before they heard the Warp Pad, which made Steven gasp.

"They're here!" As he said that he then walks towards the Warp Pad with Lapis, as Warp Pad reveals the Gems, Pearl, Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Garnet, along with Anaya, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl, with Pearl holding a scroll in hand as Steven said happily. "Pearl, Yellow, Onyx, Anaya, Blue and Violet, Garnet, perfect!"

He then holds up the together breakfast with a grin. "Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say, it's a balanced breakfast?" He said with a smile as he pulls a face and strains it before telling them. "You know like we made us all breakfast. I thought we could eat together. Like, like best buds!"

"Sorry Steven, some of us can't stay. There's business to attend to inside the temple." Garnet said as she opens the Temple Gate to her room with Pearl, Yellow and Onyx follow her. "Aw, business? Like what?" Steven asked curiously as Pearl holds up the scroll telling them. "We have to burn this." She then unfolds the scroll.

On the scroll, it showed mystic symbols as whispering is heard coming from the scroll. "Cool!" Steven said happily as he takes a picture with his smartphone and then looks at the picture before Garnet takes his phone telling him as he looked confused. "We have to burn this, too." They then leave as the door closes behind her.

"No, my apps!"

Steven said as Lapis, Anaya, Blue, Violet watch him run to the door before lifting his shirt before pressing his gem against the door. "Door, open, door!" He then turns around looking at his gem. "Aw, you never work when I need it." As he walks away from the door Lapis looked worried of him as before she can say anything a cop busts through the door, looking to be the colors of blue and red as he said in a tough tone.

"Dumb Police! Uhhh, you're dumb!" The officer then shoots at Steven's breakfast with a water gun which he and Lapis noticed, making them look in shock to where the water is going as Steven jumps in front of the water blast, shouting in slow motion. "Nooooo!"

Once he was hit, laughter was instantly heard as the officer is revealed to be Soren as he shifts back to normal with Pink Pearl and Amethyst coming from behind him laughing too as Amethyst said. "Oh man, we totally got you! You should've seen the look on your faces!"

"Ah, I knew it was you guys." Lapis nodded as she helped absorb the water from his shirt as Pink Pearl asked. "How?" Steven then said with a smile to his Gf. "Thanks, Lapis." He then looked at them and said while pointing. "Because that's a water gun. And I'm not dumb."

Soren then points at his shirt. "You've got something on your shirt." Steven looks down at his shirt, stretching it before Soren hits him with a blast of water and laughs along with the two before Jewel and Peridot exit the temple through Amethyst's door with a sword. "Hey, that's our door!" They then run towards the two which they noticed.

"Oh, Amethyst, Soren, Pink Pearl there you are. Care to explain what one of my Mom's swords was doing in your room?" Amethyst told her jokingly. "Having a sword party." Jewel then angrily told her. "Oh please, you took it!" Amethyst then told her in anger. "I did not!" Peridot held a hand up. "It's fine. It's in the past, we forgive you."

Jewel then swings the sword as Amethyst groans before she told them. "Also, like my Mom would do, we cleaned up your awful mess. You're welcome." Amethyst looked shocked with the two noticed as she shouts. "You did WHAT?! I have a system!" As she heads inside, Soren and Pink Pearl follow as well heading inside of their room as Steven shouts to them.

"Soren, Pink Pearl, Amethyst, wait!" It was too late as the three had entered their rooms already when it was too late, the others inside of the Beach House looked at Steven worriedly as Jewel asked. "What's the matter, Steven?" When asked, Steven tells them. "Lapis and I wanted all of us to have breakfast together. So we made together breakfast."

He then points to the breakfast before continuing. "But everyone keeps leaving." After being told this, Jewel and Peridot opened the temple door as they were going back to Pearl's room as Jewel said. "Ah, that's nice." She then heads inside with her Gf as they both sink into the water below them.

"Oh no, not you guys too!"

Steven then ran towards the door as it began to close. "We can't let this become together brunch!" As he said that, Lapis noticed along with Anaya, Violet, and Blue as Lapis said worriedly. "Steven wait!" As it was too late, Steven jammed the door with his arm and then opens it as he looked inside Pearl's Room in amazement, while looking he then looks back at Lapis and the others and said with a smile.

"Come on guys, we need to get the others together." After telling them the four looked at one another as Lapis smiled and said. "I'm coming with you, Steven." After saying that, Anaya, Blue, and Violet then gave a smile and began getting up as Anaya told them. "We're coming too." After telling them they all then head inside of the room.

Meanwhile

Inside Pearl's room, Steven, Lapis, Blue, Violet, Anaya made it in as they watch the Temple door from the inside close and then vanish, after it was gone they then looked up at one of the pillars made of water and watched as they saw Jewel perform a short ballet dance with Peridot watching her too as she summons her Mom's sword collection to which she adds the missing sword.

"Hmm, there we go. Back where it belongs." She said while putting the Sword in the Scabbard as she adjusts it before giving a smile to Peridot who smiled back. "Hey, Jewel!" The sudden shout spooks them as the sword collection drops after, as they looked over at the direction of the shout and noticed them Jewel said. "Steven! What are you all doing in here? You know it's dangerous for you inside the temple.

She then reopens the temple door to the Beach House which the 5 noticed as Steven looked at her with determination and said. "We're going to have a nice together breakfast, even if I have to get my shoes wet." He said as he steps into Pearl's waterfall pool. "What?! Get out of there!" Jewel told him as they all watched.

"Will swim it over to you guys."

He then swims to the center telling them happily. "See, doggy paddle, forward." He then stops, noticing he's being pulled into the descending waterfall. "Oh gosh, wait, doggy paddle, reverse! Reverse!" The others noticed and looked shocked and worried as they shout.

"Steven!" They then watched as he falls down the twisting waterfall which defies gravity, making him go through loops almost several times and sends him to the bottom pool, which he noticed as he falls. "What the? Woah, keep it together, breakfast!" He told Together Breakfast while making it stay balanced before making it to the bottom.

Meanwhile

At the bottom, Steven washes up on shore inside of Soren, Amethyst and Pink's room, still with the breakfast intact, as he began to get up he then heard something from above and saw Lapis, Blue, Violet, Anaya come down too as Lapis asked worriedly. "Are you ok Steven?"

"I'm fine." He said with a happy grin and tone. "That was actually fun. Plus the Breakfast is intact." After telling them, Lapis began to smile before they overheard the commotion nearby, as they investigate they soon see the three as Amethyst was flipping over the organized junk Pearl and Onyx stacked, knocking it over as she said. "Better."

Steven then approached them with the others behind as he said. "Guys?" They heard and noticed the 5 as they greeted them. "Hey, Steven." Amethyst then looked over at the falls along with the two as she asked. "Did you come down the waterfall?" They nodded as Amethyst continued.

"Jewel gets so mad that I have her Mom's junk even Pearl gets mad at that, but it's always falling down here."

Curious, Steven asked. "Junk like what?" Amethyst hummed before saying. "Junk like...You!" She then picks up Steven, making everyone laugh as Amethyst said. "Imma throw you in the junk pile!" She does so as when the laughter died down she then asked. "Isn't it awful? Jewel organized everything."

"Still looks messy to us," Lapis added, which Amethyst took as a compliment. "Aw, thanks. I try. Boom!" She then kicks the small pile, before Soren noticed the breakfast. "Whoa, what's that?" He asked which brought attention to Pink Pearl and Amethyst as Steven told them. "It's a together breakfast."

He smiled after telling them as Amethyst smiled and tried grabbing the place. "Alright, snacks!" Before she grabs it Steven pulls it away. "No! It's for everyone to eat together. That's the essence of together breakfast." The three began to understand as Amethyst said. "Oh...Gimme, gimme!" She attempts to take it but missed as Steven runs away down a corridor with her following.

"Hey wait up!" Pink Pearl shouted as she and Soren followed them which Lapis, Anaya, Blue Pearl, Violet Pearl began following too trying to stop this chase.

Meanwhile

In the Crystal Temple corridors, Steven was running away from Amethyst holding the Together Breakfast as he shouts to her. "We have to eat it together!" While running on a twisting corridor which turns him upside down and then upright once more Steven began to look confused. "Huh?" He then noticed the Together Breakfast falling and caught it with the plate.

"You can't outrun me, we both have short legs!" Amethyst shouted to him as he comes to a room full of floating platforms, forcing him to stop for a moment and look back, seeing Amethyst coming full speed. "Steven! I'm hungry!" She shouted to him as he began jumping platforms. "Just. Hold. On! An exit, woo!"

He said happily as he jumps towards the final platform, causing the breakfast to fall apart which Steven catches all in order before shouting with a grin. "Skills!" He shouts and continues running as Amethyst jumps before closing in with the others behind her. "Get back here!"

"You're completely missing the point of this!"

He told her before he jumped and clings onto a Crystal Heart vein of the Crystal Heart itself, which Amethyst and the others noticed, stopping once inside. "Hey, wait a second?!" Jewel and Peridot enter from the other side as Jewel said. "Steven, there you are!" They then noticed the others as Steven said happily.

"Sweet. Nine out of Thirteen." Jewel then notices what he's clinging to, and says worriedly. "Oh, oh! Steven, be careful!" Steven then asked.

"Why? Wha?" He then stares up at Crystal Heart in amazement as Jewel tells them "All of you really shouldn't be in here, this is the Crystal Heart. Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Hold on tight Steven, and don't look down."

Steven then looks down, and gasps, before slipping down as he shouts while sliding, as he goes down through the temple he then spots a bright room with pink clouds. "Oh hey, this isn't so bad." He said before he slides into a darker room. "Ah, nevermind!" He shouts as he continues down to the bottom.

Seconds Later

Inside of the Burning Room, Steven slides down continuingly before stopping just above Pearl, Yellow, Onyx, and Garnet who are about to burn the scroll in the lava well, which he watched as he saw Garnet takes out his phone, snap it in half, and drops it into the lava.

"Aw..." Steven said, now upset he can't get his phone back now as Pearl then takes out the scroll and begins to burn it within a bubble as the others drop down from above, seeing Steven right behind the four as Jewel whispers. "Steven, we're getting you out of here." Peridot then whispered while gesturing her hand to them. "Come on."

Steven then said happily in a loud tone. "Oh, this is great! We're all together!" Pearl became distracted as the Smoke Monster almost escapes before she stabilizes the bubble. "We can finally eat! I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge."

"Steven, go!"

Pearl told him as she tried to hold the bubble as Steven nodded. "Okay, want to meet in the kitchen?" When he asked the Smoke Monster escapes from the bubble and expands, making the Gems summon their weapons as Pearl announced.

"It's trying to escape! Force it back!" As the Gems fight the spirit, they began to do a tone of damage to it while Steven backs away while holding the breakfast, as once harmed too much, the spirit makes a dash for Steven, who used the breakfast as a shield as the spirit hits the breakfast, possessing it and knocking Steven down. "Steven!" The Gems shouted as he gets up with a groan.

Steven then looks down at Together Breakfast and watched it shake a bit as he asked. "Together breakfast?" The breakfast then transforms into a massive monster of its ingredients and wraps Steven in its syrup before Pearl spears it, distracting it as she told all of them.

"It's taken refuge in the organic matter!" The monster then hits Pearl along with Yellow Pearl and Onyx, making them stick to the wall with a mix of whipped cream and syrup. "Now it has all the power of a breakfast, we have to destroy it," Jewel said as her Mom Pearl told them while surrounded by the whipped cream. "Aah! It's horrible!"

Steven looked at them as they fight the monster made of breakfast. "I didn't want this! I just wanted to eat together like, like best buds!" He told them as Jewel said. "Steven, you've got to get away." Steven then told her. "But our breakfast!" The monster then launches a giant waffle at some of the Gems, which smashes them against a wall.

"That's...Enough! I...Don't care if you...Are the most important meal of the day!" Steven began saying as he pushes the monster from the bottom, into the lava well. "I made you...To bring us together...Not to tear us apart!" He told it before pushing the monster all the way into lava, destroying it.

Once it was over the Gems escape from its mass and gather around the lava well as Steven apologized. "I'm sorry guys, I guess I dream too big." When he said Lapis began to comfort him into a hug telling him. "Don't worry Steven, will fix this."

Later

Inside the Kitchen a montage of Gems recreating Steven's original breakfast, but twice the size of his with double stacks of waffles, more maple syrup, tons of whip cream and popcorn, and a nice strawberry on top which Steven smiled at and said. "It looks great! It's even more together and even more breakfast!" They all then stare at it with great concern and unwillingness to eat it.

"I don't think I can eat this," Steven said as Lapis agreed with a nod as Anaya said while looking at Blue and Violet Pearl. "Same here." the two nodded to her before Amethyst suggested. "Let's order a pizza." The others began to agree as Pearl told them. "It did try to kill us."


	43. Frybo

Inside the Beach House, Steven and Lapis were looking around as Steven looked inside his laundry before saying. "Where are you? Tsk tsk tsk. You're a mess, Steven." Just then Pearl along with Yellow Pearl, Onyx, Anaya, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl show up looking around too as Pearl was holding a bubble with seven Gem Shards in it as she said to herself. "I know I had eight..." She then looked over at the two.

"Hey, Steven, Lapis? Have you seen a Gem Shard anywhere? It's very important." The two looked at one another before shaking their head no as Steven said. "No, have you seen my pants? They're also very important." He told her revealing to be in his underwear as Yellow Pearl told them. "This is serious, Steven."

She then starts to explain. "These Shards have a powerful partial consciousness that has been harnessed by Gems throughout history in order to create semi-sentient drone soldiers with the capacity to follow basic orders. Gems once created an army of these drones but found their obedience waned as the shards overdeveloped inside their uniforms and turned on their commanders." Onyx then finished for her.

"You see guys, any shard imprinted by any sort of container could become a monster. That's why it's very, very important it's kept away from any kind of garment."

Steven who was thinking at the exact same time, blocking out most of what they've said after in order as he said to himself in thought. 'They weren't in the kitchen either...Under the bed! No wait, I looked there too. And then Pearl and the others walked in...' He looked at them and then mind gasps.

"Oh jeez, they're really explaining something...I can't just start listening now, I'd be lost! Just like my pants..." He then starts to listen when Onyx said, could become a monster as Pearl tells him. "If you see it, bring it to us, right away. We're going to check in town."

As they leave Steven and Lapis looked at one another before nodding as Steven then began to think to himself as he said. "For my pants? I guess I'll keep looking here." As on cue, he and Lapis noticed a pair of his pants walking by themselves before stopping and supposedly looking at them as Steven pointed.

"That's unusual!" He then chases after them with Lapis following behind as Steven tried reasoning with the pants. "Come on, we used to be friends! We used to go everywhere together!" They stopped and turned back, watching as Steven lands on them. "Gotcha now, pants!" He then puts them on and shouts. "I wear the pants in this relationship!"

He and Lapis notice his wriggling confusing them both. "What's gotten into you? Hmm?" Steven asked with a hum as he takes out a Gem shard from his pocket, which made his pants cease movement. "It's a...Thingy? Is this Pearl's shard thingy?" He asked as Lapis gave a slight nod as Steven puts the shard in his sock.

"Ha, now who's smart?"

His sock repeatedly smacks him in the face. "Ow, ow, stop!" The sock stops to his command. "Oh...Thanks! We gotta get you to Pearl." After telling them he and Lapis then began to leave as Steven places the sock in one of his backpacks before they left.

Later at Beach Citywalk Fries

As the two were on the Boardwalk Steven and Lapis were looking for Pearl, Yellow, Onyx, Anaya, Blue, Violet as Steven shouted. "Hey, Pearl! Anaya! Guys?! They must still be looking for my pants..." He said as before Lapis could say anything an unknown figure in a circular box of fries mascot costume bumps them to the ground while being attacked by a flock of seagulls shouting.

"Aah! Please help me!" Steven, terrified, cowers on the ground with Lapis comforting him as they watched the figure in the costume panicking from the seagull attack. "Aah, No, get them away! Please! Aah!" He then takes off the head of the costume revealing to be Peedee as he swings it at the flock. "I'm not, Fries!"

He then began to pant after getting the seagulls to leave him alone as Steven sighs deeply once the conflict is over before smiling at Lapis who smiled at him too before Mr. Fryman opens a side door to see what's going on as he asks curiously when he saw the head of the costume off that his son's wearing.

"Gah, where's your face Frybo? Being part of the Fryman family means you gotta sell fries...And be my son, which you are. So, you're already halfway there. Keep at it, Frybo!" He then closes the door as his Son clench his fists and tells him. "I'm Pee...Dee." Steven looks at him and then waves. "Hi, Peedee!"

Peedee then told them. "When I told my dad I wanted to be part of the Fryman family business, I didn't think it meant being stuck in a sweaty old costume. Things used to be different, Steven, nothing to worry about back then except making myself dizzy on the old seahorse ride at Funland."

"Oh, Frybo, you're hilarious," Steven said, thinking that was a joke before Peedee sighs bringing their attention as he said. "I wish there was a way for this costume to do its job without me in it." Steven then thought for a moment before telling him with a smile. "Maybe it can, Peedee...Maybe it can..."

Seconds after Steven was then inside of the Frybo suit smiling with Lapis smiling too. "Oooooh!" Steven said in amazement before he was suddenly attacked by seagulls. "Aah!" He shouts and runs around frantically as they chased him till he got out the costume with the help of Lapis as they looked at Frybo in his decrepit state with seagulls pecking at his body on the ground.

"Wait! I have another idea."

Steven said with a smile as he takes out the shard as Lapis shoos the birds away and drops the shard in the costume which then automatically repairs itself and rolls around aimlessly, coming to life as Peedee looked at it in amazement.

"Woah..." When he said that Frybo begins to roll off. "Stop!" Steven said as Frybo stops amazing Peedee more as he said. "Unbelievable! Get up!" On command, Frybo positions himself upright as Steven shouts. "Do a little dance!"

The three smiled and watched as Frybo creates legs out of fries, disgusting the three a bit as Frybo turns to them and does a dance, but as he did Mr. Fryman opens the door again to witness the scene, not knowing Peedee is not in the costume as he quickly hides behind Steven and Lapis.

"Woah-ho, all right! It's about ti—I mean, good job, buddy! That's what I'm talking about, Frybo, haha. Keep it up!" He then closes the door, just as Frybo stops Peedee comes out from behind the two and says happily. "Free, I'm free!" He then said to Frybo. "You've got the job, Frybo, let's shake on it!" He extends a hand, but Frybo picks him up and literally shakes him.

Steven and Lapis began laughing from this as Lapis said. "He's got jokes!" Peedee then places a hand on Frybo's head telling him in a nauseated tone. "Ok, no more shaking. Put me down. Just, go make people eat fries." He told Frybo after being put down as Frybo runs off, as Peedee rejoices. "Let's go be kids!" They then run off towards the Funland Arcade.

Once they made it to the Arcade Peedee then stopped and asked. "Wait, Steven, mind if I try one thing, with Lapis before the three of us go on the rides?" He smiled and nodded saying. "Sure we insist." After telling him, Peedee smiled and went over to Lapis as he lifted her dress up, making her blush blue as he began to grab the sides of her blue undies before pulling them down, once at her feet he told her.

"I got this. But first I want to try this."

He then held hips and began to sniff her pussy, getting a blueberry scented smell, causing Lapis to blush darker as Peedee then began to lift her feet up for her to remove the undies completely, once they were off he then gave them a little smell as well before putting them away in his pocket as he tells them.

"Alright, let's go to the rides." After telling them happily, the three went over to the Seahorse and Jellyfish rides respectively with Steven and Lapis being on top of the jellyfish with Peedee on the Seahorse, to which he quickly becomes disappointed in which he told the two. "This seahorse used to make me so happy. Now it's just giving me whiplash."

Once the ride stopped he then told them. "I feel like there's just no point to it, you know what I mean?" Steven was shaking from the ride as he told him. "I just feel tingly!" Peedee sighs and tells them. "You'll understand if you ever have a job." When the Jellyfish stopped Steven told him. "We do have a job, we protect humanity from magic and monsters and stuff!"

"I mean a real job, that you get paid for." Steven then tells him. "I'm paid in the smiles across the town's faces." Peedee points out to him. "I don't see anyone smiling. You pick up a job to buy a house or raise kids, or to...Impress your Dad. You work away your life, and what does it get you?"

Steven asks. "Smiles on faces?" Peedee shouts. "No! You get cash. Cash that can't buy back what the job takes...Not if you rode every seahorse in the world." He then sighs again as Steven said. "Woah...Wanna ride the jellyfish?" They then heard screams in the distant which Peedee noticed where they came from immediately as he said while they ran towards it. "That came from the Fry shop!"

Seconds Later

Back at the Boardwalk, Steven, Lapis, and Peedee made it back to the Fry shop as they witnessed the scene seeing Frybo attacking innocent residents with fries from his head, which people were running away in terror from except Sour Cream who looked back before being pulled and dragged back by Frybo's fry tendrils, causing Peedee to panic.

"We didn't tell him to do that, did we tell him to do that?!" Before they could answer A table smashes through the window, making them duck, soon after they began to peek inside, spotting Frybo inside standing with several captured people and veins protruding all over his face as if he's alive.

Mr. Smiley who's in one of the tendril fries pleaded while trying to break free from Frybo's grasp. "Please, no more fries!" Frybo then shoves his mouth full of fries to shut him, which lead to Steven shouting. "Frybo, stop!" Frybo turns with it's creepy facial expression, making them flinch as it throws Lars at them making them duck as Lars gets up and spits out the fries before running off shouting.

"I don't even like fries!"

Peedee looked at the two and asked worriedly. "Why isn't he listening?!" Steven tells him while Lapis shrugs with a worried expression. "I don't know!" Fryman then emerges from the back of the shop and saw this believing it's his Son causing this disaster as he asked. "Peedee, where's all this coming from?!" Frybo looked and captures him, making Fryman now think he's doing this because of him.

"Ah, I get it, I pushed you too hard. I thought you wanted to be as good a Fryman as you could be, you're a tough kid for putting up with it as long as you did! The truth is...You're a valued member of Fryman Brothers in Cooperated and all of its affiliates!" Frybo began to pick him up which Sour Cream who began to stir, witnessed along with Peedee, Steven, and Lapis as Fryman said while Frybo stuffs his mouth with fries. "No! Son!"

Seeing this Peedee began to break into tears as he says. "Dad!" He then lunges towards the window as Steven shouts while tackling him to the ground. "No! "He'll mash your potatoes!" After telling him, Peedee then asked the two worriedly.

"What are you guys going to do?"

When he asked Steven told him proudly with Lapis by his side. "Our job!" Just as he said that Frybo chucks Mr. Fryman out of the shop making him promptly lands onto the three, immobilizing them and knocking Mr. Fryman unconscious as Pearl, Onyx, Yellow, Anaya, Blue, Violet enter with other shards as Frybo leaves the shop.

"Steven! Did you and Lapis put my missing shard in that fry costume?" When she asked Steven honestly told them. "Yes!" Yellow Pearl asked in a bit of anger. "Didn't you hear what we said about the living armor and infantries and many, many deaths?!" He shook his head. "No!"

Pearl then said while she summons her weapon. "Oh, Steven." She then throws her Spear at Frybo in the head, making his pierced eye burst with ketchup and mustard, which blasted at the 6 blinding them making Pearl drop the other shards as Peedee rolls his Dad off of him, Steven and Lapis as the two rush towards the others. "Are you all ok?" Lapis asked as Pearl got up along with the others.

"Ugh, the ketchup! It's everywhere, I can't see!" When she told them Onyx then asked while frantically trying to wipe his eyes clean. "How come I get the mustard? It's stinging my eyes!" While they try to get the mustard or ketchup out of their sights Steven noticing dropped shards. "Shards... Need!"

He picks them up and runs off which confused Lapis as before she could ask where he's going Pearl asked while still blind. "Wah? Steven? As she asked Peedee began tearing up looking down at his unconscious Father as he said. "Dad!" He then looked up at Frybo who emerges with the Spear in his eye and approaches the Frymans before Peedee grabs a broken plank and confronts it as Mr. Fryman regains consciousness.

"Go away!"

Upon hearing his Son, Fryman gets up. "Peedee?" He then looked and watched his Son keep the Frybo monster away while shouting. "You are awful! I hate you, I've always hated you!" Fryman looked surprised and sounded like it too when he asked. "Wait, you've always hated Frybo?" Frybo disarms Peedee, he falls back as his Dad holds him while he turns around into his arms and cowers in fear, as before Frybo could do Steven's pants enter with a shard in its pocket and kicks Frybo.

"Steven!" Peedee and his Father shouted along with Lapis before Pearl asked. "Where?!" Steven then appeared in just his underwear after placing a shard in each of his garments such as his socks, shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket stand beside him as he had a fry in his mouth as he told the monster while eating the fry. "Your move, Frybo."

Frybo did what he said and charges toward him and his clothes as he shouts. "Attack!" Steven's garments each attack Frybo, besting it, but unable to overcome it as while they did that cheese began to form in Frybo's mouth which was making more living as it manages to smack Steven to the ground as Lapis shouted worriedly. "Steven!" He then looked up at Frybo and told him.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Underwear, go!"

His underwear flies off and knocks down Frybo, making Lapis blush from seeing this as the now naked Steven runs up and rips the shard out of Frybo's cheese filled mouth defeating him. "Steven, are you alright?" Pearl as while blind as she accidentally touches Fryman's face as he muffled from it a bit as Steven told her. "I'm okay. As soon as I bared my butt, I knew he'd crack."

Later

On the beach near the Beach House, Steven's garments prepared to send the tattered and infected Frybo suit out to sea on a makeshift raft while Steven, Lapis and the others look on. "You were great, Frybo. The kids today just didn't understand. Now, they never will." He told the empty costume as Pearl asked her husband and Yellow Pearl.

"Weren't people scared of it before he attacked them?" Steven shushes her as Fryman said. "It's time to send him off." He then takes out a lighter and lights Frybo on fire as Pearl, Yellow, Violet, and Blue used the end of their Spears, along with Steven's clothing, pushing the burning raft out to sea. "As greasy in death as he was in life."

Fryman said after sighing as Peedee asked his father. "Dad? Uhm...Are you going to get another costume?" Mr. Fryman looked at his son and shook his head. "I don't need another Frybo, I got the fry man." He told his son while placing his hand onto his shoulder as Lapis' undies that are in his pockets vanished as Steven told Lapis and the others happily. "I think our work here is done." After telling them with a smile Lapis asked curiously with a smile and a blush.

"Are you going to get dressed Steven?"

Steven smiled at Lapis and told her with a hum. "Hm...No not yet. I want to try something before that." When he told her she asked while going down to one knee to level with him.

"Which is...?" Before she finished he put both of his hands onto her shoulders and brought her into a kiss, surprising her before she began to kiss back, making them both lay on the beach sand, after the kissing session, the two smiled at each other lovingly. "You're the best Steven."

He smiled at that. "You're the best to Lapis." Soon Steven began to kiss the side of Lapis' neck, making give out a slight moan which brought attention of the others who began to watch except Anaya, Blue and Violet who left as Steven untied the tie on the back of her neck before pulling down her dress to remove it, exposing her chest and pussy lips when he brought it down to her ankles as he took them off, making them vanish as Steven stopped and said.

"I love you." Lapis blushed from this. "I love you too." She told him as he smiled and began to crawl down to her pelvis as Lapis looked down at him and gave a sudden gasp when Steven began to kiss her pussy soon licking it getting a bit of a blueberry flavor while doing so as Lapis said through her moans. "Steven, don't stop."

He did what she asked and began to place his mouth on her pussy giving it a couple of sucks as she gave out a couple of moans from as she placed her hands onto the back of his head continue, in which he did so, but after a minute or 2, she began to feel a familiar sensation building up in her as she announced to her Bf.

"I'm cumming!"

Steven smiled and closed his eyes as Lapis came all over his face, coating it in her juices as when she finished Steven began to lick her juices from his face, cleaning it till it was all gone, once done he began to climb up to her as they look into each other's eyes happily as he told his Gf. "That was delicious."

"Thank you, Steven," Lapis told her Bf as they kiss again while Steven goes down, pushing his member inside of her, causing their kiss to depart as she gave out another gasp, moaning as Steven goes in and then out of her, continuing as it sent tingling sensations inside of them, as he did that he held her sides and began kissing down to her chest before latching onto it, sucking on her dark blue nipples.

She gave another moan as her nipples began to squirt out milk from the sensation allowing him to drink down till he stopped, as seconds after doing that, the two began to feel their climax rise to their peak as Steven told her. "I'm cumming."

"I'm cumming too." After telling her the two then came as Lapis' juices splashed all over his pelvis as Steven came inside of her, making them both lay on the sandy floor, panting as they looked at each other smiling. "That was perfect." Steven nodded in agreement as they began to take a little rest from what they did.

Minutes Later

At the Library nearby Beach City, Anaya, Blue Pearl, and Violet Pearl were setting up a booth in a certain part of the Library as when they were finished, Anaya sat down in her chair with a stack of her books on one of the side of the counter as while Blue and Violet sat with her too as Violet Pearl became curious of what the books are about and asked with a smile. "Anaya I'm curious. What is your book about?" She smiled and told her.

"I'm glad you asked that." She then grabbed a book and showed her and Blue Pearl the front image of it as she told them happily. "It's about an alien queen coming to earth that falls in love with a human girl. She helps the Queen understand that the human race is very nice and innocent people to stop her from destroying the earth with the help of love."

After telling them, Blue Pearl began to give a smile as she told her. "That sounds nice, are the two characters supposed to be you and Blue Diamond?" When she asked, Anaya blushed and nodded which the two smiled from as Violet told her. "That sounds nice." Anaya smiled too as the two began to ready themselves to help Anaya sell some of her books in the Library.


End file.
